Destino Planeado
by Sarai.Vane
Summary: -Amor…- sin pensarlo un minuto mas apreté mis labios contra los suyos. así empezaba mi venganza, James había tratado de matarme y quedarse con todo lo que era mio, ahora yo le quitaría a Isabella a quien él quería y consideraba suya.
1. Prologo

****Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.****

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen vive en una lujosa y enorme casa en Chicago, misma que comparte con Esme la segunda esposa de su padre a quien quiere como una verdadera madre; Rosalie hermana de Edward, quien recientemente contrajo nupcias con Demetri y además James hijo del primer matrimonio de Esme quien siempre se ha mostrado como una buena persona sin embargo es otra la realidad.<p>

Después de la muerte de su padre, Edward se ha hecho cargo de los negocios y la fortuna de este último, y con su habilidad para los mismos se ha convertido en un empresario exitoso y conocido. Es la fortuna y el éxito de Edward lo que James tanto envidia, esa misma lo lleva a realizar planes para arrebatarle todo, por ello idea un plan en el que incluye enamorar a Isabella, una muchacha de clase media lo cual logra,pero para su ambicioso plan, se presenta ante Isabella como Edward Cullen, Isabella acepta el compromiso sin saber este plan y que luego planea asesinar a Edward y cuando ella herede toda la fortuna, se casará con Isabella bajo su verdadero nombre James y adueñarse de todo.

Isabella ilusionada se casa con el supuesto Edward mientras James coloca una trampa en la avioneta que tomara Edward, esta cae luego de unos minutos de viaje pero milagrosamente sobrevive.

Esme y Rosalie se enteran de la boda de Isabella y Edward gracias a Laurent piensan que se casaron en secreto, pero cuando se enteran del accidente de Edward deciden avisar a la chica, James obliga a Isabella a ser su cómplice o la encerrara en la carcel a ella y a su familia.

Isabella empieza a ayudarlo en contra de su voluntad, pero todo se complica cuando Edward regresa, aunque con lagunas mentales que le hacen no recordar algunas cosas; Edward no reconoce a Isabella pues nunca la ha visto pero esta empieza a fingir por órdenes de James que es su esposa, Edward descubre su juego pero decide seguirle la corriente y así sacarla de su casa y de su vida, aunque va surgiendo entre los dos el amor.

* * *

><p>*Dejenme saber si les gusta la historia, es la primera y creo que la ultima, para el publico claro jajajajaja bueno nos vemos, besos y abrazos*<p>

"...Cuida de mi corazon... Lo he dejado contigo..." Edward Cullen


	2. Recordando

**Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.**

* * *

><p>EdwardPOV<p>

Estaba muy triste… mi padre había fallecido hace varios años pero todo era tan reciente para mi y para empeorar mi relación con James era cada vez peor sobre todo desde que se leyó el testamento de mi padre. De pronto mi mente empezó a revivir cada segundo de ese momento.

FlahsBack

Esperábamos a la abogado que nos leería el testamento, James ya estaba muy impaciente, Rosalie se notaba nerviosa y mi madre igual que yo triste por la repentina partida de mi padre, ya nada seria igual sin él, Esme era una gran mujer y la consideraba como mi verdadera madre aun sabiendo que no era así, pero mi padre era mi protector mi mejor amigo.

El timbre sonó y Niza salio a abrir la puerta, seguí todo su trayecto hasta que me encontré con la presencia del abogado quien se acerco a mi madre para darle el pésame, después a mi, luego a Rosalie y por ultimo a James, pero como era de esperar este no fue nada amable.

— Podríamos empezar en cuanto lo deseen — dijo el abogado en tono discreto y amable.

— Ya déjese de amabilidades y cortesías y sea directo — esbozo James con impaciencia.

Me acerque a el para calmarlo pero fue peor que antes, se altero y tiro de mi brazo, suspire, en otro momento le hubiera partido la cara pero no estaba de ánimos para hacerlo. Además de que eso pondría peor a mi madre, quería evitarle un sufrimiento mayor.

— Disculpe licenciado, pase por aquí por favor — Mi madre hablo un poco apenada pero sin que la tristeza abandonara su mirada y señalo la dirección al despacho que pertenecía a mi padre.

Mire a James y este me respondió con la mirada mas repugnante que había visto jamás, no entendía porque me odiaba tanto, siempre había tratado de llevarme bien con el, de tratarlo pero al simplemente parecía no importarle por lo cual deje de insistir y desde entonces el no se cansa de hacerme la vida imposible.

Todos nos dirigimos al despacho para iniciar la lectura del testamento de mi padre, James fue el primero en entrar, y se sentó en la silla principal, la que utilizaba mi padre, no me molesto en lo absoluto eso, lo que si me molestaba era su sentido de superioridad como si eso significara algo bueno en la vida, me dispuse a sentarme también, primero ayude a mi madre y luego a Rosalie.

— Ya puede empezar — ordeno James pero sonó mas como una exigencia.

— James ten calma por favor — pidió mi madre.

— No se preocupe señor ya daremos inicio a la lectura del testamento del señor Cullen — el abogado se sentó y saco varios papeles de su bolso. — Carlisle era un buen amigo mío y me planteo la idea de grabar un video pero lamentablemente su tiempo no se lo permitió.

— ¡Maldita sea! déjese de rodeos y lea esos malditos papeles — arremetió James mas impaciente que antes.

— ¡James! — reprocho mi madre.

Me acerque a ella para calmarla, James era un verdadero imbecil, lo único que le importaba era el dinero, no me sorprendía que me odiara a mi, pero ser capaz de hacer sufrir al ser que le dio la vida era realmente demasiado.

El abogado nos observo a todos con cautela y comenzó a leer el testamento de mi padre.

— Yo Carlisle Cullen, dejo a propiedad de mi hija Rosalie la casa en Nueva York, a mi amada esposa Esme le dejo nuestra casa, en la que fuimos inmensamente felices con nuestros hijos — El abogado hizo una pausa al darse cuanta de que mi madre había estallado en llanto.

Me acerque mas a ella y la abrace sintiendo como su dolor y tristeza me inundaban por completo, nadie mejor que yo para entenderla, no es que pensara que James y Rosalie no querían a mi padre pero ellos no eran tan apegados a el como yo.

— ¡Ya mama deja el drama! El viejo esta muerto y no hay nada para cambiarlo — me sorprendía la dureza de James ¿Qué no se daba cuenta como sufría nuestra madre?

— Ten un poco de respeto James, es mi madre y estas hablando de mi padre — le pedí de la mejor manera posible.

— Es la verdad, y ella no es tu madre — arremetió James mirándome con el mismo odio de siempre.

— Si lo soy James, puede que no le haya dado la vida pero el es mi hijo — mi madre me abrazo y miro con reverencia a James.

Yo diría lo mismo, aunque no me dio la vida es mi madre, siempre me ha defendido y cuidado como si fuera su hijo, y se gano mi amor y respeto.. así seria siempre.

— Por favor licenciado perdone… puede continuar — Rosalie se veía muy nerviosa pero nos hizo volver a la realidad del momento.

El abogado asintió y prosiguió con la lectura — a mi hijo James dejo a su nombre la mansión en los Ángeles — en ese momento mire a James quien tenia una esplendorosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, la cual se borro al escuchar lo siguiente.

— y por ultimo — el abogado prosiguió — a mi hijo Edward le dejo mi empresa y todos mis demás bienes, para que sea el quien la saque adelante y vele por el bienestar de la familia ahora que ya no estoy, Edward deberá darle una mensualidad a sus hermanos y a su madre para que estos sigan su nivel de vida igual que siempre.

— ¡Eso es una injusticia! — grito James muy enojado.

— Es lo que el señor Carlisle estipulo en su testamento joven james — explico el abogado.

— ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! — James golpeo la mesa con fuerza — ¡Me niego rotundamente! — salio del despacho arrojando todo lo que se le atravesaba.

Yo no respondía a nada estaba sorprendido y muy desconcertado sobre lo que había escuchado, siempre pensé que mi padre dejaría la empresa a James, después de todo el era el mayor de todos nosotros.

— Edward hijo — mi madre me llamo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

— Madre iré a hablar con James — dije aun desconcertado.

— No hijo dejame y yo hablare con el — mi madre empezó a caminar pero yo la detuve.

— Madre dejame ir hablar con el por favor — le pedí con mirada sincera.

— Esta bien hijo ve pero por favor trata de que no se altere — mi madre estaba preocupada y con razón James había salido muy enojado del despacho.

Me dirige hacia la recamara de James y una vez que estuve allí entre y le hable, el estaba sentado en un sillón apretando una pelota de caucho.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto secamente.

— Que hablemos, mira James no se porque mi padre hizo esto — trate de explicarle pero fue inútil.

— ¡Mentira! — grito James — seguro todo era un plan de tu padre y lo único que quería era acostarse con mi madre.

— Sabes que eso no es cierto James que mi padre amo a Esme con toda su alma — hable lo mas tranquilo que pude.

— Tu padre no era un santo Edward quien sabe con cuantas engaño a mi madre — esas palabras de James acabaron con mi tranquilidad.

Lo tome por la camisa y lo golpee contra la pared — No vuelvas a hablar de mi padre de esa manera ¿entendiste?

— Tu no eres nadie para exigirme nada.

Lo solté recuperando un poco de mi tranquilidad — Lo se, mira James no entiendo tu actitud, mi padre te dejo la mansión en los Ángeles, además de una mensualidad que les daré.

— No quiero tu limosna Edward.

— No es limosna, pero bueno ya lo entenderás, además nunca te prohibiré que trabajes en la empresa si así lo deseas.

— ¿para que?, ¿para ser tu criado?, no gracias.

— Sabes perfectamente que eso nunca seria así — me dispuse a salir de aquella habitación antes de cometer alguna estupidez — y te recuerdo James mi padre fue un hombre justo y bueno en vida — con eso salí de la habitación y me fui a la mía en donde rompí en llanto.

Fin FlahsBack

— ¡Edward, Edward! — los gritos de Rosalie espantaron mis recuerdos… lo cual agradecía no quería seguir recordando malos momentos en mi vida.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunte bajando las escaleras.

— Soy yo mi vida… ¿no te da gusto verme? — Tanya estaba mas hermosa y sensual que nunca.

— Claro a quien no le Daria gusto ver tal hermosura — conteste sincero.

Tanya era una mujer extremadamente guapa con la cual me gustaba salir y divertirme, en realidad me encantaba divertirme con muchas no solo con ella, a veces me sorprendía del cambio que había tenido en los últimos años, pero no podía ser para mas con todo lo que me ha tocado vivir en esta vida; eso si el día que conociera una buena mujer y me enamorara le entregaría mi vida entera y le seria completamente fiel.

BellaPOV

Hace varios días que no veía a mi Edward, yo lo extrañaba en gran manera y necesitaba verlo cuanto antes, ya no faltaba casi nada para nuestra boda, hoy es martes y la boda seria el sábado pero aun así lo extrañaba y mucho.

— ¡Bella! — grito mi hermana menor, quise morirme al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Alice! ¿Pero que diablos estas haciendo?

— ¿Cómo me veo? — pregunto feliz como si nada pasara girándose y viéndose en el espejo.

— Muy bonita pero quítate eso por favor puede llegar mi jefa y me despedirá — grite preocupada.

— Hay Bella deja el drama, al fin y al cabo ya no tendrás necesidad de trabajar — rodó los ojos y entro al vestidor.

— Eso es lo que Edward quiere pero yo no haría eso, tengo que seguir viendo por mi papa y por ti — le recordé.

— Trabajare cuando terminare la universidad y ya no te daré lata.

— Ese es otro punto, tu aun no terminas la universidad no puedo dejar de trabajar.

— Edward puede ayudarnos Bella y cuando yo trabaje le recompensare todo.

— Nunca permitiría eso Alice, además Edward no es un multimillonario, es verdad que tienes sus comodidades pero es un hombre sencillo — le explique.

— si, si como quieras — Alice se perdió entre las blusas que estaba organizando — Oye Bella me compraras un vestido para tu boda.

— Estas loca Alice, el ultimo que te compre esta nuevo puedes usarlo.

— claro que no Bella yo quiero estrenar.

— Mira Alice no te prometeré nada, intentare comprártelo pero no te ilusiones.

— ¿Y el celular? — pregunto Alice con un severo puchero.

— Lo siento Alice pero estas pidiendo demasiado y no hay para tanto — ella me miro triste, ya sabia que me estaba manipulando — Esta bien Alice si apruebas el semestre en la universidad te lo regalare ¿entendido?

— Gracias — me dio un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla — Eres la mejor hermana del mundo, lo que hace el amor.

— Si estoy muy enamorada — gire sonriendo, era verdad estaba felizmente enamorada, perdidamente enamorada y del hombre mas maravilloso.

— Mm me imagino que tu y Edward ya — no termino lo que decía pero me hizo una señal que entendí perfectamente, me sonroje fuertemente.

— ¡Claro que no Alice!, ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?

— Hay perdón es lo mas normal ¿no?

— Pues no Alice, lo mas normal es entregarte a la persona que amas después de haberte casado.

— Eso es muy antiguo ya ni se usa además cuando sepas lo bien que… — la interrumpí, Alice en verdad estaba logrando traumarme.

— ¡Basta Alice! — arremetí contra ella chocando su brazo.

— hay que carácter Bella, eres una suertuda al conseguir a ese bombón de Edward, con lo inocente que eres.

— Ya lo se.

Si lo sabia, era la mas afortunada de las mujeres al tener a ese hombre a mi lado, fue entonces que recordé que no veía a mi Edward desde hace 15 largos y sufridos días, me estremecí de dolor, ¿Cómo lo estaba soportando?, no aguantaría mucho mas sin el, pero me tranquilizaba el hecho de que el sábado seriamos marido y mujer, yo me entregaría a el y seria suya para siempre, me sonroje ante el contexto de mis pensamientos, pero era la verdad una vez casados y felices nada ni nadie nos separaría.

— llamando a Bella, uju — brinque de susto, Alice me había sacado de mis pensamientos de forma brusca.

— Si?, disculpa me distraje — trate de explicarme pero fue en vano.

— si me imagino con que picarona.

Me sonroje una vez mas, tendría que controlar mejor esta parte de los sonrojos.

— Wow Bella te imaginas? La señora Isabella de Cullen.. Suena a apellido fino — Alice se veía muy emocionada, hasta mas que yo.. Bueno eso era imposible, nadie seria mas feliz que yo con Edward a mi lado, yo le amaba y el a mi, estaba segura de eso, por primera vez en mi vida pero lo estaba, en eso sonó el teléfono de la tienda, me dirigí a contestar pero Alice ya lo había hecho, suspire resignada.

— ¡Bella es Edward quiere hablar contigo!

Casi no le creo pero corrí de inmediato.. ¡al fin escucharía su voz de nuevo!… aunque solo fuera su voz.

— Bueno — dije feliz.

— Amor ¿como estas?

Sonreí al escuchar su armoniosa voz — Extrañándote mi vida — conteste.

— No mas que yo a ti mi Bella — escuche una risita.

— ¿Cuándo será el día que me dejes ganar Edward? — hice un puchero en mi cara, sabia que el no lo vería pero si escucharía el tono de mi voz.

— ¿Cuándo será el día que entenderás que yo te amo mas? — sonreí ante su respuesta era típico de el.

— Esta bien pero solo por hoy lo aceptare amor — dije resignada y suspire — ¿Como estas?

— ¿Cómo podría estar si me voy a casar con un ángel que me cayo del cielo? — me sonroje.

— Tu siempre con tus cosas Edward —

— ¿Qué?, no puedo embelesar a mi futura esposa — dijo en tono juguetón.

— Si pero si sigues diciéndome todo eso, acabare por creérmelo — baje la mirada apenada.

Era increíble el poder de Edward sobre mi, aun sin estar presente me hacia sonrojar y apenarme, tendría que prepararme para las criticas de Alice que me miraba expectante.

-Todas son verdad — de pronto escuche un llamado — Amor debo irme te amo.

No podía ocultar mi tristeza — Esta bien adiós amor nos vemos el sábado, no llegaras tarde a la boda los novios no deben hacer eso.

— No lo hare Sra. Cullen — escuche una risita y después el sonido del teléfono, ya me había cortado, suspire melancólica.

JamesPOV

— No lo hare Sra. Cullen — Colgué el teléfono y fui a abrirle la puerta a Laurent.

— ¿Cómo esta señor? — pregunto Laurent, me molestaba tanta amabilidad de este perro.

— ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? — pregunte ignorando su pregunta.

— Si señor compre un boleto a Phoenix a nombre del señor Cullen.

— Bien hecho Laurent eres muy eficiente — sonreí malévolo.

— Gracias señor, ¿y como va todo el plan?

— ¿Cómo crees estupido?, mas que bien, ese día nada puede salir mal.

— ¿Esta seguro de hacer esto señor? — pregunto asustado el muy imbecil.

— Nunca lo había estado tanto, ese maldito solo me estorba para mis planes.

— ¿Y la muchacha aceptara ser su cómplice?.

— Por supuesto, la tengo comiendo de mi mano — aunque era insignificante me gustaba, Bella me gustaba mucho la disfrutaría en nuestra noche de bodas… eso es seguro — debes estar pendiente a cualquier cosa para que me comunique de inmediato ¿entendido?

— Si señor — Laurent era un idiota me daban ganas de partirle la cara o de matarlo, pero no, me era muy útil, lo que si es seguro es que después que se llevara acabo mi plan lo desaparecería, era muy peligroso dejarlo vivo con todo lo que sabia.

— Bien, pobre Edward su muerte esta cerca, y después yo me quedo con su viuda y con todo el dinero — reí

Era lo justo ese imbecil siempre lo había tenido todo y yo siempre sus sobras, era una lastima que tuviera que matarlo, sino se sintiera mejor que yo consideraría la idea de mandarlo lejos pero no Edward Cullen tenia los días contados.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Que tal? yo otra vez por aqui de loca disque escribiendo, en este cap solo quise que ustedes conocieran a estos tres personajes que son importantisimos en esta historia el proxima cap es el decisivo de la historia espero les guste... nos seguimos leyendo ;)<em>**

**_obviamente no me voy sin agradecerles a mis pervers favoritas... que ya saben ustedes quienes son por darme animos a seguir escribiendo._**

**_besos y abrazos._**

**_"...Basta un poco de espíritu aventurero para estar siempre satisfechos, pues en esta vida, gracias a dios, nada sucede como deseábamos, como suponíamos, ni como teníamos previsto..." Noel Clarasó_**

**_Puedes dejar tu comentario_**

**_dando click allí ↓ :D_**


	3. Verdades y Venganza

**Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.**

* * *

><p>BellaPOV<p>

Hace unos días solo tenia la esperanza y la ilusión de casarme con "Edward" pero todo esto era un verdadero infierno, había sido engañada y de tonta caí en ese juego, ahora estaba aquí en esta enorme casa haciéndome pasar por alguien que no era, luchando contra las ganas de gritar la verdad y deshacerme de la culpa que me inundaba, no pude retener el llanto, era un acto de tranquilidad para mi.

— Bella hija ¿podemos hablar? — pregunto la señora Esme tocando a mi puerta, ella había sido muy amable desde que llegue a esta casa.

Abrí la puerta y ella me dedico una enorme sonrisa, trate de responderle con una igual pero no pude hacerlo.

— Pase señora — la invite a pasar, eso me hizo sentir mal, yo ocupaba la recamara que era de Edward que en paz descanse, aunque no había tenido nada que ver me sentía muy culpable de su muerte.

— Quedamos en que me dirías Esme — me recordó.

— lo lamento es que aun no me acostumbro pero lo practicare mas se…. Esme.

— ¡Te tengo una excelente noticia Bella! — la señora Esme me veía muy feliz, radiante, nunca la había visto así desde que llegue, ella estaba tan triste por la muerte de su hijo, y que madre no lo estaría. El sentimiento de culpa se apodero de mi una vez mas.

— ¿Cuál? — le pregunte sin interés y en tono triste, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

— ¡Edward esta vivo! — exclamo con entusiasmo.

Esas palabras hacían eco en mi mente una y otra vez, ese hombre estaba vivo y cuando se diera cuenta de todo estaría en verdaderos problemas, se notaba el poder de esta familia, lujosos coches y esta casa tan fina, pero como pude aceptar los chantajes de James ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

— No lo puedo creer… — susurre, no supe como me atreví a hablar pero lo hice.

— Yo tampoco lo podía creer hija pero esta vivo, gracias a Dios.

Ella se veía tan feliz y yo era tan desgraciada, en cuanto el tal Edward me viera se daría cuenta de que todo esto era una farsa y de seguro se vengaría de mi, bueno a mi no me importaba eso, me importaba mi famiia y lo involucrados que ellos estaban en todo esto.

— ¿Y como esta él? — no podía creer mi descaro en preguntar como si en realidad fuera la viuda sufrida que recupera a su marido, me estremecí un poco.

— Al parecer no es nada grave lo que tiene, estará aquí a mas tardar al anochecer — me explico con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

¿¡Aquí! — no pude evitar hacer notoria mi preocupación, este era mi fin, el estaría aquí hoy mismo.

— ¿Estas bien Bella?

— Si, si señora no se preocupe por mi esperare feliz la llegada de Edward.

Ella me sonrío, acaricio mi mejilla y salio de la recamara, inmediatamente me tumbe a llorar en la enorme cama, ¿en que momento mi vida se convirtió en esto?, apenas recordaba lo feliz que era antes de esta pesadilla.

Flashback

Ya estaba sentada junto a mi papá y Alice en el auto que me llevaría rumbo a mi felicidad, a casarme con el amor de mi vida, trataba de contener las lagrimas de emoción que amenazaban con salirse, no quería arruinar mi maquillaje, pero lo peor, no quería aguantar el sermón de Alice después, toda la tarde había pasado arreglándome para mi boda. Sonreí.

— Ni se te ocurra llorar o Edward se quedara viudo hoy mismo y eso si dejo que te cases — me advirtió Alice reprendiéndome con uno de sus dedos.

— Estoy muy feliz Alice — alce mi cara para evitar que una lagrima se derramara por mi mejilla.

— Lo se pero por favor Bella, no me hagas esto, contrólalo — me pidió con un pequeño puchero, Alice ya era toda una experta en esto.

— ¿Falta mucho señor? — pregunto mi papá un tanto ¿nervioso?, si, mi papá estaba nervioso y yo no me había percatado de su estado por estar tan concentrada en mi, que egoísta era, suspire y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿Qué sucede papá? — enlace mis dedos con los suyos y lo mire directo a los ojos.

— Se me casa mi princesa mayor — y allí rompió en llanto, eso acabo conmigo, jamás pensé que para mi papá fuera tan difícil esto, mis lagrimas no aguantaron mas y empezaron a recorrer su habitual camino.

— Papá…. ¡Mira lo que hiciste! — Alice se puso como loca y en verdad logro horrorizarme.

— Tranquila Alice no fue nada — seque mis lagrimas rápidamente.

— ¿NADA?, Bella ¿Que te he hecho yo para que me hagas esto? — no se si era manipulación o la realidad, Alice estaba ¿llorando?, OH por Dios esto empezaba a preocuparme.

El conductor del auto esbozo una risita, todos nos giramos a verlo a lo que el reacciono en una tronada carcajada.

— ¿¡Qué es lo gracioso Jasper! — esto estaba siendo mas tormentoso para Alice que para mi papá y yo. Jasper era su novio.

— Nada amor simplemente te pasas, no pasa nada tranquila — Jasper retiro una mano del volante para acariciar la mejilla de mi hermana, sonreí ante la ternura de la escena.

Mi papá se aclaro la garganta — es aquí Jasper — al escuchar eso me puse roja, y sentí que empecé a temblar ¡ya! Vería a mi Edward y no solo eso me convertiría en su esposa, sonreí pero aun seguía nerviosa.

— ¿Bella vas a casarte con Edward que esta adentro esperando o con el auto? — pude notar el tono sarcástico de Alice, es típico de ella, me preocupaba que fuera bipolar hace un rato estaba furiosa, luego sensible y ahora burlona, genial.

— Que graciosa Alice — baje del auto, suspire, y tome del brazo a mi papa.

Entramos a la notaria, no había mucha gente y era raro, al ser la única aquí debía estar a reventar, bueno este era un punto a mi favor no me gustaba nada llamar la atención. Subimos unas cortas escaleras y llegamos a la oficina del notario que me casaría con mi Edward.

— Buenos días — dijo una señora muy amablemente.

— Buenos días — respondimos todos a coro.

— Pasen por aquí, el señor notario y el señor Cullen los esperan — la señora nos mostró el camino a seguir, me paralice, estaba realmente nerviosa, que estupida.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina lo primero que me encontré fue la sonrisa de mi Edward, quien lucia realmente muy guapo; un traje negro no muy elegante pero muy decente, su cabello aplastado y su hermosa sonrisa.

Edward se acerco a mi y saludo a mi papá, luego me miro de pies a cabeza, lo cual no colaboro a mis nervios, luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrío de nuevo, respondí a su sonrisa.

— Cuídame mucho a mi muchacha Edward — le pidió mi papá, lo abrace y me fui del brazo de Edward al escritorio del notario.

— Ya puede empezar — dijo Edward, al parecer el estaba tan desesperado como yo de que fuéramos uno solo, para siempre, sonreí.

— Bien — respondió el notario y comenzó con el procedimiento.

jamás cruzo por mi mente que aquellas palabras fueran la sentencia de mi sufrimiento, era el momento perfecto, el sueño de cualquier mujer hecho realidad.

— Los declaro marido y mujer — exclamo el notario. — puede besar a la novia.

Edward obedeció de inmediato y me dio un casto beso en los labios y luego me sonrío.

De la nada ya tenia a mi papá y a mi hermana abrazándome, los abrase de igual manera y les di un beso en sus mejillas, luego me abrazo Jasper a quien le respondí de la misma manera.

— Que seas muy feliz Bella — Jasper me sonreía adorable.

— Gracias Jasper — lo abrace de nuevo y le di un beso, el ya era como mi hermano menor, ya llevaba mucho de novio con Alice.

Todos salimos de la notaria, y nos fuimos a un restaurante para celebrar un poco la boda, platicamos de muchas cosas, todos sonrientes, eso me tenia feliz, mi familia y el hombre que amaba a mi lado compartiendo mi felicidad, tuve que espantar mis pensamientos para no perder tiempo y disfrutar del momento.

El tiempo corrió y corrió, hasta que llego la hora de despedirme de mi familia, mi papá abrumado en lagrimas, mi hermana con su carita triste y Jasper tratando de contentarla.

Mientras me despedía el celular de Edward sonó, él pidió disculpas y se alejo para contestar, yo seguí despidiéndome de mi familia mientras esperaba que él regresara.

— Bueno nos retiramos, vamos Bella — Edward se subió al auto sin siquiera despedirse de nadie, me extrañe pero aun así no dije nada, me subí al auto, agite mi mano a mi familia como ultimo acto de despedida y Edward empezó a manejar Rumbo a su departamento.

— ¿Por qué estas tan callado amor? — le pregunte, después de un rato, desde que recibió esa llamada de no se quien estaba muy raro.

— Nada — respondió secamente.

— ¿Seguro? — volví a preguntar.

— Si ya dejame en paz — su tono era de arrogancia, no pude evitar sentirme mal ante su actitud.

En todo lo que resto de camino Edward no dijo una sola palabra y yo tampoco, se notaba su mal humor y no lo entendía, acabábamos de casarnos y a el parecía no hacerle ninguna ilusión, fue así como empecé otra lucha con mis ganas de llorar pero esta vez no las dejaría ganar.

Cuando llegamos al edificio donde estaba su departamento no cambio nada, seguía igual de arrogante, ya me estaba volviendo loca, no lo entendía, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, subimos a su departamento y fue cuando por fin supe lo que pasaba.

— Lo siento amor pero no podré quedarme contigo hoy debo irme, se presento un inconveniente en el trabajo y debo hacerme presente.

No pude evitar que mi tristeza fuera evidente — Esta bien aunque te voy a extrañar, pensé que hoy podríamos — suspire y me senté en el enorme sofá de la sala.

— Te prometo que no tardare en volver amor te lo prometo — Edward me beso y yo respondí a su beso.

— Esta bien mi vida aquí te esperare.

Fin Flashback

Ese día había cometido la peor estupidez, pase varios días sin saber nada del supuesto Edward cuando recibí la terrible llamada de la señora Esme diciéndome que llegara de inmediato a su casa porque Edward estaba muerto, esa noticia me destrozo por completo, viaje de inmediato a Chicago con mi hermana Alice.

Cuando llegue a la enorme casa pensé que me había equivocado, era muy lujosa, además de que ya estaba la mentira de que su familia vivía en Canadá, no entendía porque Edward me había mentido de esa manera, no había razón, como fuera lo habría aceptado.

Todo fue muy rápido, el sepelio, además de que ni siquiera pude ver su cuerpo porque estaba totalmente desfigurado y quemado, fueron días terribles para mi, hasta que James se apareció en la recamara donde me estaba quedando, al verlo me puse tan feliz, estaba vivo, y todo había sido una pesadilla, pero la pesadilla era lo que estaba por venir, James me contó toda la verdad y me amenazo para que aceptara seguirle el juego y aquí estaba a punto de ser descubierta por el hombre que hoy regresaba a su vida, a su casa.

— Señora Isabella — era la voz de Laurent, corrí a abrirle la puerta.

— ¡Laurent! — exclame.

— Tranquila señora, ya se entero ¿verdad? — pregunto.

— Si estoy perdida. en cuanto él me vea se dará cuenta que no soy yo ¿Qué voy hacer? — mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

— Señora le dije que la ayudaría, y lo hare, hablare con el señor Cullen — dijo Laurent tomando mis hombros y apretándolos con fuerza.

— Pero ya sabes lo que me dijo James, si me atrevía abrir la boca — le recordé.

— Lo se, pero el señor Edward es muy bueno él puede ayudarnos — Laurent se veía muy mortificado a pesar de obedecer a James se notaba que no le gustaba hacerlo y que se sentía culpable.

— Yo lo único que quiero es que mi familia este fuera de todo esto — le pedí a Laurent — Cualquier cosa que pase los defenderé de todo.

— Su familia estará a salvo — hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió — el señor Cullen se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza y tiene lagunas mentales, eso nos dará tiempo de pensar las cosas mejor.

— Gracias Laurent — lo abrace, estaba realmente agradecida por todo el apoyo y la ayuda que me daba, la necesitaba tanto.

— No lo hago solo por usted señora también por mi — me explico y parecía como si estuviera evitando llorar.

— Solo dime Bella — le pedí, ya me sentía lo suficientemente mal como para cargar con la molestia de que Laurent me llamara señora.

— Tratare de acostumbrarme, con permiso — camino hacia la puerta para salir de la recamara.

— Adelante y nuevamente gracias — le sonreí un poco y cerré la puerta tras el.

Sin duda me había quedado mas tranquila después de hablar con Laurent, esto seria difícil pero tendría que enfrentarlo, no podía pasarme todo el tiempo llorando y lamentándome por algo que simplemente no puede dar vuelta de hoja, me enfrentaría a todo, no se de donde sacaría las fuerzas para hacerlo, tenia a Alice a mi lado y eso me daría muchos ánimos.

Cuando me acorde de Alice me di cuenta que no la había visto en todo el día, esta mañana me levante y ella ya no estaba, me preocupe un poco por no saber de ella pero hablaría con ella cuando la viera, y me iba a oír, con todo lo que estaba pasando y sabiendo lo mal que yo estaba se atrevía hacerme esto.

después de un rato me olvide de todo, ya no pensaba en Alice, pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de explotar cuando llegara ese tal Edward, ¿Cómo reaccionaria al verme?, pueda que tenga un poco de amnesia pero de igual forma el nunca me ha visto y yo tampoco a él, solo las fotografías que hay por toda la casa, seguro tenia muchas mujeres detrás de el, suspire, ¿y eso a mi que?, no debía importarme en lo absoluto al fin y al cabo no éramos nada, el acta de matrimonio solo era un pedazo de papel, entre el y yo nunca había pasado nada y tampoco pasaría, eso mejoraría un poco las cosas.

EdwardPOV

Me ponía de mal humor el no poder moverme a mi antojo y tener cuidado para todo, estaba realmente fastidiado, nunca me había pasado algo así y eso empeoraba las cosas.

— Quédate quieto Edward — me pidió Seth.

— Como no eres tu el que esta en mis zapatos — replique.

— Ya lo se Edward pero por favor si te lastimas Jacob me matara.

— Le diré que fue mi culpa, esto es importante Seth, Laurent me dejo muy intrigado — le explique, la llamada de Laurent me dejo muy confundido por eso acepte verme con el y deshacer mis dudas.

— Ese tipo no me causa ningún tipo de confianza Edward — dijo Seth muy sincero.

— A mi tampoco pero me interesa lo que tenga que decirme, quiero saber porque me dijo que lo que me paso no fue un accidente.

— Como sea no hagas mucho caso a lo que te diga Edward al menos no antes de investigar bien.

— Tranquilo hermano se cuidarme solo — le dije dando un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

Seth era mas que un amigo para mi, era mi hermano, ese hermano que nunca tuve en James, siempre estaba conmigo sin importar la situación, además de que también era mi mayor socio en la empresa, haría lo posible por mantener mi amistad con él a salvo.

-Bien llegamos, espera para ayudarte a bajar.

Seth bajo del auto y corrió para ayudarme a bajar, me sentía como el mayor de los inútiles, esto me costaría un par de burlas de él en el futuro.

— Ya suéltame puedo caminar solo — esboce un poco enojado.

— Si lo que piensas es que me burlare de ti, pierde cuidado — aclaro con una risita.

— Si eso lo veremos — lo rete devolviéndole la risita.

Caminamos hasta entrar al café donde me había quedado de ver con Laurent, en cuanto mi mirada lo encontró fui hacia el, lo salude, el hizo lo mismo, después me senté con cuidado y fui directamente al grano.

— Bien Laurent, te escucho — dije con tono exigente.

— con permiso — Seth se disculpo.

— No Seth quédate — le pedí, mire a Laurent — Cualquier cosa que me tengas que decir puedes hacerlo ya, Seth es de mi confianza.

— Yo confío en usted señor, así que primero le pediré que me de su palabra de que ni la señora Isabella ni yo saldremos perjudicados en esto.

Seth y yo nos miramos mutuamente — ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? — pregunte confundido y mas intrigado.

— Todo señor —

— Bien te doy mi palabra, ni tu ni ella saldrán perjudicados en esto, te lo juro — le asegure y pensaba cumplirlo, era un hombre de palabra.

— Lo que usted sufrió no fue un accidente señor, el joven James planeo todo para que usted muriera — Laurent hizo una breve pausa para mirarme — Engaño a la señora Isabella, la enamoro haciéndose pasar por usted, así el se casaría con ella bajo su identidad, para que después de su muerte ella heredara toda su fortuna — prosiguió Laurent.

Mire a Seth y el me devolvió la mirada — ¿y después? — pregunte.

— Los planes eran chantajear a la muchacha para que le entregara todo a al joven James, pero él se fue interesando en ella y decidió que después se casaría con ella y pues de igual forma quedarse con todo el dinero y con ella por supuesto.

— ¿Tu estabas enterado de todo esto Laurent?, ayudaste a James a planearlo todo no es verdad — estaba mas que seguro de eso, ni siquiera sabia si estaba haciendo bien en creerle a este traidor que era nada mas y nada menos que el perro fiel de James.

— Si señor, pero entiéndame no tenia mas salida , ya sabe como es el joven James — trato de explicarse.

— Si lo se Laurent — acepte — entonces ¿ella es inocente en todo esto? — pregunte aunque ya tenia idea de la respuesta.

— Si señor, ella solo es una victima, el joven James la amenazo con meterla a ella y a su familia a la cárcel — explico Laurent.

— ¡Maldito! — golpee la mesa con rabia, James siempre haciendo de las suyas y dañando gente para conseguir lo que quería.

— Tranquilo Edward, aun no sabemos si lo que Laurent dice es cierto — dijo Seth tratando de calmarme, pero no lo lograría, esto no pasaría por alto, sabia que tenia razón y que no debía confiar en Laurent pero sentía que él era sincero, ¡James pagaría por esto!

— Se que tienen razones suficientes para desconfiar de mi pero les juro por mi vida que lo que les digo es verdad — aseguro Laurent.

— ¿Tienes algún tipo de plan o de alianza con la muchaha? — le pregunte, no sabia si era lo mejor pero en mi cabeza yacía un plan para mi venganza.

— Le prometí que la ayudaría, eso es todo — contesto.

— Bien, los ayudare a los dos, pero no le cuentes nada a ella, por lo menos no hasta que te lo pida.

— Esta bien señor hare lo que usted me diga — accedió sin reproches ni preguntas, tampoco estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

— también te pediré que te mantengas al tanto de lo que planea James y me informes de la mas minima cosa ¿entendido?

— Si señor, le reitero que hare lo que me pida.

— Bien… vamos Seth — me levante de golpe de la mesa sin preocuparme de lastimarme, y empecé a caminar hacia al auto, había llegado la hora de poner a James en su sitio, lo sentía mucho por mi madre y por la pobre muchacha que no tenían la culpa de nada, pero esto tenia que hacerlo e iba a hacerlo.

— No me gusta para nada lo pensativo que estas Edward… ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? — Seth sonaba preocupado y con razón hasta a mi me preocupaba lo que estaba por hacer.

— Ya te darás cuenta hermano ahora vamos, no puedo esperar a llegar a mi casa —

Subimos el auto, Seth me ayudo a acomodarme en mi asiento y comenzó a manejar.

El camino se me estaba haciendo mas largo que nunca, sentía que habíamos recorrido una eternidad y que nos faltaba otra para llegar a nuestro destino.

— ¿Podrías apresurarte un poco mas Seth? — mi voz era de exigencia.

— Tranquilo ya Edward, estoy muy preocupado por ti, cualquier cosa que vayas a hacer piénsalo muy bien.

— No hay nada que pensar Seth, debo darle su merecido a James — En realidad no lo había pensado y tampoco quería, sabia que por una razón u otra terminaría por no hacer nada y pasarle todo a James como siempre así que no me detendría a pensar en nada.

Apenas supe que estábamos en la casa, quise bajarme bruscamente pero golpee mi pierna y tuve que esperar a que Seth me ayudara.

No se en que momento estuve de pie y con mi madre en lo brazos llorando desesperada.

— Hijo no sabes lo tormentoso que ha sido todo esto — me dijo mientras su llanto era mas notable y ruidoso, yo la abrace fuerte para que sintiera que después de todo estaba vivo y bien.

Mi madre se separo de mi y fue cuando tuve vista hacia la muchacha, hacia Isabella, era muy hermosa aunque no me dejaba ver bien su rostro, tenia su mirada al suelo, su cuerpo no era tan perfecto pero le sentaba muy bien, además no podía juzgar bien, lo que traía puesto no parecía favorecerle mucho, era muy simple, pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse.

Desvíe mi mirada de ella para ver a James, se notaba el enojo en su rostro, nada había salido como el lo había planeado y ahora yo me encargaría de que todo se le devolviera, esta vez si lo haría pagar por cada una de las cosas que desde niños me había hecho.

— Amor… — dije de la manera mas feliz que pude dedicando mi atención nuevamente a Isabella y sin pensarlo un minuto mas apreté mis labios contra los suyos y la abrace atrayéndola hacia mi, al principio ella se quedo muy quieta pero después respondió a mi beso enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

así empezaba mi venganza, James había tratado de matarme y quedarse con todo lo que era suyo, ahora yo le quitaría a Isabella a quien él quería y consideraba suya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas... aqui con nuevo capitulo de esta gran locura; que espero les guste mucho; El personaje de Seth no tenia pensado meterlo en esta historia pero va dedicado a una super personita que me ha dado muchísimos animos y a quien ya adoro... EriM Gracias por todo :D<strong>_

_**A ustedes no tengo palabras para agradecerles lo lindas que han sido todas conmigo, cada vez que veo un correo de sus reviews me emociono mucho, tratare en lo posible de no defraudarlas con la historia.. GRACIAS.**_

_**Si todo sale bien el proximo capitulo lo tendran el Lunes.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos.**_

_**"...Quien se venga después de la victoria es indigno de vencer..." Voltaire.**_

**_Puedes dejar tu _****_comentario_**

**_dando click allí ↓ :D_**


	4. Conflictos

**Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.**

* * *

><p>EdwardPOV<p>

Me gusto mucho besar a Isabella, después de todo no tendría las cosas tan difíciles como creía, era un chica muy atractiva, solo tenia que pulirla un poco y listo.

Cuando entramos en la casa pude toparme con la mirada de James, había una rabia demasiado notable y yo me encargaría de que la pasara aun peor, no sabia lo que le esperaba, ahora todo daría un giro, y me tocaba dominarlo.

— Señor Cullen, que bueno que esta usted bien, bienvenido — Niza me dio un gran abrazo y lloro un poco; llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando aquí, me conocía desde niño, no sabría comerme algo mas que no sea hecho por ella.

— Niza, ¿Qué tal unos camarones para la cena? — me reí a lo que todos me acompañaron menos James e Isabella, a ella no la había soltado desde que llegue y tampoco pretendía hacerlo.

— No hace falta que lo diga joven, en cuanto supe que usted estaría aquí, no lo pensé dos veces.

Reí — Muy bien Niza — le di u beso en su mejilla y camine hacia el sofá de la sala de la mano de Isabella, se sentía muy tensa y yo entendía las razones, sentí una sensación muy detestable al recordar que la estaba usando y ella creyéndose el peor monstruo; vi como James nos miraba y no desaproveche el momento y volví a besar a Isabella pero esta vez ella no reacciono igual a la primera vez, estaba muy activa.

Mi madre se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo — Hijo no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte tan bien después de todo — beso mi mejilla y yo le sonreí.

— Bueno me duele casi que todo el cuerpo pero con el tiempo estaré bien — acaricie el cabello de mi madre con dulzura.

— Si pero debes tener mucho cuidado con tus movimientos hijo, estuve pensando en que seria bueno contratar a alguien que te ayude — en la voz de mi madre aun se notaba algo de preocupación.

— ¿Alguien que me ayude? — pregunte un poco confundido.

— Si hijo, una enfermera por ejemplo — explico mi madre.

Reí — No creo que sea buena idea madre, necesito mucha ayuda, hasta para bañarme — sentí que Isabella dio un leve brinquito en el sofá, la mire y estaba sonrojada, tenia que admitir que se veía mucho mas hermosa y adorable… pero también muy excitante.

Mi madre no dijo nada mas, solo me miro y luego dedico su mirada a Isabella, fue entonces cuando recordé cómo iba todo esto, se suponía que yo me había casado sin decirle nada a nadie, tendría que inventar algo muy convincente para no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas.

— Además no quiero que mi esposa se ponga celosa, yo soy solo suyo — obligue a Isabella a mirarme y estaba aun mas sonrojada que antes, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, un poco nerviosa pero estaba reaccionando bien a mis coqueteos, si se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba conmigo era porque le guste, sonreí.

— Pues sino hay problema para ella, será como tu digas hijo — dijo mi madre acariciando mi barbilla.

— ¡Claro lo que el dueño y señor Cullen diga! — exclamo James con burla, todos volteamos a mirarlo pero el solo me miro a mi, con su misma mirada de odio de siempre, mucho mas profunda ahora.

Reí — debí suponer que a alguien no le daría gusto mi regreso — dije con sarcasmo lo cual lo molesto mas; ese era mi objetivo, fregarle la vida.

— Pues tienes toda la razón Edward, para mi estabas mejor muerto — exclamo con la mayor repugnancia y luego escupió.

— ¡James por favor! — reprocho mi madre.

— No te preocupes madre, ya estoy acostumbrado — me levante del sofá y me dirige a enfrentar a James — Solo que ahora no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo mas — lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

El río de la manera mas descarada — Nunca haces nada Edward y sabes ¿Por qué? — James se acerco un poco mas a mi — Porque eres un maldito cobarde que se esconde tras las faldas de una mujer que ni siquiera es su madre — río y sacudió mi hombro con desfachatez.

No se de donde saque fuerzas pero le lance un puñetazo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

— Edward, James ¡BASTA! — grito mi madre.

Pretendía tumbarme encima de el y desahogar toda mi rabia, pero mi madre me abrazo, ya sabia que esa era su manera de suplicarme que dejara las cosas así, como siempre. Me tranquilice un poco y busque con mi mirada a Isabella pero no estaba en el sofá, la seguí buscando y fue cuando la vi ayudando a James, jale de su brazo y la abrace para luego mirar a James con el mismo o quizá con mas odio que él a mi.

James se levanto y pretendía encararme de nuevo pero mi madre se interpuso, cosa que a él no le importo y la empujo sin piedad, ese era mi limite, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar así a su propia madre?, le lance otro puñetazo pero esta vez él lo esquivo y golpeo mi estomago, no sabia como seguía de pie pero lo que si sabia era que no me daría por vencido, le lance otro puñetazo y esta vez no falle, James callo al suelo llevándose consigo la mesa de centro que adornaba la sala.

— ¡Edward! — los brazos de Seth ahora me encarcelaban con fuerza, luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por safarme y matar a James a golpes por haberle hecho eso a Esme.

— ¡Suéltalo Seth!. ¿¡Tienes miedo de que lo mate! — grito James con esa maldita sonrisa que tanto detestaba, esa con la que se creía el victorioso de todo, pero no le duro mucho, de pronto Bella apareció en frente de mi y le dio un par de cachetadas; él no hizo nada pero la miraba con resentimiento.

— Una persona que se atreve a golpear al ser que le dio la vida no vale nada — dijo Bella con un tono de voz muy valiente a decir verdad, después tomo mi mano y se acurruco en mi pecho, yo la abrace y la atraje mas hacia mi.

— Vete James — pidió Seth con voz tranquila.

— ¿¡Quien te crees tu para decirme eso!

— Seth es mucho mas que tu en esta casa, ¡Lárgate! — le grite a James.

— ¡No!, Edward no lo hagas por favor — pidió mi madre mientras me abrasaba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

— Pero madre ¿Cómo me pides eso? — estaba realmente confundido, aun con todo lo que James hizo mi madre seguía defendiéndolo y perdonándole todo.

— Es mi hijo también — me dijo en un susurro llorando aun mas.

Me aleje de mi madre y me fui como alma que lleva el diablo a mi recamara, no quería ver como el maldito de James sonreía victorioso una vez mas, entendía que mi madre quisiera a James pero eso era masoquismo, no podía creerlo, era el acto mas impotente que jamás había vivido, pero seria el ultimo, lo hacia por mi madre, para que no sufriera pero si dejaba a James a su lado ella sufriría aun mas.

BellaPOV

Edward se fue muy desilusionado no se a donde, pero tenia toda la razón, la señora Esme era una mujer realmente admirable, ha de ser una gran madre, a pesar de todo lo que James le hizo ella seguía defendiéndolo y llamándolo hijo.

— Bella hija ve con él — me pidió entre lagrimas.

Yo la mire dudosa, no sabia si era bueno que se quedara sola con James, luego me di cuenta que el amigo de Edward seguía allí, entonces acepte y me fui a buscar a Edward.

No me llevo mucho tiempo encontrar a Edward, apenas subí las escaleras se escuchaba caer cosas y a alguien llorando con rabia, entre a la recamara y allí estaba él, en el suelo con las manos en su cabello; cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me miro y seco sus lagrimas, yo me acerque a él y acaricie su cabello con ternura.

— Edward ¿Cómo estas? — pregunte, ya sabia que no era la mejor pregunta pero no sabia que decirle.

— ¿Cómo crees? — el me miro con ironía, lo sabia, era una tonta.

— Puedes desahogarte conmigo — le asegure sincera.

— No hace falta que lo hagas tu no tienes nada que ver en esto — me explico mirando al suelo.

— Edward de verdad, ya estoy en esto — insistí.

Él no me dijo nada mas pero me abrazo con fuerza y rompió en llanto de inmediato, esto era nuevo para mi, Edward era un hombre muy valiente pero también muy sensible, no era nada fácil soportar esto sin poder hacer nada, yo solo podía imaginarme la impotencia que debía estar sintiendo él, no merecía que yo lo engañara de esta manera, entonces lo acompañe en su llanto, lo abrace con fuerza y me acurruque en su pecho.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — me pregunto.

— No lo se, es raro ver llorar a un hombre — mentí.

— ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? — Edward sonó con un poco mas de animo.

— Te lo prometo — le asegure tratando de imitar su voz.

El río y se acerco mas a mi — Isabella yo no me acuerdo de ti en lo absoluto — sentí que algo me golpeo con fuerza, ¿y ahora que?, tendría que mentirle, no podía decirle que todo esto era una farsa planeada por James, ahora menos que nunca, talvez ahora el lo entendería un poco mas pero eso lo lastimaría mucho y yo no tenia ningún derecho de hacerlo sufrir, no se lo merecía.

— Tal vez con el tiempo te acuerdes de mi — me sentía tan mal al hacer esto, era evidente que Edward no era una mala persona, basto ver como defendía a su madre.

— Si, supongo que así será, pero quiero que me ayudes — me pidió escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

No podría explicar como me sentí en ese momento, me dieron escalofríos, de miedo y a la vez de placer, era tan tierno, tan calido, sin miedo a nada, eso daba muchas cosas buenas que pensar en un hombre; acaricie su cabello con ternura, él me enredo en sus brazos y fue besando todo el camino de mi cuello a mi boca, me gustaba besarlo, se que es absurdo apenas y lo conozco pero es que besa tan placenteramente bien, cualquiera se embriagaría con su aroma y se perdería en su mirada llena de brillo.

Me separe de él de golpe, sentí miedo al pensar en todo aquello, yo no debía acostumbrarme a él, pronto todo esto terminaría y ya no lo vería mas, esto seria solo algo pasajero así que no debía hacer drama, tenia que estar lo mas alejada posible de Edward.

Edward inmediatamente me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla — ¿Qué paso amor? — pregunto con voz dulce mientra dejaba pequeños mordiscos en mi oreja.

¿Amor?, Edward me estaba llamando amor, Por Dios me encanto escucharlo decirme eso, fue un momento hermoso, no sentí nada comparado a como cuando James me lo dijo la primera vez, ahora fue mas intenso y profundo, tendría que estar loca para hablar de esta manera, parecía una loca perdidamente enamorada o ¿acaso era verdad?. Definitivamente era una tonta, pensé que cuando vi a James por primera vez me había enamorado y ahora estaba en las mismas, no podía volver a caer.

— Creo que debes descansar — trate de distraer el tema.

Él suspiro y se levanto del suelo para ir a la cama — Hoy ha sido un día largo, me temo que mañana también lo será — dijo un poco triste, me sentí culpable talvez no debí decirle eso, tal vez debí quedarme a acompañarlo.

— Si, hasta mañana Edward — lo mire por ultima vez y me dirigí a salir de la habitación, cuando de pronto sentí esas manos calidas a las que desgraciadamente ya me estaba acostumbrando.

— ¿Adonde vas? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

— Le preguntare a la Señora Esme donde dormiré esta noche — no me atreví a mirarlo, su mirada era muy profunda y yo no soportaba eso, menos sabiendo que lo estoy engañando.

— No esta bien que estemos separados amor — Edward tomo mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo.

— Bueno es que…. — hice una pausa para tomar aire, esto me ponía demasiado nerviosa — No quiero lastimarte soy excesivamente torpe, además… — Edward me interrumpió con una carcajada lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.

— Perdón es que no pude evitarlo… continua por favor… — me pidió.

— Además mi hermana Alice esta aquí y no se donde dormirá esta noche — le explique, tenia ganas de salir corriendo de aquella recamara antes de que pasara algo de lo que después me arrepentiría.

— Bueno en esta casa hay muchas habitaciones, despreocúpate, tu hermana no dormirá en la calle o en el jardín — él río y me envolvió mas en sus brazos — Es hora de ir a la cama — dijo con una sonrisa.

Me paralice, ¿a que se refería con ir a la cama?, Dios mío esto estaba mal, yo no podría hacerlo y entonces Edward se daría cuenta de todo, estaba perdida, aquí se acabaría todo, seria mi fin, el mío y el de mi familia, eso era lo que realmente me preocupaba mi familia.

— ¿En que piensas?, ¿En que no haremos el amor? — pregunto sarcástico y serio a la vez, podría jurar que se me sonrojaron hasta las uñas cuando lo escuche decir aquellas palabras.

— Me encantaría pero tendremos que esperar — Edward me sonrío, me dejo libre y camino al baño — ¿puedes venir un momento?, necesito tu ayuda —

— Claro — dije enseguida y camine al baño. — ¿si?

— Podrías ayudarme a ponerme la pijama — Edward me sonrío pícaro y yo solo me sonroje de nuevo, estaba siendo demasiado evidente, esto ya lo había pensado antes y tendría que superar esto de los sonrojos.

— Esta bien — le conteste nerviosa y me acerque a él.

Deslice su camisa pos sus brazos y luego por su cabeza hasta que logre quitársela sin hacerle daño, me paralice, jamás había tenido a un hombre así delante de mi, mis mejillas ardían tanto que sentía quemones en ellas, mire de reojo a Edward y el me dedico una sonrisa, suspire mas nerviosa y desabroche el botón de su pantalón, me estremecí.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto él abrazándome con fuerza lo cual hizo que mi cara hiciera contacto con la piel desnuda de su pecho, era tan agradable sentirlo de esa manera, cerré mis ojos y aspire su aroma, toda la que se me fue posible, era deliciosa, tentadora, apetecible.

— Dejame ayudar a ponerte tu pijama también Isabella — me pidió en un susurro en mi oído, y sus manos traviesas acariciaron mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa, prácticamente brinque en sus brazos como reacción.

Lo abrace fuerte para impedir que pudiera quitarme la blusa, pero él de la manera mas tierna me alejo de él y quito mi blusa, volví a abrazarlo para evitar que me mirara, lo abrace fuerte y apreté mis ojos fuertes, esto era una verdadera pesadilla, o quizás un hermoso sueño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— Dejame verte Isabella — me pidió al oído, yo no podía mas, en cuanto lo mire a esos maravillosos ojos que tenia, me perdí en sus encantos y no se como me atreví hacerlo pero lo hice; estampe mis labios en los suyos y lo bese, el no tardo en corresponderme, aunque su beso fue aun mas profundo, su lengua no dejaba de jugar con la mía, yo no quería que dejara de besarme quería estar así con él mucho mas tiempo, tal vez para siempre.

— Esto terminara mal si seguimos así — dijo entre uno y otro beso.

Me separe de el inmediatamente — Lo siento — baje mi mirada realmente apenada.

— No Isabella, no tienes porque decirme eso, yo soy tuyo y tu mía — aquellas palabras fueron tan firmes que casi me las creo, menos mal y volví a la realidad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¿te puedo pedir un favor? — le pregunte.

— Claro que si amor.

— No me digas Isabella solo dime Bella así me llaman todos — le pedí con mi mirada baja.

— Esta bien, de hecho me gusta mucho mas Bella, mi Bella — me sonrío y me envolvió en sus brazos de nuevo — ¿Tenemos algo pendiente no?

Lo mire, el me sonrío y me dirigí a continuar desvistiéndolo, deslice su pantalón por sus piernas y se lo quite definitivamente, no pude evitar ver su intimidad oculta, me sonroje ante mis pensamientos; tome todas las cosas y las puse en la mesita del baño.

— Espera — dijo Edward y yo me voltee a mirarlo — faltas tu, no es justo — en su cara se dibujo un pequeño puchero, no pude evitar sonreír.

Edward desabrocho el cierre de mi falda y la deslizo hacia abajo — Eres muy hermosa Bella — dijo observándome de pies a cabeza, me sonroje.

— Gra… gracias — tartamudeé

Tome mi falda y la puse con la demás ropa, y me fui a buscar las pijamas en el enorme closet que estaba detrás del baño, tome la que había usado desde que llegue y me la puse, luego tome la de Edward, al menos eso me imaginaba yo, que era de él, habían muchas pero esta me gustaba mas, sonreí, camine de nuevo hacia donde estaba esperándome Edward.

— Eso es trampa — dijo Edward haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte confundida.

— ¿Por qué te la pusiste Bella? — pregunto aun con su puchero mirando mi pijama.

Me sonroje — Bueno quise ahorrarte trabajo — suspire — ahora solo déjate poner tu pijama para que vayas a dormir, necesitas descansar.

Me baje para ponerle el pantalón de la pijama, y una vez mas me encontré con su sexo, trate de ignorarlo, y al parecer lo logre, por el momento — alza los brazos un poco, con cuidado no te vayas a lastimar.

— Me tratas como a un niño chiquito Bella — frunció el ceño.

No dije nada pero lo mire fijamente a los ojos, Edward alzo los brazos resignado y por fin pude vestirlo de nuevo, ya estaba en su pijama, fuera tentaciones, al menos por esta noche.

Se dirigió despacio al espejo y frunció el seño — ¿Cómo supiste que esta es mi favorita? — pregunto señalándome su pijama.

Me sonroje — No lo sabia solo la tome y ya — suspire.

Edward me tomo de la mano y salimos del baño, cada quien se acostó en un lado de la cama, yo trate de alejarme lo mas posible de él, pero fue inútil, Edward me acucurro en sus brazos y yo no pude zafarme.

— Hasta mañana mi Bella — Edward me dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

— Hasta mañana Edward — suspire y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida en aquellos brazos que me producían tanta seguridad tanto…..amor.

EdwardPOV

No había dormido bien en toda la noche, para empezar tenia la silueta de Bella semidesnuda pintada en mi cabeza, no pensaba en nada mas, esta mujer me gustaba, y mucho, era una verdadera lastima tenerla que involucrar en mis planes en contra de James pero no tenia otra opción, según Laurent James estaba interesado en Bella, ¿Bella?, ya le llamaba Bella sin ninguna dificultad. Reí.

Bella se movió un poco y decidí levantarme, aunque no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, aun me dolían mis piernas y mis brazos, tendría que solucionar esto rápido, no quería despertar a Bella, ella merecía un buen descanso después de la noche que le hice pasar; me levante con cuidado de la cama, camine en silencio hasta la salida, abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido y salí al pasillo.

— Edward — susurro mi madre a mi espalda.

No sabia que hacer, aun estaba un poco molesto por lo de anoche, mi madre no acepto mi decisión de que James se fuera de la casa, ni siquiera porque esta vez con quien se metió fue con ella, seguí en mi posición y me apoye en la pared.

— Buenos días madre — susurre.

— Hijo tenemos que hablar… por favor — su voz se escuchaba ahogada, seguramente estaba llorando.

Me voltee para verla — Claro Madre.

— Vamos al estudio — me pidió y me abrazo para ayudarme a caminar hacia el estudio.

Una vez estando allí mi madre me ayudo a sentarme y después lo hizo ella, su mirada era triste y yo ya no soportaba verla así, me dolía mucho verla sufrir, ella era mi madre, me sentí mal por mi actitud de anoche pero no era para menos, James se atrevió a agredirla sin importarle nada, entonces yo actúe sin importarme nada y la herí mas, hice una mueca al capturar ese pensamiento.

— Hijo se que lo que paso anoche pudo ser un poco difícil para ti — dijo mi madre.

— Tuvo que serlo mas para ti madre y yo solo pensé en mi — replique con una mueca.

— No hijo, tenias todo el derecho de comportarte como lo hiciste… pero por favor James y tu son hermanos — mi madre se levanto de su silla y se arrodillo delante de mi.

— ¿Cuántas veces él no ha dicho que no somos nada? — pregunte en reproche, siempre, James siempre me recordaba que no éramos nada.

— Hijo pero contigo es diferente, se que en el fondo quieres a tu hermano así como él… — no pude permitir que mi madre terminara aquella frase, eso no era posible, si James me quisiera aunque fuera un poco no hubiera planeado mi muerte para quedarse con todo.

— Madre por favor, sabes que James me odia… desde que éramos niños — hice una pausa y la mire mientras ella bajaba su mirada, pero eso no me impidió que siguiera hablando — Me insultaba delante de mis amigos en la escuela, me pegaba constantemente, nunca he sido importante para él madre.

— Edward tu eres un hombre comprensivo, bueno…. Por favor.

— No estoy dispuesto a seguir permitiendo que James haga lo que se le da la gana, ya le puse un alto madre y si no lo toma en serio, se ira, a pesar de tus suplicas se ira — se que no estaba bien que matara el alma de mi madre de esta manera, pero tenia que poner orden en esta familia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ella siempre lo defendía y yo por no llevarle la contraria cedía a sus peticiones, pero ahora por mas que quisiera no podía hacerlo, aunque sabia que esto la haría sufrir tenia que hacerlo.

— Te amo hijo — mi madre se levanto un poco y me abrazo con fuerza, escuche su llanto débil y triste, me sorprendí mucho por aquello, no pensé que reaccionara así, la abrace de igual forma y la acompañe en su llanto, nunca me ha dado pena demostrar mis sentimientos a nadie, ahora sentía ganas de llorar de emoción y de rabia a la vez. Y lloraba, lloraba sintiendo que fuera la ultima vez.

— Sabes que yo también madre — le asegure.

— Lo se, como también se que no me lo merezco — mi madre me ofreció una sonrisa triste.

— Madre no es la primera vez que me dices eso… y no es la primera vez que te digo que todo el amor que siento por ti no es suficiente para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi — le sonreí ampliamente, no entendía esa parte de su vida, sin duda alguna habían cosas que no conocía, pero a mi no me importaba, ella era mi madre, y así la quería.

Ella tomo mis manos y las beso — Y tampoco es la primera vez que te digo que alguna vez lo sabrás…. Ese día perderé a mi pequeño Edward — mas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

— Madre ya, no quiero que sigamos hablando de tonterías — me asustaba oírla decir eso, fuera lo que fuera, si implicaba alejarme de ella, no quería saberlo nunca.

— Esta bien hijo, lo que tu digas — ella me sonrío y beso mi mejilla, yo le sonreí.

— Quisiera contarte que fue lo que paso con Bella… el porque me case así, sin decir nada a nadie.

— No hijo, no tienes porque darme explicaciones de nada, tu ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho.

Le sonreí, era una tranquilidad tener que ahorrarme una mentira a mi madre, no me gustaba engañarla, no eran muchas las veces que lo había hecho, pero de todos modos esta seria las mas grave e imposible de perdonar, era seguro que haciendo sufrir a James la haría sufrir a ella, aunque él no se lo mereciera Esme daría la vida por él.

— Bueno, entonces te pediré ayuda en algo madre — le dije sonriendo — Quiero brindar una fiesta a todos nuestros amigos, socios, cercanos a la familia para formalizar mi matrimonio con Bella.

— Me parece muy bien hijo…. No me gusta que anden por ahí en boca de todo el mundo.

— Gracias madre — me levante con cuidado del sillón — Por favor madre que no te falte nadie por invitar, si es de hacerla en otro lugar me lo dices y lo solucionamos — le aclare.

Ese día tendrían que estar todos para que lo que tenia planeado hacer fuera un éxito total, James no se esperaba lo que le tenia preparado.

— No te preocupes hijo, le pediré a Niza que me ayude a prepáralo todo — me sonrío y me abrazo de nuevo para ayudarme a caminar hasta mi habitación, no puse queja, las enormes y largas escaleras ameritaban esa ayuda de mi madre porque de otra manera me caería y todo seria peor.

— ¡Señora Esme! — reí al escuchar los gritos de Niza, a mi madre la ponían de mal humor.

— Ve tranquila madre, ya me ayudaste a superar lo peor — reí, ella asintió y persiguió los escandalosos gritos de Niza.

Empecé a caminar de espacio hacia mi recamara, cuando estaba cerca, escuche voces que me hicieron detener mi caminata, era la voz de James y la de Bella, no estaba seguro de la de Bella pero la de James era obvia, camine un poco mas despacio hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación y me quede quieto, la puerta estaba entrecerrada, me asome con cuidado y visualice como James trataba de besar a Bella a la fuerza, quise entrar y golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas pero no podía, eso pondría en riesgo mis planes.

Bella logro liberarse de James y le lanzo una bofetada, ¡bien hecho!, pero el no se quedo quieto y la forzó de nuevo, me temía que si la seguía ultrajando de esa manera no iba a soportar mas y lo mataría a golpes.

— Bella, mi amor tu y yo nos amamos — dijo James mientras la acariciaba a la fuerza.

— ¡NO!, yo ya no te amo. ¡Suéltame! — grito Bella.

— Esta bien… pero no creas que esto es todo — le advirtió James.

Oí un gran silencio en la recamara, pero no me atrevía a ver mas a fondo, podrían descubrirme y eso era lo ultimo que debía pasarme, espere un momento mas, pero seguía escuchando el mismo silencio, no pude mas y me asome un poco mas y vi a Bella, allí estaba, tumbada en el piso llorando.

El llanto incesante y desgarrante de Bella solo me dejaba claro que en verdad era inocente y tambien que estaba enamorada de James, pero ¿Cómo era posible? era mas desgraciado e imbecil de lo que me imaginaba, ahora sabia que no seria fácil lograr que Bella se enamorara de mi, pero lo lograría a como de lugar, me entristecía tener que usarla de esta manera, Bella era una mujer especial, sacudí mi cabeza ante mis pensamientos, parecía un pobre hombre a punto de enamorarse, pero no, eso no sucedería, me vengaría de James, Bella desaparecería de mi vida, y listo, todos felices.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas... como estan? yo feliz por todos sus lindos comentarios sobre el anterior capitulo.. espero este les guste tambien... Es muy importante para mi porque va dedicado a mi madre linda que la amo y le agradezco que me apoye en mis locuras... ¡MAMI TWILIGHT FOREVER! SIN PENA!<strong>_

_**Siempre he querido tener un hombre como este Edward, es importante tener Valentia pero tambien es importante demostrar tus sentimientos, quiero que aprendan mucho con esta historia chicas.. hay cosas demasiado fuertes asi que si me siguen leyendo, se compran unos pañuelos por fa... ok no xD**_

_**Les soy sincera... se me acabaron las vacaciones en la U por lo que no podre actualizar tan seguido pero les prometo que tendran capitulos antes de cumplirse una semana... me gustaria que me ayudaran a escoger el dia de las actualizaciones :D no siendo mas nos leemos el lunes!**_

_**"...Mañana cuando presentes estemos, indúceme al amor sin temor, a vista primera, como si fuera una nueva primavera, con rubor de una flor..." Miguel Visurraga.**_

**_Puedes dejar tu comentario_**

**_dando click allí ↓ :D_**


	5. Mi Mujer

****Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.****

* * *

><p>— ¡Edward no! — Grite con angustia al ver que Edward se lanzaba con brusquedad a la alberca.<p>

— No pasa nada ¿ves? — dijo el acercándose a mi de a poco.

— Si ya veo que estas muy bien, ¿desde cuando? — pregunte enojada, Edward había estado fingiendo que aun le dolía su cuerpo y que necesitaba de mis "masajes y terapias"

— Bella me siento un poco mejor, es todo — aclaro tratando de abrazarme.

— No Edward, has estado haciéndote el enfermo todo este tiempo no es justo — logre deshacerme de sus brazos.

Empecé a nadar lejos de él y me salí de la alberca, tome mi toalla y entre corriendo a la casa, en cuanto estuve en la habitación, cerré la puerta. Estaba muy enojada, Edward era un mentiroso y yo preocupada porque todavía se sentía mal, ¿Por qué engañarme? ¿Qué pretendía?, lo mejor seria decirle la verdad a Edward y alejarme de todo esto.

De pronto mi mente empezó a divulgar con ese pensamiento de alejarme de Edward, me dolía separarme de él, yo….. Yo estaba enamorada de él. Bueno eso creía, me sentía tan bien besándolo, tan feliz acariciándolo, tan dichosa abrazándolo.

— ¡Bella por favor vamos a hablar! — pidió Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Vete Edward! — Grite en respuesta y me tumbe en la cama.

— Bella estoy hablando en serio — advirtió.

— Yo también — aclare enojada.

No volví a escuchar nada mas después de eso, suspire, seguro Edward ya se había resignado y se había ido, me levante de la cama para cambiarme, por huir de Edward no me duche antes de entrar a la casa, tendría que hacerlo si no quería sufrir una alergia en estos días, eso no seria nada bueno. Empecé a desvestirme, cuando de pronto escuche un fuerte golpe, voltee a ver de que se trataba y me puse roja de inmediato al ver a Edward parado en la puerta como estatua, grite y corrí como loca en busca de algo para tapar mi desnudez.

— ¡Voltéate Edward! — le grite mientras me tapaba con una toalla.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto irónico, lo mire con determinación y el accedió a voltearse, saque rápidamente un vestido de mi gabinete y me lo puse.

— Ya — avise.

— Bien — Edward volteo y me miro de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? — pregunte y no pude evitar mirarlo también, estaba casi desnudo, lo único que lo tapaba era una toalla y su prenda interior, me sonroje.

— Que hablemos, no quiero que estemos peleados — dijo acercándose a mi, el problema era que por cada paso que el daba para acercarse a mi, yo daba uno para alejarme de el.

— Es.. Esta… esta bien — tartamudee.

— Lo acepto, hace varios días que ya me siento bien — me miro de reojo para después mirar al suelo. — Pero debes entenderme, me gusta estar contigo, no quería que… — de repente se quedo muy callado.

— No querías ¿Qué? — pregunte, quería saber que pasaba.

Edward me beso de golpe, al principio solo me quede quieta disfrutando de su dulzura pero después quise hacerlo sentir también, empecé a besarlo con todos estos sentimientos que me inundaban, ya no entendía bien que sentía por Edward, me gustaba estar cerca de él, me encantaba que me besara.

— Eres tan hermosa — dijo contra mis labios.

— Tu también eres hermoso — no entendí porque dije eso, pero era verdad, él era muy hermoso.

— Quiero que seas mía Bella — Me dijo y apretó su cuerpo contra el mío.

Me estremecí al escuchar aquellas palabras, sabia perfectamente lo que Edward me estaba pidiendo y yo no estaba preparada para hacerlo, no podía, me sentía muy bien a su lado pero entregarme a él era demasiado.

Edward me cargo y me acostó en sobre la cama, podría jurar que estaba temblando, no sabia que hacer, quería correr, huir de esto pero también quería quedarme y sentir a Edward, sentirlo mío, sentir sus sentimientos. Edward se puso sobre mi y acaricio mi pierna, me estremecí de nuevo.

Su mano exploraba cada vez mas a fondo, ya me sentía perdida, no comprendía que me pasaba, esto no podía pasar, yo lo sabia pero no era capaz de detenerlo, no podía; Edward empezó a deslizar mi vestido, yo me moví para ayudar a quitarlo, él se movió bruscamente y empezó a besar mis pechos, lo que sentía era inexplicable, Edward me volvía loca con cada rose, ya quería tenerlo dentro de mi, mi intimidad lo pedía a gritos.

Sentí un leve mordisco en mi seno derecho, arquee mi espalda en reacción y él solo seguía besándome, tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese en los labios.

— Edward para esto — le pedí.

— No, quiero que seas mía y tu también lo quieres Bella no me lo niegues —

Esas palabras fueron una enfermedad para mi, me baje un poco y empecé a besar su pecho, lo bese, lo lamí, lo mordí, y deje una que otra marca en su cuerpo.

— ¡Bella! — gimió.

volví a encontrarme con su mirada y lo bese, él se separo de mi, y jalo de mi vestido dejándome completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, trate de pensar en otra cosa pero me fue imposible, lo quería, quería ser suya, ya no soportaba mas esto; Edward empezó a besar todo mi cuerpo desnudo, mis pechos, mi barriga, mis muslos y…

— ¡Edward! — gemí en un grito.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciéndome este hombre?, sentía la humedad de su boca con la humedad de mi intimidad, gemí de nuevo, esto era verdaderamente placentero, ahora estaba completamente loca, agarre las sabanas de la cama y las apreté con fuerza.

— ¡OH Edward! — agitaba mi cabeza perdida.

sentí un leve mordisco en mi interior y grite de placer, Edward extendió una mano hacia uno de mis senos y empezó a masajearlo con fuerza mientras su boca seguía jugando con mi sexo; apretar las sabanas ya no me producía tranquilidad, libere una de mis manos y jale de su cabello con fuerza, él gimió y mordisqueo mi clítoris y empezó a sabotear con su lengua.

— ¡Oh Edward vas a matarme! — gemí y jale de su cabello con mas fuerza.

— ¡Bella, me estas volviendo loco! — se separo un poco y beso los labios de mi vagina, me excite mucho mas al sentir su aire, sus respiración en mi interior

Reaccione de inmediato y enrolle mis piernas en su cuello, no quería que parara, me gustaba lo que me estaba haciendo sentir, ya no tenia salida, estaba perdida, y nunca me había sentido tan cómoda y bien estando perdida, quería mas, mucho mas y sabia que Edward iba a dármelo.

— Eres muy traviesa Bella — dijo regresando a jugar con su lengua dentro de mi.

— Es…. Es… es tu culpa — dije sin respiración.

Edward presiono su cabeza con fuerza para que lo liberara pero yo no lo hice, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero de pronto sentí una ola de placer inundarme y no supe que mas paso, ahora Edward estaba besándome apasionadamente y yo no pude mas que responderle con la misma necesidad, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿Cómo podía besarme y hacerme sentir mas placer en mi interior?, me separe un poco de sus labios y mire hacia abajo, ¡Por Dios! Ahora eran sus dedos los que estaban satisfaciendo mi feminidad ¿Qué mas tenia Edward para volverme loca?.

Arquee mi cuerpo hacia atrás, iba a morirme, esto era demasiado para mi, jamás imagine que esto fuera tan agradable, tan placentero, bueno esto se lo debía a Edward él era un verdadero Dios, y yo estaba dispuesta a ser su rata de experimento para aprender mas, enrosque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, lo que sentí antes no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora que tenia su miembro húmedo rozando mi vagina.

— ¡Bella! — gimió — ¡eres una niña mala, ya veras! —

No se quien era, tome a Edward de los brazos y nos hice girar quedando encima de el ahora, caí con fuerza sobre su miembro, sentí su dureza, su humedad, su necesidad, era tan fuerte como la mía, jale su ultima prenda hacia abajo y me encontré con su enorme sexo, me estremecí al verlo, era tan… tan grande, no comprendía como iba a caber dentro de mi, me sonroje y me acerque poco a poco.

— Bella no tienes porque hacerlo — Edward me miro con ternura, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso, nuestra intimidad rozaba a cada momento y ya no podía controlarlo, Edward abrió un poco mis piernas con una de sus manos y yo le di paso, sentí la punta de su miembro en mi interior y una vibración recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Edward por favor! — suplique en un gemido.

Edward profundizo un poco mas su tacto en mi interior y se quedo muy quieto, sentí su cuerpo tensarse.

— Es tu primera vez mi Bella, mi amor — asentí y mire a otro lado, Edward me obligo a mirarlo y me beso tierno.

Se adentro completamente en mi interior, yo vibre un poquito y apreté mis ojos con fuerza, sentía un poco de dolor pero allí también había placer, abrace débilmente a Edward y bese su hombro.

— Tranquila hermosa, tu dolor pasara — él beso mi frente y escondió su cara en mi cuello dejándome disfrutar de su respiración sobre mi piel.

Poco a poco el dolor paso, y entonces empecé a sentirme como antes, deseada, necesitada de él, me moví para hacerle saber que ya estaba lista para ser suya, que ya estaba lista para entregarme a él.

— Te amo — susurro en mi oído y comenzó a moverse dentro de mi,

Cada una de sus embestidas causaba un placer diferente en mi, no iba a soportar mucho esto, Edward me estaba haciendo sentir todo lo que jamás pensé, quería mas, estaba insaciable, hambrienta de él, sus embestidas seguían, cada vez eran mas demandantes y placenteras.

— ¡Bella! — gimió penetrándome completamente.

— ¡OH por Dios Edward! ¡Así!

— Bella — embestida — eres — embestida — maravillosa — embestida.

— ¡Maldita sea Edward! — grite sin control y sin medir mis palabras, ya no era yo, era una bestia en busca de mas para saciar su hambre, su necesidad.

— Mm Bella no sabes como me gusta que te portes sucia — las embestidas de Edward eran mas rápidas y me penetraban mas a fondo, sentía algo a punto de llegar, era mi orgasmo, el primer orgasmo de mi vida, junto a Edward, en los brazos del amor que el me emanaba en cada una de sus embestidas, en cada uno de sus besos, de sus caricias.

— ¡Bella vente conmigo por favor! — La respiración de Edward era entrecortada — ¡Bella! — grito mi nombre e inmediatamente después sentí a Edward venirse dentro de mi al igual que yo en él, me envolvió en sus brazos y se posiciono debajo de mi, yo escondí mi cara en su pecho y goce de su aroma y de su respiración agitada.

— Te amo Edward — susurre — Eres un hombre maravilloso.

Él me dedico una sonrisa y me abrazo mas fuerte — Yo también te amo mi Bella, mi mujer.

Los remordimientos se apoderaron de mi al escuchar sus dos ultimas palabras "Mi mujer", yo era suya, era su mujer, pero las palabras tenían otro sentido que no era verdad, no estaba bien, me estremecí y lo abrase mas fuerte.

Toc toc toc, tocaron a la puerta, Edward y yo nos miramos y reímos, el se levanto rápidamente de la cama, dejándome ver su cuerpo al desnudo, me sonroje ante los pensamientos que rondaban mi cabeza, ¿Ahora como podría soportar estar cerca de él sin tenerlo así?, genial una cosa mas para la lista de las cosas que Bella debe controlar; Reí.

EdwardPOV

Ahora Bella era la dueña de mis pensamientos, no hacia nada mas que pensar en ella, recordar nuestros momentos de pasión ardiente, de amor incontenible, Bella era totalmente maravillosa, hermosa, era tan inocente pero cuando estábamos en nuestros momentos íntimos se enloquecía y se convertía en mi niña mala, mi Bella traviesa, reí fuerte.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — pregunto Seth con el seño fruncido.

— ¿A mi?, nada — respondí atontado.

Seth río a carcajadas — Mejor ni te pregunto porque estas así, ya lo sospecho.

Me sonroje fuertemente — Cállate idiota — exclame.

— Hombre Edward no te sonrojes, digo, yo no soy Bella — siguió riendo — Mucho gusto me llamo Seth.

Le lance un esfero y reí — Te dije que te callaras enano.

Seth se puso serio y me lanzo un esfero de vuelta — ¿y que te digo yo a ti?… Superman.

— Eres un maldito bastardo — grite en carcajadas y le lance un cojín del sillón de mi oficina.

Él río y me tiro el cojín de vuelta — Eres un inmaduro superman.

— ¡Edward necesito hablar contigo! — James entro de golpe a mi oficina acabando con mi buen humor.

— Estoy ocupado — le dije serio.

— ¿¡Así!, ¿haciendo que?, jugar a los hermanitos con este imbecil — James miro a Seth con rabia.

Respire profundo y tome mi silla para desahogar mi rabia en ella — ¿Qué quieres James? — le pregunte.

— ¿Tiene que estar este idiota presente?

— Mira James no se porque me odias tanto, pero no te voy a permitir un insulto mas. Seth encaro a James.

Me dirigí a ellos para evitar una disgustable situación — Seth, hermano no vale la pena, luego hablamos de ese contrato — tome su hombro y lo apreté.

Seth me miro y asintió, miro a James con arrogancia y salio de la oficina.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunte a James.

— Esto es muy importante hermano — James agarro mis hombros.

Lo mire incrédulo — ¿Qué pasa? — Algo estaba planeando James tanta amabilidad de su parte no era normal.

— Se trata de tu esposa, de ¿Isabella? — Claro James tenia otro plan en mente, porque no suponerlo antes, pero Laurent no me dijo nada, tal vez James no le contó nada esta vez.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi mujer James? — pude notar el disgusto de James en su rostro, pero no me importaba, eso era Bella, mi mujer.

— Pues resulta que tu mujer como la llamas, es una farsante — aseguro.

— ¿De que hablas James? — pregunte intrigado.

— Mira no quería decirte esto Edward pero ya no puedo mas — La actuación de James era perfecta, cualquiera que no lo conociera se compadecería de él.

— ¿Me vas a decir lo que pasa? — pregunte fastidiado.

— Tu mujer me acosa, me dice que soy irresistible y que quiere acostarse conmigo — Maldito James, me estaba sacando de quicio con solo decirme eso.

— ¿Qué estupidez me estas diciendo? — estaba furioso ya, si seguía diciéndome eso iba a matarlo.

— Se que no será fácil que me creas Edward pero puedes preguntarle a mi madre —

— ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en esto? — pregunte confundido.

— Hace mucho que se lo conté y ella me dijo que te dijera pero yo me negaba hacerlo — dijo tan sufrido que me dieron ganas de acabarlo al instante.

— Y se puede saber ¿Por qué?

— Porque sabia que no me ibas a creer, Edward yo se que tu y yo no nos llevamos bien pero es la verdad, Bella me acosa.

— ¿Bella? — se atrevía a llamarla Bella maldito.

— Ella me pidió que la llamara así — aseguro con su rostro preocupado, al menos eso quería hacerme ver.

No dije nada mas y tome mis cosas, tenia que ir a la casa a aclarar todo con Bella presente, sabia que no podía confiar en James, pero la rabia, los celos me cegaban, Bella era solo mía y no iba a permitir que existiera otro hombre en su vida que no fuera yo.

— ¿adonde vas Edward? — Pregunto James.

— A pedirle a mi mujer que me aclare todo esto — respondí.

— ¿Y tu que crees que te va a decir? — arremetió — que si me coquetea, por favor Edward no seas tonto.

Lo tome de la camisa y lo ultraje — Te agradezco que me hayas dicho esto, ahora yo buscare una explicación, la verdad — lo acerque mas a mi — No soy tan estupido para creerte todo hermanito — lo empuje y tome el ascensor.

En todo el camino a casa no pude dejar de recordar las palabras de James, me mataban de rabia, quería sacarme toda esta rabia e impotencia que sentía, eso no podía ser cierto, yo había tenido a Bella, ella había vibrado en mis brazos y nada fue una farsa, yo sentí su amor, su entrega, su primera vez la vivió conmigo, eso no podía ser mentira, no podía desconfiar de ella, no podía.

Cuando llegue a la casa, no pensé en nada mas sino en buscar a Bella y aclarar todo esto, pero mi madre apareció de la nada en mi camino y me impidió hacerlo.

— ¿James hablo contigo? — pregunto preocupada.

— Si madre, voy a hablar con Bella — explique.

— Hijo recuerda que James es tu hermano — dijo mi madre tomando mi brazo.

Al escuchar esas palabras me detuve y encare a mi madre — Y recuerda madre que Bella es mi mujer.

— Hijo yo he visto a James desesperado por esta situación, créele por favor —

— Madre como voy a creerle con todas las mentiras que me ha dicho.

— Es tu hermano Edward, por favor, déjalo que te explique bien — pidió mi madre.

— Madre yo no quiero discutir esto contigo, iré a hablar con Bella.

No mire hacia atrás y tampoco sentí a mi madre seguirme, tendría que hablar con Bella, hacer todo lo posible por que ella confiara en mi y se atreviera a contarme la verdad, ya estaba enterado de todo, pero era importante que Bella me lo dijera, si ella confiaba en mi me sentiría triunfador en esto, seria una señal mas para estar seguro de su amor, su entrega hacia mi.

Entre a la habitación y empecé a buscar a Bella.. — ¿Bella?

No estaba en la cama y tampoco en el sillón, seguí buscándola muy tranquilo por la habitación, lo que menos quería era alertarla, preocuparla o peor aun asustarla.

— ¿Bella? — no tenia ninguna respuesta de Bella, fue entonces cuando escuche la ducha del baño, seguro Bella estaba dándose un baño.

Camine hacia el baño y abrí la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido; y efectivamente allí estaba ella, desnuda e inclinada probando el agua con sus manos, muchos pensamientos rondaron en mi cabeza al verla así, sacudí mi cabeza para espantar aquellos pensamientos, no podía desconcentrarme por ningún motivo.

— Eres muy travieso Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? — ella se acerco a mi y dejo un dulce beso en mis labios y me sonrío, una vez mas tuve que luchar con mis pensamientos de hacerla mía.

— Tenia que hablar contigo — explique.

— ¿Hablar? — pregunto con tono burlón.

Por Dios Bella no estaba ayudando en nada a mis ganas de quitarme todo lo que tenia encima, quedar al igual que ella y hacerla mi mujer como tantas veces.

— Si, hablar — asegure.

— Mm ¿y no hay algo que le guste mas? — sus manos jugaban con los botones de mi camisa y sus labios erizaban la piel de mi cuello.

— Siempre habrá algo que me guste mas pero esta vez es mas importante hablar — dije respirando profundo, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa, que no fuera esta mujer tan maravillosa.

Ella se separo de mi y me miro expectante — Voy a darme una ducha —

— Bien, te espero afuera entonces.

— ¿Y no quieres acompañarme?, hay partes a las que solo tu has podido llegar — Bella se sonrojo mucho, tal vez no pensaba lo que decía cuando estábamos juntos, al igual que yo.

Cuando estaba con ella se me olvidaba absolutamente todo, no era que cambiara mucho mi forma normal de ser pero ella si cambiaba radicalmente, cuando estábamos delante de otras personas es muy callada e inocente pero cuando estamos solos, en nuestra intimidad, es una sucia Bella que me vuelve loco, me encanta cada uno de sus sonoros gemidos. Reí.

— Mejor te espero afuera, esto es importante en verdad y si me quedo no haremos nada mas que…. — Bella detuvo mis palabras con un tierno beso.

— Esta bien, no tardare — me sonrío y entro a la ducha.

Tome una respiración profunda para alentarme a salir de ese baño, y no entrar en aquel lugar donde estaba el cuerpo mas glorioso y hermoso que jamás había visto, tocado y echo vibrar, estaba perdido de amor, por eso no tenia ninguna duda de mis sentimientos hacia Bella, la deseaba pero también quería su compañía, sus besos tiernos y dulces.

Finalmente salí del baño y me senté en la cama, jamás pensé que estaría en una situación como esta, jamás pensé que una mujer me conquistara de esta manera, me hiciera necesitarla así, me condenara en el tiempo que no estábamos juntos, y esta situación era peor, Bella desnuda en ese baño, el agua recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, podría jurar que sentí dolor al no poder entrar allí, sentí celos del agua, ya se estaba desquiciado. Reí.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — pregunto Bella, pude ver que su mirada estaba cargada de preocupación.

— Saldré por un momento para que te cambies — me levante de la cama, bese su frente y salí de la habitación.

Me quede parado al pie de la puerta a esperar a que Bella estuviera lista, a que yo estuviera a salvo de cualquier tentación, esta mujer era mi perdición, una enfermedad para mi, ya era todo un poeta, reí nervioso.

— Ya puedes pasar Edward — Bella grito bajito desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

Abrí la puerta despacio y entre a la recamara, Bella estaba sentada en la cama mientras jugaba con sus dedos, me di cuenta que traía puesto el mismo vestido de cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez, su primera vez, me senté a su lado y tome una de sus manos.

— Bella quiero que seas completamente sincera conmigo — pedí y apreté su mano; ella no dijo nada pero asintió y tembló un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa mi Edward? — pregunto dulcemente.

— Es algo un poco complicado Bella, pero no te preocupes ¿entendido? — acaricie su mejilla con ternura y la bese con amor.

— Esta bien, dime que pasa — acepto devolviéndome la caricia en mi mejilla y juntando nuestros rostros.

— ¿Qué hay entre tu y James? — pregunte de golpe.

Ella me miro fijamente por unos segundos, sus ojos se veían brillantes, iba a llorar estaba seguro.

— Nada, no se de que me hablas — se deshizo de mi mano y se levanto rápidamente de la cama.

Me levante y me acerque a ella tomando su mano de nuevo — Amor, yo no te estoy culpando de nada, solo te estoy pidiendo que seas sincera conmigo — aclare.

Bella me miro nuevamente — Edward yo te amo, no quiero perderte, por favor — escondió su cara en mi cuello y rompió en llanto.

Una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla — Yo tampoco quiero perderte, no nos vamos a separar mi Bella, pero por favor dime la verdad — pedí.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? — pregunto un poco mas tranquila.

Suspire — Me dijo que tu lo acosabas, que te le ofrecías descaradamente — hice una mueca.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — exclamo, separándose de mi bruscamente — ¡James es un mentiroso!

— Tranquila amor — me acerque a ella y la bese — Te creo conozco perfectamente a James.

— ¡NO! — grito y se alejo de mi de nuevo, — No me creas Edward, yo no te merezco — su llanto se volvió desconsolador, me estaba matando.

— Bella por favor — le pedí abrazándola de nuevo.

— ¡NO!, tengo que irme, si eso debo hacer, eso debí hacer desde el principio — Bella gritaba como loca, y caminaba desesperada por toda la habitación.

La tome de sus brazos y la obligue a mirarme — Escúchame Isabella Swan, eres mi mujer, no puedes irte.

— No Edward yo no soy tu mujer — sus lagrimas cayeron por montones y se dejo caer al piso.

Yo me baje para abrazarla — Si lo eres Bella, eres mía y no puedes dejarme, júrame que no lo harás.

— Edward yo… — no podía permitir que hablara que me dijera que no, que se iría y que me dejaría solo, la bese sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

— ¿Me amas? — pregunte esperanzado, a pesar de todo estaba seguro de su amor.

— Edward tu sabes que si, pero no debo hacerlo.

— No, no Bella, no digas eso por favor, amarte es lo mejor que me ha pasado, por favor no — la abrase con mas fuerza y la bese.

— Es que si no le doy punto final a esto, será peor.

— No Bella, tu y yo nunca nos vamos a separar, tu eres mi esposa, mi mujer, mi Bella — sentía arder mis ojos, las lagrimas dolían, pero mas me dolía cada palabra de Bella, fue así como me di cuenta que después de ella no habría nada para mi.

Bella me dio un hermoso beso y me abrazo — Esta bien, me quedare a tu lado, aunque se que no será por mucho — aseguro

La mire a los ojos pidiéndole una explicación — ¿Por qué dices eso Bella?, voy a tener que amarrarte para que no me dejes — advertí

— Edward tengo que decirte una verdad, una verdad que te hará cambiar de opinión, hasta me echaras de esta casa, no querrás que vuelva a tu vida — su llanto se agudizo mas y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

— No Bella ya no digas nada, olvidémonos de todo por favor — le pedí desesperado, no quería que Bella me dijera esa verdad que yo ya sabia, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, tendría que actuar como si no supiera nada y mentirle, eso haría mas duro mi perdón.

— No Edward ahora escúchame, es importante, solo quiero que sepas que te amo — me beso y bajo su mirada.

¿Y ahora que?, ¿Qué le diría?, esto era lo que había venido a buscar, que Bella me dijera la verdad, pero las cosas tornaron de forma muy diferente a como lo espere y ya no quería que me dijera nada.

No podía decirle que ya sabia la verdad y que todo esto había empezado en una farsa, una farsa que me ayudo a descubrir el amor, a descubrir lo maravillosa que es, la hermosa mujer que tenia en frente de mi, si Bella lo sabia me dejaría, y yo no lo soportaría, tendría que planear algo para convencerla, una nueva mentira, una nueva razón para que Bella me odiara si se enteraba de todo.

— Yo también te amo Bella, no lo olvides nunca, pasa lo que pase — el remordimiento se apoderaba de mi, el sufrimiento que sentía ahora al saber que la perdería en un futuro era desgarrante.

Eso quería decir que cuando ella no estuviera, cuando la perdiera para siempre, me moriría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas aqui estoy como les prometi Lunes ^^ que pasa con los Martes que todas quieren que actualize ese dia? O.o bueno sus deseos son ordenes! Asi que los martes actualizare ^^<strong>_

_**Me huele a que estos dos ya estan hasta las manitas de amor no? espero les haya gustado el cap, mi primer Lemmon :O que va dedicado a las culpables de esto que son Kalita Y Vany.. no me pregunten porque xD**_

_**Besos y Abrazos.**_

_**"...hay tres cosas en la vida que nunca regresan... el tiempo, las palabras y las oportunidades. hay tres cosas que pueden destruirte...la mentira, el orgullo y la envidia. hay tres cosas que nunca debes perder... la paciencia la esperanza y la honestidad. pero hay tres cosas de mayor valor... la familia, el amor y la amistad...", Anónimo**_

**_Puedes dejar tu comentario_**

**_dando click allí ↓ :D_**


	6. Nombre de Mujer

_****Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.****_

* * *

><p>EdwardPOV<p>

— Esa es la verdad — Bella bajo su mirada y sollozo.

¿Qué le decía ahora? Acababa de decirme toda la verdad, ella estaba siendo sincera conmigo y yo la estaba traicionando, seria muy difícil lograr su perdón cuando quedara al descubierto mi mentira, suspire y procedí con mi falsa actuación.

— ¿Me engañaste Bella? — pregunte.

— Si — sollozo desesperadamente. Pero ahora te amo, perdóname.

— Bella me haces sufrir — Era un maldito, era un idiota, debería decirle la verdad, decirle que lo se todo.

— Por favor Edward, no me eches de tu vida — Bella apoyo sus manos en mi pecho y escondió su cara en mi cuello.

— Vete Bella — ya se, soy un verdadero mostró, no me merezco a esta mujer tan maravillosa.

— Por favor no Edward — pidió abrazándome fuerte.

Con todo el dolor de mi alma la separe de mi — Vete Bella, vete y no vuelvas mas —

Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, tanto que me quejaba por James y aquí estaba yo, engañando a la mujer que amo, era tan cobarde y no me atrevía a decirle nada, ¿pero que hacia?, Si le decía a Bella tendría que renunciar a mi venganza por James, eso no era posible, pero tampoco quería perderla, me había enamorado de ella en verdad, mi Bella, mi amor.

— Esta bien — acaricio mi mejilla y dejo un dulce beso en mis labios.

No pude decir nada mas, no me atrevía, quería morirme de una vez, esto no es normal, yo estaba sufriendo por querer, esto no es necesario, solo tenia que animarme a decirle la verdad.

— Bella — llame en un susurro.

— ¿si? — en la mirada de Bella había emoción, esperanza.

Cerré los ojos y suspire — Te amo Bella, ya estaba enterado de todo esto, perdóname no quiero que te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo.

— ¿Edward?, ¿Qué pasa? — Rosalie me hizo abrir los ojos.

— ¿sobre que? — pregunte confundido.

— Tu mujercita salio llorando como loca — exclamo con desfachatez.

Me desperté en un segundo, mire a todo mi alrededor y ella no estaba, mi Bella no estaba en la recamara, ¿Dónde estaba?, corrí rápidamente a buscar a Bella.

— ¡Bella! — llame desesperado.

— ¿!Hijo que sucede! — pregunto mi madre alterada.

Voltee mi mirada a todos lados y fue cuando la vi salir por la puerta principal, corrí a su lado sin importarme nada, tumbe algunas cosas en mi camino pero no me importo, también escuchaba los gritos de mi madre y los de Rosalie, pero nada me detendría, el amor de mi vida se estaba yendo, estaba alejándose de mi, y yo no podía permitirlo.

— ¡Bella espera! — grite.

Bella seguía corriendo, yo corría lo mas rápido que podía para alcanzarla pero no lo lograba, veía todo nublado, sentía mis mejillas humedecer.

— ¡Bella! — grite de nuevo.

— ¡Edward cuidado! — Grito.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cuerpo, fue algo muy fuerte, no podía moverme, mi vista estaba mas nublada que antes, trate de moverme pero fue peor sentí un fuerte dolor y grite sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Edward! — entre mi vista borrosa, pude diferenciar el rostro de Bella — ¿¡Estas bien!—

Me dolía mi cabeza y mis ojos me pesaban... Hmhmhmh — me queje un poco.

— Edward dime algo, por favor.

— Bella — susurre y no divise mas, todo se volvió negro.

JamesPOV

¡Maldito Edward!

Seguro que no me había creído nada, imbecil, golpee el volante por enésima vez esta noche, me llevaba el demonio con todo lo que me estaba pasando, todo me salía mal, Edward tenia mas suerte de la que me imaginaba, pero no le duraría mucho, tendría que pensar en algo efectivo que hacer para desaparecerlo efectivamente. Después de vueltas y vueltas, y de rondar idea tras idea decidí volver a casa, hogar dulce hogar, suspire y reí sarcástico.

Cuando estaba a punto de doblar para llegar a la casa, ocurrió un verdadero milagro, mi gran oportunidad para deshacerme de Edward, vi a Bella cruzar la calle desesperada, Edward estaba lejos aun, lo suficientemente lejos para acomodarme, y que cuando cruzara la calle ¡BUM! Un desafortunado y conveniente accidente le quitara la vida a mi querido hermanastro, reí.

Acelere y llegue hasta mi meta, fue realmente hermoso y emocionante ver a Edward caer contra el vidrio delantero de mi auto y caer al piso casi muerto, pero para mi mala suerte Bella me vio, bueno no iba a asustarme, al contrario me sentí mas admirado, le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo, era evidente que la mirada de Bella era de un odio inexplicable, me estremecí un poco, a pesar de todo yo la quería, a mi manera pero la quería, por eso me enfurecía verla tan feliz con el maldito de Edward, ella se estaba enamorando de él, y él de ella, pero me encargaría de que no fueran felices.

— No.. No… no… — dije y fruncí el ceño.

Llegue por fin a la casa, me baje del auto, pretendía actuar como si nada, después me encargaría de que Bella no abriera boca, sin Edward en el camino todo será mas fácil.

Entre a la casa y no vi a nadie, camine hasta el bar de la sala y me serví un trago, esta era mi forma de celebrar, respire profundo, Edward fuera del camino, Bella viuda y yo soltero, la típica historia del hermano y la viuda que se enamoran, reí.

BellaPOV

— Eres un desgraciado — reproche y le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas a James.

— ¿¡Que te pasa! — reprocho James.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? — pregunto la señora Esme.

— Esta mujer que esta loca madre — respondió James.

— Él loco eres tu James, casi matas a Edward — explique alterada.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo Bella? — La señora Esme me veía exaltada.

— Señora, James le lanzo el auto encima a Edward — Ya corrían lagrimas por mis mejillas, estaba preocupada por Edward pero también lloraba de rabia e impotencia.

— ¡Mentira!, seguro tu lo atacaste para quedarte con todo su dinero — arremetió James.

— ¡Eres un maldito! — grite y empecé a golpear a James, sabia que mis débiles golpes no lo lastimaban en lo absoluto, pero eso me ayudaba a desahogarme.

— ¡Ya basta Isabella! — pidió la señora Esme. Se que has estado acosando a James todo este tiempo —

¿Qué?, esto tenia que ser una broma, no solo le había mentido a Edward sino también a la señora Esme, que cobarde era, pero la entendía, al fin y al cabo él era su hijo y tenia que defenderlo.

— ¡Es mentira! — grite.

— Isabella ¿Por qué no le cuentas la verdad a mi madre? — dijo James, el triunfo dibujado en su mirada.

— No tengo nada que explicarle — aclare. Y te aviso que Edward no esta muerto, una vez mas fallaste.

— ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? — La señora Esme estaba atormentada, me compadecía de ella, nada de esto era su culpa.

— Pasa madre que Isabella es una zorra, que quiere quedarse con nuestro dinero — reprocho James con frialdad.

Trate de ignorar aquellas palabras pero simplemente se me fue imposible, resonaban como campanas en mis oídos, y cada ego era mas humillante que el anterior.

Al fin me acerque a él mirándolo con seriedad y le lance otra bofetada, esta fue especial, hasta me dolió mi mano después del golpe, pero nada mas placentero que hacer valer tu dignidad ante un Patan como James.

James me encaro y apretó mi brazo con fuerza, luego me dio un puñetazo, no pude mantener mi equilibrio y Caí al suelo, no niego que me dolió, acaricie con mis dedos la zona afectada, en donde sentía dolor, estaba sangrando, maldito, trate de hablar pero no pude, el golpe me lo impedía, en verdad me dolía.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado! — grito Edward desde la puerta.

James lo miro con sus ojos muy abiertos, yo también estaba sorprendida, Edward estaba inconciente hace un momento y de pronto estaba aquí, y estaba perfecto, como si nada le hubiera pasado.

— ¿Qué pasa James? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡No puede ser! — James se enfureció, lo pude ver en su mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa hermano?, ¿desilusionado porque no me mataste? — Edward lo aprisiono contra la pared golpeándolo fuerte.

.¡Edward!, ¡James! ¡Basta! — Esme jalaba de la camisa de Edward pero el no cedía.

— Madre aléjate — pidió Edward.

James aprovecho esa pequeña distracción de Edward y lo golpeo en la cara, me exalte y me levante de golpe, Edward tropezó varios muebles pero no cayo al suelo.

— Edward déjalo así — pedí llegando a su lado.

— Bella tu también aléjate — ordeno e inmediatamente se lanzo encima de James.

Ante no saber que hacer lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr al lado de la señora Esme y alejarla de la pelea, tenia miedo de que Edward saliera lastimado, James podría hacerle daño, pero Edward parecía saberse defender muy bien.

— ¡NO VUELVAS A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI MUJER! — grito Edward realmente enojado.

— ¿Estas seguro que solo es tu mujer? — James solo quería provocar a Edward.

Edward volvió a golpearlo con fuerza, lo dejo caer al suelo y se tumbo encima de él, le pegaba sin cesar, empecé a asustarme aun mas, tampoco quería que Edward matara a James, no era justo que dañara su vida por alguien tan bajo.

— ¡Edward ya basta! — exclame tirando de su cuerpo.

— ¡VAMOS EDWARD, MATAME! — grito James.

— Edward por favor — pedí en un susurro y entre sollozos.

Al fin respire cuando vi a Edward alejarse de James, y sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi, lo abrace y bese sus labios en forma de agradecimiento.

— Eres un maldito cobarde… — James río con descaro

— Lárgate ahora mismo de esta casa James — exigió Edward con dureza, yo apreté su mano para que no perdiera el control de nuevo.

James seguía riendo — No puedes echarme hermanito, esta casa no es tuya — reía mas fuerte.

Edward trato de safarse de mi pero logre abrazarlo con fuerza y acurrucarme en su pecho, haría lo posible por mantenerlo al margen de James, era obvio lo que él quería, no iba permitir que Edward se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

— Él no podrá James, pero yo si — La señora Esme seco sus lagrimas. Así que por favor, vete.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, sacudí mi cabeza, mire a Edward y parecía tan sorprendido como yo pero el miraba a su madre con admiración y dolor al mismo tiempo, lo abrace para que sintiera mi apoyo y él reacciono abrazándome de la misma manera, pero nunca quito la vista de su madre quien miraba a James con un dolor que jamás había visto.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo madre? — pregunto James acercándose a la señora Esme.

— Lo que escuchaste James, que te vayas ahora mismo de esta casa — El sufrimiento de la señora Esme era desgarrante, una lagrima de dolor cayo por su mejilla.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que lo prefieres a él? que ni siquiera es tu hijo — reprocho James mirando a Edward con desprecio pero Edward no quitaba la mirada de la señora Esme.

— Él a demostrado ser un mejor hijo que tú.

— ¡Son todos unos malditos! — grito James tirando de todo cerca de él — ¡pero me las pagaran! — tomo el brazo de la señora Esme, en ese momento Edward se alejo de mi y se interpuso entre James y la señora Esme.

— No te atrevas a volver a lastimarla — advirtió Edward chocando su rostro con el de James.

— Tú, Bella y esa mujer — James señalo a la señora Esme — se van a arrepentir, ¡LOS VERE PEDIRME PIEDAD DE RODILLAS! — grito enfurecido.

— No te tengo miedo James. — aseguro Edward

— Deberías hermanito, te voy a matar, y no sabes como disfrutare ese momento — Esas palabras de James lograron hacerme estremecer, corrí al lado de Edward y tome su mano, él la apretó. James se alejo de nosotros y desapareció en medio de las escaleras.

Edward soltó mi mano y abrazo con ternura a su madre, sonreí ante el acto, y sentí una lagrima escaparse de mis ojos.

— Madre, no tengo nada para agradecerte esto — dijo Edward.

— Perdóname hijo, para mi era tan difícil aceptar que James…. — no pudo terminar de hablar, su llanto la inundo.

— Bueno pero esta casa es de locos ¿Qué pasa? — interrumpió Rosalie secamente.

— Nunca te das cuenta de nada por estar en tu mundo… — reclamo Edward sin soltar a su madre.

— ¿Y que quieres?, ¿Qué me amargue como tú?

— No, pero siquiera ten la gentileza de preocuparte por nuestra madre

Rosalie miro con determinación a la señora Esme.¿Mamá estas bien? ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto confundida, Edward resoplo.

— Tranquilo Edward, yo hablare con Rosalie — La señora Esme tomo la mano de Edward.

Edward suspiro y asintió.

La señora Esme y Rosalie se fueron de la sala, claro Rosalie antes me dedico una de esas miradas nada amistosas, ahora menos que nunca yo seria de su agrado y la comprendía, tal vez ella presintió que yo era una farsante.

Ese pensamiento me hizo recordar que Edward me había pedido que me fuera, cerré mis ojos con dolor y di media vuelta para irme de una vez.

OH por Dios! Con todo esto ya se me había olvidado que Edward había tenido un accidente, James lo atropello y el prácticamente parecía haber muerto, me devolví y me acerque a él quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Edward? — Llame

— ¿si?

— ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo te sientes? — toque cada parte de su cuerpo que me fuera posible, quería asesorarme de que estuviera bien.

— Bella estoy bien, creo que solo me desmaye por el impacto, además no me ayudo nada que estuvieras huyendo de mi — Edward acaricio mi mejilla.

— Tendrás que ir al medico, debe revisarte para que todos estemos tranquilos — le pedí

— Esta bien, prometo que le hablare a Jacob — me sonrío.

— Ya me voy, no quiero incomodarte mas — dije resignada y me dirigí a salir de aquella casa donde Edward me había hecho tan feliz, donde conocí el verdadero amor.

Edward jalo de mi brazo — Estas bromeando ¿verdad? — me obligo a mirarlo. No querrás que otro coche me arroye por ir detrás de ti para suplicarte que no te vayas ¿o si?

— Por supuesto que no, pero bueno Edward tu me pediste que yo me… — Edward estampo sus labios contra los míos y me beso dulce.

— Te amo Bella, y ya no necesito mas pruebas de tu amor.

— No te entiendo Edward.. — dije sincera.

— No importa, por favor ya no digamos mas, solo disfrutemos de nuestro amor — me pidió.

No dije nada mas pero asentí, sentía que algo iba mal con Edward, no entendía esta actitud, primero me pide que me vaya y ahora casi me suplica que me quede, pero bueno no podía evitar sentirme la mujer mas feliz del mundo, después de todo Edward quería seguir a mi lado, lo bese con dulzura y enrolle mis brazos en su cuello, no sabia que iba a pasar pero mientras lo descubría, disfrutaría todo lo posible estos dulces y deliciosos labios que me hacían perder la razón.

EdwardPOV

— Hola cuñado — saludo Alice acercándose a la mesa.

— Hola Alice, ese milagro levantada tan temprano — reí mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja antes de irme a la oficina.

— Tengo cosas que hacer — me sonrío, tomo una manzana y la mordió.. Oye ¿Cómo seguiste de tu accidente? — pregunto

— Bien, Jacob me reviso pero no fue nada, me mando algunas medicinas para el dolor, gracias por preguntar — respondí

— Hay cuñado no sales de uno y te metes en otro — se quejo dándole otro mordisco a su manzana.

— ¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer? — pregunte para evadir su comentario anterior.

Alice corrió de puntitas a mi lado. Es que es por una sorpresa para Bella — explico.

— ¿Para Bella? — pregunte intrigado.

— ¿No sabes? — Alice parecía sorprendida.

— No ¿Qué pasa? — estaba cada vez mas intrigado.

— Hay pero no puedo creer que Bella no te haya dicho cuñado — agrego Alice.

Alice no me estaba ayudando, a veces era un poco, solo un poco irritante — Alice podrías decirme ¿Qué es eso que Bella no me ha contado?

— Bueno tal vez Bella no te lo dijo porque para ella no es ninguna trascendencia — Alice estaba a punto de hacerme explotar.

— ¡Alice por favor dime de una vez que pasa! — Exclame alterado.

Alice no me respondió, solo se quedo mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes, no por favor, lo que me faltaba, Alice llorando, no.

— Perdón Alice pero es que…. — suspire.… Pídeme lo que quieras — Era la única forma de que me perdonara, Alice era mi cuñada, no me convenía pelearme con ella, no siendo alguien tan irritable como Alice.

— ¿Lo que quiera? — pregunto emocionada.

Asentí.

— Mmmm — pensó por un momento, yo ya estaba impaciente otra vez — Bueno ahora no se me ocurre nada, pero después te digo ¿de acuerdo?

— perfecto — accedí — ¿Ahora si me dirás que pasa con Bella?

— Es que la próxima semana es su cumpleaños — explico.

— ¿Su cumpleaños? — pregunte sorprendido.

— Si, pero a Bella no le gusta celebrarlo, es mas creo que ni se acuerda de eso.

— ¿Por qué? — Alice me miro con el ceño fruncido.

— Creí que eras mas listo Edward — esbozo

Sacudí mi cabeza.¿Qué le estas preparando?

— Bueno solo iré a recoger a mi papa al aeropuerto, he notado que Bella lo extraña, ¿Qué tal?

— Buena idea, aprovechare para conocer a mi suegro — sonreí.

— Entonces podrías llevarme, y lo recogemos juntos — propuso.

— Le diré a Laurent que te lleve, debo ir a la oficina — de hecho ya estaba por llegar tarde.

— No le vayas a decir a Bella lo que te conté, me cuelga de una horca — advirtió preocupada.

Reí. No te preocupes, no diré quien fue la santa.

— ¡Eres un amor! — exclamo y se lanzo sobre mi haciendo que me echara el jugo encima.

— ¡Alice! — grite y empecé a limpiarme, pero no estaba solucionado, tendría que subir y cambiarme la camisa.

-Lo siento… lo siento… perdóname Edward por favor — pidió

— No importa, solo es cuestión de cambiarme y ya.

— ¡Eres un amor elevado a la dos! — Alice me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y corrió hasta que la perdí de vista.

Subí de prisa a la habitación, ya se me había hecho tarde para llegar a la oficina. Cuando entre Bella aun dormía, se veía tan hermosa, tan perfecta así, me que anonado viéndola dormir cuando de pronto recordé a lo que había ido, sacudí mi cabeza; busque entre mis cosas una camisa, empecé a desabotonar la arruinada por Alice cuando sentí aquellas manos traviesas de la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo.

— Buenos días dormilona — le sonreí y me voltee a verla.

— Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto alejándose de mi.

— Bien amor gracias y ¿tu? — reclame.

— Perdón amor, es que me sorprende que aun estés aquí — explico.

— Es culpa de Alice — dije

— ¿Alice? ¿Qué hizo ahora esa duende? — Bella parecía enojada.

— Tranquila amor, no fue nada, solo arruino mi camisa — me acerque a ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

Bella termino de quitarme mi camisa y la examino con mucho cuidado, ella estaba enojada y a mi ese gesto de que me quitara la camisa tan salvajemente me excito en gran manera, era un maldito insaciable y pervertido desde que esta mujer me enseño sus maravillosos encantos. Mire a Bella queriéndome la comer con los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba sonrojada, y no pude evitar hacerlo también.

— Edward… — susurro acercándose a mi pausadamente, sentí su respiración en mi pecho, no lo soporte, y la atraje mas hacia mi y la bese.

Ella respondió a mi beso, que se hizo mas demandante, empezó acariciar mi cuerpo desnudo con esas traviesas manos, no era posible que me hiciera sentir tantas cosas con solo tocarme y besarme de esta manera, estaba completamente perdido desde que vi por primera vez esos ojos chocolates tan hermosos.

— Edward no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, te lastimare — agrego.

— No importa, quiero morir haciéndote el amor ahora — asegure.

— Edward… — susurro sonrojada y escondió su cara en mi pecho, sonreí.

— No hagas eso Bella, me excita aun mas — tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese con ternura.

— Edward… — susurro de nuevo.

— Ya no digas nada Bella solo dejame hacerte sentir — pedí

— Pero Edward tu trabajo…

— Tengo un trabajo mas importante ahora amor — Si este trabajo era mas importante, mas apasionante, mucho mas necesario para mi.

Cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a Bella me perdía por completo, mi control y cualquier cosa desaparecía de mi mente, ahora solo estaba ella y mis ganas de estar dentro de su feminidad.

La apreté contra mi y la bese apasionadamente, camine tocándola hasta tropezar con el tocador, allí la cargue y la senté encima de este, metí mis manos por debajo de su diminuta pijama, sentí que se estremeció y eso me excito aun mas, cada reacción de esta mujer me enloquecía mas, me hacia desearla con locura.

Bella empezó a desabrochar mi pantalón, ese acto me sorprendió, pero mas me sorprendió que su mano empezara a masajear mi miembro, eso me hizo perder la noción de todo, ya no era yo, era un salvaje, un salvaje que se desahogaría con su victima, con Bella, quien dirigió su mano libre a satisfacerse ella misma, la mire atontado y quite su mano de allí, ese era mi trabajo.

Introduci uno de mis dedos en su interior y ella gimió con fuerza, así estuvimos unos segundos, pero ella empezó a demandar mas, introduci otro dedo en su interior, ella jalo de mi mano y chupo mis dedos, los que habían disfrutado de su deliciosa humedad, estaba sintiendo el sabor de mis dedos y su propio sabor, gemí.

Quite su pijama de un tiron y bese sus pechos con desesperación mientras ella seguía con mis dedos en su boca, me dispuse a bajar dejando un beso en cada zona de su cuerpo que explorara hasta que llegue a su intimidad, estaba mas húmeda que hace un momento, su palpito era visible, lo escuche llamarme y obedecí, mi lengua disfrutaba de su delicioso y apetecible liquido, era embriagador, ella libero mis dedos y enterró sus uñas en mi espalda.

— ¡Edward! — gimió y arqueo su espalda.

Me encantaba escucharla decir mi nombre con tal placer, era el mismo que ella me hacia sentir, yo seguía jugando con su intimidad, mi lengua y mis dedos se turnaban para darle tal placer que se viniera, quería probarla completamente, quería tomarme hasta la ultima gota de su amor, de este placer tan apasionante que me estaba matando.

— ¡Edward dejame! — pidió jalando de mi cabello y separándome de ella.

Se bajo del tocador y se agacho enfrente de mi, se acerco lentamente a mi miembro y lo metió en su boca, era tan placentero sentir el calor de su boca en mi sexo, esta mujer estaba acabando conmigo lentamente.

— Amor no — si Bella por favor continua, sigue así Bella así.

— ¡Cállate Edward! — grito enojada y mordisqueo la punta de mi miembro.

— ¡Bella! — gemí fuerte.

— Edward te dije que te callaras, tendré que castigarte ahora — aseguro mirándome picara.

Bella se levanto y acerco su feminidad a mi miembro, que ya estaba mas que listo, mojado y duro para entrar en ella, agarro mi sexo e introdujo la punta en su interior, sentí su vibración y gemí, pero ella se alejo de mi, y no entendí que pasaba.

— ¿Bella? —

Volví a repetir la acción de hace un momento y me beso con verdadera pasión, Bella creía que me quedaría así, la abrase con fuerza y la senté de nuevo en el tocador, acerque mi miembro a su feminidad y la penetre por completo, ella gimió y arqueo su cuerpo, enrollo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y empezó a moverse mas rápido, haciéndome saber que quería mas, aun mas de lo que ya le estaba ofreciendo.

— Te amo Bella — dije en un gemido.

— Yo te amo mas — aseguro bajándose del tocador con brusquedad y quedando libre de mi.

La abrace y bese con pasión, Bella empezó a guiarme a un camino desconocido, no me preocupe de mirar a donde me llevaba, estaba ciego de placer, por su culpa. Fue entonces cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi trasero y vi los pechos de Bella bajar y subir ante mis ojos, estaba en una silla y Bella me montaba, sus embestidas eran realmente desesperadas, agitadas, rápidas, empecé a responderle con la demanda que me exigía, esto era lo mas maravilloso que había hecho con alguna mujer en toda mi vida, Bella cada día me sorprendía mas, y sospechaba que aun me faltaba por descubrir en ella.

— ¡Edward eres maravilloso! — grito.

Después de escucharla decir eso mis embestidas aumentaron su ritmo, Bella estampo sus labios contra los míos, su beso era tan inexplicable, pero producía en mi toda clase de sentimientos.

— ¡Edward dame mas! — exigió.

Ahora eran sus embestidas las que dominaban el momento, ¿Qué? ¿Quería mas?, entonces eso iba a darle, aun tenia mucho mas para darle, para hacerla sentir, aumente mis movimientos dentro de ella y comencé a masajear sus pechos, también los bese y mordí sus puntas, estaban tan duras, hinchadas, OH por Dios, estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo y de que Bella también lo estuviera no había señales.

— Bella me voy a venir — advertí.

— ¡No, aun no, por favor! — demando moviéndose mas rápido.

No pude evitarlo, me vine dentro de ella, respire profundo y agitado, había sido algo sin concepto alguno, Bella era tan emocionante como mujer, no podría vivir sin esto nuca, si, prefería la muerte.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — pregunto con un severo puchero en su rostro.

— ¿Tú no? — pregunte preocupado, esto no era posible.

Bella no me respondió pero empezó a moverse de nuevo, por Dios esta mujer soportaría hacer el amor otra vez, era una salvaje, una salvaje capaz de sacarme de mis cinco sentidos.

— Hazme el amor otra vez Edward…. — pidió en un susurro mientras se sonrojaba.

Sonreí, la cargue y acosté sobre la cama, posicionándome encima de ella.

— No te quedaran ganas de pedirme que te haga el amor nunca mas Bella — advertí

— No lo creo — aseguro enrollando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

La penetre una vez mas y me moví dentro de ella, ahora sentía mucho mas placer que antes, la bese, jugué con sus pechos y ella respondía a todos mis movimientos y agasajos.

No salí de aquel cuarto en lo que resto del día, no salí de la intimidad de Bella, Bella, mi mujer, mi hermoso ángel, mi ovejita pervertida. Suspire, era un loco enamorado sin remedio, bueno no, si tenia un remedio, el remedio mas exquisito y delicioso que jamás haya probado, y tenia nombre de mujer, el nombre mas bello sobre la faz de la tierra, Isabella Swan, bueno no, Isabella Cullen, sonreí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas... como estan?.. yo no se como pude actualizar hoy porque les cuento que estoy muy ocupadita, muchos debates y presentaciones en la U y estoy al tope, pero me tome tiempo de escribir y aqui esta... espero les guste este cap.. :D Mil gracias por todos sus reviews y por agregarme a sus historia favoritas, no saben como me anima eso...<strong>_

_**besos y abrazos**_

_**"...Dicen que el hombre no es hombre mientras no oye su nombre de labios de una mujer..." Antonio Machado**_

**_Puedes dejar tu comentario_**

**_dando click allí ↓ :D_**


	7. Un pedazo de mi corazon

****Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.****

* * *

><p>BellaPOV<p>

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- escuche gritar entre sueños pero seguí durmiendo

-¿Bella?- Sentí a Edward hablarme

-¡BELLA!- con ese grito de Alice me levante bruscamente y abrí completamente mis ojos y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-¿Papá?- dije con los ojos llorosos

-Mi niña, Feliz cumpleaños- mi papá se acerco a mi y me abrazo

-Papá pero ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- pregunte confundida y feliz a la vez

-Bella, amor, no es forma de recibir a mi suegro- dijo Edward acercándose de mi otro lado- Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños amor- me sonrío y me beso tierno en los labios

Se me olvido todo en ese momento y me dedique a responder a su beso; hasta que escuche a alguien aclararse su garganta, me separe rápidamente de Edward y me sonroje.

-Creo que Bella querrá quedarse sola un momento para ponerse en forma- hablo Alice dedicándome una enorme sonrisa

-Si Alice gracias- le sonreí - Me alegra tanto que estés aquí papá- abrace de nuevo a Charlie.

-A mi me da mas alegría hija- aseguro abrazándome mas fuerte.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, señora- Niza me dio un acalorado abrazo.

-Gracias Niza, pero no me digas señora por favor, solo soy Bella- pedí

-Hija- La señora Esme me extendió sus brazos y yo la estreche- Que Dios te bendiga en este día tan especial, y que cumplas muchos años mas- beso mi mejilla

-Gracias señora- le sonreí

-Tendremos que hacer un trato, Niza, tú y yo- la señora Esme tomo mi mano.

No dije nada pero la mire confundida.

-Niza de ahora en adelante le dirás Bella a la señora, y tú hija solo me dirás Esme- pidió

-Es que se me dificulta señora- dije sincera

-lo pondremos en practica- aseguro y me sonrío, yo le devolví la sonrisa

Todos se despidieron con un "Hasta luego" y salieron de la habitación dejándome sola con Edward, lo mire fijamente por un momento pero él solo arreglaba todo el desastre en el cuarto.

-Te amo- me dijo mientras me envolvía en sus brazos.

-Yo mas- asegure dando un pequeño beso en su nariz

-No es cierto yo te amo mas, y no te atrevas a discutirme Isabella-

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños, deberías complacerme en todo- le hice un pequeño puchero.

-Eres una tramposa Bella- Edward me acostó dejándome debajo de él.

-Edward, ahora no podemos…- susurre

-Lo se, por favor ve y cámbiate rápido antes de que..- no espere a que terminara de hablarme, lo empuje y corrí al baño, yo también tenia que deshacerme de mis pensamientos y necesidades, ese hombre era mi dulce perdición, reí.

No me demore mucho bañándome y mucho menos arreglándome para salir, me puse triste, cuando salí Edward no estaba, pero también estaba feliz, era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba tan acompañada, tan querida, esta bien seré sincera, mi primer cumpleaños con Edward, el amor de mi vida.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Alice asomándose por la puerta.

-Creo que si- sonreí

-No lo creo- Alice me miro de pies a cabeza y frunció el ceño.

Me mire de igual manera -¿Qué?- pregunte

-No te ves nada mal pero podrías verte mejor- me sonrío y guiño un ojo.

-Alice sabes que eso no me gusta- recordé

-Lo se pero es tu cumpleaños, es tu día Bella, sorprenderás a Edward ya veras- me aseguro

-Esta bien, dejare que me hagas lo que quieras- esto era una completa locura, pero todo valía la pena por Edward, quería verme hermosa para él

Edward debe tener muchas mujeres detrás de él, no dejare que nunca nadie me lo quite, el es mío, solo mío, y la que se atreva a si quiera mirarlo con los mismos ojos que yo, me las pagara. reí.

-Hay Bella, has cambiado mucho desde que estas con Edward- Alice espanto mis pensamientos.

-Lo se, pero me siento mucho mas segura y querida- dije sincera y sonreí

-Si, él te quiere mucho-

-Sabes Alice, Edward sabe toda la verdad- confesé

-¿de verdad? ¿Y que te dijo? ¿No se enojo?- Alice se exalto en un segundo

-Pues se puso muy mal y me pidió que me fuera y que no volviera- hice una mueca de dolor al recordar aquello- pero bueno después paso todo lo del accidente con James y me pidió que me quedara- sonreí triste

-Es un gran hombre Bella, no le dejes escapar nunca- me abrazo fuerte

-¿Qué ha pasado con Jasper hermana?- de un momento a otro me acorde de él, llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse.

-Esta bien, lo invite a venir, espero que no te moleste y que a Edward y a la señora Esme tampoco- dijo mientras me seguía peinando

-¿Jasper esta en Chicago?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Si, ¿no te lo había contado?-

-No Alice, bueno me alegro por ti, y la verdad no creo que a Edward o a la se… a Esme le moleste- sonreí

-Eso me parece tan perfecto como tu peinado y tu maquillaje, te ves hermosa- aseguro feliz

Camine al espejo y me observe por un momento, Alice me había cambiado completamente- Alice no crees que estoy muy exagerada-

-Hay no Bella por favor estas perfecta, pero bueno tenemos un problema- me miro y negó con su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte preocupada

-Tu vestido no combina con tu maquillaje- dijo y camino hacia el enorme closet que estaba después del baño, me quede sentada en la cama a esperar la nueva aventura de Alice, reí, nunca me había gustado ser su rata de experimento pero bueno era divertido.

-¡Listo!-

-Alice ese vestido no por favor, es demasiado corto- Alice estaba loca si pensaba que yo me dejaría poner ese vestido, desde que la señora Esme me lo regalo lo había guardado, es tan atrevido, no, me sonroje.

-No te imaginas la cara de Edward a verte con ese vestido- exclamo dando brincos -No podrá cerrar esa sexy boca en todo el día-

-¡Basta Alice!- grite

-Bella déjate de estupideces, ven aquí rápido que me estoy hartando- advirtió

La mire seria por un momento- Esta bien- camine a su lado y me puse a su completa disposición, tal vez me arrepentiría de esto, tal vez no, me sonroje.

EdwardPOV

Baje las escaleras nervioso, lo único que quería era estar solo con Bella y comérmela a besos, amarla hasta saciarnos, pero no podía ser tan egoísta, su papá estaba aquí, su hermana también, tenia que dejarla ser feliz al lado de su familia ella los quiere, pero nadie mas que yo, cerré mis ojos, era un psicópata, ¿Cómo hablaba así?, no suelo ser así pero por Dios Bella era mi perdición, la culpable de mi felicidad y de que este corazón no dejara de acelerarse.

-Edward hijo pensé que Bella estaría contigo- dijo mi madre

-No la deje sola en la habitación y fui a arreglarme al cuarto de huésped- explique sonrojado

-¡Aquí esta la festejada!- grito Alice

Me voltee a ver a Bella, y ese fue el peor error de ese día, no tenia la voluntad posible para controlarme, pero ¿Qué pretendía?, este día no iba a terminar ileso, esto lo hacia a propósito, para provocarme, era una traviesa, sacudí mi cabeza y camine hacia ella para tomarla de la mano.

-Eres una niña mala Bella- susurre en su oído

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- pregunto descaradamente

-No es justo que estés tan hermosa hoy ¿sabes lo que quiero?- estaba volviéndome completamente loco

-Supongo que lo mismo que yo- me sonrío picara y se alejo de mi

La mire detenidamente, abrazo a su papá, ella era feliz teniéndolo cerca, me gustaba verla así la hacia verse mas hermosa de lo que ya era, mi Bella, algo se traía entre manos y tenia que averiguarlo antes de que lo llevara a cabo, yo también tenia mis planes para estar a solas con ella.

-Hola cuñado- saludo Alice a espaldas

Me voltee -Hola- dije sorprendido al verla acompañada

-El es mi novio Jazz, amor el es Edward, mi cuñado- Alice sonrío feliz

Extendí mi mano- Mucho gusto-

-El gusto es mío Edward- dijo el chico apretó mi mano.

-Están en su casa- asegure

-!Jasper!- exclamo Bella emocionada y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Alice me contó que estas aquí hace varias semanas- Bella se puso a mi lado y tomo mi mano

-Si, perdón por no visitarte antes pero es que no quería molestarte- explico Jasper preocupado.

-No te preocupes Jazz- Bella lo abrazo de nuevo y beso su mejilla, después regreso a mi lado.

Cada rose, cada contacto con ella me excitaba, me hacia perderme en pensamientos que no podía llevar a la realidad en este momento, tu puedes Edward, tampoco puedes pasártela pensando en eso, tu la amas, y el amor es mucho mas que sexo, sonreí y abrace a Bella tiernamente y bese su mejilla.

-Te amo- susurre a su oído

Ella me miro sonriente y me beso en los labios

-perdón- interrumpió Jasper- Solo quería dejarte mi regalo- Jasper extendió una cajita y la puso en las manos de Bella

Bella abrió la cajita y sentí como se puso fría y quieta, me preocupe un poco y apreté su mano.

-Jazz muchas gracias- Bella lo abrazo una vez mas, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-Hay no Bella- Alice alzo la cabeza de Bella y empezó a soplar en sus ojos, me reí

-Ya, ya perdón- Bella se disculpo -mejor los dejamos solos, gracias Jasper- Bella sonrío por ultima vez a Alice y Jasper y jalo de mi brazo para salir de la casa

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunte intrigado

-Es que quiero hacerte un regalo- dijo entre sollozos

-Amor no te pongas así por favor ¿Qué pasa?- ya empezaba a preocuparme

-Quiero darte esta medallita, es la mitad de un corazón, es de oro, mi papá se la regalo a mi mamá cuando estaban de novios- saco la medalla de la caja que le había dado Jasper y me la enseño

-Amor no puedo aceptarla, debe significar mucho para ti- alegue

-Si, por eso quiero que sea tuya ahora, mira- Bella saco otra medalla muy parecida a la anterior -Hay dos, una la tendrás tú y la otra yo- me sonrío con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

-¿Tanto me amas Bella?- pregunte emocionado mientras una lagrima se escapaba de mis ojos.

-Como nunca lo imagine Edward, te amo, y quiero que lleves contigo este pedazo de mi corazón- se inclino en frente de mi y beso mis lagrimas, luego me beso dulce en los labios, yo la envolví entre mis brazos y respondí a su beso.

-No es justo, yo debería darte un regalo a ti, no tú uno a mi amor- me reí

- Con que me regales este momento tan maravilloso me basta- aclaro besándome de nuevo

-También tenia pensado invitarte a cenar, quiero que celebremos este día tan especial, tú y yo solos- pedí

-Esta bien Señor Cullen, yo encantada- los dos reímos

-¿Me la pones?- pregunte acariciando la medalla - Yo te pondré la tuya después- le sonreí

-Claro que si mi vida- sentí como sus manos suaves rozaron mi cuello y la medalla quedo tendida en él -Es tu turno-

De la misma manera le puse su medalla -Entonces dices que la llevaremos siempre-

-Para siempre, bueno, hasta que me quieras Edward- bajo su mirada y escondió su rostro en mi pecho

-Hmhmhm pediré en mi testamento que me entierren con ella- sonreí y la atraje hacia mi para besarla

Esto era lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta que en verdad si amo a Bella, estoy completamente enamorado de ella, de ahora en adelante me encargare de disfrutarla de todas las maneras posibles, de sus platicas, de sus llantos, de sus tristezas, de su dulzura y ternura, de su intimidad y de lo mas importante, de su infinito amor.

-Me encanta estar aquí contigo, pero creo que debemos regresar adentro, ya tendremos una cena solo para nosotros- río y camino alejándose de mi

Corrí hasta alcanzarla -¿Ya te dije que te ves mas hermosa hoy?-

-No se, creo que no, gracias-

Me adelante y obstaculice su paso -Y muy sexy también-

-Edward…- susurro sonrojada -Vamos adentro ahora antes de que me arrepienta-

reí -Vamos-

Cuando entramos de nuevo a la casa ya estaban Jacob y Seth en la reunión, solo esperaba que Bella no se asustara o se enojara al verlos aquí, mas a Jacob, a quien no conocía, esperaba que no se viniera abajo mi mentira de que fui con Jacob a que me revisara, no debí mentir pero es que Bella y mi madre estaban preocupadas y yo no quería hacerlas sentirse peor.

-Muchas felicidades Isabella- Seth se acerco a Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le entrego una mediana cajita

-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado, por favor solo llámame Bella- sonrío ampliamente

-Esta bien Bella, y no es ninguna molestia, espero te guste- mi amigo me miro serio y enseguida me preocupe ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Tome a Bella del brazo y la dirigí hacia donde estaba Jacob -Tranquila amor, no vendrá nadie mas, eso creo- reí nervioso, si a Jacob se le ocurría hacer un mínimo comentario esto terminaría muy mal.

-Mas te vale- advirtió seria

-Buenas noches- salude al llegar al lado de Jacob

-¡Edward!- exclamo él abrazándome con fuerza

-¿Qué tal Jacob?- pregunte asustado

-Pues….- en el momento apareció mi madre para saludar a Jacob, esto no me estaba gustando nada.

-¿Cómo estas Jacob?- mi madre abrazo a jacob amablemente

-Muy bien Esme, echándolos de menos a todos- ¡NO! No digas eso, no por favor

-Si, han habido tantos contratiempos últimamente- explico mi madre

-Tendrás que contarme Esme, ya sabes que estoy a su completa disposición- agrego Jacob, pude ver en su rostro algo de intriga

- Si te lo contare todo en otro momento- ofreció mi madre- Oh se me olvidaba agradecerte por haber atendido a Edward- estaba muerto

-Mira Jacob te presento a Bella, mi esposa, Bella el es Jacob un gran amigo de la familia-

Hable de inmediato para tratar de disipar las ideas de mi madre, esto estaba a punto de explotar.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo Bella tomándose de la mano con Jacob

-El gusto es mío Bella, ya tenia muchas ganas de conocerte- Jacob me miro -Es una mujer muy hermosa Edward, felicitaciones-

-Lo se-

-Gracias- Bella se sonrojo

-Jacob no es solo un amigo de la familia, es también nuestro medico, es un gran profesional- agrego mi madre sonriente,

Esto ya no me estaba gustando, Bella se iba a enojar conmigo, y mi madre también, eso no seria bueno en estos momentos, Dios mío ayúdame por favor.

-Eso quiere decir que usted atendió a Edward por lo de su accidente- esbozo Bella -¿esta seguro que esos medicamentos son suficientes?, podría mandarle algunos estudios- ahora si estaba perdido, estaba al descubierto ante Jacob.

Lo mire de reojo y el me devolvió la mirada desconcertado -Creo que tienes razón Bella, ¿Edward crees que puedas ir a mi consultorio mañana?- pregunto irónico, pero creo que el único que noto eso fui yo.

-Claro que si, yo se lo recordare- Bella respondió por mi y apretó mi mano

Me sentí mal al instante, de un momento a otro había engañado a todos, los haría sufrir y no me había importado detenerme a pensar en eso, solo porque no puedo dejar a James por alto, de alguna manera u otra lo haría pagar, pero no quería perder a mi madre ni a Bella, ellas eran mis dos mujeres, las que mas amaba y quería en el mundo.

-Bien te esperare entonces Edward- Jacob hablo en tono de advertencia

-Allí estaré, gracias- lo mire sincero

-No agradezcas- pidió y no me gusto nada como me miro, además de que se fue sin decir mas.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto mi madre

-Tal vez fue mi culpa, seguro lo incomode, perdón- Bella se sonrojo de vergüenza

-No amor, no es tu culpa, porque mejor no nos vamos ya- le pedí, no quería seguir sintiéndome tan mal, estar con ella me haría bien

-Que buena idea que se tomen un espacio para estar solos - mi madre a brazo a Bella - Cuando regreses abres tus regalos-

-Si se… Esme, gracias por todo- sonrío -Amor iré a componerme un poco, no tardo-

Asentí, Bella y mi madre desaparecieron de la sala, me senté y me serví un trago.

-Edward necesitamos hablar urgente- Seth se veía preocupado

-Voy a salir con Bella ¿Qué pasa?-

-No creo que sea prudente decirlo aquí- explico

-dejémoslo para mañana entonces- le pedí

-Esta bien, pero por favor Edward tenemos que hablar, es importante- Seth se notaba realmente agobiado, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, me dieron ganas de salir y hablar con el pero no podía hacerlo, le había prometido a Bella estar con ella no podía dejarla sola ahora.

-Descuida Seth te llamare mañana a primera hora- asegure, claro que lo llamaría, creo que esta noche no será tan perfecta como creí.

Él asintió y se fue con mi madre, me quede pensando como un condenado en lo que Seth quería decirme, seguro tendría que haber algún problema de contabilidad en la empresa, eso no seria bueno, tendría que dedicar mas tiempo a mi trabajo en la empresa.

-Estoy lista- Bella beso mi mejilla

-Bien, vámonos- propuse y la tome de la mano

Nos dependimos de todos los presentes y nos fuimos al restaurante, estaba un poco lleno pero yo ya había hecho una reservación para la noche perfecta para mi Bella, para los dos, trataría de olvidarme de todo los problemas y de la intriga que Seth había sembrado en mi, la haría olvidar de todo a ella, mi trabajo era hacerla sentir la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

-Bienvenidos- saludo la mesera cordialmente

-Gracias- respondimos a coro

-Tengo una mesa reservada para esta noche, me llamo Edward Cullen- agregue amable

-Oh si, por aquí por favor- la mujer nos guío al camino donde se encontraba nuestra mesa.

La mesera nos atendió muy bien, nos ofreció la carta para que pidiéramos el menú para cenar, una botella de champán, todo perfecto, perfecto hasta que Bella me dejo solo para ir al baño

-Edward querido- esbozo Tanya, sabia que era ella, esa voz era única

-¿Tanya?- pregunte sorprendido, jamás me imagine encontrármela en ese lugar

-Si mi vida, soy yo- asintió

-¿Qué haces aquí?, por favor vete- mire a todos los lados para ver si Bella venia, no quería que viera a Tanya, no quería que la conociera.

-Que mal educado mi amor, ¿No me has extrañado?- pregunto tratando de seducirme

-No, Tanya vete, no me importas- medio grite

-No lo creo- se acerco a mi bruscamente y apretó sus labios contra los míos

Jale para alejarme de ella, pero se sentó en mis piernas y enredo sus brazos en mi cuello, apreté mis dientes para que no pudiera tener contacto con mi boca, tire de su cuerpo pero era imposible, Tanya como siempre con sus tácticas para tener a todos los hombres a sus rodillas, pero a mi no me importaba, ya no, acepto que en una época me enloqueció con sus encantos, pero ahora estaba loco por Bella, estaba enamorado de ella, era lo único que quería a mi lado, mi única mujer.

-¡Suéltalo!-

Vi a Bella tumbarse encima de Tanya, jale de ella para separarla y terminar con aquello, pero me lanzo un puñetazo, me dolió hasta la vida, vaya que Bella todavía tenia cosas que enseñarme, jale nuevamente de ella pero esta vez tuve éxito, logre sepáralas y Tanya aprovecho para huir despavorida de los golpes de Bella.

-¡Suéltame!- exigió Bella

-Por favor cálmate y dejame que te explique- pedí desesperado

-Esta bien, te escucho- accedió

-Ella me beso a la fuerza, tu lo viste, trate de alejarla pero..- Bella no dejo que terminara de explicarle

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto impaciente

-Es Tanya Denali- respondí tontamente

-Edward me refiero a quien es ella en tu vida- aclaro

-Ella fue mi novia, pero Bella escúchame- la tome de sus brazos para impedir que se alejara

-¡Suéltame Edward!- Bella mordió mi mano y me vi obligado a soltarla

Bella aprovecho eso y corrió rápidamente alejándose de mi, corrí detrás de ella, pero cuando llegue a la salida del restaurante no la vi, voltee a todos lados para buscarla y la vi de nuevo, corrí para hablar con ella, para explicarle que había pasado.

-¡Taxi!- grito ella extendiendo su mano para que un Taxi se detuviera

-¡Bella espera!- grite esperanzado

A ella no le importo, tomo el taxi y desapareció en cuestión de segundos, no pude contener las lagrimas que corrieron por mis mejillas rápidamente, ¿A dónde habrá ido sola?, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, seque mis lagrimas y me dispuse a entrar al restaurante a pagar la cuenta y a recoger mi auto, después llame a Seth para que me ayudara a buscar a Bella, no podía dejar pasar esta noche sin encontrarla, estaba seguro que no tenia a donde ir.

-Edward- Llamo Seth

-Seth que bueno que llegas- asegure

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Edward?- pregunto preocupado

-Invite a Bella a cenar, todo estaba perfecto hasta que llego Tanya- explique

-¿Tanya?, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?- Seth parecía sorprendido

-No se, pero se me lanzo encima y me beso, Bella llego nos vio y se puso como loca- agregue

-¿Qué hizo?-

-Golpeo a Tanya- respondí

-Y a ti- aseguro

-Si también, no dejo que le explicara nada, se fue en un taxi sola- exclame perturbado

-¿Sola?, pero Bella no conoce a nadie aquí ¿o si?-

-No, no lo creo, no se tal vez llamo a Alice o a su papá- pensé

-Hay que encontrarla Edward, es peligroso que este sola-

-Lo se, gracias por ayudarme Seth- dije sincero

Nos subimos a mi auto y empezamos nuestra búsqueda sin éxito, por mas que recorrimos una y otra vez los alrededores del restaurante, Bella no estaba, marque por enésima vez a su celular pero no tuve respuesta, estaba volviéndome loco de desesperación, Bella no tenia derecho a hacerme esto.

Después de un rato decidimos ir a mi casa, pensé esperanzado que Bella podría estar allí, o encontrarme con Alice y que me dijera donde estaba Bella.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me sorprendí al ver que todos corrieron a mi llegado y lanzaron preguntas desesperadas sobre el paradero de Bella, era obvio que nadie sabia donde estaba ella, me desespere aun mas.

-¿Qué paso hijo, la encontraron?- pregunto mi madre

-No, recorrimos los alrededores del restaurante pero nada- respondió Seth

-¿Edward que paso?- ahora pregunto Alice

Yo no podía responder a nada, estaba completamente aturdido, solo pensaba en Bella, sola caminando por las calles de esta ciudad tan peligrosa.

-Edward, respóndeme- exigió Alice

-Creo que no se siente bien hija, déjalo- interrumpió Charlie

-Hijo por favor tranquilízate, la vamos a encontrar- mi madre me abrazo tratando de alentarme

-Si algo le pasa yo me voy a morir- asegure rompiendo en llanto

-Mi hija tiene que aparecer, Bella es una muchacha inteligente, sabrá que hacer- dijo Charlie muy preocupado, como creerle eso viéndolo así.

-¿Cómo se enteraron de lo que paso?- pregunte confundido, yo no les había dicho nada.

-Seth estaba con la señora Victoria cuando lo llamaste- explico Alice

Mire a mi madre y después a Seth, parecían incómodos, nerviosos, agite mi cabeza atontado, ya estaba pensando estupideces, si Bella no regresaba pronto iba a enloquecerme de verdad, todo por culpa de Tanya y mía, mía por no ser capaz de explicarle todo a mi Bella.

-Disculpen un momento, necesito hablar con Edward- pidió Seth

-Esta bien, nosotros seguiremos intentando comunicarnos con Bella- agrego mi madre

Charlie y Alice asintieron y se fueron con mi madre al despacho, sentía que no la íbamos a encontrar, tenia un miedo inexplicable.

-Edward esto es mas complicado de lo que parece- aseguro Seth, mirándome serio.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A lo que te dije que teníamos que hablar, es complicado- explico

-Dímelo de una vez Seth- exigí

Seth saco un papel de su saco- Mira esto- me extendió el papel y yo lo tome

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo ¿Qué diablos significaba esto?, me altere mas de lo que ya estaba y arrugue el papel, lanzándolo lejos.

-¡No puede ser!- grite

-Lo mismo pensé pero no hay nada que hacer Edward-

-¿¡Cuando iba a hacer eso!- pregunte furioso

-Hoy, se supone que saldrá a la luz mañana, así que si no encontramos a Bella esta noche, estarás en un serio problema- Seth tenia razón, tenia que encontrar a Bella para explicarle todo antes de que esto estallara.

-La encontraremos- Teníamos que hacerlo, ahora mas que nunca

-¿Quién crees que este detrás de todo esto?- pregunto Seth expectante

-Quien mas sino James- dije muy seguro, quien mas sino él, una vez mas haciendo de las suyas

-O Tanya Edward, ella esta muy involucrada en esto- agrego Seth

-¡Maldita Tanya!- Fue lo único que pude decir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Detalles:<strong>_

Vestido de Bella: ./_

* * *

><p>Y aqui es donde estalla esta historia :D... Las tantas mentiras de Edward no le traeran nada bueno :( ...como les explico, me encanta el drama chicas y les agradezco que me acompañen en esta locura, me siento feliz por todos sus comentarios y sus animos para que siga escribiendo, ese es nuestro alimento... es vida para nosotras! Mil gracias!<p>

alli lleho otra maldita.. Tanya... hara estragos.. pero bueno no doy mas spolilers y espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo! se acerca un superhereoe :D

Besos y abrazos.

"... Los hombres autenticos viven como piensan, Los que quieren engañarse piensan como viven..." Darío Lostado.

_Puedes dejar tu comentario_

_dando click alli ↓ :D_


	8. Evitando Secretos

**Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.**

* * *

><p>EdwardPOV<p>

-¿¡Donde esta!- pregunte exaltado

-Esta con su papá y su hermana joven- Respondió Niza con una pizca de alegría en su mirada

-Niza… ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Cómo la viste?- Tenia miedo de enfrentarla para contarle lo que pasaba

-Estaba un poco triste, pero aun así bien- Niza se veía sin ganas

Suspire -Iré con ella-

Cada uno de mis pasos se hicieron lentos, tenia muchas ganas de verla pero también tenia miedo de lo que podía pasar, ¿Cómo reaccionaria?, lo que fuera a pasar iba a ser difícil, mas para ella pero le dejaría bien en claro que la amo y que ella es la única mujer en mi vida, al fin y al cabo mi padre tenia razón, el amor es como los negocios, siempre tienes que actuar con honestidad para lograr el éxito, un pensamiento un poco material pero muy sabio, como todo lo que decía mi padre, si él estuviera aquí ya me habría dicho que hacer y no estaría tan confundido como lo estoy ahora.

-Hola- dijo en seco, pero yo solo escuche su voz como una canción de cuna

-Hola- salude con la mirada baja

-Solo vine por mi Papá y Alice- explico

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento -¿Qué?- pregunte

-Lo que escuchaste Edward, no tiene caso que yo siga viviendo a tu lado- agrego con tono de voz firme

-¿Como que no tiene caso Bella?, eres mi esposa- exclame

-Sabes perfectamente que no es así- aclaro en casi un sollozo

Esto era peor de lo que imagina, Bella estaba reaccionando de manera diferente, no parecía aborrecerme, ni estar enojada conmigo pero estaba siendo muy dura, y cada una de sus secas palabras me herían en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, el mencionar en irse, quiere alejarse de mi, pero no que me amaba, ¿Qué hay con eso?, no pudo haberme dejado de querer de la noche a la mañana.

-Edward- llamo Bella apartándome de mi debate interno

-Bella tu sabes que estamos casados, a pesar de cómo fueron las cosas tu y yo somos marido y mujer- recordé

-¡Claro!, eso era lo que querías ¿no?- esbozo con gran ironía en su voz

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte confundido

-A que solo querías acostarte con la muchacha virgen- soltó en seco y empezó a llorar desesperadamente.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso amor?- una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos y la deje caer, sintiendo el tacto de mi dolor

Pero como podía Bella pensar eso, acaso no le he demostrado que la amo, que es todo para mi, en cada noche que estuvimos juntos, que la sentí vibrar entre mis brazos me encargue de hacerla feliz, pero al parecer no fue así, no fui lo suficiente para ella, eso solo me decía que su amor no era tan grande cómo siempre me decía, todo era una mentira.

-No me digas amor, y sabes que es la verdad- dijo firme y seco sus lagrimas

-Esta bien Bella, si eso crees haz lo que se te de la gana- grite enojado y camine alejándome de ella.

-¡Eres un maldito Edward!- grito corriendo detrás mío -¡Todo esto lo planeaste ¿verdad?-

Me detuve y la enfrente -¡No he planeado nada!- grite de nuevo -¡Ni siquiera enamorarme de ti!-

Bella se quedo muy quieta después de escucharme, yo solo la miraba fijamente a los ojos, a sus hermoso ojos cafés que me inundaban de amor cada vez que los observaba, ¿Cómo iba hacer para vivir sin eso?, no quería dejarla ir, ¿pero que podía hacer?, todo esto me lo tenia merecido, por todas mis mentiras, por engañarla. Unas lagrimas mas se escaparon de mis ojos.

-¿Sabes Edward?- irrumpió de pronto

-¿Qué?- pregunte dolido

-No me arrepiento de haberte conocido- aseguro y se acerco a mi - Estar contigo y sentir este amor ha sido lo mas hermoso en mi vida-

-Porque me estas haciendo esto Bella, me estas matando- en ese momento no lo soporte mas y la abrase fuerte contra mi cuerpo -No te vayas-

-Tu la amas, yo no quiero ser un obstáculo- me dijo respondiendo a mi abrazo

-Bella yo no te entiendo, yo solo te amo a ti- asegure y estampe mis labios en los suyos y la bese dulcemente.

-Edward estas confundido, yo no creo que haya algo tan fuerte entre tu y yo- Bella seguía enlazada a mi y lloraba desolada.

-Te equivocas Bella, jamás había sentido esto por nadie, ¡por favor no te entiendo!- enrede mis dedos en mi cabello y lo desordene rápidamente.

-Edward leí el periódico de hoy- dijo y me miro a los ojos, dejándome ver su dolor, dolor que compartía y entendía muy bien.

Sabia que esto iba a pasar, pero ya no era tan importante para mi, no después de haber conocido a Bella, ella me ayudo a superarlo, ella con su amor me sano completamente, por eso no podía perderla, volvería a aquel hueco donde estaba, donde me había olvidado de sonreír, de agradecer, de amar, de ser yo mismo y de atreverme a soñar con las cosas mas fantasiosas y prohibidas.

-Edward- susurro juntando su rostro con mi pecho

-Mm- no veía la necesidad de hablar, de romper este momento con la mujer que amo.

-Ya me voy- dijo y apretó su cuerpo contra el mío con mas fuerza -No puedo hacer esperar mucho a Alice, ya sabes como se pone- sonrío triste

-Bella no te vayas por favor- pedí de nuevo, esta vez esperanzado en que cedería a mi petición

-Edward no me digas mas, te lo ruego- se fue separando de mi poco a poco pero la detuve

-Quería pedirte algo amor- esboce en seco

-Edward no te das cuenta que ya me voy-

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a Brasil?, es un viaje de negocios que hago todos los años, me gustaría que me acompañaras amor-

Bella me miraba confundida -Edward yo…- pretendí interrumpirla y dar todo como un hecho, haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para detenerla, no la dejaría irse, nunca.

-Muchas gracias mi Bella- bese su frente y me dirigí a marcharme de allí, no le Daria tiempo de que me recordara lo que pretendía hacer.

-Edward espera, creo que no me has entendido- pidió

No se cuantas veces recorrimos la casa, yo tratando de evadirla todo el tiempo y ella tratando de explicarme que se iba y que no íbamos a volver a vernos, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia?, o bueno tal vez ella quería olvidarse de todo y quedarse a mi lado, de todos modos haría todo como lo había pensado en estos últimos cinco minutos, no le haría las cosas tan fáciles para dejarme.

-Edward por Dios escúchame- pidió no se por cuanta vez

-Bella amor, quisiera explicarte sobre el viaje pero debo irme a la oficina, hablamos en la noche y te explico todo ¿si?-

-Edward no hagas esto, solo dejame explicarte-

-Nos vemos amor, te amo- la abrace y la bese en los labios

Ella no protesto ante ese gesto mío, al contrario me abrazo mas fuerte y me beso con mucha mas demanda, pero yo sabia lo que eso significaba, ella solo quería darme el ultimo beso y el ultimo abrazo, no sabia que no la dejaría abandonarme a mi suerte, sin ella no podía vivir, eso no era mi culpa, desde pequeño escucho a todo el mundo decir que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, esta no era cuestión de guerra y amor era algo de vida o muerte, si ella se iba yo me moriría inmediatamente y si se quedaba no dudaría en vivir cada instante de mi vida a su lado, haciéndola feliz

Me separa de Bella rápidamente y me dispuse a mi marcha a encarcelarla en este amor que nos inundaba a los dos, ella me siguió hasta la salida y se detuvo, escuche un triste suspiro, no me dolió porque sabia que cuando regresara la encontraría aquí, como siempre, la haría mía, y no le quedaría mas salida que olvidarse de sus ideas absurdas de renunciar cuando ni siquiera hemos empezado a amarnos en intensa plenitud.

BellaPOV

-¿Qué paso Bella?- pregunto Alice con el ceño fruncido

-Nada solo estaba despidiéndome de Edward- explique en un suspiro

-No te dejo ¿verdad?- Alice siempre se daba cuenta de todo, me conocía muy bien, no podría mentirle.

-No, pero eso no cambia nada Alice, nos vamos hoy mismo de esta casa- asegure

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, hasta que nos libraremos de ti- Rosalie se sentía triunfante, siempre me odio y a decir verdad nunca fue santa de mi devoción.

-Hay no al contrario, nosotras nos vamos a librar de tu veneno, bruja- Alice no se podía quedar callada ante el ataque de Rosalie.

-No te metas conmigo niñita- advirtió acercándose amenazadamente a mi hermana

Reaccione de inmediato y me puse al lado de Alice- Y tu no te atrevas a meterte con mi hermana- la enfrente

-Hasta que sacaste tus garras, alimaña- Hizo una mueca burlona pero no le di importancia.

-Mira, no te tengo miedo, las pelos de lote como tu son solo escándalo- grito Alice haciéndome a un lado

No se como pero Rosalie logro darle una bofetada a Alice, yo me quede en shock no lo podía creer, jamás pensé que Rosalie se atreviera a tanto, mas bien no sabia que odiaba a Alice, de un momento a otro Alice estaba encima de Rosalie y jalaba de sus cabellos, la tome de su pequeño hombro derecho para apartarla de Rosalie, no me gustaba que hicieran este tipo de escenas en casa de Edward, mas problemas para nuestra relación, no quería que Edward se acordara de esto al pensar en mi, bueno si era merecedora de alguno de sus valiosos pensamientos.

-¿¡Que esta pasando aquí!- entro gritando Esme, estaba sorprendida

-Lo siento, Alice, mi papá y yo nos vamos, perdón- trate de excusar lo sucedido aunque no habría explicación alguna para hacerlo.

-No hija tranquila, esta es tu casa y lo sabes- me tomo la mano y la apretó fuerte

-No esta no es mi casa, precisamente me voy a mi casa, ya hable con Edward- en cuanto le dije eso baje la mirada avergonzada

-¿Y él acepto esa tonta idea?- pregunto observándome detenidamente, no podía mentirle.

-Si, bueno no se, me evadió todo el tiempo no dejo que le explicara nada- Rosalie me interrumpió y nos miro a Alice y a mi con indignación.

-Mamá no es posible que te preocupes mas por esta, yo soy tu hija- reclamo obligando a Esme a mirarla.

-¡Si, una hija déspota que solo trae problemas!- exclamo Esme muy alterada, tanto Rosalie como Alice y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta al escucharla expresarse así.

-¡Que bien mamá, ahora eres igual que estas mujercitas!- grito furiosa, su cara estaba roja como un tomate, pero claro no de vergüenza como yo, mas bien de coraje, de impotencia.

-¡Respétame Rosalie, no estoy dispuesta a soportar uno mas de tus berrinches!- Esme estaba muy a la defensa, y ni Alice y yo salíamos del shock al verla así.

-¿¡Berrinches!, esta golfa casi me deja sin cabello y para ti es un berrinche- Rosalie cada vez estaba mas furiosa, no se como podía atreverse a hablarle así a su madre.

-Nosotras vamos por el equipaje para irnos Esme- decidí hablar para amenar un poco la situación para ponerle fin a este ciclo en mi vida.

-Justo ahora cuando por fin me tuteas decides irte- Esme me sonrío amablemente y suspiro -Esta bien, yo respetare tus decisiones hija-

-¡Qué injusta eres mamá!- Grito Rosalie, afortunadamente se marcho del lugar, claro, desprendiendo rabia por todos lados.

-Gracias- le sonreí a Esme igual y la abrase, ella había sido muy amable conmigo en todo este tiempo, nunca me olvidaría de las veces que me defendió, tampoco de sus concejos y mucho menos de su cariño.

-Yo voy por las maletas y bajo con mi papá Bella no te preocupes- Alice ni siquiera dejo que reaccionara cuando ya había desaparecido de mi vista, estaba muy enojada con lo ocurrido con Rosalie y con mucha razón.

-Entonces tendré que llamar a todos los invitados- susurro Esme pero la escuche.

-¿Qué invitados?- pregunte con curiosidad

-Hace mucho Edward me pidió que organizara una fiesta para presentarte ante nuestras amistades- explico

Suspire -Si, Edward me comento de eso- recordé que me dijo que era muy importante, que seria un día decisivo para todos ¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso?, lo que fuera no me preocupaba ahora.

-No te preocupes Bella, esto no tiene importancia- agrego confortablemente, ella siempre tenia una actitud que lograba calmarme.

Una fiesta era lo ultimo que me preocupaba en este momento, ya se acercaba mi hora de dejar atrás mi vida en esta casa, de dejar a Edward, eso era lo mas doloroso para mi, lo recordaría siempre, y sabia que nunca me volvería a enamorar de el en mucho tiempo, pero aun así tenia que dejarlo ir, él merecía ser feliz y esa felicidad no estaba a mi lado, estaba al lado de ella, aunque me doliera el pensarlo esa era la verdad, Tanya era la mujer perfecta para Edward.

-Ya esta todo listo- aviso mi papá mirándome de nuevo como queriéndome preguntar si estaba segura de hacer esto.

-Vamos- esboce triste.

-Yo los acompaño a la salida, le pediré a alguno de los chóferes que los lleve a donde necesiten- ofreció Esme

-No se preocupe señora, ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros- Charlie era digno de ser mi padre, era igual que yo siempre alegando por todo, reí triste.

-Nada de eso, hare lo que les digo- repitió Esme con voz demasiado firme como para romperla.

-Muchas gracias señora, nunca olvidaremos todo lo que hizo por nosotros- dijo Alice y le ofreció una enorme sonrisa y uno de esos abrazos de oso que son originales de ella.

-Bueno ya basta de tanto agradecimiento que voy a arrepentirme de dejarlos ir- advirtió

Cuando llegamos a la puerta nos encontramos con la presencia de muchos hombres que estaban uniformados, Esme se altero mucho al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y yo también, no quería irme y dejarlos metidos en un problema, ¿tendrá algo que ver con Edward?, tal vez era una de las hazañas de James, que se desapareciera tanto tiempo no era bueno.

-Perdón pero no pueden pasar- dijo uno de los hombres

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Esme

-El señor Cullen nos dio orden estricta de que ni la señora Isabella ni su familia podían salir de la casa- respondió el mismo hombre en tono muy serio

-¿Qué Edward ordeno que?- pregunte confundida, o mas bien anonada, no podía creer que Edward estuviera haciendo esto.

-Bella hija, es mejor que esperemos a que el regrese para aclara todo esto- pidió Esme

-No es justo que nos haga esto, no somos unos delincuentes huyendo- resoplo Alice impaciente

-Entremos a la casa de nuevo por favor- La señora Esme tomo mi brazo y casi me guío por el camino, no podría hacerlo por mi misma, estaba completamente aturdida.

Cuando entramos a la casa todos nos quedamos muy callados, yo nunca mire a nadie, siempre estuve perdida en mis pensamientos, ¿Por qué Edward había hecho esto?, con razón estaba evadiendo todo lo que trataba de decirle, ¿acaso ya sabia que esto iba a pasar?, no, no podía ser, tal vez solo se le ocurrió, no había explicación para algo tan humillante.

-Me podrían dejar un momento a solas con Bella- Esme se dirigió a Charlie y Alice para disculparse.

Charlie y Alice accedieron a irse, Alice estaba enojada y mi papá estaba como siempre preocupado por mi actitud, y yo no sabia que decir de mi, esto era algo que no me espere, pero me sentía… ¿feliz?, Edward había hecho aquella locura para impedir que me fuera, ¿eso quería decirme algo?, tal vez él en verdad me amaba a mi.

-Bella debo contarte algo- soltó Esme de golpe

Me preocupe un poco al ver su actitud -¿sucede algo malo?-

-Estoy segura que después de que me escuches no desearas dejar a Edward solo- dijo muy segura de eso

-Por favor, no me asuste- pedí

-Vamos al despacho- Esme camino perdiéndose de mi vista, muchas emociones para un día, corrí detrás de ella para alcanzarla.

Una vez en el despacho Esme me contó aquello que me ataría a Edward para siempre, o bueno hasta que él se enterara, simplemente no podía creerlo, era una verdad muy grande, ahora un secreto para mi también, no me iba a sentir bien mintiéndole a Edward pero no me correspondía decirle eso a mi, era algo que solo les pertenecía a la familia Cullen, hasta James se vería afectado con esto, no me quería imaginar como se pondría Edward al saber esto, se iba a morir en vida, pero yo estaría a allí para él nunca lo dejaría solo en algo como esto, ni siquiera me alejaría aunque él me lo pidiera.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en realidad con Tanya?- pensé que seria un buen momento para preguntarle a Esme, ella podía aclarar todas mis dudas

-No creo que deba decírtelo yo hija- explico

-Es que no me atrevo a preguntarle a Edward- confesé avergonzada, se que sonaba raro siendo Edward mi marido pero era mi triste verdad

-Se sincera con él hija, estoy segura que sabrá explicarte todo-

-¿Tan malo es?-

-Fue algo que lo afecto mucho, pero lo ha sabido llevar- esas palabras de Esme me asustaban y a la vez me tranquilizaban

-Esta bien, le preguntare a él- dije resignada

-Muchas gracias Bella- dijo ella envolviéndome en sus brazos

-¿Por qué gracias?- le pregunte sin comprender

-Por escucharme, pero sobre todo por hacer tan feliz a mi hijo- me abrazo de nuevo

-No tiene porque agradecérmelo- me sonroje de inmediato

La agradecida era yo por todo lo que había encontrado en esta casa, había conocido el amor y a su lado aprendí a ser mujer, y aunque no todo era color de rosa me sentía feliz rodeada de mis personas mas queridas, solo faltaría mi madre, ella haría mi vida perfecta en este momento, desde que murió nos dejo un gran vacío a Charlie, Alice y a mi, pero nos dejo la fuerza para salir adelante y luchar por lo que en realidad queremos.

Siempre nos decía: "La vida no es color de rosa, pero el amor es rojo y la honestidad blanca, si los combinamos tendremos un rosa mucho mas hermoso"

Suspire melancólica.

SethPOV

-¿Qué hiciste que?- Edward estaba completamente enloquecido por Bella

-Ya dejame en paz Seth- resoplo tumbándose en la silla de su oficina

-Te pasas Edward- agregue negando con mi cabeza

-Estoy enamorado, ¿crees que sea grave?- su tono de voz era muy sarcástico

-Estas desahuciado hermano- reí

-Eres un maldito ¿Lo sabias?- replico

-Se que me amas Edward, no te atrevas a negármelo- reí aun mas fuerte

-Vamos a ponernos a trabajar ¿Quieres?- propuso jugueteando con una de sus cejas

No dije nada mas y obedecí a su orden, me puse a trabajar.

Siempre me ha gustado mi relación con Edward el es como mi hermano mellizo, por eso me atormentaba rotundamente el no ser sincero con él, algún día tendría que contarle la verdad, mas de una vez me preguntaba que pasaría si me atrevo a tirar todo a la borda y luchar por todo lo que en realidad quiero, se que no seria fácil pero tampoco seria el primero ni el segundo en hacerlo o mas bien de intentar hacerlo sin morir en el intento, frases sabias de mi abuelo.

-¿Seth?-

-¿Qué pasa?- me percate de que seguía en la oficina de Edward "trabajando"

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti ¿Qué pasa?- me miro con el ceño fruncido

-Nada de pronto me quede pensando- explique

-¿seguro?-

-Si hombre seguro- sonreí

-¿Cómo crees que nos trate esta vez nuestro viaje a Brasil?- ¡cierto! Se me había olvidado esa parte del viaje a brasil ¡diablos!

-Dímelo Tú amigo- sonreí con malacia, sabia que Edward entendería el doble sentido de mis palabras

-Llevare a Bella conmigo, no quiero arriesgarme a que aproveche mi ausencia para desaparecer- esbozo en seco

-Es lo mas lógico Edward, antes llevabas a Tanya que entonces era tu pareja-

-No me recuerdes esa parte- pidió haciendo una mueca

-Piensa en el lado positivo Edward, tendrás mucho que enseñarle a Bella-

-Le harás la de superman- volví a hablar

-Y también la de bicicletas, no esta mal- en esta ultima reí escandalosamente

-¡Cállate!-

Nos quedamos de nuevo en un duradero silencio, tal vez Edward vagaba en su mente al igual que yo ahora, el pobre tenia tantas cosas encima, muchas cosas para resolver completamente solo, no era que yo estuviera muy acompañado pero estaba seguro de sentirme mas despejado que mi amigo, esa era una de las razones por la cual no me atrevía a sincerarme con el, echarle un bulto mas en su cansada espalda seria mortal para él.

-¿Todavía sigues con la idea de la fiesta?- decidí romper el silencio

-Claro-

-Edward ¿ya pensaste en que lastimaras a Bella y a tu madre?- solo quise planteárselo pero fue una advertencia muy subliminal

-Lo se, pero no puedo echarme para atrás es la hora de que James pague por todo lo que ha hecho- me recordó, Edward no podía engañarme, sentía pánico.

-Entonces es mas importante para ti la venganza que el amor a tu mujer y tu familia- asegure decepcionado

-Seth entiéndeme, de esa manera podría parar a James- trato de explicarme pero simplemente no podía convencerme

-No creo que James se deje vencer tan fácil- por supuesto que no, un hombre como el jamás dejaría que le ganaran la guerra.

-Yo tampoco pienso dejarme vencer- afirmo firme

Edward estaba enceguecido por sus deseos de vengarse de James, no le importaba acabar con todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora, solo le importaba hacer pagar a su hermanastro, tenia razón en odiarlo, verdaderamente James no había hecho nada mas en esta vida que hacerle la vida imposible a Edward, y de paso a toda su familia, pero ¿valía la pena que arriesgara todo, solo por desquitarse?, no lo creo, lo que se avecinaba era algo totalmente malo, y no solo para él, nos afectaría a todos.

-No has sabido mas de James?- rompí de nuevo el silencio

-No, desde que se fue de la casa no hemos sabido de él- contesto sin prestarme mucha atención

-¿Ni siquiera a hablado con Esme?- pregunte lleno de misterio, que James no diera lata en semanas era muy sospechoso y sorprendente

-No se, no lo creo, mi madre me lo habría dicho- Edward me examino cautelosamente

-Es muy raro que no sepan nada de él- agregue

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Seth?- pregunto Edward con su ceja izquierda elevada

-Nada, solo pensé en eso por un instante, es todo- trate de pasar desapercibido

-Pues que pensativo estas hoy- alego volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo

-No me des importancia ya sabes como soy- esboce para hacer que pediera cuidado

Él no me dijo nada mas, solo me miro por un momento, la situación era cada vez mas difícil para mi, solo quería gritarle mi verdad, contarle de mis sentimientos para que lograra entender mi preocupación, jamás pensé en enamorarme y menos de la persona que lo había hecho, estaba casi que prohibida para mi, en esta sociedad tan difícil donde todo es criticado las cosas se complican mucho mas, además sabia que esa persona nunca me correspondería, era una locura lo que me estaba pasando, seria un milagro si llega a quererme igual.

-¡Maldita sea Seth! ¿¡Porque me miras así!- salte en mi silla de sorpresa

-¿así como?- pregunte nervioso

-Sabes mejor me voy a la casa- se levanto de inmediato de su asiento.

Lo tome del brazo para que no se fuera sin antes darme una explicación -¿Qué pasa Edward?-

-¡Suéltame!- me grito tirando de mi mano

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- pregunte por segunda vez

-No se como puedes hacerme esto- bufo y desapareció de mi vista

¿Qué diablos paso?, Dios mío ¡no!, será que pensé en voz alta, estaba completamente atormentado con este secreto, tuvo que haber sido eso, no le encuentro otra explicación al comportamiento de Edward, seguro corrió a contárselo a… sacudí mi cabeza, no podía permitirlo, el tendría que escuchar mis explicaciones primero, tampoco quería perder su amistad, claro que si lo que quería algún día se me daba yo seria alguien con mas autoridad para él, algo muy remoto pero no imposible.

-¡Estupido!- grite para mi ante mis absurdos pensamientos

Pasara lo que pasara Edward siempre seria mi amigo, no me lo imaginaba de otra manera, aunque…. Seria interesante hacer de su padrastro a ver si así lo corrijo, reí

¿Cómo seria mejor Edward?

¿Cómo hijastro o como Amigo?

Creo que las dos serian una buena combinación.

* * *

><p>No me maten por Fis u.u...<p>

¿Cual sera el pasado de Tanya y Edward?

¿Cual sera el secreto Esme?

¿Se rieron con Seth? jajajaja xD (era para que se rieran ¬¬)

Esperemos a ver que pasa en el próximo capitulo :D... El próximo martes como siempre...

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios chicas no puedo creer que ya llegamos a los 200 reviews :O todo es por ustedes, se que han llegado nuevas por recomendación, no tengo como pagarles mas que escribiendo ^_^

Las invito a que pasen y lean un fic muy bueno de mi amigocha Vany midestinoerestu(punto)wordpress(punto)com

Besos y Abrazos

"...Eres dueño de tus silencios y esclavo de tus palabras..." Anonimo

_Puedes dejar tu comentario_

_ dando click allí ↓ :D_


	9. Perdidas que duelen

****Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.****

* * *

><p>-¿Estas seguro Edward?- volví a preguntar.<p>

-Si mi Bella, muy seguro- Sonrío.

-Es que yo no quiero que te sientas obligado…- replique bajando la cabeza.

-Bella mi amor, tengo que llevarte de otra manera me moriría- resoplo mientras tomaba mi barbilla y me obligaba a mirarlo.

-Te amo- fue lo único que pude decirle en ese momento.

-Yo también, mucho mas- sonrío ampliamente y dejo un casto beso en mis labios.

-Eso no es cierto, yo te amo mucho mas- le sonreí y lo bese de la misma manera.

-Eres mala Bella- esbozo con un tierno puchero en su rostro.

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco de animo desde aquel día tan lleno de emociones, yo decidí quedarme junto a Edward y el parecía feliz con ese hecho, aunque me tomo tiempo que confiara en mi palabra y dejara que todos los guardias se fueran, fue una idea un poco exagerada pero muy romántica de su parte. Y ni pensar en lo que se vino después….

Flashback

-¿Qué paso hijo?- pregunto Esme tratando de ir a la par de Edward.

-¡Seth es un maldito!- grito él deteniéndose en frente de su madre.

-¿Por qué?, ¿se pelearon?- Esme seguía formulando sus preguntas a Edward.

-Traiciono nuestra amistad, ¡No se como se atrevió!- exclamo Edward en muy mal estado.

-Edward…- susurre para llamar su atención.

El me miro por unos minutos sin decir nada pero después corrió hacia mi y me abrazo con fuerza, no niego que sentí un alivio al sentirlo tan cerca de mi, yo le amaba y ahora mas que nunca el me necesitaba a su lado, arriesgaría todo por su felicidad, eso es realmente amar.

-Bella estas aquí- dijo en un hilo de voz, sentía algo mojado en mi hombro.

-Edward mi amor no te pongas así- le pedí y tome su cara entre mis manos.

-Por favor no te vayas- me abrazo mas fuerte que antes y beso mi mejilla.

-Aquí estoy hasta que tu quieras lo contrario- asegure acariciando su cabello.

Me partía el alma verlo tan triste y derrotado, pensé que su pleito con Seth seria algo pasajero, no conocía muy bien a Seth pero Edward me platicaba mucho sobre su amistad con él y no cabía en mi cabeza que alguno de ellos traicionara al otro; Seth es como su hermano, y me lo decía con tal devoción que te conmovías de solo verlo decir aquello.

-¡Edward!- se escucho un grito desde fuera de la casa.

Edward se separo de mi y miro con rabia a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto exaltado cuando vio que Seth entro.

-Vine a hablar contigo- explico en tono cortes.

-Ya tengo las cosas demasiado claras ¡VETE!- grito Edward golpeando el brazo de Seth.

-¿De que hablas amigo?- Seth tomo el brazo de Edward y lo golpeo en gesto de cariño.

No supe ni que hacer cuando vi a Edward lanzarle un puñetazo a Seth, corrí de inmediato a su lado y lo abrase para impedir algo lamentable, algo de lo que tal vez se arrepentiría después, no sabia realmente que había pasado entre ellos dos para que llegaran a esta instancia pero no dejaría que Edward hiciera una locura.

-¡Suéltalo Bella, deja que me mate!- me grito Seth acercándose peligrosamente a Edward.

-Que te quede claro Seth, yo amo a Bella y soy un verdadero hombre- en cuanto Edward dijo eso un montón de ideas absurdas bailaron en mi cabeza, eso no podría ser.

-Tranquilos los dos, no dejare que se sigan golpeando en mi casa- interrumpió Esme.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que dijiste Edward Cullen?- Seth parecía enojado, sus ojos estaban oscuros.

-Ya basta- pidió Esme pero fue totalmente ignorada.

-Lo que me escuchaste Seth, Soy un verdadero hombre- repitió Edward acentuando notablemente en la palabra VERDADERO.

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!-

Ni siquiera pude ver a Seth cuando voltee a verlo, me vi lejos de Edward, de la mano de Esme y totalmente horrorizada por lo que acababa de ver, Seth era de baja estatura, solo un poco mas alto que yo pero la fuerza con la que golpeo a Edward fue espeluznante, me quede inmóvil completamente al presenciar aquello.

-¡Edward!- exclame cuando regrese a la realidad y me percate de que Edward estaba mal.

-¡Yo también soy un verdadero hombre!- Seth imito la voz de Edward y lo miro con furia.

-¡Les dije BASTA! ¿no me escuchaste Seth?- Esme encaro a Seth y él parecía avergonzado con ella.

-Estoy bien- soltó Edward entre dientes.

-¿Me van a explicar que paso? ¿Por qué se golpean como animales?- Esme no tenia ni un asomo de preocupación mas bien estaba intrigada, sorprendida.

-Que el Hombre Edward Cullen explique- propuso Seth todavía alterado.

-Sabes bien porque me comporte así- Agrego Edward haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Lo único que se es que estuve equivocado todo este tiempo- parecía como si a Seth le doliera en lo mas profundo darle vida a esas palabras.

-Por favor Seth cuéntame- la preocupación que no había antes en el semblante de Esme ahora estaba al rojo vivo.

Seth no se molesto en contestarle a Esme y salio rápidamente de la casa. Edward se levanto con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban y se adentro a seguir los pasos de su amigo. Esme y yo no esperamos mas y fuimos detrás de ellos, tal vez necesitarían otra ayuda para no matarse a golpes.

-¡Seth!- Llamo -Todo fue un mal entendido-

Seth se detuvo y miro fijamente a Edward- ¿Sabes algo Edward?, me canse de disculparte, me canse de solaparte, me canse de tu maldito egoísmo-

-Seth por favor perdóname- pidió Edward sincero.

-Claro que si, no soy como tu, pero olvídate de que alguna ves fuimos amigos- aclaro acercándose a su auto.

-Seth hermano, espera-

-Ah se me olvidaba- Seth se regreso y golpeo nuevamente a Edward- Soy mucho mas hombre que tú- se subió a su auto y se fue.

Fin Flashback

-¿Bella?-

Sacudí mi cabeza para espantar los recuerdos y prestar atención a lo que Edward me decía- ¿si?-

-¿En que pensabas?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No pensaba, solo recordaba algo- explique.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Sigues peleado con Seth?- pregunte intrigada, sabia que eso respondería su pregunta.

Él suspiro -He tratado de hablarle pero él solo me ignora-

-¿Te duele mucho verdad?-

-Seth es como mi hermano, todavía no se como fui capaz de arruinarlo todo- note como Edward se resentía al hablar de eso.

-Se que pronto las cosas se arreglaran- no sabia que mas decirle para alentarlo.

Ese día no hablamos de nada mas relacionado a Seth, me sentía culpable porque desde nuestra platica Edward se puso muy serio y distante; yo como siempre arruinando todo. La discusión con Seth causo muchos cambios, yo no me atreví a mencionarle siquiera el tema de Tanya, lo ultimo que quería era revivirle otro dolor, no seria justo con él, yo podría esperar un poco de tiempo mas para las explicaciones.

-Hace mucho calor en Rio- dijo de repente.

-Si no te preocupes, toda la ropa empacada esta acorde a ese clima-

-Bien-

Así termino el día, Edward callado y triste y yo sintiéndome como una condenada por ponerlo así, esperaba que el día siguiente las cosas cambiaran, era nuestro primer viaje juntos, era la primera vez que iba a Brasil, nunca, ni en mis mas remotos sueños pensé en conocer otro país, me sentía muy inquieta, tenia muchas expectativas con este viaje-, es como cuando uno presiente que cosas muy buenas pasaran en ese lugar.

-No se que estas esperando-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunte.

-En estos momentos de Silencio siempre me ataca el miedo de que me preguntes por Tanya- esbozo con una risita sin ganas.

-No quiero causarte mas sufrimiento, puedo esperar a que estés bien y puedas decírmelo sin que haya consecuencias en ti- acaricie su mejilla para reconfortar mis palabras.

-Tengo que poder decírtelo ahora Bella- cerro sus ojos y los apretó fuerte.

-Edward ya te dije amor, puedo esperar- recordé acurrucándome en su pecho.

-Tanya y yo tuvimos un hijo- soltó de golpe.

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese mismo instante, Edward y Tanya tenían un hijo, eso los uniría para siempre, ahora empezaba a entender muchas cosas, ¿pero donde estaba ese niño?, nunca lo había visto en esta casa, nadie nunca ha hablado de él, no podía creer que Edward habiendo tenido un hijo con Tanya estuviera aquí, en mis brazos en vez de estar en los brazos de ella junto a su hijo.

-Murió cuando tenia 5 meses de nacido- agrego con voz rota.

-Edward…- simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Mi Edward debió de haber sufrido mucho con la perdida de su bebé y Tanya también, yo nunca había sido madre pero solo imaginarme que perdiera a mi bebé tan pronto, cuando apenas estaba acostumbrándome a él, prefería morirme antes de verlo morir a él. Cualquiera que viera Edward en sus días normales nunca se imaginaria que ha pasado por la perdida de un hijo; tal vez ha sido muy valiente o tal vez tiene miedo de enfrentarse a esa realidad y por eso parece un hombre "normal" con una vida común y corriente para los demás.

-Yo lo mate- aseguro e inmediatamente rompió en llanto -Pero te juro que no quería Bella-

-Edward por favor no digas eso, estoy segura que tu no serias capaz de hacer eso-

-Soy un asesino Bella, yo mate a mi hijo- repitió con sus mejillas empapadas de lagrimas y me abrazo con fuerza, como si yo fuera su única salvación.

-No Edward tu eres un hombre maravilloso- ya no sabia que mas decirle, ya no sabia que hacer.

-Bella por eso yo no quiero tener hijos- me miro fijamente y yo no pude reaccionar.

Edward no quería tener hijos y yo me Moria de ganas por ser madre, por tener a un pequeño Edward entre mis brazos, a un bebe que fuera fruto del amor entre nosotros, no podía permitir que Edward se cerrara de esa manera, ¿tan grave había sido lo que paso?, no creía a Edward capaz de algo tan feo, debía haber alguna explicación para eso, estaba segura.

-Edward yo no creo que haya necesidad de algo tan drástico, yo se que hay una explicación- ya no podía contener mi desesperación, no podía renunciar a ser madre, no podía permitir que Edward pensara de esa manera.

-Por favor ya no digas mas Bella- pidió escondiendo su cara en la almohada- pensé que iba a ser capaz de contarte todo pero me duele mucho recordarlo-

Edward empezó a llorar y gritar como un niño chiquito, yo solo pude abrazarlo y llorar con él, me dolía tanto verlo así, sin poder hacer nada para borrar su pasado, Daria mi vida con tal de que el no sufriera mas, nada seria igual de ahora en adelante, mi amor y mi admiración por Edward ahora eran mas grandes, era un hombre muy fuerte, no todos deciden seguir adelante a pesar de cosas tan fuertes.

-¿Me prometes que no me dejaras nunca?- pregunto aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Te lo prometo-

-Prométeme también que nunca vas a darme un hijo- seco sus lagrimas y tomo mis manos entre las suyas- Se que no es fácil pero ahora que sabes esto puedes decidir irte y dejarme para que formes una familia con un hombre bueno- las lagrimas se apoderaron otra vez de su rostro y yo me estaba derivando poco a poco, con cada una de sus palabras.

-Yo nunca te voy a dejar Edward Cullen, nunca- le asegure y estreche fuerte contra mi cuerpo.

No podría si quiera pensar en dejarlo después de todo esto que sabia, ahora mas que nunca él me necesitaba y yo siempre estaría a su lado, aunque con ello tuviera que renunciar a uno de mis mayores sueños.

Lo estreche mas fuerte y confirme mis pensamientos besando sus labios con mi mayor amor y devoción… con mi mayor comprensión y mi mas doloroso sacrificio.

EdwardPOV

¡No fui capaz!

No fui capaz de recordarlo, no fui capaz de dejar de llorar, ¿Cómo hacerlo?, mate a mi bebe, ahora el estaría aquí conmigo y de seguro Bella lo querría mucho, como si fuera su hijo, si estuviera vivo tendría la capacidad de tener otro hijo y hacer feliz a Bella pero no podía, si tenia un hijo con Bella seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo y no me lo merecía, yo no podía ser feliz después de haber hecho algo tan cruel, nunca iba a ser feliz, nunca.

-Ya esta todo listo- dijo Bella muy bajito.

-Todavía falta un poco para irnos- le recordé sin mirarla.

-Lo se pero bueno no tenia mas nada que hacer- agrego en un suspiro melancólico.

-Iré a hablar con mi madre- si seguía allí terminaría en llanto como la noche anterior y no quería asustarla y darle motivos para que se alejara de mi.

Ella no reacciono ante lo que dije pero pude sentir su mirada muy fija en cada paso que daba, camine aun mas rápido y llegue a la puerta de la recamara de mi madre, toque levemente y ella me invito a pasar, obedecí acercándome a ella que estaba sentada en un sillón cerca de su cama.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hijo?- pregunto extendiéndome sus brazos.

Yo corrí como un niño a sus brazos y llore inmediatamente en ellos, ella siempre me entendía y compartía mis tristezas por eso la quería tanto, siempre había sido muy buena conmigo como si yo fuera su verdadero hijo, y yo tenia que aprovechar eso para encontrar consuelo, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y nadie mejor que Esme para hacerlo.

-Llora hijo, aquí estoy, llora- sus palabras llegaban a mis oídos como arrullos.

-No pude madre, no pude- me regañe y golpee mi cabeza en señal de reclamo.

-Edward, hijo por favor no te lastimes mas- pidió y apreso mis brazos para evitar que me siguiera golpeando.

-Ella me odia, Bella me odia lo se- después de todo lo que le dije anoche era lo mas seguro.

-Te ama, ¿Por qué crees que sigue aquí?- sabia que mi madre solo lo decía por alentarme.

-Le conté todo, le dije que era un asesino- dije en seco.

-Edward ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso?- mi madre se levanto del sillón un poco enojada.

-No puedo olvidarlo, era mi bebe, solo era un bebe- un par de lagrimas que mantenía contenidas resbalaron por mis mejillas.

-Hijo tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso- mi madre solo quería hacerme sentir mejor pero no estaba pasando, me sentía aun peor.

-Bella y yo debemos estar pronto en Brasil- agregue tratando de dejar el tema anterior atrás.

-Ojala que en ese viaje logres olvidar un poco- acaricio mi mejilla y me sonrío.

-Bella ha hecho milagros en mi vida madre, hay momentos en los que solo somos ella y yo y me olvido de todo lo demás, yo la amo- sonreí triste.

No hubieron mas palabras entre mi madre y yo, solo gestos de cariño y amor puro, al fin me despedí de ella y baje a encontrarme de nuevo con Bella, quien estaba dormida en el enorme sofá de la sala, sonreí al verla tan inocente e indefensa, Bella era hermosa como quiera que la viera pero así emanaba tanta paz y tranquilidad.

Me acerque a ella despacio y le di un leve masaje en su cabello para luego besar su frente tiernamente, pero arruine el momento, Bella dio un brinquito asustado, yo tome sus hombros rápidamente para evitar que se cayera del sofá y le sonreí ampliamente.

-Ten cuidado no quiero suspender nuestro viaje- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Perdón es solo que me asuste- explico entrecerrando los ojos.

-Perdóname tu a mi no debí interrumpir tu siesta- tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese la punta de su nariz.

Bella no se conformo con eso y me beso en los labios, yo correspondí a su petición de entrar a mi boca y la bese de igual manera, estuvimos así un buen rato, era algo tan hermoso sentirla así, ni siquiera el aire era necesario en ese momento, bastábamos Bella y yo para amarnos completamente.

-Buenos días- interrumpió una voz muy familiar.

Bella se sonrojo instantáneamente y yo solo cerré mis ojos para acostumbrarme a estar sin sus labios en los míos, cuando estuve seguro de que podía estar bien sin aquello abrí mis ojos y mire para ver a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

-¿Cómo estas Edward?- pregunto Jacob mirándome serio.

-Bien Jacob- respondí haciendo una mueca.

-Disculpa mi mala educación Bella, ¿Cómo estas?- Jacob se acerco a Bella y la abrazo.

-No se preocupe doctor, estoy bien, gracias- Bella seguía sonrojada.

-No es posible que yo te llame Bella y tu me digas Doctor- reclamo Jacob en tono de confianza.

-Esta bien lo intentare.. Jacob- sonrío y me miro preocupada.

No tenia buen semblante, lo sabia, una vez mas estaba en peligro de que Jacob me delatara ante Bella, tenia la esperanza de que no lo hiciera, él además de ser mi medico era un gran amigo de toda la familia, mas específicamente de mi madre, es mas existía una duda en mi cabeza sobre que Jacob estaba enamorado de mi madre, eso me agradaba mucho, mi madre se merecía ser feliz y él era el mejor candidato para que ella lograra hacerlo.

-¿Edward podemos hablar un momento?- Jacob me pregunto de manera que sonaría muy cortes para otra persona pero yo sabia para que quería ese momento.

-Claro que si Jacob- accedí y mire a Bella en gesto de disculpa.

-Ira a ver que falta para el viaje- ella se despidió de manera amable y se retiro de la sala.

-Parece que llegue en un mal momento- agrego.

-Bella y yo tenemos planeado viajar a Brasil- explique.

-Y supongo que no paso por tu mente cumplir la cita que tenias conmigo-

-Jacob han pasado muchas cosas muy delicadas- sabia que nada lograría una disculpa pero era la verdad.

-Lo se Edward pero tu solo logras empeorarlas con tu irresponsabilidad- Jacob arremetió en voz baja.

-Mejor vamos al despacho- propuse indicando el camino aunque ya él lo conocía.

Sabia que me merecía todo lo malo de este mundo y al pasar el tiempo no hacia sino arruinar todo aun mas, pero no quería que nadie en esta casa se enterara de este asunto con Jacob, ya no quería preocupar a nadie mas, teníamos suficiente con lo que estábamos viviendo. Además no me sentía mal después del accidente, tal vez tuve razón y quede inconsciente por la impresión del instante en que James me echo el auto encima.

-Siéntate Jacob.- ofrecí apenado.

-No te preocupes por mi Edward- exclamo.

-Jacob por favor- pedí.

-Edward es que no puedes ser tan insensato- reprocho tirando de sus brazos al aire.

-Te juro que pensaba ir contigo pero se cruzaron algunos problemas y fue imposible- explique desesperado.

-Bueno de nada vale regañarte ahora, ya hiciste lo que se te dio la gana- soltó en un esbozo eufórico y se tumbo en una de las sillas del despacho.

-Te prometo que lo primero que hare cuando regrese de mi viaje es ir a verte-

-Mas te vale Edward, me preocupas mucho- su semblante cambio radicalmente ahora confirmaba sus palabras con el gesto en su rostro.

-No me he sentido mal Jacob no tienes porque hacerlo- asegure firmemente.

-Si me he dado cuenta de eso- resoplo poniéndose de pie - Bueno, iré a saludar a Esme-

-Claro- no pude evitar soltar una risita.

-¿Qué?- se devolvió y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada que adelante estas en tu casa- ¿había algún imbecil peor que yo?, No lo creo.

Salimos del despacho a paso firme y en la sala ya estaban mi madre, Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Charlie, Niza y ¿Demetri?, por Dios hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, ya hasta me había olvidado de su existencia, pero bueno si no le hacia falta a Rosalie que era su esposa menos a mi, nunca me cayo bien pero contradecir a Rosalie era un reto que no estaba dispuesto a asumir y no por cobarde sino que tenia muchas cosas mas importantes en las que perder mi tiempo.

-Cuñado- exclamo Demetri.

-¿Cómo estas Demetri?- le pregunte para no desairearlo.

-Aquí regresando de mi viaje y conociendo a tu hermosa mujer- inmediatamente lo mire de mala manera, Demetri era un mujeriego y si tenia pensado meterse con Bella no viviría para contarlo.

-Si mi hermosa mujer, solo mía- recalque acercándome a Bella y tomándola por la cintura.

-¿Cuándo regresas hermano?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Aun no lo se- respondí sincero.

-Ojala no te tardes ya sabes que….- no había necesidad de dejarla terminar su intervención para saber a lo que se refería.

-No te preocupes por el dinero Rosalie, deje las cuentas abiertas- sonreí sin ganas.

-Muchas gracias-

-Hijo no te olvides de llamar para avisarnos de tu llegada- recordó mi madre abrazándome de nuevo.

-Lo hare madre, lo prometo-

-Y tu hija, cuídame mucho a este muchacho tan necio- Mi madre abandono mis brazos y se dirigió a los de Bella.

-Lo hare con mucho gusto- Como no decirle eso si ella también era muy protectora.

-Bueno pues yo también me despido y les doy mi bendición- agrego Niza dándonos la bendición a Bella y a mi.

-Gracias- dijo Bella abrazándola.

-Te quiero mucho Niza- esboce ofreciéndole mi mejor sonrisa.

-Hay bueno hasta parece que se fueran al panteón- resoplo Rosalie moviéndose fastidiada.

-Rosalie por favor- interrumpió Demetri.

-Hay es la verdad- se defendió.

Nadie presto mucha atención a la discusión de Rosalie y Demetri todos nos centramos a hablar de cosas de interés para todos, aun faltaba un poco de tiempo mas para que Bella y yo partiéramos a Brasil y nadie quería perder momento alguno de nuestra estancia en la casa. Yo tenia la esperanza de que este viaje fuera una especie de terapia para Bella y para mi, después de todo ella no tenia la culpa de nada de lo que a mi me había pasado, al contrario ella me hacia olvidar de todo cuando estábamos juntos, era como si tuviera un poder sobre mi que ni siquiera yo podía descifrar, era inexplicable.

Tenia muy presente que las experiencias de la vida son las que hacen la madurez de una persona, antes de que me pasara lo de Tanya y mi hijo era un hombre que solo vivía la vida, de aventura en aventura, nunca descuide la empresa ni a mi familia pero lo demás era de minima importancia para mi, cuando leía las muertes y asesinatos en el periódico solo me quejaba del mundo y su corrupción, nunca pensé en las personas sufriendo detrás de tantas perdidas de sus seres queridos, después de que perdí a mi hijo y con ello mi felicidad entendí todo de una mejor manera, no es fácil acostumbrarte a vivir sin escuchar su voz o tan solo sentir su presencia física.

-Bueno creo que ahora si llego la hora de despedirlos- soltó Alice espantando mis pensamientos.

-Si hija, por favor cuídense mucho los dos- Charlie me miro amablemente y abrazo a Bella de manera confortable.

-Muchas gracias a todos, Edward y yo estaremos bien- Bella agradeció a todos y después estrecho mi cuerpo.

-Si muchas gracias a todos, ya debemos irnos, tomaremos el avión pronto-

Todos nos volvieron a despedir, la situación era un poco infantil pero ahora nada es igual, estaba toda una familia reunida, ahora yo era un hombre casado y en el lugar se encontraba la familia de Bella también, mi esposa, mi mujer, bueno aunque faltaría alguien para que todo fuera perfecto, pero eso ya no podía ser aunque yo diera todo por eso ya no había nada que hacer.

-Por favor Edward no se te olvide visitarme en cuanto regreses- recordó Jacob mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo hare, no te preocupes- afirme devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto Bella mirándome con aquel brillo en sus ojos que tanto amaba.

-Si ya, ¿te arrepentiste?- use un tono sarcástico en mis palabras.

-No, nunca me arrepentiría de estar a tu lado- aseguro dedicándome una amplia sonrisa.

El timbre sonó y todos dedicamos nuestra atención a la puerta, como si todos presintiéramos que alguien contundente estaba detrás de ella, Niza se disculpo y fue a atenderla.

-Buenos días Familia-

-James- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas que tal? estoy asi T_T con el nuevo Trailer de Amanecer<p>

¿Extrañaban a James?

Capitulo dedicado a todas aquellas personas que sufren por la perdida de una amistad, de un ser querido... nada conforta el dolor pero la vida sigue para los vivos y hay que tratar de sacarla adelante :D

Habra muchas sorpresas en ese viaje a Brasil... espero les haya gustado este capitulo... nos leemos (Como siempre) el proximo martes ^_^... Gracias por todos sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que estoy por el gran apoyo que recibo de todas ustedes!

Besos y Abrazos

"...La muerte no nos roba a nuestros seres amados, al contrario, nos los guarda e inmortaliza en el recuerdo, la vida si que nos los roba muchas veces y de manera definitiva..." Francois Mauriac

_Puedes dejar tu comentario_

_dando click allí ↓ :D_


	10. Brasil

****Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil Gracias a:<strong>_

_**CaroBereCullen, Vany Pattinson, EriM, janalez, baarbii4, cristabellaswan, tonantzi medina, LuniitaCullen, wendy avila de leon, Kalita Cullen, yajaira, Wetiyu, Arletita, Carlita luu, Sarita, Cristina Almanda, luu, mary, BellaSwanCullen, Teresa adiction, DanielQuesada, roberta, Clarita, Bella ClanTwi, ADRY CHAIREZ, Baz, SuperGirl, Erika Cullen, Regina, carofuentes, Cata Cata, Eulleny, Ferchita Masen, Karina, Mau Rivera, nenitaCullen, Denis Elena, Kristal Cullen Masen, Rosaura ... No se que seria de esta historia sin ustedes chicas gracias ^_^**_

* * *

><p>BellaPOV<p>

El viaje a Brasil fue muy cansado, no se cuantas horas tardamos en el avión pero fueron muchas, además de que hubo un mal tiempo en el clima pero a pesar de todo estaba feliz y Edward también lo estaba, me encantaba verlo reír y eso era lo único que había hecho desde que llegamos, de nada le había servido a James llegar en ultimo memento a dañar todo, Edward lo ignoro por completo y salimos de la casa como si él nunca hubiese llegado, después le preguntaría a Alice que hizo James.

-Bella ven aquí- mascullo Edward serio- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- inquirió un poco molesto

-Nada- respondí intimidada- Solo me distraje un momento ¿Qué sucede?-

-Te estoy llamando hace media hora y nada- esbozo con un tierno puchero

-OH por Dios Edward discúlpame- dije avergonzada -No volverá a pasar-

Edward me enseño algunos delfines del acuario, nunca había visto uno pero me parecían animales muy tiernos y lindos, Edward parecía un niño chiquito jugando con ellos, realmente estaba feliz y yo no me quedaba atrás si el lo estaba yo también, me acerque a él con cuidado y lo acompañe en su juego con los delfines.

-Son demasiado hermosos para considerarlos peligrosos- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Si son lindos- asegure besando su mejilla- Claro no mas que tu-

-Eres una traviesa Bella- bufo riendo

No entendí muy bien el significado de esas palabras pero me sonroje inquietamente, cada cosa que Edward me decía de esa forma me hacia sentirme avergonzada como si de verdad fuera una chica mala buscando como llevar a cabo su próxima travesura, reí para mi y seguí con la interacción con los delfines.

-¿¡Edward!- Grito una voz a lo lejos

Edward y yo volteamos a ver de donde provenía la voz pero había tanta gente que no supimos identificar quien era el dueño, un delfín se exalto y yo voltee asustada, Edward no se percato de eso y lo agradecí profundamente, no estaba para arruinarlo todo, él siguió buscando con su mirada al dueño de la voz y yo dedique mi atención al delfín, no quería sufrir un accidente.

-¡Edward Aquí!- grito de nuevo la voz desconocida

-¿Emmett?- susurro Edward en tono de pregunta -¡Emmett amigo!- se salio rápidamente del agua y abrazo a un hombre realmente grande.

No sabia si irme y dejar al delfín solo ¿y si me perseguía por dejarlo solo?, me quede cómo estatua al frente del animal y miraba de vez en cuando a Edward que parecía muy animado conversando con el enorme hombre, nunca había visto alguien tan grande y grueso, no podría ni imaginar como tendría que ser una mujer perfecta para él, tal vez esas que compiten en juegos olímpicos o las futbolistas no veía como otra encajaría a su ramillete, pobre hombre debe estar sintiendo un leve dolor en sus oídos en este momento, reí.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Edward observándome- ¿El delfín?

-No estaba divulgando- me explique -ya sabes como soy cuando empiezo a pensar- reí

El me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazo- Vamos quiero presentarte a alguien-

Salimos del agua juntos y Edward me cargo hasta la orilla del acuario, me asuste al ver de pronto un enorme cuerpo en frente de mi, no se en que ángulo alce mi cabeza pero vi una pequeña cabeza mirarme y unos labios estirarse, me sentí como una pulga en ese instante, por Dios tenerlo en frente era otra cosa, este hombre no necesitaría una mujer mas bien una Alien gigante con forme de mujer le quedaría perfecta.

-Bella- me llamo Edward aclarándose la garganta- Él es Emmett, un amigo-

Lo mire dudosa pero le extendí mi mano amablemente- Mucho gusto-

El hombre me abrazo fuertemente y me apretó contra su cuerpo, sentí que me faltaba la respiración, voltee mi cara para buscar aire pero su brazo obstaculizaba todo espacio libre, de pronto sentí que mis pies se separaban del piso, sentí un fuerte mareo ¿estaba volando?, no se le complico nada alzarme como una muñeca de trapo, tendría que implementar una rutina en el gimnasio estaba muy liviana.

-Emmett creo que la estas asfixiando- dijo Edward con tono de preocupación-

-Lo siento- agrego Emmett dejándome en donde estaba hace solo unos segundos, Tosi disimuladamente y Edward me envolvió entre sus brazos.

-¿Quieres agua?- pregunto él limpiando las gotas de sudor que se escaparon en mi frente

-Si por favor- pedí tomando su mano- pero no tardes-

-No lo hare- aseguro -Cuídala mucho mientras regreso Emmett- pidió a su amigo

-Pierde cuidado- esbozo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Edward se fue corriendo por el agua que me ofreció y yo acepte muy agradecida, el gran hombre me miraba preocupado y yo solo trataba de evadir todas esas miradas que me intimidaban tanto, empezó a moverse inquieto y yo hice lo mismo, voltee a verlo y entonces supe la razón de su inquietud, unas mujeres lo devoraban con la mirada, me reí ante el nerviosismo de Emmett.

-¿Te caí mal?- pregunto él de pronto- Disculpa si te molesto lo del abrazo pero es que…-

No deje que terminara, me sentía muy apenada- No, no pienses eso por favor, es solo que me pareces un hombre….- hice una pequeña pausa al no encontrar la palabra correcta- …. Diferente- dije al fin

-¿Diferente?- repitió él con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué diferente?- pregunto curioso

¡Mierda! "Veras Emmett es que eres un hombre sumamente anormal, me diste miedo, ¡es mas! Casi me ahogas con un abrazo inofensivo para ti"

-Aquí esta el agua amor- interrumpió Edward extendiéndome un vaso de agua- tómala despacio- sugirió

En verdad Edward era mi héroe, miren que llegar en una situación tan inesperada para mi y ahorrarme una larga explicación que si tenia pero no podía decir, de otra manera se enojaría conmigo y por ende con Edward, no le quitaría un amigo a Edward por mis tonterías, Emmett no tenia la culpa de ser tal, para otras el seria un hombre normal pero para mi no, tal vez seria por mi baja estatura y mi delgado cuerpo. Suspire.

-Edward tu mujer piensa que soy "diferente"- inquirió Emmett haciendo las comillas con sus dedos

Edward río y golpeo levemente a Emmett- No te preocupes amor, eso dicen todos-

No niego que me tranquilice mucho ya estaba pensando que me estaba enloqueciendo o algo parecido pero si los demás decían lo mismo quería decir que yo estaba completamente en mis cabales y algo mas, no era tan aislada de la normalidad del mundo, mire a Emmett y le sonreí.

-¿Van a ir al Baby Doll hoy?- pregunto Emmett dejándome muy intrigada- Hay nuevas cosas Edward- agrego impetuoso

sentí que Edward se puso nervioso y eso solo me intrigo mas- No creo que vaya Emmett-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Emmett - Puedes llevar a Bella ella es tu esposa ¿no?-

-¿Qué es Baby Doll Edward?- pregunte sin poder aguantarme mas la intriga que jugaba con mis pensamientos y serenidad.

-Es un lugar al que Edward siempre va cuando viene a Rio- respondió Emmett animado

-¿Y que hay en ese lugar?- pregunte de nuevo, cada cosa que seguía me interesaba mas, Edward se tenso mucho mas y entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno es un lugar…. - comenzó Emmett nervioso- …. A donde vas con tu pareja para…. Ya sabes-

Sentí que toda la sangre se me subió a las mejillas, lo que Emmett dijo había sido un mensaje demasiado subliminal, mire a Edward sorprendida y el solo miro envenenadamente a Emmett, no podía dejar de mirarlo, un montón de cosas rondaron por mi cabeza, que mujer mas estupida era, ese nombre no podía tratarse de nada mas "Baby Doll", me sonó demasiado interesante pero no me atrevería a decírselo a Edward, hace varios días que no lo tenia dentro de mi. sentí una parte de mi cuerpo vibrar levemente y me sonroje aun mas.

-Debo irme chicos- agrego Emmett haciendo un gesto que no entendí muy bien- Si se deciden en ir me avisas Edward-

-Esta bien Emmett gracias- Edward tomo la mano de Emmett y los dos se dieron un caluroso abrazo, a Edward no parecía hacerle daño alguno.

-Adiós Emmett fue un gusto conocerte- le extendí mi mano y le sonreí, el tomo mi mano y me jalo para abrazarme de nuevo pero esta vez me dejo aire disponible.

-Adiós- nos grito mientras se alejaba de nosotros, hasta que ya mis ojos no lo vieron mas.

Ahora no sabia que hacer, Edward seguía tenso y yo estaba avergonzada por todo lo que quería hacer, Emmett no debió irse hasta que las cosas estuvieran un poco mas amenas. Seguimos parados uno al lado del otro por un buen tiempo, hasta que sentí las manos de Edward sobre mi cintura, cerré mis ojos y respire profundo, Edward me soltó y yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida ¿Por qué se alejo de mi?, no me gustaba que Edward me llevara al cielo con sus caricias e inmediatamente me golpeara de esta manera.

-No le hagas caso amor- Dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio- Solo le hace publicidad a su negocio-

-¿A su negocio?- pregunte abriendo los ojos en todo el esplendor posible.

-Si el Baby Doll es de Emmett, lo abrió hace unos 5 años- explico con la mirada baja

-Emmett dijo que siempre ibas a ese lugar- inquirí nerviosa y completamente avergonzada

-Si es cierto, mi vida no ha sido la mejor Bella- agrego él triste- Hay cosas que hablaremos tu y yo-

-Esta bien- acepte resignada, no tenia porque negarme, Edward era mi marido y tendríamos que hacer de todo para ser felices plenamente.

Seguimos en el acuario por un poco de tiempo mas, después fuimos a comer algo aun restaurante en el hotel, Edward pidió camarones con salsa pero comió muy poco, yo pedí lo mismo pero arrase con todo hasta con lo que él dejo, estaba muy hambrienta había sido un día muy rudo y tambien me sentía cansada, después de comer fuimos a la habitación a descansar un poco, trate de dormir una siesta aunque no fuera mi costumbre pero no lo conseguí, no se porque pero se me vino a la cabeza el "Baby Doll" , Emmett dijo que era un lugar para parejas, Edward y yo éramos una pareja ¿Por qué no quería ir?, no pensaría que fuera algo malo.

¡Estas jodida Bella!

Él teléfono de la habitación sonó ruidosamente y lo conteste de inmediato para evitar que Edward se despertara.

-Bueno- conteste

-¿la habitación del señor Edward Cullen?- pregunto la voz de una mujer

-Si yo soy su esposa- asegure, no me gustaba nada esto - ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunte impaciente.

-¿Esta el señor Cullen?- pregunto la mujer, parecía como si estuviera molesta

¡Lo que me faltaba! Aun preguntaba de manera coqueta por mi Edward y se molestaba ¡estupida!- arremetía contra mi misma

-Esta dormido en el momento- respondí furiosa- Le vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Hablar con Edward así que despiértelo- exigió la mujer con cinismo

-Mire señora, no voy a hacer lo que me pide- grite exaltada- Si quiere llame mas tarde- y colgué el teléfono de un tirón

¡Maldita! Y se atreve a llamarlo "Edward", ¿Quién diablos seria esa mujer?, tal vez era la compañera de Edward para ir a el "Baby Doll" ¡estupida!, eso era antes cuando Edward no estaba conmigo pero ahora él no estaba disponible para ninguna otra mujer que no fuera yo, la que se atreva a acercársele con intenciones de algo para quitármelo la dejare sin cabellos, le enseñare a no meterse con las cosas ajenas.

¡Maldita golfa! nunca me había sentido tan resentida, tan impotente, porque no la había tenido enfrente para darle una bofetada, es que como se atreve a decirme todo eso después de que le dije que era la esposa de Edward, camine impaciente por la habitación, me acosté de nuevo en la cama de golpe y cuando por fin estaba logrando tranquilizarme suena el maldito teléfono otra vez.

-¡Mire señora ya le dije que Edward no la puede atender ahora!-grite envenenada de furia y tire el teléfono y después lo desconecte.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto Edward acariciando sus ojos para poder abrirlos completamente

-¡Nada!- grite

Edward se levanto de la cama y se acerco a mi- Dime la verdad amor, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?- me miro con preocupación y me beso con ternura, en otra ocasión me derretiría ante eso pero ahora no.

-¡Ya te dije que nada Edward!- grite de nuevo- ¡Tengo sueño y no puedo dormir!-

-No grites amor, ven acostémonos- sugirió intentando cargarme pero no lo deje, no quería ni verlo ahora, estaba tan molesta por culpa de la llamada de esa mujer

-Esta bien- dijo él respirando profundo- Te dejare sola a ver si puedes dormir- comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación

-¡Eso Edward evade todo como siempre!- agregue mas furiosa, seguro se iba a ver a esa mujer, ¡mil veces maldita!

Edward se detuvo y se volteo mirándome fijamente -¿Cuál es tu problema Bella?- pregunto molesto -Me voy para que descanses y te molesta, y si me quedo te quejas porque no puedes dormir-

-¡Vete!- le grite enloquecida empujándolo hasta abrir la puerta y empujarlo para que saliera de la habitación.

Él empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza -¡Bella!- llamo desde el otro lado

-¡Que te vayas!- le grite de nuevo y me tumbe en la cama a llorar desesperada

Lo sabia, Edward nunca se conformaría con una mujer tan poca cosa como yo, todo lo que hacia era estupido, aunque yo fuera su esposa el podía irse con otras mujeres para complacerse plenamente, al fin y al cabo él en ningún momento decidió casarse conmigo, todo esto paso por la mentira de James, tal vez ahora Edward se estaba arrepintiendo de aceptarlo todo para protegerme a mi y a mi familia.

No podía dejar de pensar tonterías, Edward me había demostrado de muchas maneras que me amaba y yo simplemente no podía comprenderlo, que un hombre así como él se haya fijado en mi y que acepte todo los defectos de mi familia y peor aun que me perdonara la enorme mentira con la que todo esto se inicio, si James no me hubiera escogido para esto todo estaría bien, pero tuvo que verme a mi y meterse en su malévolo plan, no podía parar de llorar y reclamarme por todo.

-Bella, mi amor- susurro aquella voz que tanto amaba y deseaba escuchar a todo momento, en cualquier lugar.

Limpie mis lagrimas rápidamente y me senté en la cama -No logre dormir, no fue tu culpa- explique

-¿Qué pasa mi Bella?- pregunto acariciando mi cabello de manera tierna y calurosa

-Edward te dije que cuando te arrepintieras de estar a mi lado te quitaras la medalla- recordé acariciando el medio corazón que mi Edward llevaba colgando de su cuello aun

-Bella no te entiendo nada- aseguro mirándome ceñudo- no me voy a quitar esta medalla nunca-

-Pero si tu no me amas- solloce- Soy tan poca cosa para ti-

-Aquí la única que no me ama eres tu Bella- arremetió molesto -Pensé que lo hacías- se alejo de mi lado y se fue al baño y se encerró

-Edward- lo llame tocando la puerta -Yo te amo y lo sabes-

-¡No te creo!- grito y puedo jurar que después sollozo ¿estaba llorando?

De pronto salio del baño y me asuste mucho al verlo, estaba muy enojado, como nunca lo había visto, ¿Qué estaba pensando Edward en este momento?, miraba y miraba su rostro y se veía lleno de cólera, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, Edward me observaba estudiándome y yo me sentía terriblemente mal, vi como empuño una de sus manos y cerro los ojos.

-Pensé que de verdad me amabas Bella- dijo al fin Edward triste

-Edward no se que pretendes tu eres todo para mi- dije firme y mirándolo seria -Se que no es lo mismo para ti porque no te merezco pero te amo-

-Y como pretendes que te crea Bella si no demuestras amor por ti misma- esbozo duramente- Si una persona no se quiere así misma no puede querer a nadie-

No supe que decirle a Edward, el tenia razón , alguien que no se ama así mismo no ama nadie pero simplemente Edward no era "nadie" era algo especial, como algo subliminal que estaba lejos de ser visto por alguien tan normal y me sucedió a mi, yo había sido la mujer mas afortunada en todo el mundo porque entre tantas que somos Edward me vio a mi, se enamoro de mi y eso era lo sorprendente para mi.

-Edward yo te amo mas que a mi vida- dije muy segura- Es que tu no eres "nadie" eres mi todo eres un ángel perfecto-

-Bella no quiero que me veas así- pidió- quiero que simplemente me veas como un hombre que te ama con toda su alma- me beso tiernamente en los labios y yo lo atrape para profundizar mucho mas el beso.

-Yo te amo mucho mas Edward y no me digas nada- exigí de inmediato, Edward siempre me contradecía en eso y no lo permitiría ahora.

-Te lo permitiré solo por hoy- acepto alzándome entre sus brazos y besándome nuevamente

Después de todo eso Edward y yo salimos de nuevo, ahora me llevo a un centro comercial y aunque le insistí en que cambiáramos el plan él no accedió con la escusa de que necesitábamos algunas cosas para mantenernos aquí además de que aun faltaban algunos días para que empezara el congreso al que había venido, supuse que vinimos tiempo antes para divertirnos un poco, en verdad me gustaba este lugar, era muy caluroso y además la gente era totalmente acogedora.

Seguimos en el centro comprando cosas y ya no sabia donde íbamos a guardar tantas, comimos helado y jugamos un poco, algunas personas nos miraban curiosas por nuestra actitud pero a Edward y a mi no nos importo, estábamos tan concentrados en ser felices y disfrutar de nuestros sentimientos. Una mujer delgada y muy elegante nos paso por al lado y no pude evitar recordar a aquella mujer que llamo a la habitación del hotel y que me exigió hablar con Edward con cinismo.

-Edward…- susurre nerviosa, no quería arruinar el momento pero tampoco podía dejar mis dudas de esta manera, mi mente viajaba por malas cosas y no quería que fuera así

-Dime amor- dijo sonriéndome

-¿Tienes a alguien esperándote aquí?- pregunte aun nerviosa - me refiero a un conocido o algo-

-Bueno tengo muchos conocidos pero nadie tan importante como para esperarme- respondió colocando un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

-¿Y Emmett?- le recordé burlona -Pensé que era importante ese grandulón-

-Emmett es otra cosa- aclaro riendo - ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso Bella?-

Me quede en silencio por un momento y después tome aire para responder a la pregunta de Edward- Me dio mucha curiosidad saber, es todo- trate de ser lo mas convencible y al parecer funciono

-Mm eres muy filosófica Bella- suscito entre carcajadas - ¿Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho?-

-Que gracioso Edward- inquirí haciéndole creer que estaba molesta - Luego no te quejes-

-Bella solo estaba bromeando- un hermoso puchero se dibujo en su rostro e inmediatamente después le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas -¿me perdonas?-

-Eres un niño muy malo- bromee -Los niños malos merecen ser castigados-

-Por favor castígame Bella, seré tuyo- me aprisiono entre sus brazos y beso mi frente -Hare lo que me diga ama- río

-¿Lo que yo te diga?- rete alzando una ceja, algo muy perverso estaba revoloteando en mi cabeza, me daba un poco de vergüenza hablar con Edward pero el que no arriesga no gana ¿cierto?

-Si señora Cullen lo que usted me pida- Confirmo - Soy su esclavo así que ordéneme-

-Quiero… bueno Edward es que yo- tartamudee como tonta, me costaba pedirle aquello, era algo muy tentador que me estaba matando poco a poco.

-Bella ya dime que es lo que quieres- pidió Edward dando un brinco juguetón, me hizo recordar a Alice por un momento, le sonreí

-Quiero ir al Baby Doll- solté de golpe y baje la mirada, el rubor de mis mejillas ya era notable y si Edward lo veía me avergonzaría todavía mas

Solo alce mi cabeza para ver que reacción tenia Edward y él no tenia ningún gesto en él, me impaciente un poco ante el silencio, estaba muy quieto y mirándome fijamente como alguien sorprendido, ¿Acaso era algo malo?, ¡Edward ya dime algo por favor!, empecé a moverme inquieta y Edward tomo mi brazo con firmeza, lo mire rápidamente pero no pude ver su cara, estaba con la mirada baja y eso solo me angustiaba mas, me safe de su agarre solo para ver si por fin hablaba y no conseguí nada, realmente tuve que haber dicho algo malo, allí tienes Bella, ¡Lo arruinaste una vez mas!

-Esta bien Edward, olvídalo- propuse rompiendo el angustiante silencio -No quise molestarte-

-Bella no es eso es que….- se detuvo y me miro de manera que no pude descifrar- No me imagine que tu me pidieras algo así-

-Bueno es que a estado rondando todo el día en mi cabeza- confesé sincera -Edward pero si te molesta solo olvídalo ¿si?-

-No es que yo…. Bueno- vi como el pecho de Edward subía y bajaba rápidamente, estaba nervioso- Yo quisiera ir contigo también pero….-

-¿Pero?- pregunte animándolo a continuar

-Es un lugar muy…. Erótico Bella , no se si te sientas cómoda- explico - Puedes arrepentirte después y no podrás hacer nada-

-¿Piensas que no soy capaz de soportar lo erótico de ese lugar?- reproche un poco inconforme

-No Bella, estoy totalmente convencido que si podrías pero…- no deje que Edward terminara de hablar, estaba indignada, él pensaba que yo era incapaz ¡pero como se atreve!

-Pero nada Edward, iremos a ese lugar- afirme- Hoy mismo y no quiero contradicciones, dijiste que me obedecerías en lo que te pidiera, bien eso es lo que quiero-

Claro que íbamos a ir a ese lugar y entonces Edward iba a saber de lo que yo era capaz, ¿acaso no se acuerda de lo que paso una vez?, pues yo si, mientras yo solo estaba en la cima de mi orgasmo Edward ya había tenido dos, yo no podía parar con aquella locura, Edward era un hombre extremadamente apetecible y nadie se saciaría de él así como así, y sin añadir que hace varios días Edward y yo nada de nada, esta era una buena oportunidad que no dejaría escapar, después regresaríamos a Chicago y todo se pondría mucho mas complicado, bufe.

En el camino del centro comercial al hotel, ni Edward ni yo pronunciamos palabra alguna, yo estaba totalmente sumergida en mis pensamientos lujuriosos y Edward se veía muy ansioso, ¿estaría pensando lo mismo que yo?, reí ante mis ocurrencias pero me agradaba, solo él lograba que yo pensara estas cosas, ya quería dejar todo en el hotel y correr a ese lugar y sorprenderme con cada cosa, aunque "sorprendente" era una palabra demasiado inocente para lo que me esperaba en aquel lugar.

-Bella por favor- Edward insistía e insistía -¿Ya lo pensaste bien?-

-Si Edward ya lo pensé y quiero ir- asegure -ya vámonos-

Por suerte él no siguió con sus preguntas pero si lo notaba muy nervioso, yo también lo estaba pero solo un poco, mas bien me sentía ansiosa, esta seria una noche inolvidable y muy larga por supuesto, Edward no sabia lo que le esperaba, sus palabras aun resonaban indignantes en mis oídos; cuando llegamos a el lugar me emocione un poco, observe todo alrededor y divise entre la oscuridad un letrero muy luminoso.

_**Bienvenidos a Baby Doll**_

_El idioma de tus deseos_

Wow esa bienvenida daba mucho que pensar y… desear, suspire y me baje del taxi mucho antes de que Edward llegara amablemente a mi lado para abrirme la puerta, no había mucha gente en esa calle pero si había mucho ruido, era una zona muy bonita, con muchas luces que animaban la soledad que predominaba, el paso de Edward era lento cuando decidimos entrar yo camine mas rápido y por fin entramos al famoso lugar.

-¡Edward!- grito una voz conocida e inolvidable

-Hola Emmett- saludo Edward cuando el gran hombre estuvo cerca

-Hola- salude yo

-¿Cómo están chicos?- pregunto él animado

Edward se quedo mudo y me observo expectante- Bien- respondí

-Me alegra, entonces ¿Ya quieren empezar?- No entendí muy bien las palabras de Emmett pero estaba decidida a todo esta noche.

-¿Emmett que tan grandes son las cosas nuevas de las que me hablaste?- pregunto Edward con análisis

Emmett río y abrazo a Edward- Tranquilo amigo no es nada que tu no puedas superar-

Edward asintió y seguimos adentrándonos a el lugar, era muy colorido, llegamos a una pared de un rojo muy llamativo que tenia una puerta muy adornada en el centro, Edward tomo mi mano y entonces vi como el acorde de su rostro había cambiado completamente, sus ojos estaban muy oscuros, como jamás los había visto, ese solo hecho causo una palpitación en mi entrepierna y lo único que supe hacer fue suspirar para esconder un gemido que amenazaba con delatarme.

-Bien hasta aquí los puedo acompañar- dijo Emmett sonriendo feliz- Éxitos chicos-

-Gracias- dijimos Edward y yo a coro

Emmett se perdió entre los innumerables colores y Edward volvió a dedicarme su atención, ya sabia que me estaba advirtiendo de nuevo pero ¿Qué era lo que no entendía?, hoy seria nuestra noche, lejos de los problemas y sufrimientos, solo él y yo como siempre estaremos, apretó mi mano fuerte y abrió la puerta, detrás de ella había un largo camino que llevaba a una puerta enorme, cuando llegamos a la puerta doblamos a la derecha y literalmente me quede con la boca abierta, mi corazón dio un brinco violento y juro que lo sentí desaparecer.

-Por Dios- susurre aun sorprendida por lo que mis ojos veían

Eran muchas parejas haciendo el amor en el mismo lugar, sin paredes ni planos de separación, estaban todos mirándose los unos a los otros, mire incrédulamente a Edward pero el estaba sumergido viendo el espectáculo, algo detrás de Edward llamo mi atención y me fije detenidamente en eso, era otra puerta con un letrero arriba.

**_Crunch de bicicletas_**

¿Qué significaba eso?, no era algo muy normal de escuchar en lugares como estos, o tal vez si la verdad es que nunca había visitado uno, esto se estaba poniendo color de hormiga y el ambiente estaba un poco caliente, me fije en Edward de nuevo y el solo sonreía mientras seguía viendo a las tantas parejas teniendo sexo sin censura alguna, me volví a fijar en la puerta y me di cuenta que habían mas palabras.

_Acuéstese sobre su espalda y levante las piernas en el aire_

Mis ojos se me salieron de su habitualidad, esto no podía estarme pasando a mi, como siempre yo de testadura, como demonios iba a hacer todo lo que estaba viendo, apenas y podía permitir que Edward me viera desnuda, seguí leyendo el letrero de la misteriosa puerta.

_doblándolas en un ángulo de 90 grados_

¡Mierda!, ¡Edward tenia razón! Este lugar era demasiado erótico…

* * *

><p>Hola chicas como van? espero que muy bien...<p>

¿Quien creen que sea la mujer que llamo?, Bella esta metida en un lio muy apasionante, supongo que ya saben que habra en el proximo capitulo ¿no?

disfrutenlo mucho porque despues regreso con mis cuernos y mi cola a hacer sufrir a todos T_T, espero les guste este capitulo, les agradezcos todos y cada uno de sus reviews no saben que feliz estoy ya son 300 ^.^

Nos leemos el proximo martes

Besos y Abrazos

"...Nunca debes juzgarte a ti misma a traves de los ojos de los demas..." Sally Field.

_Puedes dejar tu comentario_

_dando click allí ↓ :D_


	11. Crunch de Bicicletas

****Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil Gracias a<strong>_

_**Angie Cullen Hale, baarbii4, Kalita Cullen, Laura Katherine, EriM, ini narvel, florencia olguin, NettieTwlighter, luu, tonantzi medina, Vany Pattinson, cristabellaswan, LuniitaCullen, yajaira, Wetiyu, Arletita, Carlita luu, Sarita, BellaSwanCullen, Teresa adiction, DanielQuesada, roberta, Clarita, Bella ClanTwi, Baz, SuperGirl, Erika Cullen, Regina, carofuentes, Cata Cata, Ferchita Masen, Karina, Mau Rivera, nenitaCullen, Denis Elena, Kristal Cullen Masen... **_

_**No se que seria de esta historia sin ustedes chicas gracias ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Seguía nerviosa y Edward me miraba preocupado, trate de evadir sus movimientos pero me daba miedo que empezara a sentirse mal y culpable por mi culpa después de todo la que insistió en venir a este lugar fui yo y ahora no sabia que hacer, estaba llena de nervios, no sabia como estaba logrando estar en pie después de todas las cosas que había visto en este lugar, mire a Edward de reojo pero el esquivo su atención a otro lado de la habitación.<p>

-Si quieres podemos hablar con Emmett y decirle que y no queremos estar aquí- propuso Edward nervioso

-¿No quieres estar aquí?- pregunte acercándome a él

-Bella por favor..- pidió- Yo te lo advertí y no me hiciste caso-

-Yo no he dicho que me quiera ir de aquí- lo mire fijamente, no se como logre dejar atrás mis miedos y portarme de manera inmoral con él, después de todo yo era su mujer.

-Entonces ¿Que vamos a hacer?- me miro con el ceño fruncido y camino a mis espaldas

-No lo se, dímelo tu- llegue de nuevo a su lado y bese su cuello apasionadamente

-Hay que seguir una secuencia- explico respirando a medias

¿Una secuencia?, esto es peor de lo que pensé, estaba muerta de vergüenza con solo leer esas cosas, ¿Tendría que hacerlas todas?, no lo iba a soportar, no me preocupaba por Edward, no era la primera vez que estaba en este lugar pero la mía si era la primera y ni siquiera tenia una experiencia sexual que fuera un soporte para todas aquellas cosas, estas perdida Bella, no puedes hacer nada ahora, la culpa es tuya y solo tuya ahora aguántate.

-Bella de verdad no te sientas obligada- arremetió -Podemos hablar con Emmett-

-Edward no quiero hablar con Emmett- recalque -No quiero irme de aquí-

-Pero es que esto no es necesario….- susurro

-Edward… ¿sabes desde cuando no tenemos relaciones?- pregunte en un sollozo -Acaso ya no…- no pude terminar de hablar porque el llanto me domino

-Bella mi amor, te deseo por favor no pienses mal- tomo mis manos y las beso levemente- He sido un estupido, perdón-

-Ya cállate- le pedí con un puchero- No vinimos a hablar-

Él sonrío pícaro y fue al tocador de la habitación, tomo un papel blanco un poco largo y lo empezó a ojear, de pronto un gemido se escapo de sus labios y yo me estremecí ¿Qué?, lo mire para que él hiciera lo mismo pero no conseguí nada, el seguía entretenido leyendo el papel hasta que me miro, sus ojos estaban oscuros de deseo y yo sentí que me moría, Edward era tan irresistible mirándome así.

-Crunch de bicicletas- susurro agitado -Acuéstate sobre tu espalda y levanta las piernas en el aire- cerro los ojos y apretó el papel

-Edward…- susurre yo perdiéndome en los sentimientos que emanaban de mi en ese momento

-Haz lo que te digo Bella- pidió acercándose a mi y acaricio mi mejilla -Te amo-

No dije nada, no lo sentí necesario, simplemente asentí y bese su mano, el me sonrío y empezó a quitarme la ropa, deslizo cada prenda con suavidad, sentía que una oleada de deseo acariciaba mi piel en cada sensación, sentía como si nunca hubiera sido de Edward, como si esta fuera nuestra primera vez, cada vez que me tocaba o si quiera rozaba mi piel tenia la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mi al instante, ya no lo soportaba mas.

-¿No piensas hacer nada?- pregunto extasiado -Estoy igual a cuando llegue, ni una prenda menos- exclamo sarcástico

Sonreí tratando de parecer tranquila y desabroche el primer botón de su camisa- Lo siento- dije

Desabroche cada uno de los botones de su camisa y lo deshice de ella, su cuerpo era perfecto, nunca lo había visto de esta manera, no me había dado tiempo de fijarme en todo lo que este hombre poseía debajo de esos trapos que desde ahora serian insoportables para mi, desabroche su pantalón y lo jale de golpe, escuche un gemido de Edward y me apretó contra su cuerpo, mi respiración se acelero y mi corazón pidió auxilio, ahora solo estábamos cubiertos por nuestras ropas interiores.

Me cargo suavemente y me posiciono en la cama con cuidado, se recostó sobre mi cuerpo ligeramente y empezó a bajar mi prenda intima, sentí un aire recorrer mi cuerpo dentro de mi, me excite aun mas, trate de encontrar su cuerpo para tocarlo pero no lo logre, alcé mi cabeza para buscarlo y de repente sentí sus labios sobre los míos, era un beso dulce y cargado de pasión, enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nos hice girar quedando encima de él.

-No Bella, eso no esta bien- reclamo girándonos, quedando el encima de mi nuevamente

-¿Por qué no?- pregunte un poco desesperada

-Hay reglas que seguir, tu serás mi juguete en este punto, después veremos en las otras- explico

Desabrocho mi brassier y lo arranco de un jalon, mis pechos estaban duros, listos para ser tocados y consentidos por él, inmediatamente obedeció a mis pensamientos y comenzó a besar mis pechos con desden, sin piedad alguna, sentía morirme con cada toque por mínimo que fuera, este hombre sabia realmente como enloquecerme, decidí llegar a un punto mas atrevido y lleve mis manos hasta su trasero y baje sus boxers, él no es el único que puedo jugar sucio aquí.

-¡Bella!- exclamo estremeciéndose encima de mi cuerpo

Se movió incomodo y logro quitarse completamente sus boxers, suspire resignada ante las sensaciones, ver de nuevo su miembro, era enorme, nadie pensaría que una mujer como yo resistiría tenerlo dentro y además disfrutar cada movimiento sin dolor alguno, sino mas bien feliz, feliz y dichosa de poseerlo de esa manera tan intima y sexual.

-Ahora si Bella obedéceme- exigió separándose un poco de mi

-Esta bien- accedí sin mas, no tenia tiempo de pensar algo razonable ahora, además no tenia opciones

-Acuéstate sobre tu espalda y levanta las piernas en el aire- Edward leyó un poco del papel y después me miro observador

Obedecí al pie de la letra lo que Edward leyó, me sentía intimidada pero aun así lo hice, eleve mis piernas al aire y voltee mi mirada aun lado, no podría ver a Edward haciendo estas cosas ¿Qué pensaría él?.

-Tranquila amor- dijo dulcemente -No te veo como una pervertida- río

Me sonroje y seguí con la mirada desviada, no soportaba mas esta situación, el aire que entraba desde mi vagina me hacia mojarme mas y desearlo con mas ansia.

-Dóblalas en un ángulo de 90 grados- después de decir eso gimió y para mi sorpresa tomo mis piernas, y esta vez fue él quien las llevo hasta juntarlas con mi cabeza y me penetro de golpe.

-¡Edward!- grite

Él no hizo caso alguno a mis palabras y siguió moviéndose dentro de mi, estaba perdida en sus brazos y atrapada en su miembro, creía que ya me iba a venir y ni siquiera habíamos empezado, me sentía extasiada y Edward no hacia sino gritar y gemir, cosa que no ayudaba a mi cumplido.

-Pon las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza- pidió nuevamente con voz entrecortada

Obedecí inmediatamente con dificultad, el afirmo sus manos en mis codos y elevo su forma de penetrarme, grite de placer y el gimió mi nombre, trate de tomar el control pero fue imposible, Edward me tenia atrapada debajo de su cuerpo y perdí las fuerzas para seguir luchando, me deje llevar por él, cada cosa que me hacia y cada sensación que sentía era mas fuerte que la anterior.

-¡Bella no!- grito jalando mis cabellos

-¿No que?- pregunte con desesperación

-No trates de cambiar mis planes Bella- pidió

-No es justo- exclame tratando nuevamente de tomar el control

Me resigne de una vez por todas, estaba mas que claro que no conseguiría nada esta noche pero ya veremos las demás, bueno eso si regresamos a este lugar, creo que después de esto es lo mas probable, ¿esto era el comienzo?, ¿Qué tal las demás?, seguro que no tendría las suficientes fuerzas para sobrevivir, no quería ni pensar en la cara de Alice cuando le contara estas apasionantes aventuras, supongo que querrá venir inmediatamente a Brasil con Jazz.

-Dobla la rodilla derecha hacia tu codo izquierdo- soltó en seco después de un rato

Obedecí como siempre, estaba mas excitada ahora, esto era una verdadera aventura y lo peor es que ya era mas que natural para mi -¿Cómo dices que se llama esta?- pregunte cerrando los ojos, estaba devastada de placer.

-Crunch de bicicletas- respondió él, se puso de pie ligeramente y me penetro de una manera extraña pero…..

-¡Mierda!- grite en un gemido ahogado

-Eres una sucia Bella, no grites esas palabras- dijo Edward esbozando una sexy sonrisa

-Como si me la hicieras fácil- bufe

Edward estaba prácticamente simulando estar agachado mientras se movía una y otra vez dentro de mi, cada vez mas rápido, parecía un sapito esperando la próxima cosa en que brincar, sexo salvaje, ninguno de los dos había llegado a un orgasmo, al contrario era como si anheláramos mas y mas, este sitio podría convertirse en una adicción para cualquier pareja.

-Extiende la pierna izquierda- susurro a mi oído saliéndose de mi rápidamente.

Extendí mi pierna izquierda tal y como me lo pidió y lo que a continuación sentí fue desarmador… Edward introdujo no se cuantos dedos en mi interior, su miembro estaba prácticamente en mi boca, mientras la suya jugaba con mis labios inferiores, sin pensarlo mas tome su miembro entre mis manos y lo masajee con fuerza, lo metía y sacaba de mi boca.

-Para con eso Bella- grito, sentí el ritmo de su respiración golpear mis adentros, me retorcí debajo de él y gimió fundiéndose nuevamente en mi vagina.

-Maldita sea Bella voy a venirme ahora- advirtió

-Te estoy esperando amor- ya estaba demasiado demente como para detenerme a pensar antes de pronunciar palabra.

Edward mintió, me puse ansiosa al escucharlo decir que estaba cerca de su clímax y Dios yo ya tenia un nudo que estaba a punto de explotar, tenia que hacer algo urgente para que Edward se viniera al igual que yo, esto no es justo, mordí la punta de su miembro levemente y lo masajee de nuevo, el emitió un grito pero no conseguí mi objetivo, seguía igual y esperando por mas.

Me rodee a un lado para deshacerme de él, me miro curioso y lo hipnoticé hasta que estuve encima de él, tome su miembro nuevamente y lo posicione en mi entrada, ¡esto tenia que funcionar!, él se movió para entrar en mi completamente pero yo eleve mis caderas para impedírselo, su miembro quedaba justo en la entrada a mi intimidad, baje un poco y él lo intento de nuevo, esta vez tampoco le permití su finalidad.

-¿¡Que pretendes Bella!- pregunto arqueando su cuerpo

Iba a responderle cuando justo sentí su orgasmo y el mío derramarse en nuestros sexos, Edward pareció relajarse y se recostó completamente para tratar de recuperar la respiración, yo me tumbe a su lado y lo imite, el se volteo y me acurruco en sus brazos, sonreí y bese su pecho, lo escuche gruñir bajito.

-Dejame en paz Bella- refunfuño como niño pequeño

-Esto era lo que pretendía- ambos reímos

-No te duermas- aclaro su garganta dejándome sola en la cama

-¿Por qué no?- pregunte -Estoy cansada- dije sincera

-Tenemos que repetirlo- soltó sarcástico

-¿¡Qué!- exclame aturdida

-Ya te dije, tenemos que repetirlo- resoplo -Ahora tu me ordenaras a mi- explico

-Bueno eso suena interesante- dije con una amplia sonrisa

EdwardPOV

Ya estaba cerca el congreso al que había venido a Brasil, no quería separarme ni un minuto del lado de Bella, era tan feliz allí, ojala y así fuera siempre, lejos de los problemas, Bella y yo necesitábamos este tiempo juntos, un espacio solo para nosotros, hace tanto tiempo ya que no la hacia mía y todo gracias a lo que nos rodeaba, no hacia sino pensar en el miedo de que ella ya no quisiera estar conmigo después de confesarle lo que había pasado con Tanya y mi bebe, mi pequeño Tony.

-Edward el teléfono- Bella estaba enojada o ¿Eran impresiones mías?

Me levante del sofá y tome el teléfono, la mire pero ella me rodó los ojos- Bueno- conteste

-_Edward cariño_- se escucho del otro lado

Bella me miraba expectante, movía su pierna derecha con impaciencia, empezaba a ponerme nervioso, esa voz era tan conocida pero de quien era, no lo recordaba.

-¿Con quien hablo?- pregunte para salir de dudas

-_Edward cariño soy yo Irina_-

-¿Irina?, Mmm hola ¿Cómo estas?- ¡Maldición!

-_Muy bien cariño pero estaría mejor si nos vemos_-

-Lo siento pero eso no se va a poder- Bella seguía mirándome, me sentía peor que un saldado en revisión militar.

_-¿Por qué no?, ¿no me extrañaste?_-

-Irina las cosas cambiaron yo… me case y soy feliz- Por favor Irina dejame en paz, pensé

-_Entonces la mujercita esa que ha respondido las llamadas dijo la verdad, es tu esposa_-

¿Qué diablos?, ¿¡llamadas!, no era la primera vez que Irina llamaba, pero Bella no me había dicho nada, seguro se enojo de los mil demonios, estas en problemas Edward, Irina no se cansara de fregarme mientras este aquí, Bella se pondrá celosa y tu quedaras como un completo imbecil, las consecuencias de la vida desordenada que llevabas, ¿Por qué Bella no apareció antes?.

_-¿Edward, estas allí todavía?- _

No dije nada mas y colgué, no sabia que mas decirle para que dejara de molestarme, y Bella que me miraba de esa manera tan intimidante, no tuve opción, hace tanto tiempo que no jugaba a las escondidillas, tendría que hacerlo ahora si no quería tener problemas con Bella, aunque seria mejor enfrentar las cosas y decirle a Irina que nada de lo que paso entre nosotros significo nada, no era nada serio solo diversión, ahora yo era un hombre felizmente comprometido.

-¿Por qué le colgaste?- pregunto Bella con el ceño fruncido

-Bella esa mujer no es nada mío- explique

-Parece que ella no lo tiene muy claro- agrego caminando hacia la ventana

-¿Haz hablado con ella antes?-

-Si… hace unos días llamo y fue muy grosera- dijo contrariada

-Amor, mi vida antes de que tu llegaras era un desastre- comencé a hablar- Mujeres, borracheras, juegos.. Ya sabes-

-Y esa tal Irina es una de esas mujeres- suspiro

-Si pero le dejare bien en claro que ya no me interesa en lo absoluto- dije de inmediato - Le explicare que me enamore perdidamente de ti-

Bella bajo la cabeza sonrojada

-Amor no tienes porque avergonzarte- bufe

-Lo se pero no puedo evitarlo… es tu culpa-

La enrolle en mis brazos y la cargue, la acosté sobre la cama y bese su frente, comencé a tatarearle una canción, tal vez debía descansar, la temperatura estaba mas fuerte y le sentaría bien descansar del sol; no me percate en que momento Bella se sumió en la inconciencia, yo tambien estaba cansado y por poco me quedo dormido haciéndole compañía, lo haría gustoso pero Seth, no me arriesgaría a darle mas motivos para que estuviera enojado conmigo, me levante con cuidado de la cama y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha. Me relaje en gran manera, me puse algo cómodo y me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

-¿Vas a salir?- pregunto Bella aun con los ojos cerrados

-Iré a verme con Seth- respondí acercándome a su lado

-¿Te reconciliaste con él?-

-No, solo vamos a hablar del congreso- hice una mueca, me encantaría ya haber hecho las pases con mi amigo

-Bueno yo te espero aquí- sonrío

Deje un casto beso en sus labios y ahora si salí de la habitación, me subí al ascensor y llegue al restaurante donde quede con Seth, al fin y al cabo él tambien estaba en este hotel, al menos eso creía yo, no veía porque esta vez seria diferente, siempre nos hospedamos aquí.

-Buenos días- saludo

-Buenos días Seth- le extendí mi mano para ser mas amable pero el la ignoro

-Estuve revisando la propuesta y me parece que aceptaran- dijo tomando un sorbo de su café

-Pensé que implementarías tus ofertas- dije con curiosidad -En eso quedamos la ultima vez-

-Si pero las cosas cambiaron Edward- me miro seriamente y suspiro -Después de este viaje tendrás mi carta de renuncia-

-¿¡Que!- casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva al escucharlo

-No trabajaríamos cómodamente después de lo que paso Edward-

-Pero Seth ¿Que haremos sin ti?- dije triste

-Tu siempre sabes arreglártelas, no será difícil- golpeo mi hombro en gesto de cariño

-Soy un maldito- arremetí

-Si que lo eres- reafirmo sonriendo sin ganas

Seguimos hablando de las cosas de la empresa, ni una palabra mas sobre nuestra relación de amigos, tuve ganas de tomar el tema de nuevo pero me arrepentía siempre, no quería que las cosas con Seth quedaran en esta manera tan incomoda, él es una persona importante para mi, como mi hermano, él que siempre quise tener y no encontré en James.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo- dijo él poniéndose de pie

-¡Espera!- pedí levantándome rápido

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto sentándose de nuevo

-Ya se que todo esto es mi culpa pero por favor somos amigos- exprese

-Edward sabes que no es lo mismo ahora- agrego con una mueca

-Lo se pero no podemos terminar tan de mala manera hermano-

-Nunca voy a olvidar nuestra amistad… lo siento Edward- se levanto de su silla y desapareció de mi vista

Otra perdida, otro maldito error que tenia que pagar caro, la vida siempre se había empeñado en quitarme todo, y la perdida de Bella estaba cerca, ella no me perdonaría lo que iba a hacer en esa fiesta, pero que podía hacer, ya lo había decidido, James pagaría por todas sus irresponsabilidades, ¿Valía la pena perderla?, no lo soportaría, tal vez seria bueno hablar con Bella y contarle lo que pretendía hacer, no eso solo la alejaría de mi mas pronto de lo que quiero, ¡Maldición Edward! Deja de pensar en venganza, tienes a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo a tu lado, la perderás por estupido.

-¿Edward?- dijo una voz un poco conocida

Voltee a ver de quien era la voz y me sobresalte enseguida- Irina ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Vine a verte, me quede intranquila cariño- Trato de abrazarme pero la evadí

-Irina por favor vete- pedí susurrando

-Edward cariño sabes que tu esposa no importa- expreso coqueta

-A ti no pero ella es lo mas importante para mi ahora- dije serio -Estoy enamorado profundamente-

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- pregunto molesta

-Irina eres una mujer extremadamente guapa pero no te amo- asegure -En el corazón no se manda-

-Quiero conocerla- exigió

-Estas loca- bufe incomodo

-No será la ultima vez que me veas cariño- se lanzo encima de mi tan rápido que no me dejo reaccionar, dejo un leve beso en mis labios y desapareció.

Subí nervioso a la habitación, esto no me estaba gustando, no me bastaban los problemas que ya tenia y ahora aparecía Irina, eso te pasa por conquistador Edward, por no importarte jugar con mujeres para pasar solo el rato, Irina estaba obsesionada conmigo lo pude notar en sus miradas y en su comportamiento, tendría que hacer algo para alejarla sin hacerle mas daño, de igual manera no fue su culpa dejarse engatusar por mis encantos; vaya cosas de la vida que tienen consecuencias en el futuro, de haber sabido que aparecería Bella y que todo esto pasaría, hubiera hecho todo por no ser tan chueco en mis actitudes.

-¿Ya terminaste de hablar con Seth?- pregunto Bella espantando mis tontas divulgaciones

-Si ya se acabo todo- dije melancólico -Seth renunciara a la empresa, no quiere saber nada de mi-

-Edward se que esto te lastima- acaricio mi cabello y beso mi mejilla yo tome su mano y la bese.

-Yo me lo busque amor- esboce -Supongo que aprendí la lección-

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado- afirmo- No podría vivir sin ti porque te amo tanto-

Sonreí- Yo te amo mucho mas- suspire - Ojala puedas hacer eso Bella, pero me temo que me dejaras como lo harán todos-

-¿Por qué hablas así?- me dedico un hermoso puchero -¿Quieres deshacerte de mi?-

-Nunca- dije seguro - Nada es para siempre Bella-

-Pues no se que vas a hacer- se sentó en mis piernas y me beso - No pretendo dejarte jamás-

Las palabras de Bella me acurrucaban en la felicidad, yo la amaba y ella parecía estar feliz a mi lado, no podría vivir sin ella nunca, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sus besos, a sus caricias, sus sonrisas, sus palabras de amor, las noches de pasión desenfrenada, todo de ella me enamora cada día mas, debo ser un enfermo, el solo hecho de sentir su presencia me ponía nervioso e inquieto, mire a Bella con aspecto travieso y vi lo incomoda que se puso ella.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto sonrojada

-No puedo mirar a mi mujer- dije juguetón -Tengo hambre de ella ahora mismo-

-Edward…- susurro aun mas roja

-¿Qué es lo que te enloquece cuando hacemos el amor?- fruncí el ceño -Eres tan apasionante y yo…-

-Para ya Edward- pidió tirando de sus manos

Atrape sus brazos y la obligue a abrazarme- Dime Bella, ¿Como te excito?-

-Edward….- susurro golpeando mi pecho inútilmente -¿Qué demonios te sucede?-

-No lo se- respondí -Todo es tu culpa desde que hicimos el Crunch de bicicletas en…-

No permitió que continuara, seguro su vagina ya vibraba fuera de lo normal ¡demonios!

-Edward… ¿Quieres volver a Baby Doll?- puso cara de traviesa

-La verdad es que….- me silencio por un momento - Me encantaría… queda tanto por hacerte-

-Edward Cullen, eres un niño malo, yo soy una señorita decente- ronroneó entrecerrando los ojos - ¡Respétame!-

No presto la mas minima atención a mis palabras y se lanzo encima de mi peligrosamente, acaricio mi cuerpo por encima de mi ropa, pero yo no lo sentía así, sus manos dejaban oleadas de calor sobre mi cuerpo, como si tal estuviera desnudo frente a ella, me beso exigente y jalo de mis cabellos, me sentí excitado en ese momento, por alguna u otra razón Bella me gustaba aun mas salvaje, violenta, Por Dios ¿Conocen a alguien mas masoquista que yo?, no lo creo, la culpa de todo esto la tiene Bella ella es extremadamente maravillosa haciendo cualquier cosa.

-Tenemos que aprovechar estos últimos días- hable agitado -Después empezara el congreso y no tendré tiempo-

-¿Quieres que volvamos a Baby Doll?- propuso sonriente

-Vamos a ir Bella..- asegure masajeando uno de sus pechos - Pero no solo hoy-

-¿A no?- dijo irónica -Señor Cullen quisiera que me explicara eso..-

-No hay tiempo para eso Bella…- susurre contra sus labios -Hay cosas pendientes ahora-

-¿Por donde quedamos la otra noche?- Esa voz había sido la mas seductora que Bella había esbozado desde que la conocí, ¡Maldición! Esta mujer no acaba de sorprenderme.

-Dumbbell lado Bend- lo recordé de inmediato, jamás se me olvidaría que aquella noche ni ella ni yo soportamos hacer el amor de nuevo.

-Mmmm eso suena demasiado interesante, señor Cullen- seguía la voz seductora.. ¿Qué pretendía Bella?, que me viniera antes de hacerla mía, seguro era eso.

-No juegues sucio Bella- advertí -No sabes nada de mi en la cama, no aun-

Bella se quedo callada y me observaba sorprendido, tal vez no debí decirle eso, ¿Se habrá asustado?, ¡Claro que si Edward!, tu como siempre intimidando a esta diosa ante tu presencia, pero ella no se quedaba muy atrás, todo lo provoco, me vuelve loco y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, ya no, es demasiado tarde para controlarme cuando estoy cerca de ella, tampoco se me olvidaba que había algo que tenia que pensar, ¿Vengarme de James o Bella?

Bueno creo que ya tengo la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Lo se, lo se hoy es Jueves y lo siento pero no pude subir el cap antes... pero aqui esta a su merced :)<p>

Alli tienen a Irina haciendo travesuras... ¿Que habra decidido Edward?, yo solo les puedo decir que aunque Edward ama a Bella profundamente.. puede equivocarse y ya iran descubriendo que pasa... Seth es un personaje extremadamente fundamental en esta historia... para las que lo aman les pido perdon desde ya... sufrira como condenado el pobre!

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo... sus comentarios alimentan el alma chicas... Mil Gracias...

Besos y Abrazos

"...No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas..." Paulo Coelho

_Puedes dejar tu comentario_

_dando click allí ↓ :D_


	12. Superman

****Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil Gracias a<strong>_

_**Vany Pattinson, maria, janalez, yajaira, Wetiyu, Arletita, Carlita luu, Sarita, wendy avila de leon, Celia de la rosa, florencia olguin, triix2402, mayra, EriM, elena cullen, tonantzi medina, LuniitaCullen, BellaSwanCullen, Teresa adiction, DanielQuesada, roberta, Clarita, Bella ClanTwi, Baz, SuperGirl, Erika Cullen, Regina, carofuentes, Cata Cata, Ferchita Masen, Karina, Mau Rivera, CaroBereCullen, Kalita Cullen, nenitaCullen, Denis Elena, Kristal Cullen Masen...**_

_**No se que seria de esta historia sin ustedes chicas gracias ^_^**_

* * *

><p>-Buena suerte- desee dando un beso en sus labios<p>

-Gracias amor, la necesitare- aseguro llevándome contra su cuerpo

-Se que todo saldrá bien- asegure -Ya veras, confía en mi-

-Siempre- dijo animado -Bueno me voy, iré por Seth-

-Esta bien, cuídate Edward- pedí y apreté su mano con fuerza -Te amo…-

-Yo mucho mas- me dio un rápido beso en los labios y desapareció

Hoy era el primer día de su empresa en ese dichoso congreso por el que en realidad estamos aquí, todo saldría bien, estaba segura, Edward era un hombre muy capaz y sacaría todo adelante, no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez los problemas lo aturdirían, pero no, imposible, hace muchos días que ni siquiera se mencionan esa cosas así que nada tendría porque salir mal, además no estaba solo, estaba con Seth que a pesar de estar enojado con él hará todo lo posible por ayudar a Edward, en todo lo que pueda.

Varias veces pensé en que seria bueno que Seth y yo tuviéramos una larga y tendida conversación, yo me estaba imaginando tantas cosas después de aquel pleito entre él y Edward en la casa grande, no quería parecer chismosa o algo parecido pero todo lo que tenia que ver con la felicidad y el bienestar de Edward era mi problema y él estaba tan triste con el solo hecho de pensar en que perdió a su amigo para siempre. Ya tenia bastantes perdidas en su cabeza como para cargar con otra, su bebe, su hermanastro, porque aunque malo eso es James, y ahora a su amigo casi hermano, ¡No!

Toc toc toc … escuche que alguien toco la puerta, la abrí enseguida, era una camarera.

-Buenos días señora- saludo amable

-Buenos días- respondí

-Vine para asear la habitación, ¿algún problema?- pregunto la mujer un poco preocupada

-No, en lo absoluto… es mas voy a salir a dar una vuelta- explique -Es libre de hacer su deber-

-Gracias- la mujer me sonrío

No espere por mas y salí de la habitación, no era verdad que iba a salir a caminar pero esa mujer se sentiría tan incomoda haciendo sus deberes mientras yo estuviera allí, no tenia porque hacerla sufrir esa incomodidad, yo ya sabia que era eso y no se lo deseaba a nadie. Tampoco fue mala idea salir a relajarme un poco, el día estaba con un clima amigable y mis ánimos daban mucho que desear, camine por la alberca del hotel, y allí me quede atontada viendo como unos niños se divertían al máximo con una pelota sobre el agua, se reían mucho y se veían realmente encantadores, no me imaginaba como serian mis…. Inmediatamente me vino a la mente la ultima conversación que tuve con Edward sobre tener un hijo…

…..

_-No Edward tu eres un hombre maravilloso- _

_-Bella por eso yo no quiero tener hijos- _

_-Edward yo no creo que haya necesidad de algo tan drástico, yo se que hay una explicación- _

_-Por favor ya no digas mas Bella- _

_- pensé que iba a ser capaz de contarte todo pero me duele mucho recordarlo- _

_-¿Me prometes que no me dejaras nunca?- _

_-Te lo prometo- _

_-Prométeme también que nunca vas a darme un hijo- _

_- Se que no es fácil pero ahora que sabes esto puedes decidir irte y dejarme para que formes una familia con un hombre bueno- _

_-Yo nunca te voy a dejar Edward Cullen, nunca-_

…_.._

No debía pensar eso nunca mas, todas esas cosas estaban prohibidas para mi, no podía solo pensar en mi, Edward estaba sufriendo aun por lo que paso con su bebe y aunque yo no sabia bien que había sucedido, debió ser algo muy doloroso para que después de un tiempo el aun no sea capaz de recordarlo, no sea capaz de enfrentarlo y confiárselo alguien, yo quería que él lo hiciera conmigo, yo jamás lo juzgaría por nada, no podría, es demasiado importante para mi su bien como para perjudicarlo.

-¿Señora?- dijo una voz dulce

-Oh discúlpame estaba distraída- toque le hombro del pequeño y el sonrío

-Es que se nos fue la pelota al otro lado de la alberca- explico en sollozos

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- acaricie su suave mejilla

-Por favor- pidió restregando sus ojitos

Me sumergí en la alberca y fui en busca de la pelota de ese pequeño niño que me había causado tanta ternura, ¿estaba solo?, yo no dejaría a un niño tan pequeño solo y menos en una alberca, pero él a pesar de su poca edad era muy responsable, otro solo se lanza por su pelota y no pide ayuda a un mayor para eso. Tome la pelota y regrese a donde me esperaba el pequeñín, en cuanto me vio salir de la profundidad con su pelota, sus delicados labios se estiraron ampliamente y corrió hacia mi, empezó a dar brinquitos de alegría, yo le devolví su pelota y el se empinó un poco y dejo un hermoso beso en mi mejilla.

-Gracias señora- dijo

-Me llamo Bella- agregue

-Muchas gracias Bella- cerro sus ojitos, al parecer el sol le molestaba.

-Bien, solo ten cuidado con el otro lado de la alberca.. Es profunda- explique y juguetee con su nariz

Él río y corrió de regreso a continuar con su juego - ¡Gracias! -grito

Que criatura mas encantadora en la vida, si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de convencer a Edward de que tuviéramos un bebe, eso nos haría bien, se que él no lo piensa así y sonara duro pero su hijo ya no esta, no puede cerrarse de tal manera, no puede negarse una segunda oportunidad de ser padre, no puedo yo misma negarme la oportunidad de ser madre, si había sentido esto tan especial por ese pequeño que no es nada mío, que sentiría por mi hijo, por mi pequeño Edward, daría mi vida por averiguarlo, estaba decidida a enfrentar a Edward, o bueno tambien podría lograrlo sin decirle nada, después de que ya estuviera embarazada Edward no podría hacer nada, después nuestro hijo se ganaría su aceptación poco a poco.

¡Oh por Dios! … entre las divulgaciones que hacia vino a mi mente un recuerdo…

._.-._.-._.-.-Flashback-._.-._.-._.

_**Super**__**man**_

Me tense inmediatamente, después de leer aquello, Dios mío acaso todo en este lugar era así, definitivamente si, esta vez si no estaba segura de sobrevivir a tal cosa, ¿superman?, que podía yo esperar de ese nombre tan… ¿misterioso?, nada mediocre seguro, solo imaginarme a Edward así me daban escalofríos de excitación.

-¿lista?- pregunto él

-¿Tu?- esquive yo

-Muy bien, de hecho muy ansioso- afirmo acercándose a mi y pellizcando la punta de uno de mis pechos… ¡Maldición!

-Bueno entonces… ¿Qué esperamos?- dije coqueta

Él me miro con esos ojos oscuros que conocía perfectamente, estaba excitado, igual que yo, ¿Qué esperaba en verdad?, claro lo típico de él, hacerme sufrir y luego hacerme suya como nunca lo ha hecho, haciendo me perder la cordura y convirtiéndome en otra Bella que yo desconocía por completo, trataba de sacarla en mi vida normal para seducir un poco mas a Edward pero no funcionaba, él tenia tanto poder sobre mi y yo me ponía como tomate en frente suyo, según él así le gustaba mas.

_La mujer debe acostarse en la cama (o donde quiera) boca arriba._

Trague en seco, Edward y yo nos desnudamos muy rápido y yo obedecí las instrucciones, mientras que Edward me miraba con pizca de ansiedad, no tendría porque arrepentirme ahora, ya una vez lo había hecho y estaba realmente agradecida y deseosa de mas, mucho mas a decir verdad.

_El hombre debe acostarse boca abajo apoyando su estómago sobre el cuerpo de la mujer_

Edward, completamente desnudo y sin palabrear nada, se acostó sobre mi, sus ojos miraban fijamente a los míos, él trataba de posicionar bien su miembro pero no lo lograba, lo tome entre mis manos y cumplí el objetivo, esboce un leve gemido al sentir un poco de su calor, Edward me sonrío.

_La mujer debe enrollar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del hombre_

Respire profundo y enrolle mis piernas alrededor de la cadera de Edward, su miembro entro un poquito mas en mi.

-¡Diablos!- grito -Esto puede llegar a ser insoportable-

_El hombre debe extender los brazos hacia delante y sus piernas hacia atrás_

Edward obedeció con un movimiento rápido y al hacerlo, me penetro completamente sin querer hacerlo, o por lo menos esa fue mi impresión, cerro sus ojos y los apretó fuerte, yo arquee mi cuerpo y endurecí mis piernas acelerando el movimiento de las embestidas, eso había sido tan emocionante y maravilloso, todo fue tan rápido pero tan placentero como si me penetrara lento y dolorosamente. ¡para venirse instantáneamente!, pero esto aun no terminaba, venia lo mejor, ¡no lo resistiré!

_Tanto el hombre como la mujer deben hacer movimientos fluidos ( Apuesto a que ya se adelantaron)_

Edward y yo reímos a coro, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, el empezó a acelerar sus embestidas y me entrepierna disfrutaba al máximo cada una de ellas, es mas creo que la estaba mal acostumbrando, esto no podría pasar todos los días, pero bueno ahora no era tiempo de pensar, aquí tenia a mi Superman y en persona, ¿Cómo imaginarlo?, Edward Cullen convertido en el superhéroe mas pervertido de la historia.. Que dirían sus fans de esta situación además me preguntaba que me tocaba a mi ¿La mujer maravilla? reí.

_Ahora el hombre en un mismo movimiento fluido, debe __levantar los brazos y las piernas tan alto como pueda_

Edward emitió un ahogado gemido y se movió rápidamente, era demasiado placentero, sentir el aire que se escapaba de su respiración, mis senos se erguían al libre albedrío y el ni siquiera tenia sus manos cerca de mi, solo su sexo chocando con el mío, esto si que era tener sexo, aunque entre Edward y yo siempre hay aunque sea una pizca de ternura, lo amo, lo deseo, lo venero, lo idolatro… ¿Cómo no?.

-¡Bella!- gimió fuerte -Esto es maravilloso-

-Lo se- termine por susurrar, las palabras me estorbaban

Seguía en su ingenuo intento de esperar por tomar uno de mis pechos y apretujarlo con fuerza, succionarlo hasta la sangre y pellizcarlo hasta el orgasmo, su aire seguía golpeando, una de las mejores sensaciones que he tenido, esto recompensaba con creces los eternos días sin que tuviéramos relaciones, Edward estaba en todo el esplendor de sus mas íntimos ataques.

-¡Ya no puedo mas!- grito, se detuvo un momento y realmente me asuste, no podríamos parar aquí, ¡No!

-¿Qué pa….. - intente preguntar pero -Mmmm… Edward- suspire entre gemidos

-Ahora te hare vivir mi propio placer- advirtió -¿Estas lista?- pregunto con una ceja alzada

-¿Eso importa?- respondí con una pregunta demasiado subliminal, ¿de que serviría mi pobre opinión en este momento?, el ya no podía parar, no se lo permitiría.

Y su propio secreto sexual se posiciono en el primer lugar de toda mi vida sexual.. Era extremadamente erótico, nada lo igualaba, y todo eso me toca a mi.. ¿Qué fue eso tan maravilloso que hice?, porque para estar viviendo este hermoso y placentero sueño tuve que haber sido un ángel, una trascendencia para este mundo rutinario, no, nada de eso, Edward esta a tu lado porque… ¿te ama?, si me ama, ahora no me da miedo aceptarlo.

-¡Maldita sea Bella!- grito marcando sus embestidas aun mas rápido

-¡Oh, Oh, Edward- gemí moviéndome abruptamente, atrapada en su bultoso cuerpo

-Cuando te hago el amor te pones a pensar- dijo

-¡Mierda!- grito

-Y no sabes como me excita eso… es.. ¡Aaaah!- grito de nuevo y apago tal cosa con un alarmante beso en mis labios, en el instante en que dejo de hacerlo, sentí como si nunca hubiera tenido aquella parte.

Sonreí - No se como lo sabes- agregue haciendo un minucioso recorrido por su espalda desnuda con una de mis manos.

De manera brusca sentí todo su jugo inundarme, un nudo se formo en mi vientre, él se salio de mi, sin dejarme tiempo para reclamarle, tomo mis piernas entre sus manos y las abrió en todo esplendor, y… empezó a succionar de entre los jugos derramados de mi intimidad, el suyo y el mío como uno solo, me sentía seca, tendría problemas para lubricar después si él seguía así, Oh!

-¡Edward por favor!- gemí, sentí una corriente eléctrica invadir toda mi columna vertebral, hasta mi cabeza, cosa que me hizo perder la cordura, tome la cara de Edward y la bese, nos hice girar, no se como pero cuando él intento volver a como estábamos antes yo se lo impedí y pude.. Fui bajando beso a beso…

Su cuello…

Su pecho….

Su ombligo…

Y por fin su…. Oh su pene estaba tan duro aun.. Como si nada le hubiera pasado…

-Este pequeño no quedo contento…- solté traviesa

-Lo estaba hace unos segundos…- explico nervioso

Mire a Edward advirtiéndole sobre lo que iba a hacer, metí su pene en mi boca y empecé a jugar con el dentro de mi boca, a veces no era yo la que actuaba, era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, éste hombre era capaz de transformar a cualquier mujer, casi nunca me había dejado hacer esto y a mi me gustaba tanto hacerlo, era como sentir todo su deseo por mi en algo tan reducido a sublime, totalmente extraño para una mujer ex-inexperta como yo, después de tanto ya no debo serlo.

Esperen un segundo…

._.-._.-._.-.-Fin Flashback-._.-._.-._.

Unas palabras empezaron a revolotear en mi cabeza…

_De manera brusca sentí todo su jugo inundarme, un nudo se formo en mi vientre_

Su jugo me inundo a mi y yo sentí un nudo en mi vientre, hace mucho que no tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas, y Edward y yo no hemos usado protección, ¡Dios Bella! ¿en que maldito planeta crees que estas?, lo mas probable es que… ¡Oh no!, así no podría ser.. ¿Y tu que crees?.. después de un Crunch de bicicletas y un Superman, seria un milagro sino.. Que voy a hacer, Edward se pondrá como fiera, bueno los milagros existen, no debía alarmarme por una simple sospecha, además no tenia síntomas…

-¡Bella!- sacudí mi cabeza

-Hola Seth- salude poniéndome de pie

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto apurado

-Bien… ¿pasa algo?- pregunte reservada

-¿En donde esta Edward?- casi grito -Llevamos horas esperándolo-

-Se fue muy temprano- le dije, ya me estaba preocupando -Dijo que iría por ti para que llegaran juntos-

-No, Yo me fui solo a la reunión- aclaro -Y Edward nunca llego-

-Es que no entiendo nada.. - susurre

-Talvez tuvo algún problema…- Seth me tomo de los hombros -Seguro que esta bien…-

Las conclusiones absurdas atacaron mi mente de inmediato, tal vez no eran tan absurdas, Edward salio esta mañana, me dijo que iría a una reunión de trabajo, y que se encontraría primero con Seth para después irse junto con él, ¿Por qué mentirme?, como si no quisiera que supiera algo, ¿Qué mas podía ser?, era esa mujer, Edward estaba con ella, me enfurecí enseguida, le dejaría esos dos sexys cachetes en coma, y a esa.. A esa tengo que pensar que hacerle, resbalosa lanzada, ni siquiera tenia la ventaja de conocerla.

Espera no puedes desconfiar así de Edward, él no seria capaz de engañarte, sabe que sufriré y mas de una vez me ha asegurado que nunca lo haría, que siempre estará a mi lado, hasta me hizo jurarle que jamás lo dejaría, no tenia que ser otra cosa, ¿le paso algo malo?, no por favor, ¡Edward!

-Seth tengo miedo- confesé -No quiero pensar que le paso algo malo-

-No lo creo Bella- afirmo Seth -Edward sabe defenderse bastante bien, tranquila-

-No lo estaré hasta que no lo vea- insistí - Quiero verlo ahora- rompí en llanto

-Aquí estará- aseguro -Ya lo veras.. Solo tranquilízate-

-¿Cómo hacerlo?- pregunte aturdida -Se fue hace mucho y si no llego es porque…- otra vez se me fue imposible terminar de hablar

-Seguiré intentando comunicarme- expreso -Quédate aqui, tranquila- seguí cada uno de sus pasos con la mirada hasta que lo perdí

Perdí la cuenta de las vueltas que le di a la alberca y nada que Seth regresaba con alguna noticia de Edward, ya estaba lo demasiado nerviosa y desesperada como para seguir esperando allí de brazos cruzados sin hacer absolutamente nada por contribuir a encontrarlo, camine a la recepción pero no lo divise en ninguna parte de esta, decidí subir a la habitación con la esperanza de que él ya estuviera allí, me quede varios minutos parada enfrente de la puerta, suplique que al abrirla el me sonriera gustoso como solía hacerlo.

No…

Abrí la puerta y nada, todo estaba muy arreglado pero no había rastro de Edward en toda la habitación, suspire, no podía dejar de preocuparme, lagrimas corrían y corrían por mis mejillas, no podía calmarlas, no podía calmarme yo misma, y Edward no tenia ningún teléfono donde pudiéramos contactarlo, llegamos a Brasil y los que usábamos en Chicago fueron declarados muertos, ¿en donde estas?… por favor no me preocupes mas Edward.. Mi amor…

Rrrrmmm Rrrrmmm - Sonó el teléfono

Corrí desesperada y atendí, seguro era él, respire profundo y mi corazón se acelero, tenia que ser él.

-Hola- conteste

_-Hola hija ¿Cómo están?- _era Esme, suspire

-Bien Esme… ¿Cómo están todos?- que debía ser ahora… ¿contarle?

_-¿Y como esta Edward?- _pregunto de inmediato

-Mmmm él esta bien, se fue a la primera reunión- No valía la pena angustiarla, Edward no tardaba en regresar.

_-Oh entonces debí llamar mas tarde- _se disculpo

-No se preocupe esta bien… ¿Mi papá?-

-_Se regreso a su casa, tu hermana y yo le insistimos pero fue en vano-_ mi papá y su carácter igual al mío, irrompible, lo iba a extrañar, aunque como pintan las cosas no me daría tiempo de eso.

-Bueno después hablare con él…- dije resignada

-_Hija Alice quiere hablar contigo- _escuche un ruido extraño y la voz de mi pequeña e irritable hermana.

_-¡Bella!- _exclamo_- ¡Cuéntamelo todo!- _

-Ahora no puedo Alice- respondí muy rápido.. Era capaz de empezar con preguntas y no podía ahora en realidad.

-¿Por qué?, ¿algo va mal?- el tono de su voz cambio brutalmente

-¿Sigue Esme a tu lado?- pregunte

-No, se fue a la cocina con Niza.. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Edward este desparecido- solté en casi un sollozo

-¿¡Que!- grito

-Alice se mas discreta.. No quiero preocupar a Esme- pedí

-Pero ella tiene derecho a saberlo hermana- opinó y era verdad

-Lo se pero lo haremos sino aparece en un tiempo.. Te lo prometo- asegure, sino aparecía me iba a morir, ya estaba lo suficiente preocupada para que se tardara mas tiempo.

-Bella…- llamo Seth agitado

-Alice debo colgar después te hablo- explique y colgué el teléfono

-¿alguna noticia?- pregunto Seth - ¿Hablabas con Esme?-

-Si, llamaron… pero no les comente nada- explique mirándolo curiosa

-Si es mejor así, no vale la pena preocuparla- agrego apartando su cara para evadir mi mirada

Desde lo que paso en la casa tenia la impresión de que Seth estaba interesado en Esme, ahora se veía preocupado y en alerta, le preocupaba lo que Esme sintiera, no quería hacerla sufrir, tal vez saque conclusiones exageradas y muy rápido pero el brillo en sus ojos al mencionarla fue evidente, lo demasiado como para que yo me diera cuenta, lo entiendo perfectamente, yo tambien estoy enamorada, Edward no sabia esto de seguro y yo no se lo diría, será difícil para él comprender como su mejor amigo, casi su hermano este enamorado de su madre, a mi no me importaría desde esta posición, el amor no tiene edad y la señora Esme y Seth eran dos personas merecedoras de la felicidad, aunque dudaba un poco de que ella correspondiera a ese sentimiento.

-Eres una mujer demasiado lista Bella- hablo Seth interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-¿Por qué lo dices?- ya estaba apenada

-¿Sabes que es lo peor?- dijo irónico

Yo no dije nada, solo me quede mirándolo, se veía tan frágil, seguro sufría, nada peor que eso, sufrir por amor.

-Ella me ve como un hijo…- susurro -Me lo ha dicho mas de una vez-

-No… no se que decir- confesé distraída

-No te preocupes… - trato de animarse pero sus ojos seguían igual - Supongo que ya tienes suficiente con tus sentimientos-

-discúlpame..- dije avergonzada - debí ser mas amable.. Lo siento..-

-Olvídalo.. Debemos seguir buscando a Edward.. -propuse yo asentí

-Lo quieres ¿verdad?-

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso- me sonrío y estiro su cuerpo

Si, Edward me hablaba mucho sobre su relación con Seth, era feliz haciéndolo y a mi no me molestaba escucharlo, ahora estaba triste por su reciente pelea pero yo estaba segura después de hablar un poco mas allá con Seth de que eso no seria por mucho tiempo, se notaba el aprecio por parte de los dos, era algo por lo que no podían luchar, se querían como hermanos y como típico existían disgustos y malos momentos entre ambos, todo estaría bien pronto.

Las horas pasaron y siguieron pasando y todavía no teníamos ninguna noticia de Edward, tampoco una llamada, ¿Dónde podía estar?, como se va y desaparece de esa manera, sin pensar en mi y en lo angustiada que estaba ahora mismo, temía lo peor, sino se había comunicado era por algo malo, por favor que no le pase nada, y para acabarla en otro país, donde no tenia ni idea de cómo manejaban las cosas, no sabia si salir y buscarlo, no tenia como hacerlo, me perdería yo igual y seria aun peor.

-Ahora si empiezo a preocuparme- rompió Seth

-Se que algo malo le paso- ya las lagrimas no perdonaron y empecé a llorar como niña pequeña

-No llores Bella…- suplico -Si sufrió algún ataque estará bien-

-No puedo evitarlo..- seguí llorando -Prefiero morirme a saber que le paso algo malo-

-Eso seria injusto- esbozo -Esta bien, lo se-

-Ojala no estés equivocado- lo rogué

-A ver… ¿Qué ha pasado desde que llegaron?- Seth pregunto de pronto

-Nada fuera de lo normal.. Todo ha estado bien- respondí sincera

-¿segura?- insistió

Negué con mi cabeza, era verdad, no había pasado nada que me hiciera pensar en donde pudiera estar Edward, llegamos, solo habíamos hablado con Emmett y yo con aquel pequeño niño, nada extraño, ese pequeño no estaría detrás de algo así, además solo hable con él después de que Edward se fuera.. Y Emmett era su amigo tampoco podría estar detrás de todo esto, solo debía concentrarme y pensar… la mujer de la llamada, claro ella… recordé el carácter fuerte y tentador de la mujer en aquella llamada.

…

-_Bueno- _

_-¿la habitación del señor Edward Cullen?- _

_-Si yo soy su esposa _

_-¿Qué se le ofrece?- _

_-¿Esta el señor Cullen?- _

_-Esta dormido en el momento- _

_- Le vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué se le ofrece?-_

_-Hablar con Edward así que despiértelo- _

_-Mire señora, no voy a hacer lo que me pide- _

_- Si quiere llame mas tarde- _

_y colgué el teléfono de un tirón_

…

-Seth una mujer llamo preguntando por Edward- solté - se porto muy grosera conmigo- explique

-¿Quién era?- pregunto inmediatamente

-No recuerdo bien su nombre- grite frustrada.. Recuérdalo vamos, sabia que lo había escuchado pero no recordaba en donde y mucho menos como era el nombre…

-Vamos Bella.. Es importante, trata de recordarlo- Suplico Seth, sus ojos estaban brillantes y cansados.

_Irina las cosas cambiaron yo… me case y soy feliz…_

-¡Irina!- exclame exaltada

-¿Irina?… no puede ser…- Seth se tenso y camino nervioso por la habitación

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte angustiada -Seth por favor…-

-Hay que encontrarlo Bella… esa mujer esta loca..- exclamo preocupado

¡No! Edward no… mis pensamientos se esfumaron al instante y salí corriendo de aquella habitación que estaba acabando conmigo, tenia que ayudar a Edward a como diera lugar, él me necesitaba.

¡Edward no!, me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez mientras corría sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

><p>Bueno tecnicamente me pase.. son las 12:11 osea miercoles T_T<p>

Las cosas en este capitulo ya empiezan a cambiar... ¿Que creen que le paso a Edward?... ¿sera que Bella estara embarazada?... Mmm a ver que se me ocurre para el proximo capitulo... que la proxima semana no actualizare chicas porque entrare a parciales y son demasiado pesados :(

Mi vida esta pasando por ser un desastre ultimamente.. ya no me encontraran en donde siempre (RPLatinWorld)... y por si quieren preguntarme algo estoy en mi twitter personal o igual mi correo o facebook .. todo lo encuentran en mi perfil :)

Besos y Abrazos

"...Aquello que habita en tú pasado y aquello que habita en tú futuro es solo una pequeña cosa comparado con aquello que habita dentro de ti..." Ralph Waldo Emerson

_Puedes dejar tu comentario_

_dando click allí ↓ :D_


	13. Fuerzas del corazón

****Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em><strong>Mil Gracias... <em><strong>No se que seria de esta historia sin ustedes chicas gracias ^_^<strong>_**_****

****_** EriM, Vany Pattinson, janalez, Tata XOXO, yajaira, Wetiyu, Angie Cullen Hale, Kalita Cullen, sophia18, wendy avila, mayra, Arletita, Carlita luu, Sarita, BellaSwanCullen, tonantzi medina, LuniitaCullen, cristabella-swan, Teresa adiction, DanielQuesada, roberta, Clarita, Bella ClanTwi, Baz, SuperGirl, Erika Cullen, Regina, carofuentes, Cata Cata, Ferchita Masen, Karina, Mau Rivera, nenitaCullen, Denis Elena, Kristal Cullen Masen, lily Pattinson...**_****

* * *

><p>EdwardPOV<p>

Con un gran hueco en mi corazón, salí de la habitación del hotel en busca de Seth, no me agradaba separarme de Bella aunque solo fueran unas horas, últimamente estaba mas que acostumbrado a tenerla cerca, besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla… todo, llegue a la recepción a decir que no habían mandado servicio de aseo a la habitación, tampoco es que quisiera que Bella se esforzara demasiado este viaje era para despejarnos, después me dirigí a la habitación de Seth iba tan distraído pensando en las cosas que habían pasado.

-Edward…- susurro una voz demasiado familiar para mi desgracia

Ya sabia quien era y aunque no tenia ganas de verla me di la vuelta y la encare -Irina ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte

-Vine a verte cariño… - respondió descaradamente -Te he extrañado-

-Bien ya me viste- solté seco -Ya puedes irte, estoy ocupado-

-No te quitare tanto tiempo Edward- insistió -Por favor…-

-Ya te dije que estoy ocupado- resople - Ya dejame Irina, entiende, no quiero nada contigo-

-¿¡Es por ella verdad!- pregunto en casi un grito

-Si…- respondí enfadado -Amo a Bella con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón-

-Entonces tienes que venir conmigo- advirtió - Porque de otra manera tu querida esposa la pasara muy mal-

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla siquiera!- grite tomándola del brazo y apretándola fuerte

-Tranquilo- soltó con una sonrisa- Solo ven conmigo y ella estará bien..- la mire incrédulo -Solo serán unos segundos-

-No Irina, tengo una reunión importante ahora- explique pero no entendió.

-Mas importante que tu mujercita- me reto

-Esta bien- accedí resignado - Pero solo serán unos minutos Irina-

Salimos del hotel rápidamente, Irina se sentía muy nerviosa como si algo le preocupara, no había sido buena idea aceptar la propuesta de Irina pero si no lo hacia arriesgaría a Bella a un peligro mas y no tenia pensado hacer aquello, Bella era mi prioridad en este momento, solo me importaba hacerla completamente feliz, nos faltaban pocos días en Brasil solo terminaba el congreso de ingeniería y regresábamos nuevamente a Chicago quien sabe cuantas cosas desagradables nos esperaban, como siempre, todo era como si algo se empeñara en separarnos todo el tiempo o simplemente alterar nuestra tranquilidad.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte a Irina inquieto

-Nada..- respondió titubeante - Solo que esta haciendo mas calor de lo común..-

-Si es cierto- coincidí - Pero llevamos parados aquí un buen rato Irina-

-Lo se..- dijo bajando la mirada -Edward yo solo quería decirte que.. Lo siento….-

-Yo se que no he sido un santo pero quiero llevar las cosas bien con mi esposa- explique

-Es una mujer muy afortunada- aseguro sonriendo -Me gustaría conocerla-

-Habrá tiempo para eso- exprese sincero - Me alegra que seas otra-

-Si.. a mi tambien me agrada- suspiro ansiosa y de nuevo me inquiete

De pronto sentí a Irina muy cerca de mi intente alejarla pero mis fuerzas no respondieron, me sentía débil, indefenso, sentí mareo pero logre mantenerme en equilibrio o al menos eso creí, Irina me llevo hacia un coche negro, hizo que me subiera sin reclamo alguno, estaba a punto de perder la noción del tiempo, mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme y mi vista se nublaba notablemente, estaba realmente indispuesto trate de hablar y preguntarle a Irina que diablos me hizo, seguro me sentía así por su culpa, luche un rato mas contra mi impotencia pero fue inútil poco a poco mis ojos cedieron a solo observar la oscuridad.

[…]

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, mire a mi alrededor y me fije que era un lugar conocido para mi, era el apartamento de Irina, en el que tuvimos algún día intimidad y por lo visto estaba sumamente equivocado al pensar que Irina había cambiado, estaba mas enferma que nunca, me convirtió en un completo inservible para traerme a este lugar al que obviamente yo no quería venir, era un ciclo de mi vida que había decidido cerrar hace mucho tiempo desde antes de conocer a Bella, por alguna razón no me despedí ni la vi mas desde que vine el año pasado.

-¡Irina!- llame furioso

Nadie respondió ante mis llamados y eso hizo que me enfureciera mas, ¿Qué demonios quería esa mujer?, no entendía acaso que yo ya no quería nada que tuviera que ver con su persona ¡NADA!, tenia que salir de ese lugar como fuera, si no contestaba a mis llamados era porque no estaba o no se había percatado de que ya desperté, me levante tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, aun mareado camine hacia la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada con llave, no podía salir de ese maldito lugar ¿Qué significa esto?, un secuestro, no esta enferma esta mujer esta completamente demente, loca, desquiciada.

-¡Irina quiero salir!- grite de nuevo furioso pero una vez mas nadie contesto

-¡Irina!- llame pero esta vez decidí buscarla hasta por debajo de la cama ¡maldita sea! …Bella amor.. _pensé_

después de buscarla por todo su apartamento no tuve éxito, efectivamente no se encontraba allí, me desespere mas y solo quería verla para exigirle que me sacara de aquí, Bella debía estar preocupada, por la luz de la ventana me di cuenta que ya había oscurecido, no podía estar mas tiempo allí algo tenia que planear pero no se me ocurría nada razonable y con fin de éxito, busque un teléfono por todo el apartamento pero no, solo perdí mi tiempo porque no encontré nada, esto ya lo tenia planeado Irina quien sabe desde cuanto tiempo, no permitiría que se saliera con la suya, acaso que piensa, que me quedare a su lado por que me tenga aquí encerrado.

-Edward cariño- entro con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mal- conteste fastidiado -Quiero irme ahora- exigí

-Eso no podrá ser cariño, lo siento- inquirió con una mueca

-No estoy jugando Irina- advertí poniéndome de pie frente a ella -Quiero estar junto a mi Bella-

-Ya te dije que eso no puede ser Edward- agrego molesta -Mañana nos iremos de aquí y jamás la volverás a ver cariño-

-Estas loca si piensas que me iré contigo- esboce -jamás dejaría a Bella, la amo-

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres ir- expreso con una risa sarcástica -Vendrás quieras o no.. No se te olvide que logre traerte hasta aquí-

-¿Qué pretendes Irina?- pregunte en un reclamo -No entiendes que no te amo, no quiero nada contigo-

-Ya te dije que no me importa Edward- dijo segura de sus palabras

Me dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla levemente, de repente unos enormes hombres entraron y me observaron cautelosamente, no niego que me asuste un poco, algo mas planeaba Irina y ella tenia razón había podido traerme hasta aquí sin mi consentimiento, podía hacerlo una vez mas, ¿Por qué no?, pero bueno si nos íbamos a otro país u otra ciudad tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, seguro tenia todo muy bien planeado, pero no me cabía en la cabeza como Irina era capaz de hacer todo esto, era cierto que siempre estuvo un poco loca pero no sabia si creer que fuera capaz de tanto… solo había una explicación.. No lo estaba haciendo sola.

BellaPOV

Todo había terminado, no tenia ganas de vivir, no había las suficientes fuerzas en mi para seguir con vida, Edward no me amaba, nunca me había amado, todo era absurdo, siempre lo supe, pero jamás lo creí capaz de algo tan cruel, mandarme una nota con esa mujer, diciéndome que no quería verme y que se iría con ella, dejándome completamente sola en este país que no conocía, yo si lo amaba, yo lo amo y lo amare siempre, no me importa que me este haciendo sufrir, no podía luchar contra ese sentimiento nunca.

-Bella es que no puedo creerlo- dijo Seth por enésima vez en el día.

-Ya te mostré la carta… es su letra- esboce en un sollozo -jamás pensé que fuera tan cobarde-

-Es que Edward no es así- expreso con una mueca -Hay algo que no me convence-

-Pues para mi todo esta claro- dije -¿Tu ya estabas enterado de todo?

-Si- contesto -Pero es que Edward te ama Bella.. No entiendo nada-

-Ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso- pedí -Solo quiero regresar a Chicago, por favor-

-No te preocupes Bella, nos iremos juntos- afirmo dando palmaditas en mi hombro.

-Pero Seth tu tienes cosas que hacer aquí todavía- agregue, no quería molestar.

-No te preocupes Bella, lo arreglare- explico -No te dejare sola-

-Gracias- le sonreí sin ganas.

Seth se despidió de mi tiempo después y no lo volví a verlo en todo el día, estar sola no me ayudaba mucho, solo pensaba en Edward y en su traición, en su cruel venganza, ¿Cómo fue capaz?, se que merecía lo peor por todas las mentiras que le dije al principio, pensé que todo había quedado atrás, pero me equivoque, todas las palabras, las caricias y los besos eran falsos, nunca fue real todo era producto de la venganza que Edward estaba llevando a cabo contra mi, ya no valía la pena ningún intento por arreglar las cosas, no podía luchar contra la marea, todo estaba escrito y no había vuelta de hoja, Edward y yo no nacimos para estar juntos.

Fui hasta la recepción a pedir una llamada internacional, necesitaba hablar con Alice lo mas pronto posible, el teléfono de la habitación no funciono y esto era importante, le pedí a la recepcionista el favor pero ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de pedirme que esperara, pero cuando me pregunto mi nombre se quedo con la boca abierta y hasta dejo abandonado su puesto de trabajo, regreso y me atendió como a una verdadera dama, le agradecí y me aleje un poco de ella para poder hablar a gusto con Alice, marque el numero varias veces pero no tenia respuesta, volví a marcar un par de veces y por fin contestaron.

-Hola Niza soy Bella- dije

_-Señora que bueno que llama, ¿Cómo esta el señor Cullen?-_

-Bien Niza, me gustaría hablar con mi hermana- le pedí

_-Si señora enseguida la llamo- _

Espere un buen rato en el teléfono, ¿Dónde demonios estaba esa duende cuando se le necesita?, estuve a punto de colgar, estaba impaciente y nadie atendía el teléfono, ni siquiera Niza para decirme que no encontraba a mi hermana.

_-¡Bella!- _

-Alice por Dios donde estabas- exclame

_-En el jardín con Jazz- _

-Necesito que empaques las pocas cosas que tenemos- pedí

_-¿¡Que!, ¿¡Porque!- _

-Alice no preguntes por favor, solo haz lo que te digo-

_-Hay Bella esta bien… pero que hago-_

-Regresa a casa con mi papa- explique

_-Bella me asustas…, espero que no sea nada malo-_

-Nos vemos, pronto regresare-

_-Bella Esme quiere hablar contigo- _hay no por favor, no ahora.

-Esta bien Alice pásala al teléfono- no podía decirle que no, aunque no pretendía decirle nada.

_-Bien, adiós hermana, cuídate-_

-adiós Alice- suspire

_-Bella hija ¿Cómo va todo?- _

-Bien Esme, Edward ya empezó el congreso-

_-OH, entiendo-_

-Si, pero le diré que le hable en cuanto llegue- ofrecí

_-Por favor hija, me urge hablar con él- _

-No tiene porque preocuparse, todo esta bien- me maldije internamente por mentirle.

_-Bueno entonces, no te quito tu tiempo hija, cuídense mucho-_

-Si gracias- dije

_-adiós hija… -_

-adiós- con eso colgué el teléfono.

Subí de nuevo a la habitación y me encontré con Seth en el pasillo, se veía apurado, me acerque a el y se asusto al sentir mi presencia, tardo tiempo en estabilizarse, me pareció muy raro su comportamiento, se veía aturdido preocupado, mas de una vez me dieron ganas de preguntarle que tenia pero no me atrevía, en cierto punto me dio miedo, no es normal un comportamiento así en Seth, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, ¿habría tenido algún problema con decir que se iba conmigo?, no por Dios eso seria mi culpa y no soportaría la culpa, además no tenia porque ponerlo en encrucijada, el era el mejor amigo de Edward y de seguro se enojarían mas si Edward se enteraba de que me esta ayudando.

-Seth creo que lo mejor es que me vaya sola- propuse

-No Bella tranquila- dijo nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte curiosa

-No es nada quédate tranquila..- aseguro -¿quieres que nos marchemos mañana?-

-Me encantaría, quisiera irme lo mas pronto posible..- espete

-Esta bien nos iremos mañana temprano- soltó en un suspiro

-Seguro que no tienes nada- insistí preocupada- Te noto.. No… se nervioso-

-¿Yo?- alzo una ceja -Estoy bien Bella solo son ideas tuyas-

-Esta bien, no insistiré- accedí resignada

-Me voy a mi habitación- dijo en seco -Debemos descansar.. Será un viaje largo-

-Si- esboce cansada -Muchas gracias por todo Seth-

El asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se fue, una vez mas me había quedado sola en la enorme habitación, en la que noches anteriores Edward y yo habíamos sido tan felices, me acosté para tratar de dormir pero no lo conseguí, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, estaba inquieta, nerviosa, asustada, ¿Por qué?, de repente pensé en Seth, se veía tan extraño, como si se sintiera impotente, No, ya estaba alucinando, esto era lo que me pasaba en una noche de insomnio, y no podía arriesgarme a tomar cualquier medicina hasta que no estuviera segura de que estoy embarazada, no podía hacerle daño a mi bebe, ahora mas que nunca quería tener un hijo de Edward, ese seria mi consuelo y mi recuerdo de nuestro amor.

Después de tanto padecer por quedarme dormida lo logre, me levante mucho mas temprano de lo que debí y no hice mas que caminar de un lado a otro por un largo rato, miraba y miraba a la puerta para ver si Seth aparecía, pero no, todavía no era la hora, era demasiado temprano, solo tranquilízate Bella, pronto estarás lejos, al menos tenia el consuelo de que no vería a Edward nunca mas, eso me mantendría estable, porque si por alguna razón lo volvía a ver, me derrumbaría al instante.

Toc, toc, toc.. Por fin escuche que tocaban la puerta.

-Buenos días Bella- saludo Seth

-Buenos días- conteste

-¿Qué tal tu noche?- pregunto, note su semblante pesado.

-Bien gracias y ¿tu?-

-Bien, vamos a desayunar- ofreció -después iremos al aeropuerto-

Asentí y me fui con él, ya estaba mas que lista, así que no tuve que quedarme a preparar nada mas, desayunamos muy rápido, aunque ni Seth ni yo probamos bocado, mi apetito estaba completamente deteriorado y él estaba igual o peor que la noche anterior, algo debía pasarle porque no estaría tan nervioso por nada, trato de llevarse a la boca un pedazo de pan pero no pudo, se le cayo en el intento, trate de ayudarlo pero el se levanto de inmediato y lo tomo de nuevo, se veía pálido y su respiración se escuchaba agitada, algo tenia Seth y yo iba a averiguarlo.

-Seth ya se que casi no nos conocemos- empecé -Pero de verdad puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites-

-Eres muy amable Bella, en verdad te lo agradezco pero no tengo nada- me evadió

-Es que te siento extraño…- continúe -Desde noche te noto diferente ¿pasa algo?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto

-Porque mírate- Le apunte -Estas como nervioso, asustado… no se..-

-No te preocupes por mi- explico -así me pongo a veces-

-¿seguro?- pregunte dudosa.

-Si Bella- afirmo sonriendo -Gracias por preocuparte-

-No me agradezcas- pedí -Tu me estas ayudando mucho mas-

-Será mejor que nos retiremos- agrego -Es mejor estar temprano en aeropuerto-

-Esta bien… Subiré a la habitación un momento-

-Te espero en la recepción-

El comportamiento de Seth me inquietaba, me hacia sentirme cohibida, nerviosa, ¿Qué estará pasando?

EdwardPOV

Nada podía salir mal, Seth no iba a fallarme, aunque estuviéramos enojados y Bella, mi amor, ella tenia que escuchar a su corazón, tenia que creer en mi, en todos los momentos que juntos vivimos, en todos los besos y las caricias, estaba arriesgando todo en esto pero valía la pena, Irina no estaba haciendo esto sola, James y Tanya estaban aliados con ella, no podía creer todo el odio que James sentía por mi, quería matarme, no debía sorprenderme ya lo había intentado una vez porque no hacerlo de nuevo; una vez mas me había percatado de todo, Irina no era tan experta y había tirado mi celular en la basura que todavía estaba en el apartamento, fue así que pude comunicarme con Seth, no por mucho tiempo pero logre decirle lo mas importante. Ahora esperaba desesperado por su llamada, ya debía estar en el aeropuerto con Bella.

El celular sonó y de inmediato lo conteste.

_-¿Edward?- _

_-_Si Seth soy yo- dije -¿Cómo va todo?-

_-Mal Edward… todavía estamos en el hotel- _

-¡¿Qué!- exclame -¿Qué hacen allí todavía?-

_-Bella se sintió mal y me vi en la obligación de llamar al doctor- _

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunte aturdido, Bella no, por favor.

_-Estábamos a punto de irnos y se desmayo- _

-¿Por qué se desmayo?- estaba llenándome de preguntas, de angustia, de miedo.

_-No se Edward, ella sigue inconciente y el doctor no ha llegado, acabo de llamarlo-_

-¡Seth que tiene Bella!- grite desesperado

_-Edward tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien- _

-Pero si me dices que esta inconciente, como me pides que me calme- exprese nervioso, me movía de un lado a otro-

_-Edward porque mejor no buscas la manera de salir de allí- _

-Sabes que no lo hare, además no creo que sea tan fácil, seguro hay gente afuera vigilando- explique

_-Es una completa locura Edward, ¿te das cuenta que puedes morir?- _

-Eso no va a pasar Seth, es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar- insistí dudoso, Bella estaba mal talvez me necesitara.

_-Edward por favor, estas loco, enfermo- _

-Seth cuida a Bella, y no me llames hasta que yo lo haga por favor- pedí y sin esperar a que me dijera mas, colgué.

Esto no podía estar pasando en verdad, Bella estaba mal, y yo aquí, lejos de ella, debía estar a su lado, cuidándola, susurrándole al oído que no tenga miedo que yo no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, que siempre estaría a su lado pase lo que pase, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla, Bella era lo único bueno que tenia en mi vida en años, me daba paz, amor y sobre todo felicidad, me sentía tan cómodo en sus brazos, ya estaba acostumbrado a su calor, a sus besos, a toda ella.

-Que pensativo- espeto Irina

-¿Tambien eso te molesta?- pregunte sarcástico

-No es para que seas tan agresivo Edward- arremetió -Estoy tratando de ser amable pero tu no ayudas-

-¿Esta es tu ayuda?- exclame -No te hubieras molestado-

-Vaya que has cambiado… antes tenias mas sentido del humor- expreso tomando una copa de vino.

-Me gusta mucho mas mi vida de ahora- asegure -Soy mas feliz-

-Mmm..- susurro acercándose a mi -No te gustaría que nos divirtiéramos un rato-

-No gracias- sonreí sin ganas- Me siento indispuesto-

-Tu mujer no es tan bonita- dijo alejándose -Es muy simple para ti-

-A mi me encanta- agregue sonriente -Es muy buena en todo-

Note el disgusto de Irina- Bien tu te lo pierdes querido- esbozo furiosa

Ya había pasado un tiempo moderado y no habíamos partido como me dijo Irina que lo haríamos, algo andaba mal, no debía sorprenderme, James esta detrás de todo esto y él no era para nada imbecil, me quede pensando por un instante lo que Seth me había propuesto, irme, escaparme de aquí y de una buena vez olvidarme del maldito de James, ir con Bella ahora que me necesitaba, ¿Qué la habrá dicho el doctor a Seth?, ¿Por qué se habrá desmayado Bella?, Dios mío no se que hacer, este es el gran dilema de mi vida, ¿Por qué era tan difícil desenmascarar a James?, no podía permitir que siguiera haciendo lo que se le diera la gana con mi paciencia… mi pobre madre sufriría un gran disgusto al enterarse de lo que es capaz de hacer James, están difícil creer que un hijo de las entrañas de una mujer tan dulce y buena sea tan malo.

Al instante llamaron a la puerta y espante cualquier pensamiento…

Un montón de hombres entraron al apartamento y me tomaron de los brazos, me quede mirando fijamente a la puerta y entonces lo vi, el muy cobarde entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si estuviera viendo el mejor espectáculo de toda su vida.

-Lo sabia- dije bajito

-No eres tan listo como imagine hermanito- expreso con descaro, como solía hacerlo siempre.

-Eres un maldito cobarde- escupí -Tienes que usar a todos estos hombres para defenderte-

-Muy mal hermanito, muy mal- soltó con un aplauso- Porque no solo tengo a estos hombres-

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?- pregunte en reclamo- ¡SIEMPRE LO HAS HECHO! ¿¡PORQUE!- Grite.

-Porque si, porque siempre lo has tenido todo, todo lo que yo quiero- explico

-Estas loco, no tienes nada que envidiarme- dije -¿O que? ¿quieres ser un asesino?, ¿quieres tener una vida intranquila? ¡ESO!-

-Shhh, shhhh- señalo -No grites hermanito-

-¡SUELTAME!, ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-grite de nuevo

-No estas colaborando Edward… no me hagas cometer mas estupideces- advirtió acercándose lentamente.

-No te tengo miedo- rete

-Haces mal… porque no te gustaría que lastimara a Bella o a tu querido amigo Seth ¿verdad?- río de manera victoriosa e hizo una seña a unos hombres que permanecían en la puerta.

Los dos primeros hombres entraron con Seth atrapado, lo mire con preocupación, ¡Maldito James!, ¡Mil veces maldito!, que no se atreva a hacerle algo a mi amigo.

-Lo siento…- susurro Seth bajando la cabeza.

-Seth no tiene nada que ver en esto James, déjalo- exigí alterado.

-Lo se, pero se metió cuando quise llevarme a Bella y entenderás que no podía permitirlo- río descaradamente y alzo una ceja.

-¿Bella?- pregunte absorto

-Si mi querido Edward, para que veas que no soy tan malo- dijo feliz -Te la traje para que te hiciera compañía- río

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño- advertí

-Eso depende de tu cooperación hermanito- hizo la misma seña que hace un momento y esta vez dos hombres traían a Bella en su poder, sentí ganas de destruir al mundo entero.

-Edward…- sollozo Bella

-Mi amor, perdóname- solté decaído

-Que romántico- interrumpió James- así que Edward.. Haras lo que te diga, porque de otra manera tu amigo y tu querida esposa pagaran las consecuencias- el rostro de James se había endurecido notablemente.

-¡Edward no le hagas caso!- Grito Seth -¡Es un maldito!

James corrió en frente de Seth y lo golpeo salvajemente, Seth cayo al suelo y me sentí tan impotente, quería poder soltarme de esos hombres y matar a James con mis propias manos.

-¡Suéltame!- grite tratando de soltarme

-¡Cállate Edward!- grito de vuelta -¡Haras lo que te digo!- se acerco a Bella, me tense al instante, que no se atreviera a tocarla porque lo mataría- O matare a tu esposa.. Y a tu hijo- acaricio el vientre de Bella sonriendo maliciosamente.

No podía moverme si quiera después de escuchar a James- ¿Eso es cierto?- pregunte en susurro, mire a Bella a la espera de su respuesta.

Ella no hablo pero asintió y eso basto para que me quedara inmóvil y en silencio, no pude hacer nada mas, en ese mismo momento me derrumbe.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaa chicas como van? espero que bien u.u... no me maten sip? lo que pasa es que el capitulo se fue corriendo pero jaaaaaaaa lo atrape :)<strong>

**Alli esta el trio de malditos jajajaja xD, ¿Que creen que pasara? si ven Bella esta embarazada :OOOO no fue tan malo... **

**Les queria contar que proximamente esta cuenta de no sera solo mia y gracias eso podran disfrutar de otros fcis muy buenos con un grupo de Mosfickeras, espero que tengan todo el apoyo de ustedes!**

**Gracias por todo y cada uno de los comentaros, alertas favoritos, etc.. eso me hace feliz (como no tienen idea), ando bien activa por twitter asi que alli úeden preguntarme lo que quieran :) es (arroba) PanquesitoPattz**

**Nos leemos el martes si el capitulo no sale corriendo jejeje xD**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**_"...Nuestra envidia siempre dura más que la dicha de aquellos que envidiamos..." François _**

_**Puedes dejar tu comentario**_

_**dando click allí ↓ :D**_


	14. La filosofía de la vida

****Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em><strong>Mil Gracias... <em><strong>No se que seria de esta historia sin ustedes chicas gracias ^_^<strong>_**_****

_**yajaira, Kalita Cullen, CaroBereCullen, baarbii4, Wetiyu, Laura Katherine, EriM, Arletita, Carlita luu, Sarita, BellaSwanCullen, Teresa adiction, DanielQuesada, roberta, Clarita, Bella ClanTwi, Baz, SuperGirl, Erika Cullen, Regina, carofuentes, Cata Cata, Mon de Cullen, wendy, celia maria montelongo, luu, tonantzi medina, cristabella-swan, Ferchita Masen, Vany Pattinson, janalez, ashleyswan, mayra, Karina, Mau Rivera, maleja cullen rivera, nenitaCullen, Denis Elena, Lily Pattinson, LaMasPervert, Kristal Cullen Masen...**_

* * *

><p>BellaPOV<p>

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella?- pregunto Edward triste.

-No es como piensas- explique -Yo no planee esto… simplemente sucedió-

Otra vez el silencio se apodero de la enorme habitación, estábamos amarrados a unas sillas, Edward apenas y pronunciaba palabra, cuando lo hacia era para reclamarme porque me embaracé, como si eso hubiera sido algo que yo haya planeado, no entiende que si este bebe esta ahora dentro de mi es por algo, no me importa lo que puedan llegar a pensar los demás, yo ya amo a este bebe y se que cuando nazca Edward lo querrá tanto como yo, aun no se que tan fuerte haya podido ser lo que en realidad paso con sus bebe y el de Tanya pero nada tenia que ver con nosotros, no alcanzaba a entender porque razón Edward se negaba a que yo le diera un hijo, si en realidad me amaba me apoyaría, me sentía muy mal por dudar de eso, pero como iba a imaginarme que James estaría detrás de todo esto, me las arregle para tomar la mano de Edward y acariciarla con ternura, algunas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

-No entiendes nada Bella- dijo -No debiste-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunte entre sollozos -Es nuestro bebe, es tuyo y esta creciendo dentro de mi ahora-

-¿Para que quieres ese bebe?- pregunto enfadado -Solo vas a disfrutarlo unos meses-

-¡No digas eso!- le grite -¡Es nuestro hijo!-

-Va a morirse Bella y todo será peor- espeto -Te dije claramente que no podíamos tener un hijo… me prometiste que jamás te embarazarías-

-Pero paso- exprese -¿Qué pretendes que haga ahora?, que lo mate-

-Es tu decisión- esbozo secamente -Tu decides si lo dejas nacer, de todos modos se va a morir-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunte con dificultad… el llanto no me dejaba hablar.

-Porque es lo que va a pasar- dijo el -Si no fuera así… seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo-

Trate de seguir hablando pero las lagrimas me lo impedían, sentía un nudo de dolor en mi pecho, las palabras de Edward jugaban con mi mente, estaba dispuesta a luchar por mi hijo, nada me detendría pero me dolían mas de lo necesario las crueles palabras de Edward, si tuviera su apoyo no tendría tanto miedo ahora, pero a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo nuestro bebe, el fruto de nuestro amor, el hecho de que haya perdido a su hijo con Tanya no quiere decir que todo tenga que repetirse, no tenia mucho tiempo de haberme enterado que estaba esperando un hijo, pero ya soñaba con el momento de escuchar su llanto, su primera palabra, no cabía en mi cabeza como Edward renunciaba a todos esos momentos maravillosos en la vida de cualquier ser humano, estaba segura que algo pasaba, el mismo me lo había insinuado.

_Si no fuera así… seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo._

Tenia que averiguar que había pasado en realidad con el hijo de Edward y Tanya, en un momento decidí no interferir en el asunto y esperar a que el mismo Edward me contara que había pasado, pero ahora no se trataba solo de mi sino tambien de mi bebé, quizá podría ayudar a Edward a superar aquel mal momento de su pasado, tenia que hacerlo, por nuestra felicidad, por ayudarlo, cada vez que pronunciaba algo de tener un bebe se marcaba un aire de dolor en su rostro, tal vez las cosas fueron mucho mas complicadas de lo que me imagine, no encontraba otra explicación para eso, además estaba aquel pensamiento absurdo de que el mato a su bebe, eso me intrigaba aun mas porque si de algo estaba segura es que Edward no seria capaz de algo tan cruel y despiadado.

Sentí su mano rozando la mía, me estremecí de emoción, tenia ganas de decirle algo pero nada elocuente vino a mi cabeza, tal vez si pero no era momento de tocar ese tema.

_¿Qué paso Edward?… confía en mi… quiero ayudarte mi amor, dejame ayudarte…_

-Te amo- susurro de pronto dejándome sin aliento -Entiéndeme Bella, no quiero que sufras-

-No lo hare- asegure- Si algo pasa te prometo que estaré bien-

-No, no estarás bien- arremetió -Te conozco Bella, si llegas a conocer a ese ser que ya empezó a vivir dentro de ti le darás tu vida entera… y el se la llevara consigo cuando se vaya-

-Es que no entiendo porque piensas que va a morirse- cuestione -Voy a cuidarme para que todo este bien, nacerá sano y nos dará muchas alegrías-

-No Bella, yo no quiero que nazca- soltó en seco -No quiero que tu pases por un dolor que yo sentí, un dolor que me arranco las ganas de vivir-

-Pero aun estas aquí…- susurre -Lograre salir adelante como lo hiciste tu-

-Yo estoy aquí gracias a ti- dijo en voz baja -Si eso volviera a pasar todo habrá terminado, yo no podré ayudarte porque tambien habré muerto-

-Yo estoy segura de que nada pasara- afirme -Confía en mi, por favor-

-Hazle caso Edward- sugirió Seth, me había olvidado de su presencia en el lugar, todo el tiempo había estado en silencio.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso Seth?- pregunto Edward bajando la mirada -Tu mejor que nadie conoció mi dolor-

-Por eso me atrevo a hablar- agrego -Esta es tu oportunidad de superar aquello Edward, inténtalo-

-¿Pretendes que me olvide de mi hijo?- rompió dolido -Nunca lo hare Seth, no puedo-

-Ese es uno de tus mayores defectos Edward Cullen- dijo Seth con una risita sin ganas -Nunca escuchas a nadie, no te conformas con las cosas que la vida pone en tu camino, solo piensas en que las cosas siempre serán iguales-

-No soy un conformista- aseguro Edward sin ganas -No entiendo el porque de tus palabras-

-No estamos hablando de conformismo amigo… estamos hablando de la vida- aclaro Seth con una sonrisa ahogada -Solo se trata de saber el porque de la vida, el porque una madre, porque una esposa, porque unos hijos… piénsalo-

Francamente había entrado en estado de shock después de la actitud tan desconcertante que Seth había empleado hace pocos segundos, Edward estaba igual del absorto que yo, podrían parecer palabras sin sentido pero en un estudio a fondo de ellas descubrías que el alcance era magistral, el porque de la vida, el porque de las cosas que acontecen en tu vida, ¿Por qué estaba embarazada?, ¿Por qué el bebe de Tanya y Edward murió?, al fin y al cabo mi llegada a la vida de Edward no fue muy normal que digamos, llegue gracias a una mentira de James, y aun así aquí estábamos Edward y yo, enamorados como locos el uno del otro, y ahora a punto de ser papas juntos, ¿Por qué James me escogió precisamente a mi?, nada concordaba en si pero era muy lógico a la vez. Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme, seria mejor que despejara mi mente, esto no seria bueno.

-Vaya que se están portando bien- entro James con una sonrisa descarada -Es mejor que se sigan portando así-

-¿¡Cuánto tiempo mas vas a tenernos aquí!- pregunto Edward en un casi grito.

-Todavía tengo que arreglar unas cosas hermanito- explico -Pero te adelantare algo-

-Firmaras un contrato cediéndome toda la fortuna de tu padre- se burlo -No te preocupes Edward, la manejare mejor que tu-

-Estas realmente loco si piensas que hare eso- contesto Edward alarmado -Primero muerto-

-¡No te matare a ti imbecil!- grito James furioso- Eso seria demasiado amable, mataría a tu mujercita y a tu hijo, te dejaría vivo, técnicamente claro, porque con lo sentimental que eres de seguro dirás "_estoy muerto en vida"- _río estruendosamente.

Edward intento safarse de los amarres pero fue inútil, no pudo lograrlo, trate de tomar su mano de nuevo pero no pude lograrlo, se movía demasiado, Seth permanecía callado, si no fuera por sus palabras de hace un rato, no sabría que permanecía allí junto a nosotros, Edward tampoco había vuelto a hablar desde aquella reflexión tan sutil, tal vez seria bueno dejarlo pensar y analizar el estado de las cosas, yo podía estar confundida con respecto a lo que el pensaba pero estaba segura que Edward aprendería a querer a nuestro hijo o hija, me gustaría tanto que fuera un niño, así se parecería a su papa, un pequeño Edward entre mis brazos llamándome _mamá_. Esfume todos mis pensamientos cuando sentí un ligero apretón en mi mano, Edward aun trataba de soltarse pero los nudos estaban demasiado ajustados.

-Eres muy testadura Edward- susurro James -¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?-

-No dejare que te salgas con la tuya- advirtió Edward -No pienso poner en tus manos la fortuna de la familia-

-No te estoy preguntando querido hermanastro- James acerco su cara a la de Edward- Simplemente lo harás… y eso que aun no te digo la mejor parte-

-¡No me interesa que mas quieras!- grito Edward -¡No te daré nada!-

-Bella ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de él?- ahora James estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi, Edward se tambaleaba para defenderme -Por suerte pronto te liberare de él-

-¡Del único que quiero liberarme es de ti!- grite con impotencia -¡Me das asco!-

James se levanto de golpe y me lanzo una bofetada, sentí un sabor extraño en mi boca, era sangre, OH no por favor ahora no, estaba tratando de luchar contra el desmayo pero a medida que mas me esforzaba mas decaía.

-Bella…- escuche la voz de Edward y Seth llamarme innumerables veces…

No lo soporte mas, fui cayendo de lado lentamente -Edward…- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de sumirme en la inconciencia.

[…]

Me dolía mi cabeza, trataba de abrir los ojos pero me dolían demasiado, era como si hubiera estado dormida una eternidad, me pesaban exageradamente, no escuchaba nada, necesitaba abrirlos para saber donde estaba, logre mover mis manos un poco, no las tenia atadas a nada, las moví de nuevo y corrobore la libertad de estas, trate de abrir los ojos nuevamente, no lo logre en todo el esplendor del caso pero conseguí observar en donde estaba, era una habitación blanca, muy oscura, un hombre estaba mirándome detenidamente, me reincorpore con todas mis fuerzas y lo mire preocupada, ¿Quién era este hombre?, ¿En donde diablos estaba?.

-¿Se siente bien señora?- pregunto el hombre amablemente.

-Soy medico señora- explico- Su marido llamo a solicitar mis servicios-

-¿Dónde esta él?- pregunte asustada -Quiero verlo ¿Dónde esta?-

-Tranquila señora- pidió -Esta afuera, le pedí que saliera para poder examinarla mejor-

-¿¡Qué me paso!- Casi le frite -¿Cómo esta mi bebe?-

-Tranquila señora, su bebe esta perfectamente- agrego, sentí un aire de tranquilidad por todo mi cuerpo.

-Gracias- le sonreí levemente- Quiero ver a mi esposo, por favor-

-Claro- me sonrío amable y salio de la habitación en donde me encontraba.

Mire nuevamente a mi alrededor, este lugar no era familiar para mi, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué había pasado con James?, el doctor dijo que Edward lo había llamado, ¿Cómo lograron escaparse?, tenia que levantarme de aquella cama, hace varios minutos que el doctor había salido y ni el ni Edward habían entrado a la habitación, me sentía asustada, algo dentro de mi hacia sentirme atormentada, intente levantarme de la cama pero me moví muy bruscamente, sentí un fuerte mareo y al instante estaba nuevamente tumbada sobre la cama, no me sentía nada bien, las palabras de James resonaba como campanas en mi mente, ¿Y si se había llevado a Edward?, Edward nunca accedería a lo que James le pidió, jamás haría algo que dañara a su familia, y por otro lado estaba lo de nuestro bebe, Edward estaba completamente cerrado a la idea de que iba a ser papa nuevamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes amor?- pregunto James entrando acompañado de el doctor que hace un momento me atendió.

-James…- susurre confundida -¿¡Donde esta Edward!-

-No te alteres cariño- pidió con ternura -Le hará daño a nuestro bebe-

-¿Qué le hiciste a Edward?- pregunte llorando -¿Dónde están él y Seth?-

-Doctor creo que mi esposa ya se siente mucho mejor- explico James -Si pasa cualquier cosa lo llamare de nuevo, muchas gracias-

-No fue nada- dijo el doctor -Espero que se mejore señora, con permiso- hizo un gesto amable y desapareció.

-¡Edward!- grite con la esperanza de obtener alguna respuesta -¡Mi amor!-

-¡CALLATE!- grito James furioso -¡No me hagas perder la paciencia!-

Hizo una amenazante seña de pegarme, no me importaba que lo hiciera, me preocupaba Edward, necesitaba verlo, corroborar por mi misma que estuviera bien, sabia que tambien tenia que pensar en mi bebe pero era tan difícil la situación, antes estaba igualmente en el poder de James pero estaba junto a Edward, él me hablaba y yo me sentía mas tranquila sintiéndolo cerca, ahora no sabia nada, temía desesperadamente por lo que James pudiera hacerle, todo el tiempo discutían y si Edward hacia enojar a James, él podía perder el control y hacerle daño. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que yo lo provocara, tenia que controlarme, tratar de mantenerme completa, así le seria mucho mas útil a Edward.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunte en voz baja -¿Esta bien?-

-Si- dijo en seco James -Por ahora, si no te calmas él pagara las consecuencias ¿entiendes?-

-Esta bien- accedí -Hare lo que me digas-

-Muy bien- expreso -Te llevare con ellos de nuevo, no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien te vea aquí y comience a hacer preguntas-

-¿De verdad?- pregunte con un poco de emoción- ¿Cuándo?-

-Mas tarde- respondió -Y ya deja de llorar que me molestas, no me imagino como te pondrías si algo le pasara a tu maridito-

-Me moriría junto con él- confesé -Amo a Edward con todo mi corazón, si algo le pasa, yo me muero-

-¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de él?- pregunto James acercándose a mi -Yo te quería Bella, todo hubiera sido muy diferente-

-Él es un hombre bueno, justo, amoroso- explique -Tu eres todo lo contrario, no te importa nada James, ni siquiera tu propia madre-

-Ella no se merece nada- dijo con resentimiento -Siempre prefirió a Edward, que ni siquiera es su hijo, Rosalie y yo siempre fuimos su vergüenza-

-Eso no es cierto- agregue -Tu madre los quiere a los tres por igual, se preocupa por ti James, ¿Se te olvida que te defendió de Edward mas de una vez?-

-Eso es algo que no pienso discutir contigo- aclaro -Nada mas te quiero dejar muy en claro, que nunca, óyelo bien Bella, nunca dejare que seas feliz con Edward-

No niego que las palabras de James me hicieron estremecer, habían sonado tan duras, pero sobre todo tan sinceras, ¿Cómo cabía tanto odio en una persona?, no se como en algún momento de mi vida tuve ganas de gritar que amaba a James, que amaba a un ser tan ruin y vengativo, estaba completamente ciega, no me había fijado en la realidad de las cosas, por suerte Edward llego a mi vida, ahora todo se lo debía a él, todo era por él, no podía quejarme sobre lo mucho que había sufrido, porque tambien tenia que agradecer toda la felicidad que he tenido a su lado, una felicidad que nunca imagine tener entre mis manos.

-Levántate- pidió James, al entrar a la habitación con otros dos hombres.

-¿Me llevaras con Edward?- pregunte

-Lo pensé mejor..- sonrío sarcástico -Te dejare ir, tu y Seth estarán libres-

-No…- susurre -¿Y Edward?-

-Hay, y Edward, Edward , Edward- se quejo -Lo siento pero él se quedara conmigo unos días mas.. Hasta que logre lo que quiero-

-No puedes tenerlo aquí- exclame -Yo me quedare con él-

James río con ganas -Por favor Bella deja el drama- esbozo -Seth y tu se largan hoy mismo de aquí, Edward se queda, punto-

No tenia caso seguir insistiéndole sobre que dejara tambien a Edward, nunca me haría caso, nunca dejaría a Edward en paz, su odio hacia Edward era mas fuerte que cualquier raciocinio que le ofrecieran, los hombres que lo acompañaban me sacaron de la habitación, vi a Seth en la sala, me miro con preocupación, al final James cumplió su palabra, nos dejo salir de aquel lugar no sin antes advertirnos que si intentábamos algo Edward lo pagaría, no podía evitar llorar, Seth solo me miraba en silencio, no tenia ganas de hablar, solo quería ver a Edward, tenerlo cerca, ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas?, el momento en que menos piensas la vida se empaña de oscuridad, es algo inevitable.

-Regresaremos a Chicago- dijo Seth al cabo de un buen tiempo

-¿Qué?- pregunte sin comprender -Estas bromeando, no podemos dejar a Edward aquí con James-

-Bella no podemos hacer nada- expreso en un suspiro- Edward me pidió que te llevara de regreso a casa-

-Pero yo no me iré sin él- advertí -Edward no puede obligarme y tu tampoco Seth-

-Tienes razón, pero para serte sincero no creo que James se quede aquí- explico -Regresara a Chicago-

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?- pregunte

-James no es ningún estupido Bella, y como quiera que sea esta en un país desconocido- empezó -Tal vez no regrese a Chicago, pero se ira de aquí-

-Entonces no podemos irnos hasta saber a donde se llevara a Edward- dije

Seth respiro profundo y me miro fijamente, había algo en su mirada que no me agradaba, de repente bajo la mirada y empezó a alejarse de mi.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte -Se que me ocultas algo Seth-

-Esto es mas complicado de lo que parece Bella- explico acercándose de nuevo a mi -Edward tiene un plan-

-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué plan?- me inquiete rápidamente, esto no me gustaba nada -Dime que sucede Seth-

-Me pidió que contactara a algunos hombres- dijo -Piensa enfrentarse con James, me preocupa la advertencia de James, lo mas seguro es que alguien nos este vigilando, si algo sale mal no te quede la menor duda de que no volveremos a ver a Edward.

Las palabras de Seth atravesaron lo mas profundo de mi corazón, las cosas cada vez eran mas difíciles, pero nada podía salir mal, la vida no jugaría chueca con Edward, ya bastantes injusticias había vivido como para soportar una mas, y yo y mi angustia que no me ayudaban en lo absoluto, Seth me contó todo lo que Edward le había propuesto, era algo un poco descabellado pero era la única salida que teníamos para deshacernos de este problema. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, para así poder ver a Edward, no estaría tranquila hasta que él no estuviera frente a mi, hasta que no pudiera besarlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo completamente.

-Te llevare a un hotel- dijo Seth -No es el mismo en el que estábamos, eso seria muy arriesgado-

-Claro que no- espete -Yo iré contigo, quiero ayudar en algo-

-Bella ayudarías estando lejos de esto- aclaro sacudiendo la cabeza -Por favor no seas terca, Edward estará bien-

-Bueno y si todo esta tan bien planeado ¿Por qué no puedo ir?- cuestione impaciente -No quiero que me digan nada mas, yo iré y se acabo-

-Esta bien Bella- suspiro él -Edward va a matarme- susurro

-Le diré que no lo haga- asegure -Entiéndeme Seth si me quedo en otra parte no estaré en paz-

-Comprendo como te sientes ahora Bella- dijo caminando nervioso -Es que todo esto me tiene muy preocupado, si algo sale mal…-

-Me muero- dije -Si algo sale mal no volveré a ver a Edward… me moriría si eso pasa-

Esperamos con impaciencia a que llegara la hora de hacer todo, Seth todo el tiempo miraba su reloj y caminaba de un lado a otro, me ponía nerviosa verlo así, eso quería decir que no todo estaba bien, había algo que aun no sabia, me molestaba que me trataran como a una persona frágil, yo no era la que estaba en peligro ahora, Edward era el que necesitaba de nuestra ayuda, pero todo parecia lo contrario, ¿Acaso era eso?, ya no sabia que pensar, mi incertidumbre y la respiración agitada de Seth me estaban matando. Al fin llego la hora que tanto estábamos esperando, Seth insistió en que me quedara pero perdió su tiempo, jamás haría eso, yo tenia que ayudar a Edward, salimos del hotel en donde nos habíamos hospedado, Seth hablo con unos hombres antes de irnos, su actitud me daba mucho que pensar pero eso no me impediría ir con ellos, al contrario seguro me necesitaban mas de lo que me Seth me había hecho creer.

-Escucha Bella- pidió Seth -Tenemos que despistar a los hombres que nos están siguiendo-

-OK- dije -¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Nos quedaremos en un restaurante cerca de aquí- explico -Estaremos allí hasta que reciba alguna instrucción-

-Pero yo pensé que íbamos a ver a Edward- confesé -Por favor Seth quiero verlo-

-No Bella- Seth me miro serio -No podemos arriesgarnos mas, bastante te complací con meterte en esto-

-¿Pero que vamos a hacer en ese restaurante?- pregunte -Yo solo quiero ayudar a Edward-

-Lo vamos a ayudar pero tenemos que despistar a los hombres que nos están siguiendo- explico -Si nos vamos a donde esta Edward todo se vendrá abajo-

-Esta bien- accedí -Hare lo que me pides, te lo prometo-

Fuimos hasta ese restaurante del cual Seth me hablo, los dos estábamos mas tranquilos, Seth me propuso que ya que estábamos allí, comiéramos algo, era un gran hombre, cualquier mujer se sentiría afortunada de tener uno así, solo esperaba que Esme no le hiciera tanto daño, es cierto que la diferencia de edad era mucha pero Esme era una mujer extremadamente hermosa, capaz de conquistar cualquier hombre si se lo propusiera, no me extrañaba en cierta forma que Seth estuviera interesado en ella, él debe estar agobiado con sus propios problemas, y aun así nos estaba ayudando a salir de todo esto, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso y para el bien de los dos decidí entablar una pequeña conversación con él.

-¿Crees que a Edward le moleste?- pregunte con la esperanza de que él supiera a que me refería.

-¿A que te refieres, a que te metí en esto aun cuando el me suplico que no lo hiciera?- espeto con humor -Me va a matar Bella-

sonreí un poco y lo mire -No me refería a eso- dije -Hablaba sobre tus sentimientos a Esme-

-Mmm eso- esbozo sin ganas -No lo se Bella, Edward es hombre con reacciones a sorprender-

-¿Te importaría si a él le molestara?- pregunte -Me refiero a que si dejarías de luchar por Esme si Edward no estuviera de acuerdo-

-Bella si supiera que existe la mas minima posibilidad de que Esme me haga caso, no me importaría enfrentarme al mundo entero- expreso sincero -Sin ninguna excepción, ni siquiera a Edward-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Esme nunca te hará caso?- A este nivel ya tenia muchas mas preguntas para formularle -¿Le has hablado de tus sentimientos alguna vez?-

-No- susurro -Creo que por eso estoy entero-

-Entonces no entiendo Seth- le dije -Si nunca le has hablado a Esme de tu amor, ¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-A mi no me importa las muchas diferencias que hay entre nosotros- explico -Pero conociéndola, estoy seguro que me echara de su vida para siempre-

-¿Y porque no te arriesgas?- alenté -Es cierto que hay diferencias pero el amor es mucho mas importante que todo eso-

-El problema es que ella me ve como a uno mas de sus hijos- agrego -Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que la miro diferente, de que la amo-

-Bueno a veces las mujeres nos negamos a ver lo que esta justo en frente de nosotras- le dije tomando su mano y apretándola fuerte -No creo que debas darte por vencido tan fácilmente-

-Digamos que pensare si tomar ese consejo- espeto con una sonrisa -Gracias Bella, en verdad eres una gran mujer-

-Tu eres un gran hombre, y Esme una gran mujer- suspire -¿Sabes lo que trato de decirte?-

-Creo que si- el río con ganas -Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es una gran mujer, además de muy hermosa-

Después de esa conversación el ambiente de tensión e impaciencia se apodero nuevamente de el lugar, Seth revisaba su celular todo el tiempo y yo solo esperaba que el me dijera que todo estaba bien, que no me preocupara por nada, que pronto Edward y yo estaríamos juntos de nuevo, como escuchando nuestras suplicas y pensamientos, el celular de Seth sonó, él no espero nada mas y contesto, habían pasado varios segundos pero Seth no pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo mantenía el teléfono pegado a su oreja, estudie cuidadosamente las reacciones en su rostros pero no había señales de preocupación, su rostro permanecía tranquilo, de pronto frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido nervioso.

-No me extraña- soltó de golpe -Ya vamos para allá… si vamos después te explico-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte alertada -¿Era Edward?-

-Si Bella- me dijo levantándose de la mesa -Vámonos… creo que todo salio bien-

-¡De verdad!- exclame uniéndome a su caminata -¿Qué paso con James?-

-Después de que me mate seguro Edward te lo contara- río entre dientes

Suspire y me quede en silencio, creo que estaba saliendo mi lado Alice, me porte como una verdadera personita insoportable e irritable, bueno algo tenia que resultar después de tantos años aguantándola, ahora solo pensaba en Edward, en que todo había salido bien y que pronto estaríamos juntos, esperaba que toda esta pesadilla con James acabara de una vez por todas y que pudiéramos regresar a Chicago en paz, y ser felices. Llegamos a donde suponía debía estar Edward, Seth me pidió que esperara un momento mientras él iba a vigilar que no hubiera algún peligro, me envío una señal para que me acercara y obedecí, el lugar estaba oscuro, casi tropecé pero me mantuve de pie, de repente la luz se encendió y entonces pude ver a Edward, estaba parado junto a una puerta y me miraba con molestia.

-¿Bella?- llamo -¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Seth?-

-No te molestes con él- le pedí -Yo insistí, Edward no podía quedarme en ese hotel si tu me necesitabas-

-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan cabezota?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido -Te necesito bien Bella-

-Estoy bien- le sonreí y lo envolví entre mis brazos- Te extrañe mucho, estaba muy asustada pensaba que James te haría algo-

-¿Qué paso con James?- pregunto Seth -Ben me contó que las cosas se complicaron-

-Le disparo a los hombres que fueron a ayudarme- dijo Edward haciendo una mueca- Se escapo-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Seth con urgencia -Eso esta muy mal Edward-

-Lo se- susurro Edward dirigiéndose a mi -Bella mi amor, tu y yo….- se alejo de mi y llevo sus manos hasta su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte triste, algo en su comportamiento no era una buena señal -Dime que pasa Edward, sea lo que sea-

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me miro triste -Tenemos que separarnos Bella, nos vamos a divorciar- susurro soltando mi cara, vi como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaaaa alguien todavia por alli? T_T<strong>

**Bien chicas de este capitulo les puedo decir que no se imaginen lo peor ok? no soy tan mala xDD**

**¿No se les hace raro que Tanya e Irina anden desaparecidas? jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya veran ^^**

**Ya que incluimos esa pequeñita conversacion entre Seth & Bella, las invito a que vayan a mi perfil y vean una hermosa edicion, Seth & Esme gracias a mi amiga del alma EriM =) (Muchas gracias amiga te adoro )**

**Ok acepto preguntas sobre el Fic pero solo una asi que piensenla bien jeje las que no tengan cuenta en FF pues van a mi perfil y alli estan mis redes sociales... ( Twitter, Facebook, Hotmail )**

**Nos leemos el martes.. gracias por todos sus reviews... sus alertas..favoritos.. etc... Mil gracias chicas ^^ **

**"...El amor es entrega y sacrificio, quien ama verdaderamente, es capaz de renunciar a si mismo..." Ana Castillo **

**_Puedes dejar tu comentario_**

**_dando click allí ↓ :D_**


	15. Orgullo

****Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.****

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><strong><em><strong>Mil Gracias por la espera y todo el apoyo... este capitulo es dedicado a todas ustedes...<strong>_**** **_

_**yajaira, Wetiyu, Arletita, Carlita luu, Mykaela Melucci, arelita cullen martinez, tonantzi medina, cristabella-swan, LuniitaCullen, Vampy, lauriss18, _**Lily Pattinson, LaMasPervert, Kalita Cullen, EriM, **_Sarita, BellaSwanCullen, Teresa adiction, DanielQuesada, roberta, Clarita, Bella ClanTwi, Baz, SuperGirl, Erika Cullen, Regina, Mon de Cullen, janalez, sory78, Anabella Falivene, mayra, Laura Katherine, luu, carofuentes, Cata Cata, Ferchita Masen, Karina, Mau Rivera, nenitaCullen, Denis Elena, Kristal Cullen Masen...**_

* * *

><p>BellaPOV<p>

— Tenemos que separarnos Bella, nos vamos a divorciar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — pregunte atónita, las palabras de Edward me hirieron en lo mas profundo.

— Escucha… solo será por un tiempo — explico tratando de que yo lo mirara a los ojos.

— Deja de engañarme Edward ¿Por qué juegas conmigo así? — no podía pensar claramente, esto era demasiado fuerte para mi.

— Bella por favor, te amo jamás te haría daño — junto sus labios con los míos y me beso de manera dulce y entregada, me aleje rápidamente, había sentido algo demasiado extraño en mi interior, ¿acaso esto era una despidida?

— Si en verdad me amas no te atrevas a dejarme — suplique, estaba dispuesta a arrodillarme si así me lo pedía pero no podía vivir sin él.

— No te dejare amor, solo nos separaremos por un tiempo — suspiro — Me duele hacer esto, te extrañare.

— ¡Mentiroso! — grite desesperada — ¿Qué pasara con nuestro bebe? — Tome su mano y la coloque sobre mi vientre.

— Ojala que todo salga como lo esperas y deseas — esbozo cabizbajo — En verdad lo espero porque no quiero que sufras.

— ¿No te importa verdad? — pregunte con crueldad, era obvia la respuesta pero todavía guardaba algo de esperanza en mi corazón.

— Ese no es el problema Bella — me miro a los ojos y se giro dándome la espalda — Llévatela Seth.

— ¿¡Pero quien te crees que eres Edward Cullen! — reproche indignada — ¿¡El dueño de mi vida?

— No compliques mas las cosas Bella — pidió — Hablaremos cuando estés calmada y pienses un poco las cosas.

— ¡No tengo que pensar nada! — grite muy segura — ¡No quiero volver a verte, ni mi hijo ni yo necesitamos de tu lastima!

Esa fue la ultima vez que escuche su voz, que lo vi, que lo sentí cerca de mi, que sentí su aroma y su respiración entrar por cada poro de mi piel, reconozco que en el momento estuve realmente agobiada por la situación, me pongo a pensar en que tal vez debería escribirle o hablarle para que intentáramos solucionar las cosas, no me resignaba a que todo mi sueño con Edward se hubiera acabado, junto a él viví el mas hermoso de mi tiempo, la mas linda sensación de mujer, y ahora dentro de mi crecía una pequeña vida que él me ayudo a crear ¿Eso debía significar algo, no? Tal vez para él no, estaba clara su negativa a saber de mi embarazo y todo lo que a el respecte, algún día acabare por entender que es lo que realmente sucedió en la vida de Edward para que actúe de esa manera en este momento que debería ser especial para los dos.

Los días fueron pasando y pasando y cada vez mi esperanza se apaga mas y mas, me sentía frustrada y vacía, algo dentro de mi reclamaba por Edward, me pedía que regresara por él si quería seguir viviendo pero la otra parte, esa que tanto amo y detesto a la vez me decía que él no se lo merecía después de todas las cosas que me dijo, esa parte de mi me reprochaba cualquier sentimiento de piedad y esperanza en mi relación con Edward, me exigía olvidar y seguir luchando sola como hasta ahora, convencerme de aquel pensamiento optimista de que me bastaba sola para hacerlo bien, de que mis sentimientos cambiarían con el tiempo y después solo me reiría de esta estupida situación, esa parte de mi llamada orgullo.

Por lo único que me mantenía en pie y completa era por sacar a mi bebe adelante, él no tenia ninguna culpa en el actuar de su padre ni mío, era algo demasiado puro e inocente para ser manchado, cada vez que me sentía triste y apunto de desfallecer, bastaba con acariciar mi vientre y sentir de alguna manera que mi bebe me quería, él si me quería de manera pura y limpia, de manera eterna y leal, sin condiciones, todo en mi tenia que concentrarse en aquel pedacito de mi que me suplicaba por una oportunidad para nacer, para vivir y gritar al mundo lo que quiera ¿Cómo lograr todo eso sin Edward? Él significaba tanto para mi, nunca pensé que estaríamos separados después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, todo aquello fue el sueño y esta es mi cruel realidad y debo luchar contra ella, por mi misma pero sobre todo por mi bebe, por nuestro bebe.

— Bella ¿Cuánto tiempo mas seguirás así? — allí estaba mi hermana menor, dándome un ejemplo a seguir.

— Se que no he tenido la mejor disposición Alice pero eso se acabo — asegure con determinación — Tengo que lograr esto por mi bebe.

— Y por ti Bella — agrego mi hermana — Esto se trata de tu vida y tu bienestar para el futuro.

— Lo se y créeme que nada me gustaría mas que hacer que mi hijo alcance todo eso que yo no pude y no podré.

— Primero debes empezar por no ser tan pesimista — resoplo — Mi sobrino hermoso, mas vale que se parezca a mi.

— Tal vez se parezca a su padre — sonreí sin fuerzas.

— Vaya hasta que te dignaste a hablar de él de nuevo.

— No es algo que me ayude mucho — suspire dejando que mi visión se perdiera entre el color pálido de la pared — pero no puedo evitar el hecho de que Edward es parte de mi.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso Bella? — creo que había perdido completamente la cuenta de las veces que Alice me había hecho esa pregunta, simple y muy compleja a la vez.

— En realidad no te puedo decir mucho — explique sincera — No se exactamente que paso, él solo me dijo que nos teníamos que separar.

— ¡No puedo creerlo Bella! — chillo — ¿No le preguntaste porque?

— No — dije en seco y mi hermana entendió el dolor que me causaba recordar aquello.

— Lo siento Bella — me abrazo fuertemente y se alejo de mi — No estoy pensando bien las cosas.

— No te preocupes — titubee — No voy a desquitarme contigo, Charlie y tu no han hecho mas que apoyarme.

— Creo que no es buena idea hablar de eso — me miro con ternura y tomo mis manos entre las suyas — Te quiero mucho hermanita, mucho.

— ¿En serio? — cuestione con un poco de humor — pensé que me odiabas por haber acabado con toda aquella burbuja de ensueño.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Y es que no podía hacerlo, no podía quedarme en aquella casa después de mi conversación con Edward, seria un verdadero tormento hacerlo, todo lo que en esa casa estaba me lo recordaría, me lo reclamaría, aquí hizo aparición esa parte de mi llamada orgullo, el cual no me permitía tal tontería, apenas llegue de Brasil le pedí a Seth que me ayudara a regresar a mi antigua casa, de la que nunca debí salir, nada de esto me hubiera pasado y las cosas estarían bien puestas en su lugar, supongo que después de haber hecho tantas cosas por mi se lo contaría a Edward, él estaba enterado de todo y ni aun así había sido capaz de hablarme o de por lo menos mandarme un mensaje con su amigo, tampoco él ponía de su parte para que nuestra relación mejorara y todo volviera a hacer como antes entre los dos.

Es un poco irónico pero regresando a mi antigua casa me sentí mucho mejor, sentía el aire tranquilo y reconfortante de mi vida pasada, aquella que había desaparecido para siempre, no me arrepiento de nada en mi vida, pienso que cada cosa esta en su lugar y si viví todo aquello era por algún propósito especial, además sino hubiera conocido a Edward, no hubiera conocido el verdadero amor, no tendría dentro de mi su amor y demostración eterna de devoción, sin duda tenia motivos de sobra para estar agradecida pero como buena humana que soy nunca estaré conforme con lo que la vida me ofrezca, siempre querré mas y mas, eso no es tanto un problema, el conflicto esta en que siempre querré para mi lo mejor de lo mejor.

— Alice llamando a Bella — soltó Alice con picardía, inmediatamente me sonroje al sentirme atrapada y descubierta.

— Lo siento — me disculpe — Estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

— ¿En Edward? — pregunto en tono burlón.

— No exactamente pero… — me calle por unos minutos pero al ver la espectividad de Alice continúe — Todo lo que piense, sea lo que sea, termina en él.

— Bella, hermana será difícil desprenderte de su recuerdo — se acerco un poco mas a mi y me palmeo en la espalda — No fue cualquier cosa en tu vida, es el papa de tu bebe.

— Vaya gracias por recordármelo hermanita — rodee los ojos, no me hacia mucha ayuda recordar aquello, siempre que tenga a mi bebe frente a mi, recordare a Edward.

— No quiero complicarte las cosas Bella — explico mirándome con ternura — Pero no es bueno que te engañes y mucho menos que lo hagas con mi sobrino.

— Lo se Alice — acepte — Y es a lo que mas le temo, amo a Edward y tengo miedo de que este amor sea mas fuerte que yo.

— No lo veas así Bella, después de todo ese amor te ha hecho mucho bien — expreso con gran madurez, estaba sorprendida — Porque mejor no usas ese amor y te haces mas fuerte.

Las ultimas palabras de Alice me dejaron completamente sumergida en una lluvia de teorías y pensamientos ¿Usar mi amor por Edward para hacerme mas fuerte? ¿Cómo si él no esta conmigo? ¡lo necesito! En el fondo sabia perfectamente lo que Alice había querido decirme pero no se veía tan fácil en un momento donde te sientes sola y engañada por nada mas y nada menos que la persona que amas, la que dijo amarte y protegerte de cualquier daño posible, entendía el significado de esas promesas, siempre y cuando estuviera a su alcance pero ahora todo estaba roto entre los dos, todo menos el lazo de nuestro amor sellado en esta vida que latía dentro de mi, aunque él se negara a verlo y sentirlo como yo, tal vez él la estaba pasando mucho peor, yo tenia el apoyo de mi familia, Alice y Charlie son mi sustento, uno muy importante, y mi bebe es mi equilibrio completo en este momento, y él estaba completamente solo, hasta donde sabia no había vuelto a aparecer por su enorme casa en Chicago.

Todo iba en perfecto estado, las cosas empezaban a agradarme y me sentía mucho mejor, pero tuvo que llegar aquel día, ese día donde recibí una de las noticias mas dolorosas de mi vida, los papeles del divorcio llegaron a la puerta de mi casa el martes por la tarde, desde que escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta sentí una sensación profunda y triste, este era el fin de nuestra relación, jamás lo volvería a ver, jamás lo volvería a besar, jamás volvería a sentir sus manos acariciar mi cuerpo con audacia, nada, ya no había absolutamente nada entre Edward Cullen y yo, ya no tenia caso pensar que algo podría suceder, tal vez esto era una de esas horribles pesadillas que me atormentan.

— Jamás pensé que lo haría — dijo Charlie sorprendiéndonos a Alice y a mi — Parecia un buen muchacho.

— Edward es un gran hombre — aclare un poco alterada — Pero es claro que tiene cosas mas importantes que yo.

— No te confundas Bella — Charlie me miro fijamente y carraspeo un poco su garganta — Si Edward en verdad te amara estaría aquí, ahora.

— Papa… — susurro Alice en tono de reprobación.

— Tienes razón papá — me resigne a lo que tenia justo delante de mis ojos.

— Bella yo creo… — No deje que mi hermana continuara hablando, era claro que Alice aun guardaba una esperanza de que las cosas se arreglaran pero en mi no había nada ya, las palabras de mi padre me hicieron reaccionar.

— Esto se acabo — dije en un susurro y deje que mis lagrimas me ayudaran a desahogarme, me levante de la mesa y busque los papeles del divorcio que por alguna estupida razón aun no firmaba.

— Piénsalo bien — agrego Alice tomando mi mano — ¿Quieres estar separada de él?

¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Pero que podía hacer? Edward ya había decidido separarnos y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de enfrentarme personalmente, todo lo estaba haciendo como el patético cobarde que era, ya no podía tenerlo en un reino y agobiarlo de palabras bonitas y de agradecimiento porque me estaba matando, acabando con mi vida poco a poco, así me dolía mas, yo no importaba en este momento pero nuestro bebe ¿Se habría detenido Edward a pensar en nuestro bebe? La respuesta es no, no lo había hecho porque simplemente no le importaba, ya me lo había dicho de todas las maneras posibles y yo de tonta seguía buscando una solución o una razón para remediarlo ¡Para ayudarlo!

— Hola Bella — saludo Leah amablemente.

— Hola Leah ¿Cómo estas? — trate en lo posible de ser amable.

— Muy bien y todo gracias a tu hermana — respondió feliz — Es mi heroína.

— Hay Leah no exageres — bufo Alice — Solo te di una manita de gato.

— Oh entiendo porque estas tan agradecida Leah — hable con gesto burlesco, al menos eso trate — Ali es muy buena para todo eso.

— Bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya — Leah parecia avergonzada — Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Bella.

— Igualmente Leah espero verte de nuevo — le sonreí amablemente y le di un abrazo — Eres bienvenida aquí.

— Oh gracias, por lo que veo te quedaras mas tiempo — expreso inocente — pensé que regresarías a tu casa con tu marido.

Las palabras de Leah hirieron profundamente mi ser pero mas que todo mi orgullo así que mentí — Si.. Bueno estaré un tiempo aquí — explique nerviosa — Me favorece mas este clima, ya sabes por mi bebe.

— Si claro, entiendo — Leah se acerco a Alice y se despidió — Nos vemos después entonces, Adiós.

— Adiós — dijimos Alice y yo a coro.

— ¿Así que de vacaciones aquí?

— Alice no me molestes, no quería dar explicaciones por eso mentí — rodee los ojos y le di la espalda a mi pequeña hermana.

— Por lo que veo quieres seguir engañándote — Aquí vamos de nuevo, otra charla "madura" con mi hermana menor.

— Alice no se de que hablas — asegure — Y en todo caso no quiero hablar mas sobre el asunto.

— ¿Estas segura? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes duende? — pregunte refunfuñada — Dejame en paz te dije que no quiero hablar del tema.

— Tengo algo para ti — esbozo con una sonrisa de victoria — Tal vez te haga cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Con que demonios me saldrás ahora?

— No estoy bromeando Bella y mucho menos jugando, esto es serio.

Vi como mi hermana caminaba hacia la sala y se acercaba a un lindo centro de mesa, el único adorno en esta, camino hacia mi y me entrego un hermoso sobre, parecia una tarjeta de invitación pero eso no era posible nadie nos invitaría a una fiesta, eso era patético, nadie nos quería y ahora que yo me case con un hombre rico mucho menos, la gente tambien tenia orgullo, sin esperar a mas abrí el sobre y comencé a leer, a medida que avanzaba sudaba mas frio y mi corazón por poco se detiene de golpe por la impresión que estaba recibiendo en ese momento, eso vino acompañado del primer movimiento de mi bebe, esto no podía ser ¿¡Que demonios! Tenia que estar soñando de nuevo, no puede ser que la vida sea tan cruel conmigo, esto tenia que ser una broma de Alice, una de muy mal gusto.

— Alice porque te pones a gastar dinero en esta tontería — reproche señalando la tarjeta.

— Bella ya te dije que esto es serio — me miro a los ojos y supe que era verdad — Llego hace una semana.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

— Estabas demasiado alterada, no ibas a hacerme caso — explico encogiéndose de hombros.

— Esto debe ser una broma de Edward — resople con indignación ¿Qué pretendía con esto?

— ¿Por qué lo ves así? — Alice se sentó en frente de mi — Piensa que es una forma creativa de pedirte perdón.

— ¿¡Estas loca! — grite — Primero me manda los papeles del divorcio y luego una invitación a la presentación de Isabella Swan como su esposa.

— Es romántico.

— ¡Es estupido! — volví a gritar — Si Edward cree que soy su muñequita, con la que puede hacer y deshacer cuando se le de la gana esta muy equivocado.

— ¿Entonces no vas a ir? — definitivamente Alice amaba a Edward.

— ¡Claro que si!

Por supuesto que iría y entonces Edward me iba a escuchar, ¿Acaso que pensó? ¿Qué no siento? ¡esta muy equivocado! Cree que puede venir y mandarme una tarjeta y esta todo solucionado, me sentía furiosa y a la vez decepcionada, Edward no me había conocido en todo este tiempo juntos, no sabia que mi orgullo era del tamaño del mundo y que jamás dejaría que las cosas fueran fáciles conmigo, en realidad creo que tampoco llegue a conocerlo bien, todo había sido mentira, espejismo, un maldito delirio de felicidad, pero ahora pondría las cosas en su lugar, haría que todo lo que no conoció en todo el tiempo que estuvimos junto lo aprenda en una noche y me encargare de que todo le quede muy claro, sin confusiones, esa noche Edward Cullen conocería a Isabella Swan.

— ¡Bella! — llamo mi padre con urgencia.

— ¿Qué pasa papa?

— ¿Cómo es eso de que regresas a esa casa? — ¡Alice!

— Papa esto es algo mío, no te metas — pedí grotesca.

— Bella no puedes ser tan tonta — grito mi padre agitando sus brazos — ¿¡no te basta con lo que ya te hizo!

— No iré a lanzarme en sus brazos — aclare, note como Charlie me miraba con confusión — iré a demostrarle quien soy en realidad.

— No permitiré que vayas a esa casa — advirtió.

— Mira papa lo siento pero ya no soy una niña, soy una mujer y puedo decidir que debo hacer ¿entendido?

— Por favor Bella si en verdad eres una mujer demuéstralo — me reto — Déjate de niñerías y piensa en tu hijo.

— No me harás cambiar de decisión papa — dije firme — Esta es mi vida y tengo que solucionar algunas cosas.

— Haz lo que quieras — salio de la casa pero antes pego un portazo estruendoso.

Lamentaba tener ese tipo de discusiones con mi padre pero algunas veces era necesario, él todavía no entendía que yo era una mujer y que hace mucho tiempo deje de ser su princesita como solía llamarme, bueno en ocasiones aun lo hace, tambien tenia que aprender a ser independiente aunque no me imaginaba vivir sin mi papa y mi hermana, siempre había estado con ellos, estaba acostumbrada a su compañía, tal vez cuando mi bebe nazca y crezca un poco deba buscar un lugar al cual pueda ir con mi hijo, tendría que trabajar y además cuidarlo, no seria fácil pero nada que no pudiera hacer con un pequeño esfuerzo, al fin y al cabo valía la pena hacerlo, todo porque mi hijo fuera feliz y nada le faltara, debía dejar las cosas en claro con Edward tambien, él no quería nada de nuestro bebe, no quería que en un futuro despertara su lado paternal y se quiera acercar a mi bebe, entraría a desencajar todo.

[…]

— No estoy segura de que este haciendo bien en ayudarte — dijo Alice mientras peinaba mi cabello.

— No tienes otra opción — aclare alzando una de mis cejas.

— Pues espero que no vayas a cometer una estupidez — agrego con un tono de preocupación.

— Dejame hacer esto Alice — asegure — Se que todo estará bien.

— Perdí la cuenta de las veces que te he escuchado decir eso — bufo.

— No importa lo que digas, lo hare — afirme, no estaba dispuesta a echarme para atrás, no, yo no era ninguna cobarde — Esta ocasión será distinta.

— Si claro.

Hoy seria el día, vería a Edward de nuevo, estaba muy nerviosa y Alice que no paraba de inquietarme con sus teorías de la fiesta, según ella estaba haciendo las cosas mal, esa versión de Alice era la escusa perfecta para arreglar las cosas con Edward pero todo estaba empeorando mientras Alice mas me lo advertía mas crecía mi ego, no podía doblegarme, eso significaría bajar la cabeza ante él y no tenia porque hacerlo, yo no había hecho nada para que algo así pasara, todo este tiempo no había hecho mas que sufrir por nuestra lejanía, me hacia falta su amor, su compañía, su apoyo y no lo tuve, ahora estaba resentida y ciega de enojo, ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo tuviera en frente?

¿Seria capaz de reclamarle algo? Hace mucho que no lo veía y no sabia como reaccionaria mi cuerpo o mi cabeza, aun lo amaba eso ni mi orgullo podía hacérmelo negar.

— Estas lista — esbozo Alice mirándome con dulzura.

— Gracias Alice, eres la mejor — la abrace fuerte y le di un beso en su mejilla.

— Ya sabes Bella, piénsalo en el camino — insistió — Esta noche puede ser crucial.

— Dudo mucho que cambie de opinión en el camino — dije — Pero bueno te prometo que lo pensare.

— Solo quiero que estés bien — ahora mi hermana me abrazo — Sabes que te quiero.

— Si.

— ¿Ya te vas? — pregunto Charlie desde la puerta.

— Si papa — respondí evitando su mirada.

— Bien supongo que no puedo hacer nada — me miro con desgano y frunció el ceño.

— Ya esta decidido.

— Espero que en verdad hagas las cosas bien Bella — había un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos, eso me conmovió.

— Ya dejen de preocuparse los dos — pedí mirándolos fijamente — estaré bien no soy una niña.

— Suplicare por eso — Alice me guiño un ojo sin ganas.

— Bien, me iré a dormir — Charlie se acerco a mi y apretó levemente mi hombro.

El taxi llego antes de lo esperado, no sabia si agradecerlo o lamentarme por ese hecho, las palabras de Alice y Charlie retumbaban en mi mente como campanas de iglesia, pero mi orgullo seguía intacto impidiéndome reconsiderar cualquiera de mis decisiones, ya todo estaba puesto en marcha y no podía detenerlo, iba rumbo a casa de Edward, ese hecho me puso en alerta, tenia que estar preparada para cualquier impresión, sea cual fuera no podía hacerla notoria, le dejaría en claro que lo amo y que sufrí y lamente todo este tiempo, lo único que quería era que le costara un poco mas de trabajo "recuperarme" tampoco pensaba no verlo mas o no perdonarlo nunca, eso si seria mas que imposible, seria divertido volver a la reconquista que nunca vivimos.

— Aquí es señorita — hablo el taxista, me reí bajito por su amabilidad, bueno era normal, aparentaba menos años de los que tenia.

— Oh si — saque dinero de mi bolsa y le pague al hombre — Gracias.

La casa seguía viéndose igual de luminosa y hermosa, en realidad no parecia que hubiera una fiesta adentro, avance hacia la casa y empecé a escuchar un tipo de música muy suave, todavía no me había acostumbrado a lo grande que era, la fiesta podía estar en el jardín y nadie escucharía nada desde afuera. Toque el timbre dos veces y espere hasta que alguien me atendiera, de repente me encare con Niza, me sonrío y yo le respondí igual.

— Señora que gusto me da verla — dijo amablemente.

— Igualmente Niza — respondí dándole un abrazo — ¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?

— Pues si le soy sincera no muy bien señora — hablo rápidamente y se veía apenada.

— Oh entiendo Niza tranquila — frote su brazo y torcí mi labio inferior — ¿Esta el señor ocupado?

— No se preocupe por eso señora, se pondrá feliz cuando le diga que esta aquí.

Me quede esperando hasta que Niza regresara con Edward o con algún mensaje para mi, observe la sala y el cercano pasillo que llevaba hasta el despacho, todo estaba igual, nada había cambiado, no debía parecerme sorpresa Esme es una mujer muy sencilla y amable, no le gustaban mucho las exageraciones, además así se veía muy bien todo, camine un poco mas hacia dentro y me encontré con el piano de Edward, recordé cómo tocaba, la melodiosa música que emanaba del contacto de sus dedos con las teclas, era algo mas que hermoso, algo subliminal, irreal casi de otro mundo, extrañaba aquello, y tal vez lo seguiría extrañando por un tiempo mas, todo dependía de lo que pasara esta noche.

— ¿Bella? — Era su voz, esa voz que jamás olvidaría.

Me voltee despacio y por fin lo volví a ver — Edward… — susurre.

— Pensé que no vendrías — confeso acercándose un poco mas — Te necesito tanto ahora.

Eso me basto para componerme — ¿Me necesitas? — pregunte sarcástica — ¡Vaya!

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? — pregunto extrañado, su rostro se veía contraído y triste, quise preguntarle que le había pasado pero no podía, no ahora.

— No entiendo como te atreves a preguntar eso — dije en seco — Edward después de todo este tiempo…

— Oh entiendo — expreso — Bella yo quisiera que habláramos pero ahora no es posible.

— ¿¡Y cuando es posible! — grite — ¿¡Cuando se te de la gana a ti escucharme!

— No digas eso Bella — pidió acercándose a mi y chocando nuestras frentes — Te extraño, te necesito tanto.

— Lo siento Edward… — susurre separándome de él — Pero no soy un juguete.

— Por favor Bella no me rechaces ahora.

— No puedo creer que eso sea lo único que puedas decirme — solté en casi un sollozo — ¿¡Tienes una idea de cómo he estado este tiempo!

— Yo tambien la he pasado mal Bella — explico dolido, lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro pero no me importo, creo que jamás lo había visto así.

— Fuiste tu quien acabo con todo lo que teníamos — recordé — Yo estaba arriesgando todo por estar contigo Edward.

De repente se tumbo en el piso y empezó a llorar como niño chiquito — ¡Lo se! — grito — Soy un maldito imbecil que no te merece, no soy nadie ahora.

— Edward por favor levántate — me incline hacia él e intente pararlo pero no me dejo.

— Tu eres demasiado para mi Bella — agrego — Ahora me siento incapaz de soportar lo que me esta pasando ¿Por qué a mi?

— Edward no entiendo nada de lo que dices — tome su cara entre mis manos.

— Así es mejor Bella, deberías regresar a tu casa, no debiste venir — se levanto ágilmente y se separo de mi — Mi vida es una mentira ¡Nada es mío! ¡No se quien soy! — grito y corrió fuera de la casa, trate de seguirlo pero me sentí mareada, me sostuve en la pared y logre prevenir una caída directo al suelo.

— ¡Señora! — llamo Niza tomándome de brazos.

— Estoy bien Niza, es un mareo — explique y me apoye en su agarre.

— Bella estas aquí hija — levante la mirada y vi a Esme acercarse a mi.

— Esme.. — susurre un poco débil.

— ¿Dónde esta Edward? — pregunto a Niza con preocupación.

— Lo vi salir corriendo — respondió Niza señalando por donde se había ido Edward.

— Trate de alcanzarlo pero no pude — dije.

— No puede ser… — Esme llevo las manos a su cabeza e hizo un gesto de aturdimiento mientras empezó a llorar.

— Yo iré por él… — dijo Seth mientras entraba a la sala, me dedico una mirada gentil y desapareció por la puerta.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — pregunte curiosa y asustada a la vez.

— Bella Edward se entero de la verdad sobre su padre y yo — dijo Esme entre el llanto.

¿Qué? No puede ser, con razón lo vi tan mal, él me necesitaba y yo solo lo aturdí aun mas, Edward debía de estar desecho…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaaaaaaa u_u ya se han de haber olvidado de que existe esta historia y se que la culpa es mia... pero como dice el dicho "<span>Aqui vuelve el perro arrepentido con el rabo entre las patas y el hocico partido"<span>**_

_**El motivo de la extenuante tardanza de este Capitulo fue mi Universidad, estaba a fin de semestre y no pensaba mas que en debates, exposiciones, parciales, finales, etc... (Estudio Derecho) lo bueno es que ya estoy en mis vagaciones \O/ asi que a aguantarme de nuevo...**_

_**Nunca me cansare de agradecerles su apoyo y paciencia... por sus alertas, reviews, favoritas, etc... Muack!**_

_**"...Cuando el orgullo grita, es que el amor calla..." Peter Ustinov**_

_**Puedes dejar tu comentario**_

_**dando click allí ↓ :D**_


	16. Necesidades

**Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.**

* * *

><p><strong> Muchas gracias a:<strong>

**LuniitaCullen, baarbii4, _Cata Cata, Ferchita Masen, Karina, Mau Rivera, nenitaCullen, _maleja cullen rivera, _BellaSwanCullen, Teresa adiction, DanielQuesada, roberta, Clarita, _janalez, cristabella-swan, beakis, sory78, EriM, mayra, khadijaDaSilva, _Bella ClanTwi, Baz, SuperGirl, Erika Cullen, Regina, carofuentes, _Laura Katherine, celia montelongo, wendy avila, _Denis Elena, Kristal Cullen Masen, Cristina Almada,_ tonantzi medina, Kalita Cullen, _yajaira, Wetiyu, Arletita, Carlita luu, Sarita._**

**_Esta historia no seria nada sin ustedes... ;)_**

* * *

><p>EdwardPOV<p>

Aun tenia el recuerdo de aquella despedida amarga entre Bella y yo, me sentí morir cuando le pedí a Seth que se la llevara, estaba alejándola de mi, era lo que menos quería pero era necesario en este momento, Bella era lo mas importante que tenia y no estaba dispuesto a ponerla en peligro, ella tenia que estar bien, por los dos, por nuestro hijo. Aunque pareciera no importarme el bienestar de ese bebe no era cierto, si me preocupaba, es solo que no quiero ilusionarme de nuevo, no quiero esperanzarme en este sueño y que vuelva a despertarme en medio de la nada, solo, soy como un niño pequeño en ese tema, no soportaría que algo así me pasara, nunca mas.

— Edward hijo ¿Esta todo bien? — pregunto Esme tocando la puerta de mi habitación.

— Esta todo en orden Madre — respondí sin aliento.

— No suenas muy convincente hijo — agrego con voz de preocupación.

— Se me pasara — asegure levantándome del suelo.

— Edward voy a entrar — advirtió — Estoy demasiado preocupada por ti.

— No es.. — trate de impedírselo pero fue inútil, cuando reaccione ya la tenia tendida en mis brazos.

— No me gusta verte así Edward — dijo acariciando mi cabello.

— Estoy bien — Sonreí descaradamente.

— ¿Esas ojeras y ese aspecto es "bien" para ti?

— Mmmm….

— Me preocupas hijo — me miro fijamente y empezó a llorar.

— Después de que haga algo estaré mucho mejor — asegure con un gesto de victoria.

— Espero que si — dijo pellizcando con delicadeza una de mis mejillas — Hijo… ¿Qué quieres hacer con todo lo de la fiesta?

— Lo planeado desde el principio — reí.

— Pero... — Esme me miro confundida — Era para presentar a Bella como tu esposa ante la sociedad.

— Todo sigue en pie Madre — dije seguro — Quiero que le envíen una invitación a Bella.

— Hijo pero…

— Sin peros.. — pedí — Por favor.

— Esta bien hijo — accedió y me sonrío indecisa — Espero que estés pensando bien las cosas.

— He esperado mucho por este momento.

Mi madre me sonrío y salio de mi habitación dejándome sumido nuevamente en la soledad de mi desamor, extrañaba a Bella sentada en la cama y sonriéndome, fue el mejor tiempo de mi vida, estaba poniendo en riesgo todo eso pero tenia que ser así, si no actuaba de manera inteligente James se daría cuenta de todo, si Bella tambien pensaba que esto era verdad todo saldría mucho mejor, tal vez tenga que esforzarme un poco para conseguir su perdón pero eso no me importaba, estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, nos amábamos y eso ni ella ni nadie podía cambiarlo, el único problema que encontraba era ese bebe, ella estaba tan ilusionada con eso y yo no quería que sufriera, no quería que pasara por lo que yo pase, la conozco perfectamente y se que no sobrevivirá a tal cosa, la perderé a ella, perderé a mi hijo de nuevo y me moriré con ellos.

Los días pasaron muy rápido, uno tras otro, yo no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, extrañaba su aroma, sus ojos, su voz, a toda ella, esta separación me resultaba tormentosa pero era necesario, no podía arrepentirme de nada ahora; veía como mi Madre se encargaba de los preparativos de la fiesta que daríamos el sábado, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso cuando estábamos reunidos, Rosalie no hacia mas que insultarme y prevenirme sobre Bella, a veces ni siquiera le prestaba la mas minima de mi atención, yo no creería nada malo de mi Bella, de ella no, esperaba que todo saliera como lo tenia planeado, nada podía salir mal, si eso pasaba entonces si perdería no solo a Bella sino tambien a mi familia, mi madre, mi hermana, todo.

— ¿Niza que es eso? — Pregunte con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Los hombres que lo trajeron me dijeron que era un equipo de amplificación que usted había pedido.

— ¿Yo?

— Si joven.. El señor Cullen.

— Debe ser un error Niza… — Aclare — Yo no he pedido absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué hago entonces joven?

— Nada Niza no te preocupes — le dije palmeando su hombro — Tal vez mi madre lo pidió.

— Esta bien joven con permiso.

Le dedique una sonrisa y ella se retiro de la sala, me quede pensando por un momento sobre el equipo de amplificación pero me perdí nuevamente en mis pensamientos hacia Bella, por fin la volvería a ver, solo esperaba que accediera a venir, sino lo hacia tendría que verme obligado a irla a buscar y traerla así fuera por la fuerza, no era un pensamiento muy caballeroso de mi parte pero era lo que tendría que hacer en ese caso, Bella era mía, mi mujer, tambien era egoísta y estaba completamente consiente de eso, lo era mucho mas cuando se trataba de ella, nunca entendí por que Bella poseía un autoestima tan bajo, es hermosa, perfecta y no hace mas que criticarse así misma, eso la hace aun mas adorable e interesante para mi, por lo general todas las mujeres quieren mostrar exageradamente lo que no poseen y Bella que lo tiene todo no hace nada al respecto, es ella misma, no hizo nada para conquistarme y aquí estoy, me llamo Edward Cullen y estoy casado con una mujer de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorado, Bella.

— Te agarre con las manos en la masa.

— Jacob… — susurre.

— ¿Cómo va la fiesta?

Mire a mi alrededor y reí bajito — Como puedes ver a las mil maravillas.

— ¿Y Bella?

— Mmmm fue al salón de belleza — mentí — Ya sabes como son las mujeres.

— Si es absurdo — río fuerte y me miro fijamente.

— ¿Qué?

— Te noto algo extraño Edward — confeso con el rostro tenso — ¿Te sucede algo?

— Bueno me pregunto que tanto mas tendré que esperar a mi mujer.

Jacob volvió a reír y me golpeo la mejilla levemente — Prometo acompañarte a buscarla.

— Gracias — dije haciendo una mueca — ¿Y como van las cosas con mi madre?

— Bi… bien — se carraspeo la garganta y se puso un poco nervioso.

— ¿Ya comenzaron a salir? — pregunte en seco.

— Emm… ¿Qué?

— Vamos Jacob, se que pretendes a Esme.

Él suspiro y se acerco un poco mas a mi — ¿Te molesta?

Reí — Claro que no… — asegure — Me agrada que mi madre se de una oportunidad en el amor pero mas me agrada que sea contigo.

— Bueno no hay nada todavía — aclaro — Pero espero cambiar esa respuesta pronto.

— ¿Necesitas un cupido? — pregunte sarcástico.

— No te preocupes, la conquistare solo — se golpeo la barbilla de manera juguetona.

— Si creo que es mejor que tenerme a mi de intermediario.

— ¿Eso fue un chiste?

Me reí fuertemente — Trate de hacerlo así.

En verdad me agradaba que Jacob pretendiera a mi madre, era el hombre perfecto para que ella se diera otra oportunidad, además de que la conocía desde hace muchos años, eran amigos muy íntimos, nada podía ser mejor, bueno había que esperar la decisión de mi madre, a mi todo me puede parecer maravilloso pero la que debe decidir sobre su vida es ella misma, no podía convertirme en una persona exigente y celosa con mi madre, seria algo demasiado ridículo, tampoco creí que fuera necesario que recibiera algún consejo de mi parte en esas cuestiones, estaba mucho mejor con las suyas. Pero en mi criterio no conozco a otra persona mejor para ella, Jacob era un hombre exitoso que además la quería, eso debía ser suficiente ¿no? Tal vez lo decía por mi propia experiencia, yo no decidí conocer a Bella, no estaba en mis planes enamorarme de tal manera que no pensara en nada mas.

La situación de mi madre no tenia nada que ver con la mía con Bella, aquí estoy de nuevo, pensando en Bella, mi Bella, ¿Cómo estará? Mas hermosa que la ultima vez que la vi seguramente, salía de la modesta casita de su padre, fue un proceder psicópata pero no podía vivir un minuto mas sino la veía, necesitaba hacerlo, así fuera de lejos, así que ese lunes por la mañana viaje hasta su casa y espere a que saliera, no fui muy exitoso en ese momento, por mas que espere y espere, Bella no apareció por ningún lado, pero no podía irme y renunciar a disfrutar de su perfecta figura y su torpe caminar, regrese el martes mucho mas temprano y entonces la vi, llevaba una blusa azul bordada y una sudadera un poco ancha, ya se vestía conforme a su estado ¡Claro! Ya había pasado un tiempo moderado y seguro no se sentía cómoda usando lo mismo de siempre, me dieron ganas de salir de mi escondite y estrecharla entre mis brazos, el pensamiento de que una vida palpitaba en su interior me hizo comprender que Bella estaba sola en todo esto, solo tenia a su familia que seguramente era suficiente para ella, pero aunque me lo negara y nunca lo aceptara yo sabia que ella me necesitaba, si de algo estaba completamente seguro era de que ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella, este era un amor puro y completo, lo mas limpio y verdadero que he tenido nunca. Ella debió necesitar de mis cuidados y mis palabras de amor y yo no estuve allí para hacerlo.

— ¿Edward?

— Aquí estoy Seth.

— Estaba buscándote, necesitamos hablar amigo.

— Seth ya se lo que vas a decirme y la respuesta es no.

— ¿Haz pensado que puedes irte junto a Bella? ¡Olvidarte de todo!

— Eso es lo que no puedo hacer Seth — lo mire sincero — Entiéndeme.

— No logro hacerlo Edward — contesto con gesto de disgusto en el rostro — No puedo entender como es que no harás hasta lo imposible por estar con Bella.

— Cuando todo esto acabe estaremos juntos.

— ¿Y no has pensado en que a ella no le agrade lo que vas a hacer? — pregunto con molestia — ¿Haz pensado en el daño que le harás a tu madre?

— ¿Crees que no? — bufe haciendo una mueca — No hago mas que eso desde que planee esto, pero no tengo opción. Tu y yo sabemos que James no se merece el amor de Esme, no hace mas que darle problemas y hacerla sufrir.

— ¿Y que quieres? — refuto jugando con sus brazos al aire — Es su hijo Edward, ¿Sabes lo que es eso para ella?

— Tal vez lograra entenderla si mi hijo estuviera vivo — suspire triste y trate de componerme, no era momento de ponerme mal.

— Tienes que pensarlo muy bien amigo — insistió — Todavía puedes retomar tu decisión, sea lo que sea, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

— Gracias Seth.

— Sabes que tengo una condición.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi madre? — pregunte con curiosidad — Hasta te pones nervioso e impaciente al hablar de ella ¿Qué sucede?

— Sa…bes que ella ha sido como una… madre para todos — explico titubeante.

— Bueno en eso tienes razón — asentí — Ella siempre esta al pendiente de todos, de todos menos de ella misma.

— Tal vez se siente mejor así.

— No se pero me agrada que Jacob este interesado en ella — dije un poco emocionado — Es mas creo que habrá boda pronto.

— ¿Boda? ¿Es una broma?

— Si una boda ¿Crees que mi madre no podría hacerlo? — no entendía la actitud tan extraña que estaba tomando Seth, eso no era normal.

— No es eso… — expreso cabizbajo — Pensé que Jacob era solo un amigo de la familia.

Me reí — Hay que estar muy ciegos para no darse cuenta de que Jacob se muere por mi madre.

— Iré a dar una vuelta en lo que empieza la fiesta — soltó en seco — Si necesitas cualquier cosa me llamas.

— Esta bien amigo, gracias de nuevo.

Seth desapareció en medio de todo el alboroto que estaba formado, se notaba desesperado y triste, iba a preguntarle que le pasaba pero no me dio tiempo, bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que ya se notara su ausencia, eso había sido muy raro en mi amigo, siempre se quedaba conmigo para tratar de hacerme ver las cosas, él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que yo iba a hacerle a James porque lastimaría a Esme, estaba completamente consiente de eso pero no podía echarme para atrás, amo a Bella y amo a mi madre pero tenia que ponerle punto final a la situación con James, no podía vivir pensando en que de repente se aparecería en nuestras vidas para arruinarlo todo, yo no quería eso, yo quería hacer feliz a Bella eternamente y que viviéramos en paz hasta el fin de nuestras vidas.

Decidí quedarme en la sala y esperar a que todo llegara por añadidura, las horas se me estaban eternizando, sentí que espere mas ese día que todas las semanas planeando esto, desenmascararía a James delante de todos nuestros amigos y conocidos, estaba casi todo Chicago invitado a la fiesta de el fin de ese maldito, no dejaba de pensar en Esme, seguro no se enojaría conmigo por lo que iba a hacer pero yo sabia que se sentiría mas que dolida con eso, tampoco quería que Bella pensara que la estaba usando para mi venganza, eso era lo ultimo que haría, aunque en un principio esa fue mi idea, ahora no, ni siquiera pensaba en algo que pudiera lastimarla mínimamente. De todos modos si aquello pasara trataría de recuperarla, no, trataría no, tenia que recuperarla, estaba seguro de su amor y su devoción a mi, tal vez no sea fácil por su orgullo pero tarde o temprano lo lograría, la amo y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Nada en mi vida había estado en su lugar hasta que Bella llego, fue como si hubiera nacido para mi, para amarme y hacerme ver que esta era mi vida, que si tenia una y que tenia que vivirla intensamente, nunca había sentido nada igual a lo que sentía al besarla, al abrazarla, al hacerla mía, completamente mi mujer, ahora se aproximaba lo mas difícil, lo mas cruel que pude pensar, estaba embarazada, en unos meses mas estaría frente a una criatura hermosa y pequeñita ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué sensaciones se producirán en mi al verla? Una vez me di la libertad de sentir pero no funciono, me hice ilusiones y me lastime mas que nunca, pero le conté todo a Bella y a ella no le importo nada, ni siquiera que le dijera que yo había matado a mi hijo, a mi pequeño niño, mi campeón.

— ¿Estas pensando en ella?

— Como siempre.

— Tengo el presentimiento de que pronto estarán juntos.

— Es lo que mas deseo — confesé — Me acostumbre tanto a ella que no se que haría sino la vuelvo a tener a mi lado.

— Entonces no seguirán separados hijo — suspiro y acaricio mi mejilla — Se que ella tambien te ama.

— ¿Por qué Esme? — pregunte con ternura — No te cansas de escucharme y quererme.

— Soy tu madre Edward ¿Lo recuerdas? — me sonrío y yo la abrace justo como lo hacia cuando era solo un niño.

— Si mama, eso eres y estoy realmente orgulloso — sonreí dejando un casto beso en su mejilla.

— Espero que algún día entiendas que en verdad te amo hijo, a pesar de todo.

Reí — ¿Ya vas a empezar con eso? — pregunte frunciendo el ceño — No se a que viene eso del perdón y el entendimiento.

— Siento que cada vez estas mas cerca de descubrirlo — agrego con una lagrima — Espero que en ese momento recuerdes que te amo.

— No olvidaría algo como eso nunca madre, nunca.

— Bueno creo que deberíamos de dejarnos de tonterías — propuso tratándose de arreglarse un poco — Ya empiezan a llegar los invitados.

— Solo me importa que vengan dos personas — confesé ansioso — Bella y James.

— ¿James? — pregunto mi madre expectante.

— Si James — mi voz sonó a un suspiro resignado — Madre yo… — quería decirle la verdad de lo que pretendía hacer pero en el momento escuche una voz, una voz demasiado conocida.

— Vaya solo falto yo para completar el cuadro — esbozo James con una gran sonrisa.

— Viniste… — susurre.

— Pero por supuesto — respondió sirviéndose algo de beber, no me fije muy bien que era — ¿Cómo dejar plantada a mi querida y adorada familia? — río.

Tenia ganas de echarme encima de él y golpearlo hasta el cansancio, hasta que estuviera seguro de que estaba sumido en la mas maldita inconciencia, pero tenia que tranquilizarme, no me convenía que James estuviera tan prevenido, todo esta noche seria inesperado para todos pero sobre todo para él, ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que estaba por sucederle, todo su mundo social y su entorno como gran hombre se vendría abajo, era una de las cosas que sabia que mas le dolerían, James era un hombre despreocupado de los demás pero muy dependiente de su maldita vida.

— ¿En que piensas hermano?

— En nada que te deba interesar, no te preocupes.

— Que amable eres Edward.

— No se vayan a pelear ahora — Esme se interpuso entre nosotros — Por favor…

— Tranquila madre, nada malo va a pasar — James me miro con una intensidad que me alarmo — ¿No es cierto Edward?

— Por supuesto que no madre — no supe que mas decir, tenia que aguantarme a verlo acabado hasta que la fiesta empezara.

— Presiento que hoy será una noche inolvidable… — susurro James tomando un poco de lo que tenia en su vaso.

— Seguro.

— Traje a unas invitadas — agrego mirando hacia la puerta — Espero que no te moleste — me miro con gesto burlón y camino hacia la puerta ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Tanya e Irina? Tenia que ser una de sus malditas bromas, ¿Cómo se atreve a traerlas a esta casa? ¡Maldito seas James! Pero hoy se te acaba tu reinado.

— Hola Esme ¿Cómo estas? — Tanya se acerco a mi madre y le dio un apretado abrazo.

— Hola — contesto mi madre absorta por la situación.

— Hola Edward — saludo Irina acercándose a mi — ¿Me extrañaste?

Me acerque con cuidado a su oído y susurre — Ni un poquito.

— Espero que no te arrepientas de haber dicho eso.

— Edward… ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga? — Esme me observo en vivencia de reproche.

Aclare mi garganta y me dirigí a ellas — Madre ella no es mi amiga ni nada por el estilo pero se llama Irina y realmente no se que hace aquí.

— Yo la traje Edward — arremetió James — Se queda conmigo.

— Haz lo que se te de la gana — exprese molesto.

— Será mejor que vayamos a la fiesta — interrumpió Esme tratando de tranquilizar el tenso ambiente — Por aquí por favor.

Fui el único que no siguió las indicaciones de Esme, me quede un poco mas en la sala, a decir verdad tenia la vaga esperanza de que Bella entrara por aquella puerta y corriera a mis brazos, sabia lo difícil que era que aquello ocurriera pero en este momento necesitaba ser optimista ante la situación mas remota del mundo, si tan solo tuviera a Bella a mi lado, podría explicarle que es lo que en realidad pretendo con esta separación tan dolorosa para ambos, no temería en enfrentarme a James porque sabría que ella estaba allí para mi, siempre, pero no, las horas pasaron y pasaron y Bella nunca apareció, estuve muchas veces de pie, dispuesto a irme de la sala y empezar con la esperada función pero me detenía a pensar en estupidas excusas que la habrían hecho tardar, nada era razonable, no todo podía ser perfecto en esta vida, ahora tenia que terminar lo comenzado e ir por ella. Me levante del sillón y camine hacia la fiesta, no recuerdo bien a cuantas personas salude y mucho menos a quienes, solo pensaba en una cosa.

— Edward ¿Qué te pasa? — Rosalie me pellizco el antebrazo con disimulación.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — volvió a preguntar — Todo el mundo te esta saludando y tu nada que reaccionas.

— Discúlpame estaba distraído.

— Bueno ya no importa — dijo sin preocupación — ¿Qué vamos a hacer si tu mujercita no aparece?

— Bella no vendrá — asegure triste — Diré algunas palabras a los invitados.

— ¿Qué? — emitió alarmada — Edward esta humillación no te la perdonare nunca.

— Algún día lo harás mi querida Rose — bese su mejilla y me perdí entre toda la gente.

Ya había llegado la hora de que esto terminara, no mas farsa, no mas nada, todos los presentes se enterarían de todo lo que James había hecho conmigo y toda nuestra familia, que intento matarme y robarme todo lo que era mío, en cierta forma agradecía que Bella no estuviera aquí, se ahorraría la vergüenza de haberse prestado a esto, obviamente pensaba dejar muy en claro que ella era inocente y que en medio de toda esa mentira ella y yo aprendimos a amarnos. Ya casi estaba subiendo a un pequeño escenario donde se encontraba un micrófono pero al llegar me sorprendí de ver a James tomar el micrófono y saludar a todos los invitados.

— Esta noche estará llena de sorpresas — espeto — Iremos por orden señoras y señores, les aseguro que lo que pasara aquí no se les olvidara nunca.

— James necesito hablar primero — trate de quitarle el micrófono pero no me fue posible.

— Oh miren quien esta aquí — esbozo con sarcasmo — ¡El magnifico Edward Cullen!

— Estas borracho James, dame el micrófono.

— No, no estoy borracho hermano, estoy feliz.

— James hijo por favor, ven aquí — Esme apareció en medio de nosotros tomando a James del brazo.

— Ah miren quien acaba de llegar — grito — La madre mas zorra de todas.

Sentí que la sangre se me subió a la cabeza, iba a golpearlo pero Esme me lo impidió, pero ¿Como podía seguir aguantando todo esto de ese imbecil? Muy rápido empezaron los murmullos y las miradas de asco hacia mi madre, era algo que simplemente no podía permitir.

— ¿Quieren saber porque digo esto?

— ¡Cállate maldito! — grite furioso.

— ¡Tu eres el menos indicado para defender a esta perra!

— ¡QUE TE CALLES MALDITO IMBECIL!

— Escucha esto Edward, te va a interesar — James se dirigió de nuevo al publico y río de manera cruel — La respetada señora Esme Cullen — comenzó — ¿Quién se imaginaria que esta mujer tan respetable era la moza del maldito de Carlisle Cullen.

¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo este idiota? Esto ya era el colmo de su maldito veneno, no podía creer en eso, ¿Esme y mi padre engañando a mi madre? ¡NO!

— Y eso no es lo peor señores… — susurro haciendo una mueca — De esa relación nació mi hermana Rosalie y yo.. así es, ¡Soy un bastardo! Porque el maldito viejo sabia todo esto y aun así me dejo en la maldita calle, todo fue para su adorado y consentido Edward.

Mis oídos ya habían escuchado demasiado y en estas condiciones ni siquiera podía moverme, esto era una de las tantas estupideces de James para fastidiarme, no podía ser cierto.

— ¿Como ves querido Edward? — pregunto James pasando su brazo por mi espalda — Siempre si somos hermanos — río.

— ¿James que estupideces dices? — en medio de mi estado de shock logre escuchar como Rosalie se acercaba y reclamaba a James.

— Debes sentirte muy mal hermano — dijo — Que hayan engañado así a tu madre… pero trata de entender un poco a tu padre, tu mama estaba desahuciada y el se metió con la primera perra que se le cruzo enfrente, y esa es nada mas y nada menos que esta señora que tenemos aquí, la respetada, bondadosa y excelente mujer Esme Cullen, ¡Un aplauso!

Eso fue lo suficientemente grotesco para que me olvidara de mi estado y me lanzara encima de James, tenia que matarlo ¿Cómo se atrevía a inventar semejantes calumnias? ¡Esme era su madre! Claro a él no le importaba nada mas que joderme la puta vida, esta seria la ultima vez que le permitiría burlarse de mi.

— ¡Basta! — grito Esme inundada de lagrimas, y después corrió en medio de toda la gente, no me había tomado el tiempo para verla y saber como se sentía después de todo lo que paso. Corrí detrás de ella desesperadamente, yo no creía en nada de lo que James había dicho, tenia que decírselo.

— Esme se que todo es mentira, no importa, te quiero — la abrace fuerte y escondí su cara en mi pecho.

— Perdóname mi niño — expreso separándose de mi, un nudo empezó a formarse en mi pecho.

— No pidas perdón madre, todo esta bien — agregue — Solo no me pidas que deje pasar esto… James me las pagara.

— ¡Todo lo que dijo James es verdad! — grito tapando su cara con sus manos.

— No puedo creer que estés mintiendo para salvarlo madre — no era cierto. No podía ser, era mentira, tenia que ser así.

— Escúchame hijo… — susurro ahogada en su propio llanto — Tu padre y yo nos enamoramos y… —

No quería escuchar mas, mis fuerzas no me alcanzaban para tanto, ella no, mi madre no, ella no por favor — ¡NO!

— Edward…

— ¡ES MENTIRA!

— Hijo…

— Tu eres mi madre, mi Esme, no harías algo así nunca ¿verdad? ¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA!

— Sabia que este momento llegaría pronto, sabia que esto pasaría.

— Por favor no, tu no madre… — me deje caer en el piso, estaba sumido en una inmensa tristeza que no podía ni sabia controlar, me aferre fuertemente a sus piernas — Mi padre y tu no harían eso, James es un mentiroso, no es cierto, por favor dímelo madre… — ya no podía pensar, era como un niño pequeño que no encontraba consuelo en nada, como un bebe buscando el arrullo de su madre.

— Edward, hijo mío perdóname — pidió mientras se agachaba y tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos — Me equivoque pero te amo mi niño, te quiero mucho, mucho.

— ¡NO! ¿¡PORQUE ME ENGAÑAS!

— Hijo…

— ¡NO! ¡NO SOY TU HIJO, NO SOY NADIE! — grite y sentí que mi alrededor daba vueltas.

— ¡Edward!

Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que todo se volviera negro […]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaa por fin casi que no chicas estoy tratando de subir esta capitulo desde el martes y nada T_T pero bueno ya lo logre...<strong>_

_**No me odien tanto que todo lo que hago es por la felicidad de esta parejita :P Tanya e Irina (mala señal) u_u**_

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews, favoritas, etc... **_

_***Las invito a leer mi One-Shot -.-Presunto Error-.- alli esta en mi perfil***_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**"Esa necesidad de olvidar su yo en la carne extraña, es lo que el hombre llama noblemente necesidad de amar" Charles Baudelaire**_

_**Puedes dejar tu comentario**_

_**dando click allí ↓ :D**_


	17. Déjame Ayudarte

****Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo dedicado a:<strong>_

_**yajaira, Wetiyu, Arletita, sory78, janalez, mayra, cristabella-swan, Laura Katherine, Kalita Cullen, zaira veronica mendoza lra, Carlita luu, LuniitaCullen, Sarita, BellaSwanCullen, Teresa adiction, DanielQuesada, roberta, Clarita, Bella ClanTwi, Baz, SuperGirl, Erika Cullen, Regina, carofuentes, Cata Cata, Ferchita Masen, Karina, Mau Rivera, nenitaCullen, Denis Elena, LilyPattinson, LaMasPervert, Kristal Cullen Masen...**_

_**Gracias ^_^**_

* * *

><p>EdwardPOV<p>

Mis ojos me dolían y escuchaba muchas voces lejanas, mi cabeza daba vueltas y sentía como si a mi corazón lo hubieran aplastado una y otra vez, de repente recordé todo lo que había digerido hace unos momentos, mi madre y mi padre, ellos… ¡NO! había sido una pesadilla, no había otra explicación, lo que pensaba era imposible, Esme es buena ella nunca lo haría, me quiere y yo la quiero a ella, no seria capaz, ella no, ella es mi Esme, mi madre.

— Edward ¿Estas bien hijo?

— ¿Qué me paso?

— Te desmayaste mi niño y no reaccionabas.

— ¿Me desmaye? ¿No estaba dormido?

— No mi Edward, no.

— ¿Entonces no estaba teniendo una pesadilla?

— Edward lo siento — dijo Esme tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Me levante de golpe, esto era demasiado para poder soportarlo y no era una maldita pesadilla, era la realidad y ya no sabia que hacer, estaba perdido y desconsolado, si tan solo Bella estuviera aquí conmigo, no sanaría completamente este dolor pero me daría un poco de felicidad en estos momentos, ¿Dónde estas mi Bella?

Corrí por medio de los pasillos, escuche varios gritos pero no me detuve ante ellos, tenia que salir de aquel lugar antes de cometer cualquier locura, estaba enfermo de rabia y decepción, Esme, la que siempre quise como a una madre le había causado un gran dolor a mi verdadera madre, ella no me dio amor, entrego su vida por mi, prefirió tenerme y morir, tal vez ya no quería hacerlo, tal vez no soportaba que mi padre la haya engañado, estaba demasiado sorprendido, mi padre era mi ejemplo a seguir y me entero de esto, no es justo, jamás podré perdonarles algo así.

El camino a la salida de la casa se me había hecho el mas largo de toda mi vida, cuando por fin baje las escaleras la vi, allí estaba ella, la razón de mi ser, lo único importante para mi ahora, lo que necesitaba para recuperarme de este golpe tan fuerte, mi Bella, me dieron ganas de abrazarla y llenarla de besos pero me contuve, la expresión de sus ojos me alarmo, vi enojo y mucha frustración, esto no seria nada bueno.

— ¿Bella? — dije un poco dudoso.

— Edward… — susurro.

— Pensé que no vendrías — exprese acercándome un poco mas — Te necesito tanto ahora.

— ¿Me necesitas? — pregunto sarcástica — ¡Vaya!

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? — pregunte sorprendido.

— No entiendo como te atreves a preguntar eso — dijo en seco — Edward después de todo este tiempo…

— Oh entiendo — exprese — Bella yo quisiera que habláramos pero ahora no es posible.

— ¿¡Y cuando es posible! — grito — ¿¡Cuando se te de la gana a ti escucharme!

— No digas eso Bella — pedí acercándome a ella y chocando nuestras frentes — Te extraño, te necesito tanto.

— Lo siento Edward… — susurro separándose de mi — Pero no soy un juguete.

— Por favor Bella no me rechaces ahora.

— No puedo creer que eso sea lo único que puedas decirme — soltó en casi un sollozo — ¿¡Tienes una idea de cómo he estado este tiempo!

— Yo tambien la he pasado mal Bella — explique dolido, trate de contener mis lagrimas pero ya no podía mas.

— Fuiste tu quien acabo con todo lo que teníamos — recordó — Yo estaba arriesgando todo por estar contigo Edward.

Bella me despreciaba y yo me lo merecía, pero no podía soportarlo, ella era lo único que tenia ahora, lo único puro y sincero, no puedo vivir si ella me odia, prefiero no hacerlo.

— ¡Lo se! — grite — Soy un maldito imbecil que no te merece, no soy nadie ahora.

— Edward por favor levántate — se inclino hacia mi e intento levantarme pero no la deje.

— Tu eres demasiado para mi Bella — agregue — Ahora me siento incapaz de soportar lo que me esta pasando ¿Por qué a mi?

— Edward no entiendo nada de lo que dices — tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

— Así es mejor Bella, deberías regresar a tu casa, no debiste venir — me levante ágilmente y me separe de ella — mi vida es una mentira ¡Nada es mío! ¡No se quien soy! — grite y corrí fuera de la casa, escuche sus débiles pasos tratando de detenerme pero nunca lo haría, me había dado cuenta el terrible dolor que Bella había pasado por mi culpa, por mi necedad, todo salio mal, James logro destruirme, porque ahora no soy nadie.

BellaPOV

Los días pasaban y no sabíamos nada de Edward, las cosas empezaron a preocuparme aun mas, tanto así que me vine a vivir de nuevo a la mansión Cullen, tambien por Esme, se sentía sola y muy triste, yo ya no sabia que pensar, a veces me atemorizaba la idea de que Edward estuviera muerto, no soportaría eso, me moriría con él, eso no podía ser, él no se atrevería a dejarme sola y menos sabiendo que tendremos un bebe, aunque sea tan testadura y no quiera aceptar que nada pasara, que todo esto se solucionara y seremos felices, como siempre hemos querido, yo lucharía por eso, pero no sola, no podría, lo necesitaba a él a mi lado, sin él no soy nada.

— Buenos días — saludo Seth.

— ¡Seth, estas aquí! — exclame y corrí a su lado — ¿Sabes algo de él?

— Ya se donde esta — afirmo y sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho.

— ¿¡Donde esta? — Pregunte extasiada — Llévame con él, por favor.

— Bella tranquila — puso sus manos en mis hombros y me miro de cierta manera que me decepciono.

— No quiere verme — susurre triste.

— Esta confundido Bella, lo que le paso fue demasiado fuerte y doloroso para él — explico envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Es extraño pero Seth y yo habíamos aprendido a querernos, ahora él era como mi hermano mayor, siempre estaba al pendiente de mi y me ha ayudado a estar bien con toda esta situación pero nada seria mi consuelo si Edward ya no me quería, yo lo amaba, ¿acaso él ya no lo hacia? ¡NO! No podía pensar eso, no de nuevo, es mi culpa, lo vi triste y frustrado y no me importo nada, mi orgullo supero el amor que sentía y no estuve allí con él cuando mas me necesitaba, ¿Qué clase de amor es ese?

— Soy una maldita — dije con repugnancia.

— No digas eso Bella, tú tambien estabas dolida y triste — agrego tratando de hacerme sentir bien, lo sabia, pero la verdad era otra, yo era una mala persona.

— Quiero que me lleves con él, por favor Seth — pedí apretando mis dedos en su camisa — necesito verlo, tengo que pedirle que me perdone.

— Bella no hagas esto mas difícil — dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos — Edward necesita tiempo, le hará bien.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? — pregunte un poco molesta — ¿acaso no viste como estaba esa noche?

— Se perfectamente como estaba Bella — aseguro dedicándome una sobria sonrisa — tenemos que tratar de ayudarlo, estar solo un tiempo mas lo hará pensar mejor las cosas.

— ¿Y si no? — pregunte preocupada — ¿y si le hace mas daño? Seth yo se que Edward aun me quiere, tal vez yo pueda ayudarlo.

— Te ama Bella, te ama — dijo — hagamos una cosa… si no nos habla en cierto tiempo te llevare con él.

— ¿Cuál es ese cierto tiempo?

— Mmm 2 semanas.

— ¿Una?

— Dos.

— Esta bien — dije resignada — Espero que hable.

— Créeme que yo tambien Bella — Seth me abrazo de nuevo y beso mi frente — ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?

— Tal vez debas subir a ver a Esme — propuse.

— No creo que sea una buena idea.

— Pienso todo lo contrario — exprese sincera — Esta muy triste, le hará bien platicar un poco con alguien que no sea yo.

— ¿Y Rosalie? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Rosalie? — lo mire seria — no hace mas que gritarla y reprocharle todo el día.

— Es que no se Bella, tal vez se enoje — agrego cabizbajo.

— Si no subes no seremos mas amigos — advertí seriamente — hazlo por ella, por mi, no tengo los ánimos suficientes para apoyarla hoy.

— Esta bien — resoplo.

Seth titubeaba en su caminar, era normal, estaba enamorado de Esme, de aquella mujer que sufría desesperadamente por ser despreciada por sus hijos, era algo injusto pero tambien necesario, aquí es donde esta la consecuencia de lo que paso hace tantos años, cuando crees que todo esta olvidado y solucionado la tierra se estremece y lo único que cae es todo lo que quieres, algo demasiado frustrante para la realidad de un ser humano, hay que aprender a vivir con todo eso, bueno o malo, hermoso o feo, es la vida.

[…]

Los días continuaban pasando y mi desesperación aumentaba rítmicamente, ya no podía quedarme aquí y esperar a ver que pasaba con Edward, ahora lo sabia, él me necesitaba, me quería, tenia que estar a su lado, tal vez era una mágica ilusión que recreaba en mi mente pero no podía ser de otra manera, había algo de él dentro de mi, había algo de nuestro amor dentro de mi, yo tambien lo necesitaba, él debía entender aquello, su compañía, su cariño son indispensables para mi, para nuestro bebe, cada vez que acariciaba mi vientre me imaginaba a Edward con un pequeño niño entre sus brazos, era una escena completamente hermosa, todos se quedarían embelesados al verla, siempre era él, mi Edward y mi bebe, juntos, felices.

— Iré a buscar a Edward — exclame mirando al suelo.

— ¿Sabes donde esta? — pregunto Esme expectante.

— No, no se pero Seth si — aclare — me prometió que me llevaría si después de un tiempo no sabíamos nada.

— Creo que le haría bien verte Bella — sus ojos estaban ciegos de las lagrimas, nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien llorar tanto.

— Tal vez — expreso — pero tengo miedo Esme, ¿Y si me rechaza?

— No lo hará — dijo frotando sus manos en mis hombros — no podrá hacerlo, no es algo que él pueda decidir, solo te necesita.

— Es el amor — no pude evitar sonreír — creo que es lo que me sucede a mi.

— Es exactamente eso Bella, amor.

— Llamare a Seth, tiene que llevarme con Edward ahora mismo.

— Yo lo llamare.

— Esta bien.

Me senté en el enorme sofá de la sala a esperar por alguna respuesta por parte de Esme, si Seth no me llevaba yo saldría a buscarlo y no regresaría hasta encontrarlo, no podía seguir en la misma situación de angustia y desconsuelo al no poderlo ayudar, al no verlo, al no sentirlo mío, cerca de mi, nada era justo para él, Edward era un hombre bueno, dispuesto a cualquier cosa por proteger a los suyos, ¿Es justo pasar por todo esto? ¿Se lo merece? No por supuesto que no, pero contra eso nadie puede luchar, no se si creer en el destino pero el futuro existe, y se que hay uno mejor para él, para los dos.

— Seth ya viene para acá — dijo Esme con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

— ¿Me llevara con Edward? — pregunte como niña pequeña con promesa de ida al parque de diversiones.

— Esta tratando de seguir escondiendo a Edward pero no se lo permitiré — agrego triste — hoy mismo lo veras Bella.

— Voy a arreglarme un poco.

Corrí por toda la casa, subí las escaleras y cuando por fin llegue a mi cuarto me desnude rápidamente, me metí a la ducha y me di un rápido baño, corrí al armario, tenia que estar bonita para Edward, últimamente no tengo mi mejor cara pero para él seré la mujer mas sexy del maldito mundo, sus palabras retumbaban en mis oídos como campanas de año nuevo.

— _¿Quién diría que eres tan sucia en la intimidad?_

— _¿Por qué te pones así mientras hacemos el amor?_

— _Eres tan sucia e inocente a la vez amor, estas enloqueciéndome._

Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas al recordar todos aquellos momentos de felicidad que tuvimos juntos, extrañaba eso, lo extrañaba a él intensamente, lo amaba, él me amaba, ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

Finalmente me puse un vestido que caía por encima de mis rodillas, era de color azul, el color favorito de Edward, muchas veces me había dicho que le gustaba ver ese color en mi, lo complacería en todo, en todo. Baje rápidamente y me encontré con Seth parado en la puerta principal.

— ¿Vas a salir? — pregunto alzando una ceja.

— Si.

— Que lastima — resoplo — venia por ti para llevarte con Edward pero será otro día.

— No me arreglaría así para otro hombre.

— ¿Sabias que te llevaría con él?

— No exactamente pero si no lo hacías, lo habría buscado hasta encontrarlo — espete.

— Creo que mejor nos vamos ya ¿Te parece?

— ¡Claro! — exclame y corrí hacia el auto de mi amigo.

Todo permanecía muy silencioso, Seth estaba pensativo y yo solo me imaginaba como seria mi reencuentro con Edward, estaríamos juntos de nuevo, no permitiría que nos separaran por nada del mundo, él era mío y yo era suya, así tenia que ser, así seria siempre.

— ¿Sabes algo? — pregunto Seth sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

— ¿Qué?

— Él te esta esperando — me guiño un ojo y sonrío.

— ¿¡QUE! — grite, mi corazón no estaba en mi pecho.

— Me pidió que te llevara con él — dijo — estuve comentándole sobre tu insistencia en verlo, al principio no quería pero ahora el mismo me lo pidió.

— Pero ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué te dijo?

— ¿En palabras exactas?

— ¡Maldición Seth habré la boca y dime!

— Tranquilízate Bella, solo me dijo que te llevara con él — expreso un poco asustado — que no podía estar solo, te necesitaba.

— Yo tampoco puedo estar sin él — confesé — lo amo Seth, lo amo mas de lo que me imagine.

— Lo se y no quiero siquiera imaginarme lo que harán hoy cuando estén solos.

Me apene de inmediato, ¿Era tan notorio? Era lo mas probable, Edward y yo, bueno, nos amamos, es lo mas normal, estoy esperando un hijo suyo, había subido considerablemente de peso, soy una tonta, Edward no va querer tocarme estando como una cerda, va a despreciarme, intente decirle a Seth que se detuviera y que me llevara de regreso a casa pero fue demasiado tarde, el auto estaba estacionado y Seth me miraba curioso con la puerta de mi asiento abierta.

— ¿Quieres que le diga a Edward que venga hasta aquí? — pregunto risueño.

— No.

— Tampoco pensaba prestárselos, me meterían en un problema con sus… asuntos.

— Ya cállate… no va a pasar nada de eso ¿No me ves?

— ¿Qué?

— Estoy gorda y fea, Edward no podrá acercarse a mi siquiera.

— Si no se te acerca es un idiota — esbozo — le daré su merecido, estas hermosa Bella.

— Le diré a Edward que estas coqueteando conmigo — amenace sarcástica aunque no estaba de muy buen humor.

— Soy hombre muerto.

— Gracias por todo amigo, no sabes lo importante que es esto para mi.

— Vamos chiquilla, no hagamos esperar a superman.

Reí ante lo dicho por Seth y las cosas que se vinieron a mi cabeza, solo recordaba en Brasil, Edward y yo en el Baby Doll, ¡Dios mío! Aquello tenia que repetirse alguna vez, fue demasiado maravilloso e inolvidable, nuestro mundo perfecto para ser felices los dos, entregándonos completamente el uno al otro.

Caminamos por el enorme edificio hasta que paramos en una puerta mediana y muy bonita, supuse de inmediato que detrás de ella estaba Edward, este era nuestro momento, nos volveríamos a ver, estaríamos muy cerca y no nos separaríamos jamás, no se lo permitiría, ahora ni siquiera él iba a poder separarnos. Seth toco la puerta levemente y segundos después él estaba allí, un fuerte brillo apareció en sus ojos y una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, era mi Edward, el gran amor de mi vida, el padre de mi hijo, el hombre tierno y amoroso de siempre.

— Bella — susurro él.

— Edward…

— Bueno creo que me voy ya, ustedes necesitan espacio — Seth nos sonrío levemente y desapareció en medio del pasillo.

— Por favor pasa — pidió señalando hacia dentro de el departamento con su mano derecha — ¿Quieres algo de comer?

— No te preocupes estoy bien — asegure — me da gusto ver que tu tambien lo estas.

No estaba como me lo imagine, estaba bañado, su rostro radiante como siempre, afeitado y muy bien vestido, ¿Qué pensabas? Es un hombre educado y de buen ver, no anda por ahí como un vago por las cosas que le suceden.

— Bueno no he estado así siempre — agrego — pero quería recibirte de la mejor manera.

— Oh entiendo — dije acercándome un poco mas a él — pero no me hubiera importado verte de cualquier manera.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron la una con la otra, estaban cargadas de amor y necesidad, de orgullo e impaciencia, sentía la necesidad de lanzarme encima de él y besarlo hasta que nos falte el aire pero no podía, él me necesitaba conciente y entera para apoyarlo, no podía dejar que mis instintos fueran mas fuertes, Edward lo era mas, mi amor por él era mas fuerte que todo.

De repente el se abalanzo contra mi y junto nuestros labios, no lo vi pero ese calor sobre mi era único, era el que emanaba de su cuerpo, de su boca que necesitaba la mía, igual que la mía la suya, se apretó aun mas contra mi y escuche un leve gemido escapar de sus labios ¡Dios! Él era mi Edward, mi adorado y salvaje amor.

— Te he extrañado tanto amor — confeso deteniéndose a observarme por un momento.

— No mas de lo que yo a ti — respondí enredando mis dedos en sus rebeldes cabellos.

— Estas hermosa Bella — dijo besándome de nuevo — como siempre mi amor.

— Mentiroso.

— No soy un mentiroso, es la verdad.

— Voy a terminar por creerte mi vida.

— ¿Mi vida? Nunca me habías llamado así.

— ¿No te gusta? — pregunte preocupada por su reacción.

— Me gusta — respondió dedicándome una de esas sonrisas originales de él — mucho.

— ¡Edward! — grite de dolor al sentir un golpe brusco en mi vientre.

— Lo siento amor no quería lastimarte, perdóname — sus manos fueron automáticamente a mi vientre y lo acaricio con ternura — ¿Estas bien?

Puse una de mis manos sobre la suya — Estamos bien amor.

Inmediatamente te alejo — No se que me paso, perdí el control de la situación, no volveré hacerlo, despreocúpate.

— No te gusto ¿verdad? — pregunte al borde de las lagrimas — estoy gorda y fea.

— Bella por Dios me enloqueces — aclaro desesperado — ¿No te das cuenta? Eres tan hermosa.

Eso me basto para tomar la iniciativa que necesitábamos para estar juntos de una vez por todas, otra vez, tanto él como yo habíamos esperado por este momento, era nuestro momento, lo bese con devoción y amor infinito e incondicional, nuestro amor estaba en su apogeo porque a pesar de todo estábamos nuevamente juntos, sus labios correspondían a los movimientos de los míos, era una competencia pareja de deseo y pasión acumulada, lo necesitaba como hombre y yo era su mujer, solo suya.

— Eres una tramposa Bella — soltó después de un momento besándonos — ese vestido y ese maldito color, te amo.

No me dio tiempo de responder a aquello, me encontré de un momento a otro sobre la cama y con él encima mío, acariciaba mis piernas con audacia y su miembro rozaba mi sexo con desden, era absolutamente embriagante la sensación, siempre me pasaba con él, siempre lo sentía con él.

— Quiero ser tuya Edward, por favor amor.

Se detuvo por unos segundos y me miro fijamente, no entendí muy bien el mensaje de su mirada pero fue reconfortante ver esos ojos brillar de nuevo de esa manera.

— Ayúdame Bella, ayúdame por favor.

— Claro que si Edward, aquí estoy amor — tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese sus labios — para eso vine.

— ¡NO! — grito.

— Dejame ayudarte — suplique.

Nuestros labios chocaron de nuevo en un compás donde alguien debía triunfar, no estaba dispuesta a perder y por lo visto él tampoco, esa era una respuesta positiva, después de todo él me tenia aquí, en sus brazos, cerca de él, no me iría nunca, él me necesita y yo lo amo. No supe en que momento se deshizo de mi vestido, ahora estaba semidesnuda a su merced, y no me avergonzaba de ello, nunca mas. Me apresure a quitarle su camisa pero los atorados botones no cedían así que tuve que recurrir a mi fuerza humana y desatarlos por la mala, un fuerte gemido se escucho y supe que aquella acción violenta era la causante de esa gemido.

Edward besaba, masajeaba y mordisqueaba mis pezones, estaban duros y erguidos de excitación, hace tanto que Edward no me hacia sentir así, lo extrañaba dentro de mi, era ahora o nunca, ninguno de los dos podía parar a estas alturas, estábamos enceguecidos por la lujuria y la pasión, casi perdí la visión al sentir su lengua juguetear con mi sexo, no quedaba nada de lo que me cubría, estaba completamente desnuda en frente suyo.

— ¿Qué voy a ponerme ahora? — pregunte en medio de una risita.

— Nada, te ves mas hermosa desnuda.

— Pero… — Edward no me dejo terminar.

— Shhhh — puso uno de sus dedos en mi boca.

Me resigne gustosa a su afirmación, seria lo que él quisiera que fuera, no me opondría a nada que él me pidiera. Jale de sus pantalones para quitárselos pero se me estaba complicando ¡Maldita ropa de hombre! Intente jalarla de nuevo pero falle nuevamente y entonces él decidió desnudarse solo, confieso que eso me frustro un poco pero al tener su miembro tan cerca de mi cara me quede sin habla, sin pensamientos y sin nada. actúe rápidamente y lleve su miembro a mi boca, lo escuche quejarse pero después comenzó a disfrutar, sus gemidos y gritos me lo decían, le gustaba esto y a mi me encantaba.

— Be… ¡Bella! — grito — ¡Joder! ¡Sácalo ya o no respondo!

Lo mire de reojo y mordí levemente la punta de su sexo, estaba ahogada en su sabor y sus jugos, lo mas delicioso que hubiese probado jamás, me dirigí a sus labios y los ataque salvajemente, me parecia excitante que él se probara así mismo por medio de mi boca. Edward nos hizo girar y en un intento bruto trate de hacer lo mismo pero no lo conseguí, ahora el estaba encima de mi, controlándome por completo, eso me gustaba, su miembro se fue acercando poco a poco a mi entrepierna y se estaciono justo en la entrada, eso me estaba matando, lo quería dentro en el instante pero eso no pasaba, mire a Edward un poco molesta y él pareció entender porque inmediatamente se fundió en mi, sentí el mundo girar a mi alrededor, era una sensación inexplicable, igual que las anteriores, siempre era así con él. Sus embestidas aumentaban con el pasar del reloj y yo disfrutaba cada vez mas, era como si no existiera una cima, como si ese orgasmo nunca fuera a llegar hasta que…

— ¡Edward! ¡Oh! — gemí de placer — ¿Qué estas… ? ¡Oh!

— Mmm ¿Te gusta?

— Si, ¡Oh por Dios si!

Me había hecho girar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus penetraciones eran profundas y cargadas de pasión, el que me hiciera gemir sin poder verlo me hizo sentir curiosidad y mucha mas excitación, llego a un punto que no había explorado antes, ¿Cómo se llamara esta posición? Definitivamente quiero que la siga practicando, su pecho chocaba una y otra vez con mi espalda mientras que me susurraba cosas no muy decentes al oído y su mano derecha jugaba con mis senos ¡Joder! ¿Qué…?

— ¡Diablos! ¡Oh Edward!

— ¿Vas a venirte?

— ¡No! — grite en un ataque de orgullo sexual pero no pude evitarlo, me vine de golpe, derrame toda aquella esencia en las sabanas que habían sido cómplices de nuestro reencuentro.

— ¿Decías? — río.

— Tramposo — dije golpeándolo con una de las almohadas.

— Gracias Bella, gracias por no dejarme solo, gracias por estar aquí.

— Gracias a ti Edward, te amo mi amor.

Yo lo ayudaría, saldríamos juntos y triunfadores de esto, él lo merecía y yo quería que así fuera, ahora estábamos juntos, nos amamos y contra eso ni el mismo demonio puede.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo se me tarde demasiado pero no me odien T_T les prometo que no volvera a pasar esta vez se lo que digo y estoy segura de que no me ire a ningun pueblo donde solo haya una sala de internet y ademas pase muy llena... lo prometo por Edward Cullen... Palabra de Twilighter &amp; Robsessed que soy hasta la muerte \O (Si me conoces sabes que no juego con eso u_u)**_

_**Que les parecio el regreso? espero les haya gustado, habran mas sorpresas en el siguiente que sin falta sera el martes proximo, gracias a las que siguen aqui de verdad las tengo en nivel de agrado muy alto jejeje...**_

_**Besos y Abrazos...**_

_**"...Cuando pienses en dolor piensa en el amor y veras la solución..." Nuni**_

_**Puedes dejar tu comentario**_

_**dando click allí ↓ :D**_


	18. Nunca

****Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchas gracias a:<strong>_

_**janalez, Kalita Cullen, EriM, Vany Pattinson, mayra, Isela Cullen, cristabella-swan, andrea-0215, Laura Katherine, yajaira, Wetiyu, Arletita, Carlita luu, Sarita, BellaSwanCullen, Teresa adiction, DanielQuesada, roberta, Clarita, Bella ClanTwi, Baz, SuperGirl, Erika Cullen, Regina, carofuentes, Cata Cata, LilyPattinson, Ferchita Masen, Karina, Mau Rivera, LaMasPervert, nenitaCullen, Denis Elena, Kristal Cullen Masen...**_

* * *

><p>EdwardPOV<p>

Mi Bella estaba aquí, conmigo, durmiendo a mi lado, mi piel y su piel se habían vuelto a tocar después de un largo tiempo, demasiado diría yo pero ya estaba aquí, no tenia una idea de lo feliz que fui al verla después de abrir la puerta, ella acepto venir y tambien se sentía a gusto, eso significaba que me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella, no pude soportarlo mas, Seth no hacia sino recordarme que Bella sufría por no saber nada de mi y que lloraba todo el tiempo, estaba tratando de ser fuerte y alejarme de ella, era absurdo, no lo conseguí y entonces comprendí que ninguno de los dos podía seguir así, no era justo para nadie, nos amábamos y nuestro lugar era uno al lado del otro y aquí esta, por fin en mi costado y no dejare que se aleje nunca mas, es mía, al igual que nuestro bebe. En un movimiento tierno y dulce, acaricie levemente su vientre, no quería que se despertara, me causaba tanta felicidad tenerla así.

— Mmm — susurro aun dormida.

— Shhh — tatareé para que siguiera durmiendo.

Ese bebe era mío, era nuestro y yo solo estaba atenido a lo que me había pasado hace unos años, lo cierto es que tenia mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar pero ya no mas, todo lo que he vivido y lo que me ha pasado me ha ayudado a madurar algunos aspectos de mi vida que yacían sin razón, no tenia porque rechazar a esa criatura que Bella llevaba en su vientre ¿Cómo podría? Hace parte de ella y de mi, es el fruto de este amor tan grande y generoso, ahora lo sabia, ahora sabia que amaba a Bella y a mi hijo, lucharía por ellos en contra de lo que viniera, ellos eran mi vida y mi razón de ser de ahora en adelante, nada debía importarme mas, siempre estoy tratando de ayudar y complacer al mundo entero pero eso se termino, nadie nunca mas se volvería a burlar de mi, no me podía decepcionar de peor manera de cómo lo hice con Esme, nunca le perdonaría que me haya engañado de tal forma, pero lo que si nunca le perdonaría es que haya traicionado a mi madre.

— ¿Amor? — llamo Bella mirándome un poco alarmada.

— Buenos días perezosa — conteste con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

— Mmm no quiero levantarme aun — resoplo estirando su cuerpo en señal de cansancio.

— ¿Estas adolorida? — pregunte preocupado.

— Bueno solo un poco — confeso — pero quien no después de todo lo que hicimos anoche.

— No tienes que recordármelo — aclare — se perfectamente que paso a cada segundo.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto levantando sugestivamente una de sus cejas — no recuerdo bien, no se quisiera recordar mas.

Sus palabras llegaron como ondas de pasión y excitación a mis oídos, no podía creer la desvergüenza de Bella en esa mañana, todo era tan confuso con ella, pero me gustaba, cada forma de sorprenderme y hacerme el hombre mas afortunado y loco del mundo, recordaba sus gritos, sus gemidos y sus ataques, sobre todos sus ataques, era como si dos fieras furiosas estuvieran apareándose, yo no sabia domarla pero ella si que sabia como tratarme y enloquecerme al instante, lo peor de todo era ese hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, nunca antes había visualizado un mejor color que ese, Bella llego a mi vida para ajustar cuentas y cambiar una que otra cosa que no se adaptaban a su forma de amarme y comprenderme, debí sentirme impotente pero no fue así, estaba totalmente aturdido con mis sentimientos, la amaba y eso bastaba para aceptar cualquier cosa que viniera junto a ella.

Finalmente después de recordarle un poco lo que había pasado la noche anterior decidió levantarse de la cama, nos duchamos juntos, ella me vistió a mi y yo a ella, fue realmente divertido ver su puchero después de ver su look en el espejo, le puse unos vaqueros carmesí y una blusa demasiado ancha para su figura de color rojo, Bella dio varias vueltas mientras se reparaba una y otra vez, la mire con el ceño fruncido y ella me dedico una mirada furiosa.

— ¿Estas demente? — pregunto contrariada.

— No voy a permitir que miren lo que es mío — aclare con decisión.

— Pues lo siento señor posesión pero no saldré a la calle así — refunfuño entrando al baño.

— Bella quedamos en algo — recordé — no es justo.

— No voy a salir así Edward, no seré la mujer perfecta pero tengo mis gustos — expreso con desdén — además esa ropa es demasiado incomoda, parezco tu hermano menor.

— ¿Sabes que soy un hombre extremadamente celoso? — pregunte serio.

Bella salio del baño con un lindo vestido verde que apenas y cubrían los muslos de sus hermosas y tonificadas piernas.

— ¡Oh no, no me he dado cuenta de eso posesión! — exclamo sarcástica.

— No se que es tan gracioso Bella — dije enojado — estoy hablando en serio, además estas embarazada ¿Lo recuerdas?

Bella me lanzo una mirada de reparación y yo no lo soporte y baje la mirada, ahora era donde ella me haría una pregunta muy compleja, lo vi venir.

— ¿Estas hablando de nuestro bebe? — se acerco levemente y tomo mi barbilla haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

— Si, no voy a permitir que la madre de mi hijo sea considerada un pedazo de carne — explique rápido pero no me di cuenta que una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos.

— ¡Edward! — chillo alegremente y se lanzo en mis brazos — ¡Edward, amor me haces tan feliz!

¿Qué me pasaba? Yo no podía ponerme así con Bella solo por la ropa que usa, ella es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo ¿Por qué impedir que luzca como la mujer hermosa que es? Estaba realmente demente, había cometido muchas locuras en lo que llevaba de día pero no podía permitir que pasara a mayores — Tienes que ser conciente y dejarla ser libre Edward — _me repetía mentalmente._

— Perdóname Bella, no se que me pasa, sabes que tienes toda la libertad del mundo para hacer lo que quieras amor — agregue agitado — te ves hermosa con ese vestido mi Bella.

— No te preocupes amor, se que estas pasando por un mal momento y que tus ideas no están muy en orden- acaricio mi mejilla dulcemente — aquí estoy amor, nada nos va a separar, nunca.

— Nunca.

El día se fue antes de que empezara a disfrutarlo con ella, todo era malditamente rápido cuando me encontraba a su lado, el tiempo a veces es tu amigo pero siempre es tu peor enemigo, no importa si tu crees que te ayuda, al final del día o de la situación te das cuenta de que pudiste hacerlo mejor o que no tuviste el suficiente tiempo para hacer todo lo que tu condición de humano te pedía, así me sentía, el tiempo paso y paso y siento que no hice sonreír lo suficiente a Bella, que no la bese como hubiera querido, no la disfrute lo suficiente, tanto así que mi cuerpo la quiere, me la reclama a gritos, me la exige con desesperación y hermosura, es como una tormenta en verano, que hace que sea mas tentador salir a recibirla y disfrutarla como nunca. Tampoco era de mi ayuda las miradas cómplices que Bella me dedicaba de reojo, me sentía cohibido y usado por ella, estaba jodidamente estupido y sensible.

— Edward…

— ¿Si? — incite para que se animara a continuar.

— ¿Qué piensas? — pregunto curiosa — no se es que te noto ansioso y bueno me preocupa.

— ¿Por qué te preocuparía algo como eso? — pregunte de vuelta, en realidad no sabia que responderle.

— ¿Me prometes que no desapare….? — sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el fuerte llanto que desato mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

— Te amo Bella, no me iré, no puedo — asegure sincero, nunca — _dije para mi. _

— Yo… yo no se que haría si nos dejaras de nuevo — desato con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos.

— Perdóname por eso amor, perdóname.

— Solo necesito escuchar que no te iras — esbozo mirándome.

— No me iré mi Bella, no te dejare, ni a ti ni a mi bebe — asegure y pensaba cumplirlo, ya no podría hacerlo, no después de aceptar lo que me estaba pasando, no después de renunciar a todo por ellos, mi familia.

Aquellos deseos animales desaparecieron como el humo que emana del fuego, ahora todo lo que en mi yacía era un tierno amor, no todo es deseo y pasión sin control, estos momentos de comprensión y confesión de miedos tambien hacen parte de las relaciones y son parte importante para que esta funcione, así me sentí esta noche, porque a pesar de no haber hecho el amor con Bella me sentía reconfortado y visiblemente satisfecho, el saber hablar y ayudar a tu pareja tambien se siente excitante, no de la forma verbal en la que todos piensan al oír esa palabra, sino al placer que te produce saber que eres mas que sexo para esa persona, mas que un gran amor, mas que la vida propia.

Los días fueron acabándose uno a uno y las cosas con Bella iban mejor que nunca, hablábamos de todo un poco y me contó algo que me agrado mucho: su amistad con Seth me hacia muy feliz, nadie mejor que él para estar cerca de ella cuando yo no este, nadie mejor que mi gran amigo y hermano, no confiaba en nadie mas como para encargarle el bienestar de una persona que amo tanto, sabia que las cosas con James apenas empezaban y debía tener todo preparado para defenderme de él, esta vez no podía dejar que Bella se involucrara en esto ni por accidente, la mantendría lo mas lejos posible de mis problemas pero primero debía sincerarme con ella, contarle ese pequeño pedazo de mi vida que afecto la gran parte de ella, confesarle mi sentimiento de frustración y el porque sentía aquella negación hacia nuestro bebe, era importante para mi contárselo y se que era mucho mas importante para ella saberlo.

— ¿Y cuando piensas hacerlo? — pregunto Seth desorientado.

— No lo se pero debe ser pronto — conteste nervioso — Es que cuando estoy a punto de contarle todo me da mucho miedo Seth, no quiero que Bella huya de mi.

— No lo hará Edward, Bella es una de las pocas mujeres maravillosas que conozco — me animo palmeando mi hombro.

— ¿Y es que hay alguna mas en tu lista? — pregunte intrigado, a mi amigo no le agradaba mucho hablar de sus "amores"

— Claro que si amigo, como por ejemplo Esme — Seth me miro expectante y yo solo baje la mirada.

— No quiero hablar de ella Seth, por favor.

— Edward no le has dado la oportunidad de hablar — sentencio respetivo.

— No quiero hablar con ella, no quiero siquiera recordar que existe — asegure dolido.

— ¿Estas conciente de lo que dices Edward? — pregunto contrariado — recuerda quien fue Esme en tu vida, tu madre Edward, tu sustento y apoyo.

— ¡Basta ya! — chille enojado — ¿Para eso querías verme?

— Solo quiero que pienses bien las cosas amigo, ¿Cuántas pruebas mas quieres para asegurarte de que Esme esta arrepentida? Que te ama.

— No se si pueda con lo que hizo Seth, ¿Te puedes imaginar como se sintió mi madre con esa traición? Y todavía tenia el descaro de hablarme de ella, me dijo que era una mujer hermosa y alegre.

— Es lo que debe pensar de ella — mascullo — te recomiendo que hables con ella, tal vez te tranquilice un poco.

— No quiero saber mas de ella, nunca.

— Mira Edward yo….

— Nada Seth por favor no me digas mas — pedí cortando sus palabras — algún día tendré el valor de enfrentarla y pedirle cuentas pero no ahora, por favor.

— Esta bien, no insistiré mas — se excuso — es solo que ver a Esme de esa manera me desespera, esta muy mal Edward.

— No es mi culpa — me defendí — ¿Cómo podía reaccionar ante algo como eso?

— Lo se pero es deprimente verla así — insistió.

— No entiendo cual es esa preocupación Seth, ella no debería importarte ¿O si? — cuestione.

— Sabes que Esme ha sido clave en mi vida Edward, tu y yo somos amigos desde niños y yo me acostumbre a su cariño.

— Si es cierto discúlpame es que a veces se me meten ideas estupidas en la cabeza — resople — no me hagas caso.

— ¿Cuáles son esas cosas estupidas? — pregunto curioso.

— No se como que tal vez tu y mi.. Esme son… ya sabes — reí — solo no me hagas caso.

— ¿Te molestaría? — cuestiono interesado y comencé a alarmarme.

— Por supuesto que si Seth — confirme — no me imagino a mi mejor amigo conviviendo en pareja con la mujer que alguna vez llame madre, es ridículo.

— Pensé que no te importaban ese tipo de cosas pero veo que me equivoque — comento entristecido — pero descuida Esme y yo nunca tendríamos una relación de ese modo, soy como un hijo para ella.

— Cambiemos de tema ¿quieres? — ofrecí.

— ¿Cómo esta Bella?

— Bien, bueno al menos eso creo — fruncí el ceño — estoy muy asustado Seth.

— Es una gran mujer Edward, y lo mejor de todo es que te ama sin condiciones — expreso — concluirá lo mismo que todos hicimos, que no tienes la culpa de aquello.

— ¿Y si no? ¿Si me rechaza? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella? ¿Sin mi hijo?

— ¿Escuche bien? ¿Hijo?

— Si, es que con todo esto que paso entendí que estaba prácticamente solo, me recordé de niño, perdí a uno de mis padres y por mas amor que mi padre me ofreció yo sentía ganas de tener a mi madre conmigo, no se pensé que tal vez mi hijo necesite de mi, hay cosas que puede decirme a mi y a su madre no y de repente deje atrás mis temores y libere mi amor por él, esa fue una de las fuertes razones que me llevaron a pedirte que trajeras a Bella a mi lado, los necesito a los dos en mi vida Seth.

— Vaya hasta me dieron ganas de tener un hijo — río.

— Yo seré el padrino ¿entendido?

— No tenias que aclarar eso ¿Quién mas podría?

— Gracias por todo amigo — agregue acercándome a Seth — tu siempre has estado conmigo y yo te he fallado muchas veces, solo espero que esta amistad nunca se acabe porque en verdad te quiero.

— Voy empezar a llorar mejor cállate — evadió divertido.

— Bien, solo olvídalo.

Charlamos un tiempo mas y después acompañe a Seth a comprar su nuevo auto, estaba maravilloso, vi muchos que le encajaban muy bien a Bella pero al recordar aquella frase: "no vuelvas a hacerlo, no me gustan las sorpresas y menos si son tan caras" creo que seria capaz de dejarme si lo hacia, me gustaría llenarla de regalos y consentirla pero ella es tan diferente, no recuerdo alguna vez que haya recibido un regalo mío sin reprochármelo primero, intente eso mismo con ella pero es claro que para ella somos diferentes, me canso de decirle que no me importa pero parece no comprender mis palabras, todo el tiempo se cuestiona el porque me enamore de ella, no puedo tener un solo gesto de enojo porque para ella significa que me aburrí y ya no la amo, como si eso fuera posible en esta vida, desde que la conocí sentí como mi corazón revivió, como mi vida se encendió y mis ilusiones suplicaron por una nueva esperanza de amor en mi rutina.

— ¿Qué estuviste a punto de que? — pregunto con la boca entre abierta.

— A punto de comprarte un auto — conteste juguetón.

— No te atrevas Edward Cullen — advirtió — tienes terminantemente prohibido hacerme regalos ¿recuerdas?

— Si amor lo se — me resigne — por eso no lo hice pero ganas no me faltaban.

— Yo solo te necesito a ti — expreso besando mi mejilla — mi bebe y tu son el mejor regalo de vida que me hayan podido dar.

— Si tan solo me dejaras consentirte Bella — suplique — no tiene nada de malo que un hombre quiera llenar de regalos a su mujer.

— Ni tu ni yo somos comunes amor — recordó y me dedico una sonrisa tierna — tu porque eres tan hermoso y maravilloso y yo porque mi torpeza es única.

— No Bella tu eres hermosa y maravillosa y yo soy un estupido hombre enamorado — aclare — ¿Por qué te reprochas tanto?

— No me reprocho pero se lo que soy — agrego — no puedo engañarme.

La tome de la cintura y la lleve hasta quedar frente al espejo — ¿ves lo hermosa que eres?

— No estoy mal — río — hay mujeres mucho mas hermosas Edward.

— Nunca me daré por vencido — advertí — algún día comprenderás lo que provocas no solo en mi sino en todos los hombres Isabella Swan.

— Solo me importas tu — aclaro — eres el único hombre para mi amor.

Un silencio se apodero de nuestro espacio y entonces comprendí que había llegado el momento de confesarme con aquella mujer que me amaba y me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de vida, necesitaba sincerarme con ella pero tenia miedo, seria demasiado doloroso para mi si ella me juzga por aquello, se alejaría de mi, me tendría miedo y yo no podría vivir con eso, pero era algo que tenia que asumir, no podía hacerla esperar mas, ella tenia un pedazo de mi dentro suyo y era merecedora de saber la verdad, de saber que puede pasar con nuestro bebe, me dolía decírselo y seguro iba a angustiarse como yo lo hice cuando me entere de aquello, si algo le pasaba a esa criatura seria mi culpa, Bella lo comprendería, me culparía, me odiaría y me abandonaría.

— No quiero perder a este bebe — dije mientras acariciaba su vientre — no otra vez, no esta vez.

— No pasara amor — animo — ya veras que este bebe será hermoso y fuerte como su papá.

— Es que tu no sabes Bella — solté entre lagrimas desesperadas — yo estoy maldito, yo no….

— Edward no lo hagas — pidió — no me importa saber nada, yo se que tu eres un buen hombre que no seria capaz de dañar algo tan hermoso e indefenso como lo es un hijo.

— Escúchame Bella — suplique — necesito que sepas la verdad, ya no puedo callarme.

— Escúchame tu a mi — tomo mi cara entre sus manos y beso mis ojos — primero cálmate amor, no me gusta verte así, sea lo que sea estoy aquí, estaré aquí siempre te lo prometo, nunca me iré, nunca.

— Te amo Bella, te juro que yo no quería que aquello pasara, hubiera dado mi vida por la de mi bebe pero no pude salvarlo, no pude hacer nada.

Flashback.

Mi hijo estaba aquí conmigo, su pequeño cuerpo me invadía de felicidad y ternura, nunca me imagine sentirme así de completo, cada vez que lloraba y balbuceaba me llenaba por completo, era un pedazo de mi hecho vida, después de todo yo era capaz de hacer algo tan hermoso aunque no contara con el amor de sus dos padres, estaba claro que a Tanya no le importaba en lo absoluto nuestro bebe, este niño tan maravilloso que es capaz de remendar la vida de cualquier ser humano.

Un día todo aquello se quedo en palabras, llegue a casa muy alarmado y no escuche el llanto de mi bebe, corrí por el pasillo pero todo se hacia mas cruel, él no estaba por ningún lado, lo busque en su habitación, en la mía, la de mi madre, el jardín, la alberca y nada, no estaba, empecé a entristecerme con el hecho de que todo había sido un hermoso sueño y él nunca fue real, no me lo parecia pero había aprendido a tenerlo conmigo todos los días, por él seria capaz de todo.

— ¡Joven que bueno que llaga! — exclamo Niza abalanzándose sobre mi.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunte regresando a la realidad.

— Su bebe se puso malito — comenzó — el doctor Black trajo a un amigo suyo pero el niño seguía moradito y se lo llevaron al hospital.

-¿Al hospital? — cuestione y de repente comprendí lo que pasaba, él si existía, era real y estaba en peligro.

corrí rápidamente hasta mi auto y maneje desesperado hasta el hospital que me había indicado Niza, nada le puede pasar a mi hijo, nada — _repetía para mi una y otra vez. _Daria mi vida con tal de que él viviera, nada era mas importante en ese momento para mi, solo él, mi vida, mi hijo, mi Tony. En cuanto estuve en el hospital me apresure a saber de mi hijo, nadie sabia decirme nada y empecé a preocuparme, eso no era buena señal, cuando los médicos evitan hablar contigo y ponen esas caras es porque hay algo malo que no quieren decirte.

— ¡Edward hijo no atendías el teléfono! — exclamo Esme lanzándose en mis brazos.

— Lo siento madre pero no lo escuche ni sentí — explique — ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?

— Edward tienes que ser fuerte — pidió Esme y entonces supe que algo dentro de mi se murió — el pequeño Tony…

De pronto unos gritos interrumpieron las palabras de mi madre y no sabia si respirar o morirme de una vez, no sabia si en realidad seria capaz de escuchar eso que sabia perfectamente que iban a decirme.

— ¡Allí estas! ¡asesino! — grito Tanya aprisionada en los brazos de su madre — ¡tu lo mataste maldito! ¡eres un asesino!

— ¿Qué estas diciéndome? — me acerque a ella y la enfrente — ¿Dónde esta Tony? Quiero verlo.

— Esta muerto Edward — soltó Tanya en seco — lo mataste, mataste a mi hijo.

— ¿¡DONDE ESTA TONY! — pregunte alarmado.

— Venga conmigo señor Cullen — ofreció un doctor que iba de paso por el pasillo.

Lo seguí sin pensarlo dos veces, necesitaba ver a mi hijo, no iba a creer nada de lo que me decían sino lo veía con mis propios ojos, mi bebe, mi pedacito irreal de esperanza, de vida, el no podía estar muerto, no podía dejarme solo en este mundo tan cruel si se había ido tenia que llevarme con él.

— Es aquí — indico el doctor — no puede quedarse mucho tiempo señor, en verdad lo siento.

— Gracias.

Aquel cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro como para pensar que adentro había un niño, era un niño hermoso pero ya no respiraba, su pecho no se movía y sus ojos estaban cerrados para siempre, ni siquiera pude conocer sus verdaderos ojos, ni siquiera pudo llegar a reconocerme como su padre, no vivió absolutamente nada, aunque en ese nada me enamoro irrevocablemente, ya no estaba, el latido de su corazón se silencio y sentía ganas de silenciar él mío, yo debí haberme ido, él tenia que conocer el mundo, enamorarse y tener hijos.

Me tumbe en el suelo y grite desconsolado, solo quería que el llorara, solo quería poder despedirme de él y que supiera que estuve allí, que estuve con él hasta el ultimo momento, aunque no fue así, mis pensamientos eran suyos y mis deseos me controlaban, no quería separarme de aquel cuerpo sin vida porque en mi yacía la oportunidad de un milagro de vida que me lo devolviera, yo lo necesitaba mas que nada para salir adelante, nada era mas importante para mi.

— Señor Cullen ya debe retirarse — recordó un medico diferente al anterior.

— ¿Quién es usted? — pregunte con repugnancia — no ve que estoy con mi bebe, no puedo dejarlo solo, esta muy pequeño y me necesita.

— Soy medico pediatra — dijo — atendí a si hijo señor, es una verdadera pena no haber podido hacer mas.

— ¿Pena? — cuestione — ¿¡PENA! Maldita sea usted dejo morir a mi hijo y lo único que siente es pena.

— Hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos señor Cullen — explico — lastimosamente la lección era importante.

— ¿De que me esta hablando? — pregunte confundido.

— Su bebe presentaba un flujo pulmonar — agrego — ese flujo le impedía respirar bien, es algo muy complicado por la corta vida del niño.

— Nació sano, era un niño fuerte y maravilloso — exprese con montones de lagrimas fluyendo por mis mejillas.

— Es algo muy difícil de detectar de inmediato señor Cullen — explico — la mayoría de estos casos son por problemas al momento de concebir, es algo demasiado remoto que pase, en casos es producido por el desarrollo sexual temprano de alguno de los padres.

Un recuerdo remoto vino a mi cabeza y entonces fui conciente de que en verdad mi hijo se había ido y fue mi culpa, mis espermatozoides produjeron ese flujo que desgraciadamente se albergaron en sus pulmones, él no tuvo fuerzas, no pudo respirar y sufrió mucho al dejar este mundo sin apenas haberlo conocido, ahora entendía los gritos de Tanya culpándome, yo era un asesino, mate a mi hijo y nunca me lo perdonaría, mi cuerpo se separo de mi alma y mis ganas de vivir y disfrutar se esfumaron desde ese día.

Fin Flashback.

— Edward debió ser tan doloroso para ti amor — Bella me reconforto en un abrazo y beso mi frente — eso no volverá a pasar, nuestro bebe no se ira.

— ¿No entiendes lo que te digo? Es mi culpa Bella, mi hijo se murió por mi culpa yo lo mate.

— No digas eso Edward — pidió — no fue tu culpa, tu mismo me dijiste que hubieras dado la vida por tu bebe, no pudiste hacer nada amor.

— Después que salí de aquella habitación me encontré con Tanya, ella me lo explico todo Bella, ella tenia razón, soy un asesino y mate a mi hijo ¿lo entiendes? ¡mi hijo!

— A ella no le importaba su bebe amor, en cambio tu lo quisiste hasta el ultimo momento — agrego tratando de consolarme — olvídate de cualquier cosa que esa mujer te haya dicho, lo hizo para dañarte la vida, no permitas que lo siga haciendo.

— A los 17 años me diagnosticaron reflujo testicular por mi tan activa vida sexual — explique y vi como Bella se separo un poco de mi, estaba empezando a perderla — me cure pero al parecer quedaron secuelas de aquello, ese reflujo viaja con mis espermatozoides y al momento de concebir entra con él albergando alguna parte de la placenta, el medico me explico que a veces puede desaparecer pero en el caso de mi hijo no fue así, se albergo en su pulmón y le impedía respirar Bella ¿ahora lo entiendes? Por eso tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar, ya no lo soportaría, te perdería a ti tambien, no quiero vivir con algo como eso, me odiaras si ese bebe muere.

— No fue tu culpa — insistió con lagrimas en sus ojos — no lo hiciste con intención Edward, no seas tan duro contigo mismo por favor.

— Basta Bella ¿es que acaso no oíste todo lo que te dije?

— Si lo oí — afirmo — y porque lo hice te digo que no fue tu culpa, no querías hacerle daño a tu bebe.

— ¿Cómo dices que no es mi culpa? — pregunte absorto en las lagrimas y el sufrimiento al revivir todo aquello — si me hubiera comportado de manera sana en mi adolescencia nada de eso hubiera pasado.

— No puedes reprocharte por eso — se acerco a mi y me miro a los ojos — ¿acaso sabias que te pasaría todo eso?

— No pero debí prevenirlo — me juzgue — ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aun duele Bella, las palabras condenatorias de Tanya retumban en mi cabeza todos los días y no quiero imaginar lo que producirán en mi las tuyas, si algo sale mal, vas a odiarme.

— No lo hare — aseguro — nunca lo haría Edward, ahora se toda la verdad y no sabes lo mucho que te amo, te amo mucho mas que antes porque ahora lo necesitamos, estando juntos podemos buscar una solución para eso, podemos visitar especialistas, ha pasado mucho tiempo amor ya no te preocupes, veras como en unos años estaremos disfrutando de nuestro hijo, juntos y felices los dos.

— Yo estoy dispuesto a todo por mi hijo y por ti Bella, los amo — exprese sincero — no quiero que les pase nada, no se que seria de mi se eso pasa de nuevo yo…

— Shhh — me acorto con un beso — ya no lo digas mas Edward, ahora solo debemos pensar en nuestra felicidad y en nuestro bebe.

— Hablare con Jacob, tal vez él conozca a alguien que nos pueda ayudar — asentí — gracias Bella, gracias por amarme tanto, gracias por no culparme.

— Nunca haría eso amor — soltó firme — así como nunca me separare de ti, pase lo que pase, te lo prometo mi Edward, mi amor.

La sostuve fuerte entre mis brazos y junte nuestros labios con fuerza y dedicación.

— Nunca, nunca, nunca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaa ya lo arregle, ahora si sale completo, no entiendo que pudo haber pasado ayer porque cuando lo subí me apareció bien, tal vez fue un problema de carga o no se como lo subí con tanta prisa :**_

_**Le pido disculpas a las que leyeron ayer mismo, no fue mi intención, y gracias por **_

_**avisarme del error tan rápido sino no hubiera podido solucionarlo. Gracias ^_^**_

_**Edward ya se confeso y es muy triste por lo que esta pasando pero tranquilas que no soy tan mala como creen, en realidad me duele saber que esta así. **_

_**Nos leemos la próxima semana, no se bien que día porque el Internet anda muy complicado por acá, puede ser antes de lo creen o después de lo que esperan xDD pero la próxima semana seguro ;)**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**"...Nunca puedes planear el futuro a través del pasado..." Edmund Burke.**_

_**Puedes dejar tu comentario**_

_**dando click allí ↓ :D**_


	19. El temor a la verdad

******Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.******

* * *

><p><strong>Estarán<strong>** pensando igual que yo sobre que los milagros si existen al ver esto verdad?**

**Se que les debo una explicacion y aqui les va... He tenido muchos problemas y ahora entiendo a las demas escritoras, esto es extremadamente dificil, primero mis vacaciones y que no podia actualizar pero que si escribi y adelante mucho esta historia pero no contaba con que un idiota me empujara por las escaleras de un aeropuerto por alcanzar un pinche maleta; gracias a Dios no fue algo grave solo una pierna fracturada pero eso no fue lo peor chicas, ME QUEDE SIN COMPU, me dieron de alta, regrese a mi casa y mi compu no prendio, hice todo lo posible por recuperarla pero era imposible, despues intente recuperar lo que adelante del fic en el disco duro pero fue inutil, no se imaginan lo duro que ha sido todo ultimamente, y no tendre compu sino hasta Julio ya que sacando cuentas solo la podre comprar hasta ese mes :( ustedes no me creeran pero este capitulo lo escribi desde mi celular, me la pase horas y horas buscando una aplicacion que me lo permitiera asi que si hay alguna palabra mal o me comi alguna letra disculpen pero es bien dificil escribir en esto.**

**No las interrumpo mas... Muchas gracias por la paciencia y preocupacion por ustedes me anime a cometer esta locura.**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Edward me había contado aquella cruel historia sobre su pasado, ahora entendía porque se negaba a aceptar nuestro bebe, lo entendía todo, el había sufrido tanto y yo no supe entenderlo siempre le reproche su actitud y esas reacciones que en ese entonces eran absurdas para mi, pero ya sabia toda la verdad y estaba plenamente agradecida con Edward por sincerarse conmigo, haría lo que fuera necesario para sanar completamente su alma y su corazón, el tenia tanto miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a nuestro bebe y era entendible después de todo lo que vivió, pero yo sabia que eso no pasaría, estaba segura que este bebe seria una bendición en nuestra vida, nuestro bebe seria esa agua pura y bendita que limpiaría profundamente los sentimientos encontrados que Edward aun guardaba en su corazón. Los últimos días se había comportado muy extraño y sabia perfectamente la razón, Edward se sentía mal porque pensaba que yo me sentía igual y por eso estaba planeando algo para demostrarle que no me importaba nada de su pasado, yo le amaba.<p>

— Buenos días — saludo Edward con la mirada fija al suelo.

— Buenos días amor — me acerque a el y deje un casto beso en su mejilla.

— Debo irme — se levanto de golpe — quede de verme con Seth.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo mas seguiremos así? — pregunte enfurruñada, yo quería hacerlo feliz pero el no ponía de su parte y para mi era difícil hacerlo sola.

— No se a que te refieres Bella — espeto desviando su mirada a la puerta — pero no quiero discutir sobre eso ahora, quede con Seth, se me hace tarde.

No me dio tiempo a protestar, inmediatamente desapareció en medio de la puerta y de manera automática mis lagrimas empezaron a caer, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del daño tan cruel que me hacia? Limpie mis lagrimas rápidamente y me incorpore para salir, no podía quedarme aquí tirada en la cama llorando todo el día, tenia que hacer algo y solo una persona podía aturdirme a saber que, me di una rápida ducha y me vestí con un cómodo vestido lila, ya se me notaba un poco mi panza y no quería incomodar a mi bebe, llame a Esme para avisarle sobre mi visita y salí de prisa a cumplirla. Esme era la única que sabría decirme que hacer, ella conocía perfectamente a Edward y me diría si estaba haciendo algo mal, estaba desesperada con la actitud que Edward había tomado después de aquella noche.

Tome un taxi en las afueras del edificio y le indique la dirección a la que quería que me llevara, en todo el camino no hice mas que pensar en Edward, no comprendía que había pasado, después de que me conto lo de su bebe con Tanya yo le había dado todo mi apoyo y comprensión e inmediatamente el solo me demostró su agradecimiento y amor, todo cambio al día siguiente.

Flashback

Me desperté agitada y busque a Edward con desesperación pero el no estaba por ningún lado de la habitación, decidí levantarme de la cama e ir a su encuentro pero no fue necesario ya que el había entrado en silencio y me miro con una tristeza que me revolvió el estomago, habían sido tan pocas las veces que Edward me dedicaba una mirada como esa, ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Seguramente si, devolví mi mente unas horas atrás pero no recordé haber dicho algo que lo molestara, pero entonces ¿Que le sucede? Decidí dejar de dar vueltas y me anime a preguntarle.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Perdóname Bella, yo nunca quise atormentarte de esa manera — se acerco a mi y poso sus rodillas en el suelo — perdóname por favor.

— Edward amor no entiendo nada ¿Que va mal? — estaba completamente confundida, en verdad no entendía que me hablaba.

— Entiendo que no quieras hablar de eso — soltó en un suspiro. Se levanto y se encerró en el baño por mucho tiempo, ya empezaba a preocuparme y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta para preguntarle si todo estaba bien. El abrió de repente, me miro de reojo y siguió su camino hasta la salida.

— ¿Edward? — lo llame con el ceño fruncido — ¿Vas a salir?

— ¿No es obvio? — esbozo sin voltear a mirarme, abrió la puerto y se fue dando un fuerte portazo.

Fin flashback

Desde ese día el Edward amoroso y respetuoso había desaparecido para darle paso a un hombre frio y se podría decir que un poco arrogante, siempre que trataba de entablar una conversación, el simplemente la evadía inventando cualquier tipo de excusa barata y yo no podía evitar llorar por lo mal que me hacia sentir, trate de ser fuerte y tolerable pero la situación llego demasiado lejos y tenia que acabarla a como diera lugar. Tome el celular para llamar a Edward y avisarle que no estaría en casa por unas horas pero nunca contesto así que decidí dejarle un mensaje de voz.

Edward me sentí un poco mal y decidí salir un rato a dar una vuelta, solo quería avisarte aunque se que llegaras mucho mas tarde que yo, nos vemos amor, te amo

Colgué el teléfono y lo guarde en mi bolsa.

Cuando tuve conciencia de la realidad ya estaba fuera de la gran mansión Cullen, suspire y camine hacia la puerta, me disponía a tocar como cualquier otra persona pero de un momento a otro Esme apareció en medio de la puerta con una amable sonrisa.

— Hola Esme — me eche a sus brazos como si fuera mi madre, ella me recibió con regocijo y emoción.

— Oh Bella querida que bueno que viniste — sus lagrimas ya eran visibles sobre su mejilla — me siento tan sola en esta casa tan grande.

— ¿Y Rosalie? — pregunte nada mas que por educación.

— En realidad no lo se — Esme sonrió triste y tomo mi mano — ella esta con sus propios problemas Bella.

— Me imagino — exprese en un suspiro — ¿Como estas Esme?

— Muy triste Bella — inmediatamente rompió en llanto, ¿Como se me había ocurrido venir a darle mas problemas a Esme? Ella esta tan agobiada con su vida y yo aquí molestándola.

— Esme... Yo... Dime que quieres que haga — la consolé abrazándola con fuerza — ¿Es por Edward?

— Mi niño Bella, me odia.

— No Esme, Edward te adora — asegure — es solo que esta muy confundido y atormentado — en ese momento mis lagrimas descendieron, no pude retenerlas mas tiempo porque sentía un nudo en la garganta que me hacia agonizar.

— ¿Bella? — llamo Esme tomando mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a que la mirara — ¿Que pasa pequeña?

— No lo se Esme, Edward es tan injusto conmigo y yo... Yo no se que mas hacer — explique hipando.

— Cuéntame Bella — pidió con ternura — sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea.

— No debí venir a mortificarte — la mire avergonzada — tu estas tan triste y yo no debí...

Esme no me dejo terminar — Shhh, basta Bella, me agrada que hayas venido por favor cuéntame lo que pasa.

— Edward me ha contado todo — Esme me observo incrédula esperando a que le aclarara las cosas — me conto todo lo que paso con su bebe.

Las horas en la mansión Cullen se fueron demasiado rápidas para mi gusto, me encantaba hablar con Esme, ella emanaba tanta tranquilidad y amor que me contagiaba, era increíble como aquella mujer amaba a Edward, yo estaba segura de que era correspondida pero desgraciadamente después de todo lo que había pasado tardaría mucho en aceptarlo porque en el fondo sabia que se reconciliarían, era un amor demasiado grande para ser desperdiciado. Esme me platico sobre la niñez de Edward, James y el nunca se toleraron y Edward siempre era el que mas perdía, "y sigue siendo lo mismo" pensé. Claro que Edward era mucho mejor que el, ni siquiera se podía hablar de una comparación remota entre ambos porque simplemente no la había, Edward es amoroso y delicado, además de respetuoso y todo un caballero, ¿Que mujer no se enamoraría de el? Yo era tan afortunada de que el se fijara en mi, nos encontramos de una manera tan extraña y ahora estamos juntos y completamente enamorados porque a pesar de su actitud yo estaba segura de su amor, habíamos pasado demasiadas cosas juntos como para dudar de eso. Suspire contemplando el edificio donde habíamos pasado las ultimas semanas, pague el taxi y subí al departamento.

Me sorprendí al ver las luces prendidas, eso solo quería decir una cosa "Edward esta aquí" suspire y sonreí sin darme cuenta.

— Hola — esbozo aquella voz suave y melodiosa.

— Hola — conteste y voltee mi mirada hacia el — ¿Que tal tu día?

— Complicado — soltó un suspiro de cansancio y me miro fijamente a los ojos, sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por un momento — digamos que hay mucho trabajo acumulado.

— ¿Volviste a la empresa? — pregunte sorprendida y emocionada a la vez — Edward, amor eso es maravilloso — caso chille y bese todo su rostro, no pensé en nada mas que en el y en mi, en nuestro amor.

— Me alegra que no tengas problema con eso — soltó de momento rompiendo esa mágica burbuja que se había formado entre los dos segundos antes.

— Por supuesto que me alegro amor — le sonreí ampliamente — eso quiere decir que quieres recuperar tu vida amor, yo estoy contigo en todo porque te amo — dude un momento pero me decidí a besarlo, al principio se tenso un poco pero se dejo llevar poco a poco por el momento.

— Mmm Bella ¿Que haces? — musito jadeante.

— Besando a mi marido — susurre sobre sus labios — lo extraño demasiado y lo necesito mucho mas de lo que me puedo imaginar.

— Bella... — trato de alejarse pero se lo impedí, tenia que romper esa barrera absurda que el había creado entre nosotros — Bella no... No espera.

— ¿Que pasa Edward? ¿Tienes otra cita con Seth? — pregunte sarcástica y me dirigí a la habitación molesta, a decir verdad demasiado molesta.

— Bella lo siento — suscitó bajito pero logre escucharlo — yo...

Me voltee y fui hasta el obligándolo a que me mirara — ¿Que es lo que sientes Edward? ¿Estar conmigo? ¿Es eso o me tienes lastima?

— Sabes que no es así Bella — reprocho el tomando mi mano con suavidad — yo te amo y me siento muy mal por todo lo que te he causado, me siento mal porque tu te sientes así, no te atrevas a negarlo porque lo se Bella, tu temes que se repita la historia con nuestro bebe.

Mire a Edward completamente aturdida — Edward ¿Que te hace pensar que yo temo algo sobre eso? — espete con fuerza.

— No me lo puedes negar porque yo oí como gritabas asustada y perturbada que "mi bebe no" "Edward nuestro bebe no por favor" dime una cosa Bella ¿cual era tu pesadilla? ¿que yo mataba a nuestro hijo?

Lo mire con incredulidad ¿De que demonios me hablaba?

— Edward no comprendo... — susurre exigiendo una explicación.

— Ya no tiene caso que me digas que me amas y que me apoyas porque ahora se que no puedes — su rostro reflejaba furia y frustración.

— No entiendo porque estas diciéndome estas cosas Edward — dije sollozando — yo te amo y estoy contigo, ¿de que otra manera te lo hago entender?

— Estoy muy cansado — agrego con brusquedad — iré a dormir, mañana será un día demasiado largo — sin ni siquiera despedirse se fue a la habitación y yo me quede allí en medio de la sala llorando, sentía una gran presión en mi pecho y un fuerte dolor en mi alma.

Después de tanto llorar y preguntarme el porque de la actitud de Edward me sentí cansada y con sueño pero no quería verlo así que decidí acurrucarme en el enorme sofá de la sala y poco a poco me sumí en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

EdwardPOV

Me sentía liberado por completo, ese nudo que me agobiaba ya no estaba, ahora Bella sabia todo sobre mi y eso me tranquilizaba, ya no tenían porque haber secretos entre nosotros, nos amamos y eso será mas fuerte que nada, buscaríamos ayuda y haríamos lo posible porque nuestro bebe fuera un niño sano y fuerte, aquello no tenia porque repetirse, era parte de mi pasado y por mi familia lo dejaría atrás tanto en mi mente como en mi corazón, nunca olvidaría a mi hijo, el ha sido y seguirá siendo una de las partes mas puras e inocentes de mi vida, ahora mi mente estaba abierta y dispuesta a asimilar lo que fuera por ser feliz y hacer feliz a Bella.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estruendoso sonido, me levante rápidamente a tomar mi celular, no quería que Bella se sobresaltara con el ruido, salí de la habitación y conteste con disgusto.

— Bueno — hable.

— Mmm Edward que placer oír tu voz hermanito.

— ¿Como te atreves a llamarme imbécil? ¿Cuando me dejaras en paz? — esto era una verdadera pesadilla que por lo visto James no quería terminar.

— ¿Esa es la forma de saludarme hermanito? — escuche una sonrisa perversa del otro lado de la línea — yo vengo de la mejor manera a saludarte y ¿así me recibes?

— ¿Que es lo que pretendes James? — pregunte exaltado — ¡lárgate de mi vida y aléjate de mi familia!

— Estoy en la entrada de tu edificio, te estoy esperando hermanito.

— ¿¡Crees que soy imbécil! — grite lo bastante moderado para que Bella no oyera — ¡lárgate James o llamare a la policía! — advertí.

— ¡Tu decides Edward! — exploto en furia — o bajas o subiré a hacerte una visita, solo espero que no te moleste que haya atraído algunos amigos.

— ¡Maldito! — exprese furioso — no te tengo miedo, solo bajare porque no quiero que perturbes a mi esposa.

Colgué el teléfono, busque rápidamente un abrigo y salí a encontrarme con el maldito que me había tocado como medio hermano, aun me parecía mentira toda aquella historia, me sentía engañado y traicionado por mi ma... Esme, jamás lo imagine de ella, siempre fue tan amorosa conmigo que era difícil no sufrir por nuestra separación, a veces sentía que jamás podría perdonarla y otras veces quería correr a su lado y acurrucarme en sus brazos como cuando era solo un niño. Y allí estaba el, parado en la salida del edificio moviendo su pierna con impaciencia, James no había cambiado nada, cuando éramos niños también me hacia la vida imposible, siempre me pegaba y me hacia llorar. Apreté mis puños con fuerza al recordar todos aquellos acontecimientos.

— ¿Que quieres James? — pregunte de golpe en cuanto llegue a su lado, quería acortar el encuentro lo mas rápido posible.

— ¡Vaya pensé que no bajarías! — agrego sarcástico — ¿Como estas hermano?

— Ahórrate la hipocresía James ¿Que diablas quieres?

— No creo que haga falta que te lo diga Edward, tu sabes perfectamente lo que quiero — recordó con astucia — quiero todo lo que es tuyo, quiero que me pagues cada una de tus humillaciones.

— Definitivamente tu estas loco — arremetí fuera de mi — nada de lo que tengo te pertenece.

— Te equivocas Edward, todo lo que tienes es mío, empezando por la fortuna de los Cullen y terminando en Bella.

No supe de mi mismo al escuchar aquello y me dispuse a darle su merecido a James pero unos fuertes brazos me detuvieron con firmeza, el dinero era lo de menos pero no le iba a tolerar que hablara de Bella como si fuera de su propiedad, ella estaba conmigo.

— ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! — le espete con repugnancia — ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mi sin la ayuda de tus perros falderos?

— No vine a perder el tiempo contigo hermanito — rio con descaro — vine advertirte que no descansare hasta lograr lo que quiero, ya sabes que es, así que prepárate.

— No te atrevas a acercarte a Bella — advertí como un león furioso — si la tocas te mato James, te mato maldito.

James hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y se marcho en un lujoso auto acompañado de varios hombres pero antes me dedico una de esas sonrisas frívolas que tanto me provocaban a golpearlo. No supe bien que hacer, no temía enfrentarme a James pero no pondría de nuevo en peligro la vida de Bella.

Saque mi teléfono y marque rápidamente el numero de Seth, solo mi amigo podría entenderme en este momento ¡maldito James! Siempre arruinando mi felicidad, ahora si estaba dispuesto a todo para impedírselo aunque tenga que hacer algunos esfuerzos para eso, Bella mi amor, ella sufriría pero era necesario para acabar con esto y entonces si ser felices.

— ¿Edward? — Seth hablo.

— Hola Seth — salude amable — ¿podrías venir a mi casa ahora?

— ¿Que? — esbozo alarmado — Edward son las 12 PM ¿estas loco?

— Se perfectamente la hora amigo pero es urgente — suspire — James vino a amenazarme.

— Ya voy para allá — dijo y corto la llamada.

Subí al apartamento para supervisar que Bella siguiera dormida, lo menos que quería era que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se angustiaría y eso la afectaría tanto a ella como a nuestro bebe, era mejor mantenerla al margen de todo y contarle hasta que llegara el momento indicado, lo que estaba planeando así lo requería, pensé que ya no era necesario hacerlo pero no había opción, Bella y yo teníamos que divorciarnos, claro que no por mucho tiempo pero teníamos que hacerlo.

Mi celular vibro y vi que era Seth.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Seth donde estas? — pregunte.

— Estoy en la puerta.

— Bien — susurre y corte.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación con cuidado y me dirigí a abrirle la puerta a Seth en silencio.

— Pasa pero no hagas ruido — le pedí con discreción.

— ¿Que quería James? — pregunto impaciente mi amigo.

— Lo mismo de siempre — conteste — Bueno ahora añadió algo mas que no estoy dispuesto a concederle.

— Déjame adivinar — Seth disimulo pensar y me miro serio — ¿Bella?

— Es un maldito Seth — reproche — a veces siento ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos.

— Eso solo te complicaría mas la vida Edward — ¿tienes una idea mejor?

— Mi plan de antes sigue en pie — asegure haciendo una mueca — por mas vueltas que le de al asunto es la única solución que encuentro.

— Bueno reconozco que tienes razón pero ¿ya se lo contaste a Bella? — Seth me examino con la mirada.

— No, no es necesario que lo sepa aun no quiero preocuparla — baje la vista al suelo intentando no pensar en que tarde o temprano se lo tenia que decir y entonces ella sufriría.

— Yo solo te aconsejo que no le guardes mas secretos a Bella, ella ha demostrado que te quiere y que esta dispuesta a todo por ti.

El silencio se apodero del momento, y yo no pude evitar pensar en todos aquellos momentos que juntos habíamos superado, sobre todo esa muestra de amor que me había dado hace unas horas, a Bella no le importaba mi cruel pasado ella siempre tenia esa sonrisa que me volvía loco, ella llego a mi vida para sanar mi dolor y hacerme feliz, cada vez que me miraba al espejo veía a otra persona, ahora sonreía.

— Anoche hable con ella sobre lo que me paso con... — frene ante la sensación que sentí al recordar aquello — mi bebe.

— Sabia que ibas a poder hacerlo Edward, solo era cuestión de decisión — Seth palmeo mi hombro con emoción.

— Si lo se pero nunca me imagine tanta comprensión y amor por su parte, me sentí tan bien después de contarle todo — sonreí con suficiencia.

— Pero entonces hay algo que no entiendo ¿No vas a contarle a Bella tu plan? — Seth tenia el ceño fruncido a la espera de mi respuesta.

— Bueno si pero no todavía — explique.

— Pensé que pondrías en marcha tu idea de inmediato, Edward si James vino hasta aquí para amenazarte debes darte prisa.

— Lo pondré en mar de inmediato, no voy a arriesgarme a alguna sorpresa, ya lo conozco y se que tratara de saber mis pasos.

— Entonces no entiendo tu... — mi amigo hizo una breve pausa y me observo con incredulidad — Edward tu no estarás pensando en...

— Seth por favor baja la voz — le pedí tratando de calmarlo — es lo mejor que podemos hacer, yo no quiero que James sospeche nada y mucho menos poner a Bella en peligro, entiéndeme.

— Edward Bella tiene todo el derecho a estar enterada precisamente para que este alerta y se cuide de el — musito con indignación.

.

.

.

Debí hacerle caso a Seth desde el principio y contarle toda la verdad a Bella, no soportaba ser indiferente con ella pero menos oírla llorar y todo era por mi culpa, golpee el volante de mi auto con fuerza y frene en seco, no hacia mas que cometer un error tras otro solo esperaba que Bella no se tomara las cosas tan mal cuando se lo contara ¡maldición! Se va a enojar conmigo y con toda la razón, hubiera querido ser mas razonable en mi vida como lo era en mi trabajo, lo único que ganaba era hacerle las cosas mas fácil a James y ese maldito no se lo merecía, de todos modos tenia que ser responsable y cargar con las repercusiones de mis actos así fueran difíciles y complejas, ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! Golpee de nuevo el volante.

— ¡Edward! — aquella voz era demasiado reconocida para mi gusto — ¡Edward espera!

Me voltee de mala gana y la mire con repugnancia — ¿Que haces aquí Tanya? ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?

— Edward yo se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero necesito que me escuches — esta mujer era increíblemente mentirosa.

— No tengo tiempo para perder

— Edward por favor tengo algo muy importante que decirte — insistió tirando de mi brazo.

— Te escucho — accedí pero no pretendía prestarle demasiada atención.

— No pensaras que hablaremos aquí ¿verdad? — su rostro se arrugo notablemente.

— Y tu no pretenderás que haga caso a tus palabras ¿verdad? — estaba demasiado alterado como para soportar a esta mujer.

— Es algo importante Edward — repitió en un acto fallido de convencerme.

— Mira Tanya si no te largas de aquí en este mismo momento llamo a la policía para que te pudras tras las rejas — amenace con seguridad.

— ¡Te vas a arrepentir Edward Cullen¡ ¡tu y tu maldita familia las pagaran! — grito con el odio reflejado en sus ojos.

Sentí que mi cuerpo estremeció ante la audible amenaza pero instantáneamente mi mente se lleno de dio y furia por aquella mujer que tanto había dañado mi vida, no comprendía como en algún momento de mi vida pude mantener una relación intima con ella, la única razón por la que no me arrepentía de mi pasado con ella era mi hijo, esa criaturita pura e inocente que limpio mi vida de toda deshonra y maldad pero que luego se fue dejando mi alma en una agobiante tristeza que Bella supo opacar. Ella que ahora me devolvía la esperanza en ser padre, de ser una persona mejor, para ella, para nuestro bebe y sobre todo para mi.

— Señor Cullen — saludo mi secretaria poniéndose de pie.

— Hoy no quiero visitas de ningún tipo y tampoco llamadas, me dedicare a atender muchos asuntos — explique con dominación.

— Señor Cull... — Heidi fue tras mis espaldas hablándome pero no me inmute en escucharla, ¿No había entendido mis ordenes?

Entre al mi oficina y de golpe me paralice, mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí que mi alrededor daba vueltas, era la ultima persona que pensé ver ese momento, hice un esfuerzo y arrastre mis pies hasta mi escritorio, no podía ser tan débil y sensible ante ella, me traiciono pero desde aquella vez no la había vuelto a ver, sus rostro brindaba una tristeza contagiosa y sus ojos se veían oscuros y cansados, tampoco hubiera querido verla de esa manera después de todo le estaba agradecido por todo el amor que me dio durante tantos años, cuando mas lo necesite, siempre, y ahora aunque con su mirada perdida me lo seguía dando.

— Señor yo... — hablo Heidi tratando de disculparse, le hice un gesto con mi mano indicándole que se retirara.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? — pregunte con frialdad, nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil serle indiferente.

— Creo que ya he dejado pasar el suficiente tiempo para tener esta conversación — hablo mientras empezó a acercarse a mi.

Me levante de golpe y esquive su contacto conmigo — no tengo mucho tiempo disponible — me excuse torpemente.

— Cuando eras niño siempre evadías los temas de los que no querías hablar — sonrió un poco y desvió su mirada al vacio.

— Sigue siendo igual — espete — no quiero y tampoco tengo tiempo señora — hice una mueca de dolor al pronunciar la palabra "señora"

— Lo siento pero vas a tener que escucharme hijo.

— ¡NO! — grite en acto reprobatorio — no me llame hijo señora, usted perdió todo derecho sobre mi desde mucho antes de tenerlo, desde que se metió con mi padre y lastimo a mi única y verdadera madre — ni siquiera pensé mis palabras solo me deje llevar por las emociones que me abrasaban en el instante pero me arrepentí al ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

— Eres muy injusto Edward — aseguro mientras mas lagrimas descendía por sus mejillas — tu no sabes lo que paso, no sabes nada de la relación entre tu padre y yo y no te voy a permitir que la ensucies porque ha sido una de las mejores cosas de mi vida.

— ¿Como puede decir eso señora? — pregunte con la sangre hirviendo — yo no necesito haber estado allí para saber que mi madre sufrió mucho con el engaño de usted y de mi padre.

— Estas muy mal Edward y no solo con eso que estas diciendo sino en tu propia vida — soltó con tristeza y furia la vez y yo me estremecí ante la verdad de sus palabras — Bella es un buena mujer y en este momento debe estar llorando sola porque no comprende porque la tratas como lo haces.

Me corazón se encogió de dolor ante la veracidad y revelación de aquellas palabras — usted no tiene porque meterse en mi vida señora como le di...

— ¡Basta ya Edward! — exclamo, camino un poco y suspiro — aquí están las explicaciones que tanto quieres, espero que te ayuden a despejar tu mente y pensar mucho mejor las cosas — me dedico una ultima mirada, dejo un pequeño sobre en mi escritorio y se marcho.

Quede en completo estado de shock tras todo lo que había pasado, no sabia si tomar ese sobre y abrirlo, no sabia si tomarlo y echarlo a la basura, siempre le había tenido un temor extraño a la verdad pero mi mente se estaba atormentando con cada nuevo pensamiento, lo mejor era tomar ese sobre y abrirlo, ¿que podría decir? No creo que moriría al hacerlo, tome el sobre con cautela y lo inspeccione con cuidado, ¿que podía haber dentro de este sobre que aclararía mis dudas? Suspire y guarde el sobre en uno de los bolsillos de mi elegante traje, lo mejor era irme no me convenía en lo absoluto quedarme en la oficina en el estado en el que me encontraba, las manos me sudaban y mis piernas tenían un tip extraño, lo que ese sobre contuviera podía cambiar el rumbo que tenia planeado para mi vida, suspire agitado, ¿Que cosa importante podía encontrar allí? ¿porque seria una explicación a mis dudas y temores? Por mas que pensaba y pensaba no encontraba una respuesta a todas esas preguntas que mi cabeza formulaba con desesperación. Me adentre en mi coche y maneje sin rumbo fijo, quería ser capaz de borrar cualquier pensamiento de mi cabeza, si tan solo tuviera la facultad de solucionar los problemas con una sola orden de las tantas que daba a diario. Sin darme cuenta estacione en el edificio donde estaba nuestro nuevo hogar, todo me conducía directamente a ella, no valía la pena huir y hacerme el indiferente porque mis sentimientos a ella eran mucho mas fuertes que yo, que cualquier decisión y voluntad que tuviera. Baje del auto resignado y subí despacio al apartamento y allí estaba ella acurrucada en el enorme sillón mientras veía la televisión, en una pequeña fracción de segundo se encontraba entre mis brazos y apoyada en mi pecho.

— Llegaste temprano — susurro profundizando su agarre.

— No habían muchas cosas que hacer en la empresa hoy — mentí acariciando su espalda — definitivamente Bella era lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que almorzaremos juntos? — pregunto con un adorable brillo en sus ojos.

— Tu deberías estar enojada conmigo — dije desolado — no he sido el mejor de los esposos en los últimos días.

— Entiendo que no haya sido fácil para ti recordar todo aquello amor — agrego acariciando mi cabello — yo te amo y estaré siempre para ti.

La abrace con fuerza y me agache un poco para acurrucarme en su cuello — yo también te amo Bella, perdón.

— No hay nada que perdonar — esta mujer era una maravilla y era mía — ¿te sucede algo amor?

— Necesito hablar contigo Bella — dije con seriedad — quiero explicarte porque he estado tan indiferente contigo.

— ¿Como? — su mirada reflejaba confusión — no entiendo ¿tu estabas haciéndolo con intención?

— Si Bella pero me di cuenta que no debí hacerlo pero es que sentí temor de lo que podría pasarte — esperaba que entendiera mis razones y me perdonara.

— Edward ¿porque? Pensé que íbamos a confiar el uno en el otro — recordó con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

— Bella amor por favor no llores — tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese — aquella noche después de que hablamos y te quedaste dormida recibí una visita de James — sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión — me dijo lo mismo de siempre, que quería que le diera todo lo que es mío.

— ¿James? — musito asustada — ¿cuando pensabas decírmelo Edward?

— Tuve miedo de como reaccionaras, yo no quiero que James te lastime Bella — explique sin dar paso a la respiración — y tengo un plan para acabar con esta pesadilla.

— ¿Un plan? — pregunto con atisbo de preocupación — Edward no, yo no quiero que te enfrentes a el.

— Es necesario amor, no estoy dispuesto a seguirle permitiendo a ese maldito que arruine nuestras vidas, nuestra felicidad — exprese tranquilo, no quería alarmarla — escúchame bien Bella, haremos un acuerdo en el que yo me comprometo a que cuando nos divorciemos te daré toda mi fortuna, todo lo que tengo así James ya no podrá acceder a nada de lo que me dejo mi padre.

— Pero Edward James tiene derecho a esa fortuna ¿no?

— Desgraciadamente si pero no le voy a permitir que acabe con todo lo que mi padre construyo con tanto esfuerzo — confesé exaltado — James lo único que quiere es destruirme, la fortuna es lo que menos le importa.

— Pero estas hablándome de divorcio — recalco con el rostro contraído — yo no quiero separarme de ti Edward, no ahora — Bella tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su vientre — te necesitamos.

— Yo no pienso separarme de ustedes mi vida — acaricie su vientre — es solo un papel Bella, después nos casaremos de la forma que tu quieras pero ahora es necesario que hagamos esto para que podamos estar tranquilo y ser felices.

Bella no paraba de llorar y no me soltó en ningún momento — ¿porque no me habías dicho nada? ¿que pensabas hacer?

— Hacerte creer que no te quería y pedirte el divorcio — la mire con tristeza y ella me abrazo mas fuerte — perdóname amor pero temí que James se diera cuenta que estabas involucrada en todo esto y te hiciera daño, no me lo perdonaría.

— Ya no lo hagas mas Edward — pidió con devoción — no hay nada que me lastime mas que me mientas, que no confíes en mi.

— Yo confió en ti Bella es solo que tu eres demasiado importante y no quiero ponerte en peligro.

— Yo te amo mas — aseguro convencida — y mientras tu estés a mi lado yo seré capaz de soportarlo todo amor.

— Gracias por todo mi Bella — la bese con desesperación — te amo, te amo, ¡TE AMO! — grite.

— Extrañaba que me dijeras eso — me beso — no vuelvas a privarme nunca mas, prométemelo.

— Se lo prometo señora Cullen — esboce con una sonrisa.

— Ayer fui a visitar a Esme — dijo de pronto, sentí que la tristeza y la angustia se apoderaban de mi.

— ¿A si? Que bien — no supe que mas decir, Bella se dio cuenta de inmediato que me tense.

— Pensé que te enojarías conmigo — agrego encogiéndose de hombros.

— Se que le tienes cariño, no tengo porque enojarme si quieres seguirla viendo — hice una mueca y moví mi cabeza en circulo.

— ¿Y tu Edward? ¿No te gustaría verla? — pregunto expectante de mi reacción y respuesta.

— ¿Yo para que querría verla? — pregunte tratando de evadir una respuesta.

— Para que aclaren todo Edward — dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla — no hace falta que me lo digas, yo me doy cuenta de que sufres por todo lo que paso con ella.

— Hoy fue a la oficina.

— ¿Que? ¿hablaron?

— No fue nada grato para ninguno de los dos — recordé — la trate muy mal y ella me hablo como nunca me imagine que lo haría.

— Edward lo siento tanto — me miro con tristeza y se acuno en mi cuerpo — no me gusta verte así.

Con cuidado saque el sobre del bolsillo de mi traje y se lo enseñe a Bella — me entrego esto, dijo que allí encontraría las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

— ¿Y que hay dentro? — me pregunto ansiosa — ¿es algo malo amor?

— No lo he abierto — confesé con la cabeza baja — no se porque pero me da...

— ¿miedo? — completo ella.

— Ya no se ni que pensar Bella, es muy difícil darte cuenta de un día a otro que tu vida es una mentira — la abrace con fuerza y la atraje mas hacia mi cuerpo — lo único puro y limpio fue mi bebe — suspire — y ahora ustedes — acaricie su vientre con ternura.

Ella beso la punta de mi nariz y me obligo a mirarla — yo agradezco tanto que tu hayas aparecido en mi vida, te amo Edward, te amo mi amor — susurro en mi oído y me beso.

Le respondí casi instantáneamente profundizando el beso, extrañaba el compas de nuestros labios cuando se juntaban, Bella era mi único remedio, el mas eficaz. El beso cada vez demandaba mas dedicación y solo nos separamos cuando nos falto la respiración. Nos quedamos un largo tiempo abrasados, de vez en cuando inhalaba el aroma embriagante que desprendía su cabello y otras simplemente la besaba.

— Creo que deberías abrirlo — dijo ella rompiendo el silencio — tal vez estas perdiendo tiempo.

Tome el sobre y lo examine, no había nada en su externidad, solo una mancha que parecía ser antigua al igual que su olor, juguetee un poco antes de abrirlo, no se si era producto de mi nerviosismo o lo hacia a propósito para alargar mi encuentro con lo que Esme ya me había advertido, la verdad.

Suspire y temblé en poco pero al final abrí el sobre. Dentro había otro sobre al parecer muy viejo, su color blanco se veía empañado por múltiples manchas amarillas, mire de reojo a Bella para saber su reacción pero no pude descifrar lo que su rostro quería decir. Devolví mi vista al sobre y me encontré con un par de líneas que apenas se distinguían en el antiguo papel.

Me enfrié bruscamente y todo mi cuerpo se tenso al momento en que leí aquellas líneas...

Para: Mi pequeño Edward.

De: Su madre Elizabeth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil Gracias a<strong>_

_**yajaira, Wetiyu, Arletita, Carlita luu, Sarita, Velsofia, Kalita Cullen, janalez, Isela Cullen, mayra, LuniitaCullen, luu, cristabella-swan, dinorith, BellaSwanCullen, Teresa adiction, DanielQuesada, roberta, Clarita, Bella ClanTwi, Baz, SuperGirl, Erika Cullen, Regina, carofuentes, Cata Cata, Ferchita Masen, Karina, Lilypattinson, Mau Rivera, nenitaCullen, LaMasPervert, Denis Elena, Kristal Cullen Masen...**_

_**No se que seria de esta historia sin ustedes chicas gracias ^_^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que todavia haya alguien leyendo este Fic u_u<strong>_

_**Las cosas poco a poco se van descubriendo y aclarando entre todos los personajes.**_

_**Prometo actualizar en cuanto termine el proximo capitulo solo les pido paciencia, por favor.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc... Awww las quiero!**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**"...El primer paso a la verdad es dar la espalda a la mentira..." Anonimo.**_

_**Puedes dejar tu comentario**_

_**dando click allí ↓ :D**_


	20. La melodía de la vida

******Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.******

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Mil gracias a:<strong>****

********yajaira, Wetiyu, Arletita, Carlita luu, Sarita, BellaSwanCullen, Teresa adiction, DanielQuesada, roberta, Clarita, Bella ClanTwi, Baz, SuperGirl, Erika Cullen, Regina, carofuentes, Cata Cata, Ferchita Masen, Karina, Mau Rivera, nenitaCullen, LaMasPervert, LilyPattinso, cristabella-swan, Isela Cullen, Kalita Cullen, EriM, Laura Katherin, mayra, janalez, LuniitaCullen, luu, Denis Elena, Kristal Cullen Masen...********

* * *

><p><em>No sé exactamente en qué momento leerás esta carta mi pequeño,<em>

_Pero me daré el lujo de expresarte todo el amor y la vida que sentí_

_Cuando me entere que te llevaba dentro de mí, todos los médicos_

_A los que tu padre y yo visitamos nos decían lo mismo, que yo no_

_Podía tener hijos, yo me sentía la mujer más desdichada del mundo_

_Al no poder cumplir mi mas anhelado deseo y me sentía aun peor al_

_Ver la tristeza en los ojos de tu padre._

_Nunca nos rendimos y tú eres nuestra prueba de fe, nunca estuvimos_

_Solos, Esme fue un gran apoyo para mí, siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga,_

_No sé que habría hecho sin ella, es una gran mujer y yo nunca merecí ser_

_Su amiga._

_Te amo hijo, mi pequeño y dulce Edward aunque nunca vea tu carita, aunque_

_Nunca acaricie tu mejilla, aunque nunca bese tu frente o te cante una canción_

_De cuna siempre serás mi bebe, por eso no tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar,_

_El hecho de saber que tú tendrás una larga vida recompensa todos los momentos_

_Y el tiempo que tal vez nunca compartamos, por eso te pido perdón desde lo más_

_Profundo de mi corazón, por no vivir para ser tu madre y tu confidente, ahora debo_

_Contarte algo que hice y que no me he podido perdonar nunca, era una joven_

_Caprichosa y no me importo ver el sufrimiento de las personas que más he querido_

_En toda mi vida. El hecho de que estés leyendo esta carta significa que ya sabes_

_La verdad, no te sientas engañado ni mucho menos traicionado mi amor, tu padre_

_Ha sido el mejor hombre que he conocido y Esme, ella es la mujer más tierna y_

_Dulce del mundo, eso tu lo sabrás mejor que nadie mi pequeño, _

_no es a ellos a quienes debes perdonar, es a mi Edward, por haber sido tan _

_egoísta y cobarde._

—No puedo mas — susurre entre dolorosas lágrimas que resbalaban por mi mejilla, la cabeza me daba vueltas y mi corazón estaba herido.

—Amor... debes continuar — añadió acariciando mi mejilla — tienes que limpiar tu alma y tu corazón para seguir viviendo Edward...pa...para — sollozo — para nuestro bebe, para mí.

—Soy un cobarde Bella — confesé — tengo miedo de no poder soportarlo, mi madre siempre ha sido lo más importante para mí.

—Y no dejara de serlo amor — recalco — el que tengas esta carta entre tus manos es una prueba de que tu madre siempre te quiso, desde mucho antes de tenerte, desde antes de concebirte.

—Sí, tienes razón — necesitaba ser fuerte y enfrentarme a mi propia vida, solo así lograría ser feliz — solo quédate aquí conmigo ¿sí?

—Siempre — prometió dejando un dulce beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Tome el antigua papel que ahora estaba húmedo por mis lágrimas y lo enderece para poder seguir leyendo, respire profundo y continúe con mi interrumpida acción.

_Siempre supe que Carlisle estaba enamorado de Esme_

_Pero estaba equivocadamente convencida con respecto_

_A los sentimientos de mi amiga, jamás pensé que ella pudiera_

_Corresponderle en ese sentimiento a tu padre, ella nunca me_

_Conto nada sobre eso y yo la entendí, yo tampoco lo hubiera_

_Hecho si mi mejor amiga se la pasaba hablándome de lo enamorada_

_Que estaba del hombre que amo. Una noche que fui a visitar a Esme_

_Los vi mientras se besaban, sentí que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos,_

_Salí corriendo de aquel lugar y al día siguiente actué como si nunca hubiera_

_Visto nada, no quise enfrentarme a la verdad y por esa sola razón le hice_

_Mucho daño a Esme y Carlisle, ahora te lo estoy haciendo a ti mi amor y_

_Eso es algo que jamás podre perdonarme, ninguna madre es capaz de_

_Hacerle daño a su hijo y yo por mi egoísmo e inmadurez te lo estoy haciendo_

_Mi bebe. Empecé a hablarle con mucha más emoción a Esme sobre mi amor_

_Por Carlisle hasta llegue a decirle que no concebía una vida sin él, sin darme_

_Cuenta la manipule y la obligue a separarse de su ser más amado, yo sabía de_

_Sobra que mientras yo siguiera en medio ella nunca se permitiría estar con_

_Carlisle y me aproveche vilmente de eso. Cuando terminamos l escuela ella_

_Se fue a Canadá y no supe nada de ella en mucho tiempo, mi remordimiento_

_Me impedía llamarla o escribirle una carta, un día regreso y lo inevitable sucedió_

_Sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo, cuando lo supe hice lo mismo que años atrás,_

_Fingí ignorarlo todo y continuar con mi "perfecta" vida, fue entonces cuando_

_Me entere de tu existencia dentro de mí, eso cambio completamente las cosas_

_Y me hizo razonar sobre los errores que había cometido y de lo mucho que te_

_Afectarían a ti. No quiero que sientas ningún tipo de rencor por Esme y mucho_

_Menos por tu padre, ellos solo sacrificaron su amor por mi felicidad, si quieres_

_Un culpable esa soy yo, sé que no tengo derecho a nada pero espero que me_

_Recuerdes con amor y cariño porque a pesar de mis errores y mis defectos_

_Soy tu madre y te amo, te amare siempre desde donde quiera que este._

_ELizabeth._

—Nunca — susurre — tú renunciaste a vivir por permitírmelo a mí, te amo mamá.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunto Bella tímidamente.

—Si — asegure — no sabría explicarte pero me siento liberado.

—Te amo Edward ¿lo sabes verdad? — Bella beso la punta de mi nariz y me envolvió cálidamente en sus brazos.

—Caro que si amor, igual que yo a ti — suspire besando su cabello—Tengo que ir a ver a Esme — agregue con un atisbo de esperanza, esperaba que no fuera tarde.

Bella me sonrió satisfecha — creo que te estabas tardando — me beso.

—He sido un tonto — acepte sarcástico — ¿podrá usted disculparme señora Cullen?

—Mmm debo pensarlo señor Cullen — contesto coqueta — tal vez le pida algunas cosas a cambio.

—Hare lo que sea — asegure divertido.

—Me gusta verte así — expreso acariciando mi cabello con ternura — vuelves a ser mi Edward, el que tanto amo.

Sonreí dulce — gracias por estar aquí Bella, no sé qué haría sin ti — dije sincero.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme al ginecólogo? — Pregunto con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos — me hare una ecografía.

—Por supuesto que si amor — acaricie su vientre con suavidad — ya se te nota bastante.

—Sí, estoy gorda y fea — hizo un puchero juguetón.

—No digas eso amor, estas más hermosa que nunca — bese la comisura de sus labios y la atraje más hacia mi — te amo.

La pasamos todo el día perdidos en nuestro amor, solo nos vimos interrumpidos por el estruendoso crujido que hizo el estomago de Bella, ella como siempre se sonrojo apenada y yo me reí a carcajadas, me sentía completamente feliz, baje rápido por algo de comida y regrese al lado de mi mujer, comimos una pasta con queso deliciosa, mi favorita, nos duchamos juntos, Bella trataba de cubrirse para que no viera su hermoso cuerpo, decía que estaba gorda y no quería desagradarme, ¿cómo podía si quiera mencionar aquello? Si supiera lo irresistible que resultaba para mi hombría, vimos una película romántica, "como si fuera cierto" Bella lloro incesantemente y yo solo me deleitaba con sus emociones. Al final del día se quedo profundamente dormida sobre mi hombro, la tome entre mis brazos y la acosté con cuidado sobre nuestra inmensa cama, aun no tenia sueño así que me acosté a un lado de su cuerpo y la observe dormir, llame a Seth para contarle sobre la carta de mi madre y lo feliz que me sentía, él como siempre se contento por mí y me deseo lo mejor, me preguntaba porque no tenía a una mujer a su lado era una gran persona que se merecía lo mejor del mundo. Finalmente el sueño me venció y me sumí complacido en la inconsciencia.

Los inocentes movimientos de mi esposa me despertaron, sonreí levemente y la abrace fuerte sin abrir los ojos aun, no quería romper la burbuja en que me encontraba desde hace unas horas pero había cosas que tenía que arreglar y no podía aplazarlas más, hice un divertido puchero y poco a poco abrí mis ojos.

—Vaya pensé que nunca despertarías — me dijo divertida una exquisita mujer a mi lado.

—Ummm quisiera quedarme aquí todo el tiempo — confesé gruñendo — ¿no podemos?

—No Edward, además acuérdate de que me acompañaras al ginecólogo — recordó riendo.

—Bueno podríamos salir solo para eso — agregue a regañadientes.

—Edward tienes que ir a trabajar y también a visitar a una persona muy importante ¿lo recuerdas? — tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

—Está bien, ya me quedo claro que me quieres lejos de aquí — esboce con fingida frustración, ella rodo los ojos y me dio un pico en los labios.

Me cole en la ducha con ella, tardamos más de lo planeado y se nos hizo tarde, me pareció realmente divertido como Bella corría desesperadamente por toda la habitación buscando uno que otra cosa, las mujeres todas eran iguales en ese aspecto, me cambie rápidamente y Bella aun estaba con una simple toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, la mire riendo y ella me fulmino con la mirada, no paraba de gritarme "es tu culpa" "te dije que me ducharía sola" como si de verdad le hubiera molestado que me infiltrara en su baño, salí de la habitación bufando, me senté en la sala y prendí la TV. Pasaron más de 30 minutos y por fin Bella salió de la habitación, hermosa como siempre, me miro de reojo y camino como si nada a la salida, la seguí cautelosamente sin decir una palabra pero a ella pareció no importarle, me estaba castigando por haber irrumpido en su espacio como mujer, ¿porque me torturaba? Camine un poco más rápido y tome su mano.

— ¿Me perdonas? — Pregunte con expresión inocente — te prometo no volver hacerlo.

—Siempre lo haces Edward — contraataco frunciendo el ceño.

—No me puedo resistir Bella — acepte — escuchar el agua caer, saber que cae poco a poco en tu cuerpo desnudo... yo...

— ¡Edward! — Reprendió — ¿estás loco? Nos pueden escuchar — miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que no había sido así.

— ¿Me perdonas? — puse mi mejor cara de arrepentido.

Bella suavizo la expresión de su rostro y se lanzo sobre mi — eres un tramposo — bufo — pero te perdono — mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y rio descaradamente.

¿Tramposo yo? Si claro, pero después me cobraría con creces esta provocación, se enoja, se indigna y luego me provoca, ¿quién las entiende? Definitivamente yo no lo hacía y no podría hacerlo nunca pero lo que si hacía era amarla con todas mis fuerzas e indudablemente lo que nunca podría hacer era dejar de amarla. Nadie hablo en el transcurso al consultorio del ginecólogo, Bella de vez en cuando tatareaba una canción rara y golpeaba con ritmo sus muslos.

Llegamos al consultorio del médico y me tense de inmediato al ver el nombre que reposaba en la placa de la parte superior de la entrada.

—Se lo pregunte a Esme — soltó Bella dándose cuenta de mi reacción — me pareció lo más adecuado, espero no te moleste.

—No creo que está bien, es lo mejor — susurre tomando su mano — vamos.

Entramos al consultorio del doctor Carter, el había atendido a mi bebe en aquel momento, Bella tenía razón, tenerlo a él llevando su embarazo era la mejor decisión el doctor Carter ya estaba familiarizado con lo que me había pasado anteriormente y sería más fácil llevar el caso con alguien que estuviera enterado y consciente de lo que podía volver a pasar. Esperamos unos minutos por nuestro turno, Bella se veía bastante entretenida leyendo una revista de cuidados para bebes, yo por mi parte estaba nervioso y tenso, cerraba mis ojos y respiraba profundo, Bella tomaba mi mano con frecuencia y la apretaba un poco.

—La señora Isabella Cullen — llamo la secretaria del doctor — es su turno.

—Mmm que bien se oye — sonreí un poco — Isabella Cullen.

—Engreído — espeto ella y se dirigió a la mujer — gracias señorita.

Entramos sin afán a nuestra consulta y el doctor se puso de pie en cuanto nos vio.

—Señora Cullen — saludo a mi esposa.

— ¿Como esta doctor? — Pregunto Bella en forma de respuesta — bueno ya se conocen, él es mi esposo doctor — señalo.

Yo no pude decir nada solo hice un educado gesto con mi cabeza.

—Un gusto volver a verlo señor Cullen — dijo amable — adelante, tomen asiento.

—Gracias — dijimos al unisonó Bella y yo y nos sentamos despacio.

—La felicito por su cuidado en las consultas señora Cullen — comenzó el doctor Carter.

—Doctor Carter ya me decía Bella — señalo Bella algo incomoda — no tiene porque dejar de hacerlo por la presencia de Edward.

—Por mí no se preocupe — agregue con indiferencia — se cuanto le molestan a mi esposa las formalidades.

—Se lo agradezco señor Cullen — me ofreció una rápida sonrisa y nos extendió varios papeles — son investigaciones y algunos casos sobre el reflujo testicular, la ciencia ha avanzado de manera sorprendente y como ya le había platicado a su esposa hay muchas maneras de evitar repercusiones en la descendencia de las personas que han sufrido con esta enfermedad pero eso no es lo mejor, después de años y años de trabajo para buscar la manera de eliminar cualquier rastro de la enfermedad directamente lo han logrado, y el tratamiento ya está legalizado, en los últimos años han sido más las personas que han padecido de ese mal y gracias a la ciencia han podido controlarlo y seguir con su vida normal, tener hijos, forma una familia.

— ¿Usted como sabe todo eso? — Pregunte absorto — pensé que era ginecólogo.

—Lo soy señor Cullen, pero hace unos cuantos años un caso de un bebe recién nacido que sufrió por culpa de esta enfermedad llego a lo profundo de mi ética profesional — explico removiendo en mi recuerdos dolorosos — usted tenía razón señor Cullen, nosotros no hicimos lo suficiente para salvar a su hijo, pero no porque no hayamos querido sino porque ignorábamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos, esa es una de las leyes de la vida señor Cullen, quizá la más dolorosa, pero una ley al fin.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que mi hijo este bien? quiero que sea un niño sano — eso era lo que en verdad deseaba.

—Las probabilidades de que eso vuelva a suceder son nulas señor Cullen — añadió con tanta seguridad que sentí algo extraño recorrer mi cuerpo — pero para que se convenza completamente se le pueden practicar algunos estudios si usted así lo quiere claro está.

—Quería que lo escucharas de boca del doctor Carter — dijo mi Bella dándole un leve apretón a mi mano.

— ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? — Pregunte con sorna — se suponía que yo ya me había recuperado y mire lo que paso, mi bebe sufrió las consecuencias.

—Señor Cullen eso paso ya hace muchos años — explico — pero como lo dije, puede practicarse estudios para que este seguro, yo podría recomendarle un muy buen especialista que ha estado muy cerca de las investigaciones y ha tratado complejos casos.

—Prefiero eso a arriesgar de nuevo una vida inocente — espete alterado.

Hubo un largo silencian entre los tres, hasta que el doctor recordó a lo que en realidad habíamos ido, salió por un momento y regreso con una pequeña caja, estuvo preparando la camilla y el equipo para hacerle la ecografía a Bella, ella se recostó en la angosta camilla descubriendo su ya notoria tripa, el doctor le aplico un gel que no tenia buena temperatura respecto a la de mi mujer ya que ella se estremeció un poco, por fin me pude levantar de mi silla, fui hasta la camilla y tome la mano de mi esposa, ella me miro de reojo y me sonrió levemente. El doctor acerco la pantalla y comenzó su trabajo, no se veía bien nada, solo un pequeño punto que se movía, de pronto se escucho un hermoso sonido.

—Es su corazón — dijo el doctor sonriéndonos.

Yo me paralice de emoción y sin darme cuenta deje caer varias lágrimas, era el mejor sonido del mundo, era la melodía de la vida de mi hijo.

—Es hermoso — sollozo Bella inclinándose para besarme — gracias por esto Edward, gracias por todo.

—Gracias a ti — aclare — tu eres mi vida Bella, mi luz, mi salvación amor.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos más y regresamos nuestra atención a la imagen de la pantalla, era nuestro bebe, no se movía pero ya podíamos visualizar su figura, era tan pequeño aun.

— ¿No habías escuchado ya su corazón? — pregunte emocionado.

—No — contesto entre lágrimas — me había hecho una ecografía y algunos chequeos pero nada más, escuche que el ultrasonido por primera vez era muy especial y no quería hacerlo sin ti — sollozo de nuevo.

Sonreí con una opresión en el pecho — Gracias amor — bese su frente — fue maravilloso, nunca antes había escuchado algo tan armonioso.

—Nunca olvidaran ese sonido — interfirió el doctor — es el primer sonido de su hijo — sonrió amablemente.

Bella y yo le devolvimos la sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento. El doctor limpio el gel de la piel de Bella y la ayude a reincorporarse, platicamos un poco mas con el doctor Carter y nos marchamos, estábamos abusando de su amabilidad, se nos olvido por completo que tenía muchos pacientes más que atender, lleve a Bella a nuestro apartamento y después de pensarlo varios minutos decidí ir a ver a Esme, le debía una disculpa y una larga charla, pase a una floristería y compre Margaritas para ella, sus favoritas, había sido un verdadero patán con mi madre, sea como haya sido su pasado ella me cuido y me quiso siempre. La mansión no había cambiado mucho, las mis mas flores y plantas, todo estaba igual que siempre, estacione mi auto y baje tomando las margaritas, cuando me acerque a la entrada me encontré un hermoso perro que no dejaba de merodear entre mis piernas, coloque las Margaritas a un lado y me agache para juguetear un poco con el divertido animal.

—Oh eres una dama — reí a carcajadas.

— ¡Canela! — Llamo la enojada voz de Niza — ¡Al patio!

Reí divertido — No regañes a Canela Niza, estaba dándome la bienvenida — le guiñe un ojo y ella me rodo los ojos.

—Qué bueno que vino joven — Niza me envolvió en un caluroso abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente — la señora lo ha echado mucho de menos.

—Mmm la señora — repetí fingiendo analizar — pensé que tu también me habías echado de menos Niza — hice un puchero bastante infantil.

—Claro que si joven — acepto — esta casa no es lo mismo sin usted y su esposa.

—Bella no cocina nada mal pero extraño tus guisos Niza, mmm me dio hambre — reí y la estreche una vez más entre mis brazos.

—Llega en buen día, justo preparaba un guiso de pollo — soltó bajito — ¿quiere que llame a la señora Esme?

—Mmm no Niza yo iré a buscarla — aclare frotando mis brazos — mientras tanto tu puedes servirme un poco de tu guiso de pollo, debe estar delicioso como todo lo que tus manitas hacen — bese sus manos rápidamente y corrí a buscar a mi madre — mucha, mucha salsa Niza — grite mientras subía las escaleras.

Al llegar al pasillo retarde mis pasos, ahora que le pediría una disculpa y que habláramos me costaba caminar, pero cuando le iba a gritar y reclamar no me fallo el paso firme, "eres un asco Cullen" espeto mi conciencia. En cuanto estuve en frente de la puerta toque con suavidad y espera alguna respuesta.

—Pasa Niza — ofreció con voz apagada.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y la vi de espaldas, estaba en la popular mesa que nunca permitió que tocáramos y comúnmente con su taza de café a un lado, parecía concentrada en lo que hacía, aclare mi garganta para llamar su atención. Ella se volteo lentamente y de un momento a otro sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos.

—Mamá — susurre agachándome frente a ella — perdón, perdóname, sé que no debí tratarte tan mal fuera lo que hayas hecho en tu pasado pero...

—Shhh mi pequeño — puso uno de sus delicados dedos sobre mis labios — no hace falta que me digas nada hijo, yo entiendo cómo te sentías, yo sabía que no iba a ser fácil, y lo fue mucho menos de la manera en la que te enteraste.

—James es un verdadero ma... — me detuve al darme cuenta de lo mucho que lastimaban a Esme mis palabra — perdón madre yo.

—No te preocupes Edward — pidió acariciando mi mejilla — estas en todo el derecho de pensar lo peor sobre él, no se ha portado muy bien que digamos.

—Madre yo comprendo que es tu hijo y no puedas odiarlo pero esa noche atentó contra tu integridad delante de toda esa gente — recordé entre dientes — ¿Qué clase de hijo le haría eso a su madre?

—James está ciego de soberbia y envidia hijo — esta mujer era realmente increíble, después de todo aun lo justificaba — siempre me ha reprochado que te he querido mas a ti que a él y su hermano.

—Solo lo hace por hacerte sentir mal — asegure con odio — él sabe perfectamente que no es así, tu siempre nos quisiste y cuidaste a todos por igual.

—Yo confió en que reaccione y se arrepienta de todo lo que ha hecho, especialmente a ti — ¿arrepentirse? Si supiera lo que pretendía, me dieron ganas de estremecerla, para ella era difícil pero aunque fuera su hijo, mi medio hermano era una completa basura.

—Bueno ya no hablemos de él — propuse, no me apetecía si quiera mencionar su nombre — yo vine porque ya leí la carta de mi madre.

Esme me miro por unos segundos y suspiro — ¿Qué piensas Edward?

—Que fui un completo idiota al tratarte de la manera en que lo hice madre — admití besando la palma de una de sus delicadas manos — por eso necesito que me perdones, nunca debí juzgarte sin escucharte primero.

—No fue fácil para ti lo que sucedió hijo — se levanto de su asiento y camino por la habitación — tu padre y yo siempre tratábamos de imaginar de qué forma reaccionarían ustedes cuando se enteraran de la verdad — hizo una pequeña pausa y me miro directo a los ojos — tu nunca fuiste una preocupación pero James y Rosalie si, ellos no son como tu cariño.

—Pero reaccione mal — recordé bajando la mirada — me deje envolver por las palabras y la furia de James, me desespere y no escuche lo que tenías para decirme, para explicarme.

—Ya no pienses mas en eso Edward — pidió acercándose a mí, tomo mi barbilla obligándome a mirarla — lo importante es que ya estás aquí y que todo será como antes.

—¿De verdad madre? — Pregunte con acuosidad en mis ojos — ¿vas a perdonarme así de fácil?

—Hijo no tengo nada que perdonarte — insistió, su mirada era tan tierna y sincera que no pude evitar lanzarme sobre ella y envolverla en mis brazos — todo está bien.

Tuve ganas de preguntarle sobre su relación con mi padre cuando eran jóvenes, sobre mi madre pero no me atreví, seguramente a ella no le gustaba mucho el tema. Hablamos sobre todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, me conto lo bien que Seth se había portado muy bien con ella y que cada vez que podía iba a visitarla y le llevaba flores para levantarle el ánimo, bueno era algo normal en mi amigo, siempre estaba preocupándose por los demás y más de una vez me había recomendado arreglar mis problemas con ella, pero soy realmente terco. Comimos más de lo pensado del guiso de Niza, era el más delicioso que había probado, me alegro ver a mi madre un poco más animada y sonriente, pero aun la sentía un poco extraña, se me retorció el estomago al pensar en que tal vez ella estaba decepcionada de mi, mis actitudes últimamente no han sido las mejores así que no podría esperar mucho mas.

— ¿Le pasa algo joven? — pregunto Niza con gesto de preocupación.

—No Niza estoy bien — trate de sonreír lo mejor posible — y tu guiso mucho mejor, como siempre.

—Edward tiene razón — concedió mi madre sonriendo — esta delicioso.

—Favor que me hacen — expreso la alabada con satisfacción.

—Hoy acompañe a Bella con su doctor — dije desviándome de la conversación anterior — escuchamos el corazón de nuestro bebe — sonreí al recordar el sonido — fue maravilloso, jamás había sentido algo parecido, Bella lloro y la entendí perfectamente, de hecho también llore.

—Te felicito Edward — tomo mi mano y la acaricio suavemente — un hijo es una bendición de Dios, tú ya sabes cariño.

—Sí, y estoy dispuesto a todo por él — sonreí satisfecho conmigo mismo — ahora más que nunca.

El tiempo se me fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sentía como si no hubiera estado mucho tiempo en casa de mi madre a pesar de que hablamos de muchas cosas, me lamente de haber perdido tanto tiempo, puede haber restado a su lado siempre, pero ya de nada valía arrepentirme, el tiempo perdido, perdido estaba. Ahora me encontraba conduciendo de camino a mi apartamento donde seguramente me esperaba una hermosa y cariñosa Bella. Mi madre me pidió que regresara a la casa, no quise comentarle nada sobre mis planes, después de todo James era su hijo y lo único que me hacia replantearme mi plan era que mi madre saldría lastimada, pero no podía echarme para atrás eso estaba rotundamente prohibido, tenía que acabar de una vez con el chantaje de James y esa era la manera, la única que daría un resultado favorable para todos, aunque tampoco me agradaba la idea de alejarme de Bella y mucho menos después de este día tan emotivo y hermoso que habíamos tenido, mucho menos quería que sufriera aunque eso sería inevitable tanto para ella como para mí. Entre al parqueadero del edificio y estacione mi coche en lugar correspondiente, subí a mi apartamento y abrí la puerta con rigurosidad.

—¿Dónde estabas? — pregunto una muy irritada Bella ¿qué le pasaba?

—Hola amor, yo bien, a propósito también te amo — bufe rodando los ojos, la verdad es que Bella se enojaba por todo con lo del embarazo.

—No me has contestado Edward — recalco inclinándose hacia mi — ¿sabes? me desperté buscándote y no te encontré por ningún lado ¿porque no me despertaste para avisarme que ibas a salir? O por lo menos hubieras podido dejarme una nota — sollozo.

—Bella cariño no te pongas así — me acerque a ella y limpie sus lagrimas con ternura — discúlpame no pensé que despertarías y mucho menos buscándome.

—Es que tuve una pesadilla horrible — susurro entre sollozos — Edward ¿aun sigue en marcha tu plan de separarnos?

Respire profundo e hice una mueca de dolor — Bella amor es necesario.

—No quiero sepárame de ti — sollozo una vez más — ¿Pero no vamos a vernos en el tiempo que estemos separados? — pregunto en un hilo de voz, no me agradaba nada verla así — yo... yo no lo soportaría Edward.

—No te preocupes Bella — trataba de tranquilizarla tanto como podía — yo no podría dejar de verte, pero lo haremos de una manera prudente y cuidadosa para no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha, además no será por mucho tiempo amor, esperemos que todo salga como esperamos — Bella había dejado de temblar y sus lagrimas cesaron.

—¿Qué pasa si las cosas no salen bien? — esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que me imagine.

—No pensemos en eso cariño — pedí abrazándola con fuerza — todo saldrá bien, ya verás como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos juntos de nuevo.

Rogaba con todas mis fuerzas porque en realidad así fuera, si algo fallaba Bella sufriría y no me lo perdonaría nunca además de que me moriría en vida sin ella a mi lado, "nada puede salir mal" me repetía a mí mismo. Bella se tranquilizo completamente, decidimos comer un poco de pasta que ella ya había preparado y vimos un poco de televisión juntos, la sentía cansada pero me dio la impresión de que se negaba a demostrármelo, la acurruque mas en mi pecho y acaricie su cabello, recordé que solía quedarse dormida cuando hacia eso y tatareaba alguna canción de cuna pero ella seguía solida en su posición, cambiaba de canal cada segundo y se removía inquieta entre mis brazos. Parecía que estuviéramos en una competencia en la que uno de los dos debía ser el triunfador y el otro solo un conformista ¿porque era tan difícil hacerle entender algo a esta mujer? no tenía ningún sentido lo infantil que se estaba comportando, intente una vez mas de acomodarla en mi regazo pero como era de esperarse no me lo permitió.

—Bella estas cansada, deberías dormir un poco — insinué con notoria impaciencia — estas comportándote como una niña.

—No quiero dormir — espeto sin mirarme — si tu quieres duerme, yo me quedare aquí viendo un poco mas de televisión.

— ¿Viendo televisión? has estado pasando de canal a cada segundo Bella — resople con ironía — ¿porque eres tan terca? estas cansada y tienes sueño.

—Mira Edward ya te dije que no tengo sueño y también que si quieres puedes dormirte tu — soltó con la mirada cargada de furia — no quiero tener más pesadillas.

Enseguida supe la razón de su extraña negación — Bella, mi amor no tendrás ningún tipo de pesadilla, y si pasa aquí estoy yo para cuidarte — asegure tomando su cara entre mis manos, ella me analizo por un momento y asintió bajando la mirada a sus manos.

La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve hasta nuestra habitación, la acomode con cuidado sobre la cama y me acosté junto a ella, inmediatamente se instalo sobre mi pecho y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, reí bajito por su comportamiento, era casi como una niña que duerme con sus padres porque tiene pesadillas o llueve demasiado fuerte afuera. Bella jugueteo con sus dedos sobre mi pecho y tatareo una hermosa canción hasta que por fin se dejo llevar por el cansancio y se quedo dormido, la contemple un par de minutos pero el poder de Morfeo se apodero de mi.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, la luz me cegaba y los ojos me dolían, me quede quieto mientras me acostumbraba a la luz, me rodee para abrazar Bella pero solo me tope con un gran vacío, abrí los ojos de golpe, observe toda la habitación pero no había señales de ella por ninguna parte.

—Buenos días — esbozo con una gran sonrisa — ¿qué tal dormiste?

—Siento como si hubiera dormido una eternidad — sonreí sin darme cuenta, hasta sentía dolor en el cuerpo.

Bella rio con ganas y se acostó a horcadas junto a mi — Edward dormiste más de 10 horas — beso mis mejillas juguetona.

— ¿¡Que! — Exclame con alarma — ¿¡10 horas! ¿Porque no me despertaste?

— ¿Para qué iba hacerlo? hace mucho que no te veía dormir tanto, además tenias una sonrisa hermosa en tu rostro — acaricio mi cabello con ternura y dejo un pequeño beso en mis labios, era increíble el poder que esta mujer ejercía sobre mí.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 11 AM.

—Quede con mi madre en ir a almorzar — pensé en voz alta, Bella no tenía la culpa, no le comente nada el día anterior sobre lo que había pasado con mi madre — la llamare.

—Hace rato llamo para preguntar si siempre íbamos a ir — tomo mi mano y la acaricio — fuiste a verla — sonrió con dulzura — ¿está todo bien?

—Sí, mejor de lo que pensé — sonreí al recordarlo, mi madre era demasiado dulce y buena.

Le conté a Bella todos los pormenores de mi reconciliación con mi madre, ella me dedicaba una enorme sonrisa de felicidad de vez en cuando, yo me entusiasme en mi relato hasta que llegue a la parte que hablamos de James, ambos fruncimos el ceño y yo cambie inmediatamente al tema de lo bien que se había portado Seth en todo este tiempo, Bella se comporto de manera extraña en cuanto toque el tema y corto mi relato alegando que había quedado con mi madre en que iríamos de visita mas tarde. Nos duchamos juntos, esta vez no se enfado conmigo por haberme colado todo lo contrario, me estrecho entre sus brazos y me beso con pasión. Ella salió antes que yo, cuando yo lo hice ya estaba vestida, hermosa como siempre pero la notaba un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Porque tengo la impresión de que te pasa algo? — alce las cejas con intriga, de verdad creía eso, Bella estaba un poco extraña.

—No sé porque piensas eso — se defendió encogiéndose de hombros — anda Esme nos debe estar esperando.

—Mmm yo sé que me estas ocultando algo — añadí acercándome a ella para intimidarla — y me temo que tiene que ver con mi madre.

—Está todo bien Edward — recalco separándose de mí, su actitud era demasiado extraña — date prisa.

Decidí no tocar mas el tema, aunque ella se negara a aceptarlo yo sabía que ocultaba algo, la conocía lo suficientemente bien para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente, aunque lastimosamente no pueda leerla, jugaba con sus manos nerviosa, se mordía el labio inferior cada nada y ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas la ponían en evidencia, tendría que averiguar qué es lo que me esconde. Le avise que ya estaba listo y bajamos a parqueadero por el coche, no menciono una sola palabra en todo el camino y todo el tiempo miro por la ventana, quería hacerme creer que estaba entretenida viendo el gran paisaje de chicago, bufe y entonces conseguí su atención.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunto sorprendida.

—Me pasa que estas demasiado extraña Bella — explique — soy yo el que debo preguntar qué pasa.

Ella tomo mi mano y la apretó lo más fuerte que le fue posible — no es nada amor, estoy bien — me dedico una leve sonrisa y se acerco para besar mi mejilla — no te preocupes, en verdad no es nada, no es malo.

—Está bien — suspire no muy convencido.

Antes de llegar a la casa fuimos de visita al supermercado, Bella insistió en llevar algo delicioso por cortesía, seguía pensando que estaba muy rara pero no quise entrar en una discusión en la que ella no cedería nunca. Estacione mi coche en la entrada de la casa y me baje rápidamente para ayudar a Bella a bajar, ella rodo los ojos pero acepto mi ayuda, caminamos entrelazados hasta la entrada, no vi la necesidad de tocar para avisar de nuestra llegada, nos sentamos en la sala para esperar a mi madre.

—Que grata sorpresa — esbozo Rosalie apoyada en la pared — ¿como estas hermanito?

—Bien gracias — sonreí un poco, era tanta la ironía en sus palabras que me enfado — y por lo que veo tu estas mejor.

—Así es — acepto sentándose en frente de mi esposa y de mi — a diferencia de otras personas yo le veo el lado positivo a todo lo que pasa.

No me anime a decir lo que pensaba así que sonreí descaradamente — ¿dónde está mi madre? — pregunte para cambiar el tema.

—En el estudio con tu amigo Seth — contesto poniéndose de pie — me voy, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Rosalie desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era tan arrogante y material.

—Voy a avisarle a mi madre que estamos aquí — musite besando la frente de mi mujer — no tardo.

Ella solo asintió con una sonrisa. Camine por el pasillo que conducía al estudio de la casa, cuando llegue a la puerta rodé el cierre y entre de golpe.

—Madre, Bell... — corte, mi respiración se entrecorto al ver aquella impactante escena frente a mis ojos.

¡No! ¡Esto no podía ser posible!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas… ¿como están las cosas por allá? Espero que mejor que bien. Quiero agradecerles todo su apoyo a esta historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con cada Review, alerta o favorito. Trate de tardar lo menor posible pero ya saben lo difícil que me queda, pero aquí se los traje y espero que les haya gustado. <strong>_

_**Como ya se**__** habrán**__** dado cuenta poco a poco se van descubriendo cosas y desarrollando uno que otro problema por lo que ya casi entramos a la recta final de este Fic :S no creo que sean más de 30 capítulos. Nos estamos leyendo, gracias.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

**_"...Vivir no es sólo existir, sino existir y crear, saber gozar y sufrir y no dormir sin soñar. Descansar, es empezar a morir..." Gregorio Marañón_**

_**Puedes dejar tu comentario**_

_**dando click allí ↓ :D**_


	21. Desafiando las reglas

******Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.******

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil Gracias a<strong>_

_**yajaira, Wetiyu, luu, Kalita Cullen, EriM, janalez, JOSELINA, Isela Cullen, CullzMonster-JocelynN'Annie, Arletita, Carlita luu, Sarita, BellaSwanCullen, Teresa adiction, DanielQuesada, roberta, Clarita, Bella ClanTwi, Baz, SuperGirl, Erika Cullen, Regina, carofuentes, Cata Cata, Ferchita Masen, Karina, Mau Rivera, nenitaCullen, Cristina Almada, LaMasPervert, Lily Pattinson, Denis Elena, Kristal Cullen Masen...**_

_**Y a mi Beta Isaaa95 por embellecer esta historia.**_

* * *

><p>—Vámonos Bella— susurró Edward con la voz estrangulada— debo ir a la oficina.<p>

—Pero ¿Y tu mamá?— me desconcerté ante su comportamiento— ¿Le avisaste que nos íbamos?

Edward no me contestó, solo tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a la salida. Estaba afanado y confuso, su rostro estaba tenso y una leve mueca sobresalió entre sus facciones ¿Qué habrá pasado? Se veía tan contento y animado cuando llegamos y ahora era todo lo contrario.

Cuando llegamos al coche abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí y se apresuró a su lugar. Manejaba despacio y no había pronunciado palabra alguna, por lo que comencé a desesperarme, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle nada. Lo observaba de reojo para ver si notaba algún cambio, pero siempre fue igual.

—¿Qué te pasa Edward?— pregunté al fin, la preocupación fue más fuerte que cualquier temor— estabas tan bien cuando llegamos a casa de Esme y de pronto saliste así.

—No sé qué decirte Bella— musitó negando con la cabeza— jamás me imaginé que...— me miró a los ojos y suspiró— no te preocupes, creo que no es malo.

De repente empecé a atar cabos. Edward había ido a buscar a Esme que estaba con Seth ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Habrá visto Edward algo?, jugué con mis dedos nerviosa, necesitaba saber qué estaba pensando, necesitaba saber si había visto algo comprometedor entre Esme y Seth ¿cómo se lo habrá tomado?, por más que trataba de leer la expresión de su rostro me era imposible hacerlo, estaba demasiado contrariado. Llegamos a nuestro apartamento de manera silenciosa, definitivamente no podía contarle a Edward lo que me había pasado esta mañana, eso solo lograría alterarlo más de lo que parecía estarlo.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer amor?— pregunte tímidamente— si quieres puedo preparar lasaña de queso como te gusta.

—No tengo hambre Bella— contestó llevándose las manos a su espeso cabello— estoy muy... no sé.

Lo pensé dos veces antes de acercarme a él, pero al final lo hice. Me preocupaba cómo se encontraba y si mis sospechas eran ciertas.

—Cuéntame qué sucede amor— pedí con ternura mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la punta de mi nariz— sabes que puedes confiar en mí, que te amo.

—Es sobre mi madre y... y Seth— tartamudeó agitado— los...los vi besándose.

¡Demonios! ¡Lo sabía!

No pude fingir sorpresa, yo sabía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano. Seth estaba verdaderamente enamorado de Esme y bueno, aunque ella nunca me lo hubiera dicho sospechaba que correspondía a ese sentimiento. Edward no tardó en darse cuenta de mi reacción y me observó incrédulo, por lo que me sonrojé furiosamente y bajé mi mirada al suelo en forma de disculpa. Él tomó mi barbilla con una de sus finas manos y me cuestionó con su mirada.

— ¿Tú lo sabías?— frunció el ceño y sus ojos destellaron decepción— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Yo no sabía que Esme y Seth tuvieran algún tipo de relación, pero sí sabía que Seth estaba enamorado de ella— expliqué entristecida por su mirada— No sabría asegurarte si Esme sienta lo mismo, pero yo creo que sí.

— ¿Crees que tengan una relación?— abrió sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas como platos y sentí su mano tensarse bajo mi barba— no sé, tal vez fue solo un beso.

—Pues la verdad no sé Edward, deberías preguntarle a ellos ¿no crees?— me arrepentí al instante de lo que había dicho— discúlpame Edward, no sé por qué dije eso.

Me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia la habitación, prefería alejarme de él antes de decir otra estupidez. Lo cierto es que también estaba nerviosa por la llamada de Tanya, sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza como si fuera un eco de mi conciencia, nunca acabaríamos de tener dificultades y problemas para estar juntos. Me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa a una más cómoda cuando percibí el suave olor de mi marido. Dejé que las sensaciones me invadieran por completo, sus fuertes brazos me envolvieron con firmeza y sus deliciosos labios hicieron contacto con la piel de mi cuello. Me estremecí por la emoción de aquella acción.

—Edward hazme el amor— mi voz fue un suave y seductor susurro— te necesito mi amor.

Sus besos se volvieron furiosos y desesperados, pero aun así lo sentí alejarse de mí y maldecir por lo bajo.

—Me da miedo hacerte daño, ya sabes que no me puedo controlar cuando te veo desnuda y mucho menos cuando te escucho gemir y gritar de placer por mi causa— su mirada era oscura y excitante— y no creas que se me ha olvidado cómo te transformas cuando hacemos el amor.

Esta vez no me sonrojé, me excité aún más de lo que ya estaba. Con el solo hecho de escucharlo hablar de esa forma y mirarme de esa manera me sentí urgida por tenerlo dentro de mí ¡Dios! si se lo proponía me haría tener una combustión espontanea. Me acerqué a él y quité su camisa rápidamente, besé sus labios...

Bajé a su cuello...

A su pecho...

Su perfecto y marcado abdomen...

Y a...

Desabroché su pantalón con urgencia y desnudé su erección con poca torpeza. El deseo me nublaba la vista y mi excitación se extendía de mi sexo a todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

— ¡Bella!— jadeó arqueando su espalda— detente— me hizo levantarme y me miró a los ojos— yo te haré el amor, tú solo disfruta de las sensaciones ¿Entendido?

Asentí resignada y lo miré con incredulidad. Algo en él me intimidaba, pero a la misma vez me hacía perderme en el deseo de estar bajo sus riendas y entregarme a las emociones que en el mismo momento emanaban de mi cuerpo. Las facciones de rostro eran verdaderamente hipnotizantes, su rasgo de masculinidad era mucho más notorio ahora. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, tanto que sentí un leve sabor de sangre deshacerse en mi boca. Lo amaba con locura y lo deseaba sin limitaciones, nada más importaba. Me acerqué a él desafiando las reglas y lo besé con desenfreno, su sabor era exquisito, sus brazos se unieron a mi alrededor y me apretaron contra él, sentí la enorme erección formándose en la punta de su miembro y gemí de placer al saber lo que provocaba en él.

—Eres una bruja peligrosa— musitó contra mis labios— me das miedo.

Logreé llevar mi mano hasta su miembro y empecé a masajearlo con asombrosa habilidad, como si fuera mi profesión. Sentí sus dulces labios sobre mis pechos y me estremecí ante la sensación. Nunca me acostumbraría a lo que su cuerpo me hacía sentir cuando contactaba con el mío, era como si los dos fuéramos las partes faltantes de un rompecabezas que se acoplan perfectamente el uno al otro.

—¡Joder Bella!— gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás— extrañé tanto tenerte así de húmeda y dispuesta para mí.

—Siempre estaré dispuesta para ti— aclaré atacando a besos su cuello— y me encanta excitarte.

Escuché un sonoro gruñido proveniente de su pecho y de repente me encontraba completamente desnuda sobre la suave colcha beige de nuestra enorme cama matrimonial, la misma donde habíamos despertado tantas mañanas juntos. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi húmedo y excitado sexo para después lamérselo con verdadera maravilla. Jadeé al verlo disfrutar tan descaradamente de aquello. Él sonrió con satisfacción y fue dejando un camino de besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis pechos, los mordió, mordisqueó y succionó a su antojo. Yo estaba extraviada en todo el esplendor de las innumerables sensaciones que él me ofrecía, no podía estar haciéndolo mejor.

—¡Oh Edward!— exclamé agitando mi cabeza, el placer comenzaba a nublarme la mente— ¡por favor! ¡por favor!

—Oh Bella, ya voy amor mío— susurró en mi oído. Pude sentir que su respiración era tan agitada como la mía— ábrete para mí, amor.

Sentí su miembro posicionarse en mi entrada y gemí perdida en el placer. Emití un fuerte quejido al darme cuenta que se había elevado un poco separando así nuestros pechos. Enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura provocando que su sexo se deslizara por el mío de una sola estocada. Gemimos al unisonó y nos miramos fijamente durante varios minutos.

—Eres tan estrecha— embestida— tan maravillosa— embestida— tan perfecta y hermosa que me vuelves loco, quisiera morirme haciéndote el amor.

—¡Ahhhh Edward!

El ritmo de sus penetraciones aumentaba a medida que el tiempo nos apremiaba, sus besos eran suaves y delicados. Él pensaba que me haría daño si se salía de control y eso hasta cierto punto me gustaba, pero quería sentirlo completamente, no era suficiente aún. Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y traté de hacerlo reposar en mi pecho.

—No dejaré que cargues con todo mi peso— dijo agitado— estoy bien amor, no sabes cuánto ¡Oh, oh!— sonrió.

Un nudo muy conocido empezaba a formarse en mi vientre, no estaba segura de poder soportarlo más, bastó una embestida profunda y lujuriosa para llegar al clímax. Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza y gimió sobre la piel de mi cuello, pero nunca dejó de penetrarme. No tardé en sentirme necesitada de nuevo, así que me dejé llevar por las provocaciones de su cuerpo hacia el mío.

—Es...estoy a pun...punto de llegar— advirtió entrecortado— vente conmigo mi vida ¡Ahhh¡

¡Oh cielos¡ No podría morir sin hacer esto una vez más.

Los dos llegamos al esperado y placentero orgasmo. Edward se dejó caer a un lado de la cama, me envolvió en un posesivo abraso y hundió su cara en mi cuello dejándome sentir el tono y son de su respiración. Me sentía cansada pero muy satisfecha, llegué a pensar que en mi estado Edward no me desearía, pero estaba equivocado, se veía igual de satisfecho que yo.

—Descansa amor— acarició mi cabello con delicadeza y besó mi frente— pediré algo de comer.

—Yo puedo cocinar Edward— propuse acariciando su mejilla— además tengo cosas que hacer y...

—Shhhh descansa Bella— insistió— yo me encargaré de todo.

No me molesté en chistar más y le hice caso a mi esposo. Me acomodé sobre la cama y me sumergí en un profundo sueño. Me desperté a causa del incesante crujir de mi estomago, tenía demasiada hambre. Había hecho más de lo que hacía en un día normal y estaba feliz por ello. Sonreí acariciando el lado vacío de Edward en nuestra cama.

—Está muy feliz señora Cullen— me sobresalté y giré para verlo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó y se puso a hurtadillas frente a mí— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha— mordí mi labio apenada— últimamente no hago sino comer y dormir.

Edward rió y me abrazó con ternura— es normal mi amor, estás embarazada— llevó sus manos hasta mi vientre y lo acarició. Sonreí ante su acción y puse mi mano sobre la suya

—Quisiera que ya naciera, sostenerlo en mis brazos, dormirlo y cantarle una canción— mi vista se volvió borrosa por la emoción, pero no dejé caer mis lágrimas. No debía llorar, no en este momento, aunque fuera un llanto de felicidad.

—El tiempo pasa sin que nos demos cuenta— dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos— en menos de lo que te imaginas nuestro hijo estará entre nosotros y para cuando eso suceda, ya habrá acabado cualquier motivo de sufrimiento en tu vida Bella, te lo prometo.

Me quedé un tiempo más abrazada a Edward y jugueteando con sus manos. Mi estomago protestó por atención y me sonrojé sin darme cuenta, por lo que Edward rió besando mi mejilla. Comí pastelitos de pollo con crema, estaban demasiado deliciosos y los disfruté como si no hubiera comido en días, Mi apetito estaba por las nubes con mi embarazo aunque no todo me sentaba bien; no soportaba las ensaladas cocidas, terminaban en el excusado. A Edward no le importaba complacerme en cualquier antojo, pero a veces me sentía incómoda por molestar tanto.

Lo miré cuidadosamente por unos segundos, la expresión de su rostro era contrariada, algo le preocupaba y no pensaba contármelo. Bajé mi mirada a la mesa y tomé un poco más de mi jugo de mora.

—¿Sucede algo malo?— cuestioné aún con la mirada gacha— te noto tenso, no sé ¿Algo te preocupa?

Él me miró expectante y negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué hiciste eso Bella?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido— no te diré que me arrepiento de haber hecho el amor contigo, pero ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué de repente me sedujiste así?

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color carmesí— ¿Es... estás enojado?— crucé los dedos porque no fuera así, cerré los ojos con fuerza y suspiré— siento si te molesté yo... yo solo... yo...— las lágrimas empezaron a aturdirme, Edward ya no me deseaba. Me imaginé la tortura que debió ser para él hacerme el amor para que no me sintiera mal, rechazada.

—Bella no, no mi vida, no llores— me pidió mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con suaves besos— Oh Bella amor mío perdóname, no quise hacerte sentir mal, te amo y lo único que quería era saber por qué fue todo tan de repente, no solía ser así antes, Bella ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

—Discúlpame Edward no debí, yo no sé qué me pasó— expliqué en un solo bocado, no sabía qué más decirle ¿Qué quería él que le dijera?— es solo que cuando me tocaste me sentí necesitada, deseosa de tener intimidad contigo y bueno, como no me apartaste pensé que también querías.

—Bella, Bella ¿Cuándo vas a entender que siempre te deseo?— me miró con ojos ansiosos— me desesperas Bella, me enloqueces y lo que me sorprendió fue que yo... yo estaba pensando en cómo sería hacerte el amor y de repente me besas de esa manera y mi pensamiento se convirtió en un hecho, como si leyeras mi mente.

—Bastaba con que sintiera lo mismo que tú, Edward. No es que adivinara lo que pensabas, simplemente nuestros cuerpos se conectaron como lo hicieron desde el primer momento— me acerqué a él y me senté en su regazo— ¿Lo recuerdas?

Vi como se formaba en su rostro mi sonrisa favorita— como olvidarlo Bella, me impresionaste al verte y me envolviste en tu aura al besarte. Nunca en mi vida había conocido a una mujer dulce y tierna, a parte de Esme— me acercó más a él y suspiró sobre mi cabello— ¿Qué sentiste tú?

—Mmm bueno, estaba muy asustada— confesé y me estremecí ante el recuerdo— yo no sabía que esperar, no te conocía y tenía mucho miedo, pero cuando te vi y me besaste me gustó— escondí mi cara en su cuello.

—Te amo Bella— susurró abrazándome con fuerza— siempre te amaré.

—Yo te amo más— confirmé una vez más— por siempre.

El tono de mi teléfono celular nos obligó a separarnos y dejar nuestra burbuja personal a un lado. Me levanté a regañadientes y arrastré mis pies hasta la habitación donde había dejado mi celular, oprimí el botón de contestar sin detenerme a mirar el identificador de llamadas.

—¿Sí?— contesté.

—¡Bella¡— chilló Alice de el otro lado de la línea— ¿Cómo estás hermanita?

—Bien Alice ¿Cómo está todo por allá? ¿Charlie?— sentí culpa al escuchar la emoción de mi hermana, hace un par de semanas no los llamaba.

—Estamos bien Bella, Charlie está con Billy, ya sabes cómo se las gastan— bufó. Me reí al imaginármela rodando los ojos— ¡Te tengo una muy buena noticia!

—¿De qué se trata?— pregunté un poco temerosa, esa euforia en Alice no era una buena señal.

—¡Ayer Jasper me puso un anillo de compromiso!— gritó. Tuve que apartar un poco el teléfono— ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

—¡Oh Alice hermanita felicidades!— exclamé emocionada— ¿Pero cómo ha sido?— le sonreí a Edward quien me miraba con curiosidad.

—Me llevó al lago del bosque— escuché una risita— todo fue tan romántico Bella, tan especial ¡Estoy feliz!

—Me alegro mucho por ti Alice— estaba al borde de las lágrimas— ¿Qué dijo Charlie?

—Ya sabes cómo es papá, amenazó al pobre de Jazz, pero sé que en el fondo está feliz.

—Siempre se ha preocupado por nosotras— sonreí— mantenme al tanto de todos los preparativos hermana.

—Por supuesto que sí— resopló— cuídate mucho Bella, te quiero, saludos a Edward, adiós.

Corté la llamada con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro y miré a Edward quien me observaba con una extraña emoción en sus ojos. Me acerqué de nuevo a él, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y junté nuestros labios en un dulce y entregado beso. Le conté sobre la gran noticia que me había dado Alice. Edward era un hombre demasiado bueno, se emocionó casi como yo y debatimos sobre cuál sería nuestro regalo para Alice y Jasper. Me pregunté sobre la sensación que sentiría Alice en el momento en que Jasper le pidió que fuera su esposa. Yo creí haber vivido algo así, pero todo no era más que una cruel mentira, nunca había experimentado esa emoción junto a Edward. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaba juntos como marido y mujer? Apreté mis pestañas y resoplé triste, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Edward ya que su rostro denotaba confusión y preocupación a la vez, terminaría volviéndolo loco. Últimamente mis cambios de ánimo se daban de un momento a otro, profundicé el agarre y lo sentí estremecerse.

—¿Hablarás con Esme y Seth sobre lo que viste?— pregunté para agotar mis pensamientos.

—Sí, hablé con Seth por teléfono mientras dormías— contestó con voz estrangulada— De hecho quería pedirte un favor.

—Claro que sí, el que quieras— le animé besando su barbilla.

—Yo no sé cómo hablarle a mi madre sobre esto. Mira, acepto que me sorprendí al verla con mi mejor amigo, pero no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, no la juzgaré y tampoco a Seth pero no será fácil... verlos juntos— explicó de manera sopesada— jamás me imaginé que ellos se quisieran, pero Dios Bella debiste haberlos vistos, era como si se complementaran perfectamente.

—Tal vez es así mi cielo— dije— no sabemos ni mucho escogemos a quien darle nuestro amor, es algo demasiado natural, no está en nuestro alcance cambiarlo.

—Hablaré con Seth y le diré lo que vi, lo escucharé detenidamente pero también debo saber qué pasa por la cabeza y el corazón de mi madre— se pasó las manos por su cabello e hizo una mueca rara— no permitiré que mi madre sufra.

Nos duchamos por separado y aproveché la temporal ausencia de Edward para llamar a Esme para decirle que nos viéramos más tarde. Ella insistió en venir para que no tuviera que salir del apartamento y acepté gustosa, no tenia ánimos de salir y mucho menos después de la llamada de Tanya. Sabía que debía decírselo a Edward, pero no quería agobiarlo más, no tenía por qué dar crédito a las palabras de esa mujer pero, no podía evitar sentirme intimidada. Sabía de lo que era capaz y no temía por mí, sino por mi bebe y por Edward. Tenía completamente claro que Tanya estaba mal de la cabeza, solo así podía pedirme que la viera, seguramente era una aliada más de James. Miré el reloj punteando el piso con mi pie y me senté el borde de la cama, no dejaría que Edward pasara por más problemas, podía solucionar esto sola. Fingí bien mi nerviosismo o al menos eso creí ya que él no me preguntó nada sobre mi comportamiento, estaba perdido en su propia conciencia. Poco tiempo después de que Edward se marchara llegó Esme.

—Bella cariño— me saludó con un confortable abrazo— ¿Cómo están? Niza me contó que el chofer los vio en la casa...

—Sí bueno, de eso quería hablarte— interrumpí jugando con el cordón de mi sudadera— Edward y yo fuimos a saludarte, pero nos topamos con Rosalie y bueno ella...

—¿No me digas que discutió con Edward?— preguntó angustiada. Yo negué frenéticamente con la cabeza— entonces... ¿Qué pasó?

—Edward le preguntó por ti y ella le dijo que estabas con Seth en...— Esme esbozó un "Oh" e inmediatamente bajó la mirada avergonzada— no tienes por qué apenarte Esme, yo... yo sabía que algo así pasarían tarde o temprano.

Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida— ¿Cómo?— suspiró resignada— Quise evitarlo, pero no pude Bella, lo que menos quería era lastimar a alguién.

—Oh no Esme no tienes que preocuparte, tienes todo el derecho de ser feliz de la manera que consideres correcta— la animé frotando la palma de mi mano con la suya— Edward está un poco incrédulo, pero dice que se tomará las cosas con calma y escuchará lo que Seth y tú tienen que decir.

—No sabes cómo me calman esas palabras cariño— sonrió un poco y se inclinó para acariciar mi cabello— ¿Ya habló él con... Seth?

—Deben estar haciéndoó en este momento— le dije— Edward quiere asegurarse de que él te cuide para que no sufras— le sonreí con dulzura y ella me imitó.

Dimos un giro inesperado en la conversación y empezamos a ha hablar de la boda de Alice y Jasper. Me emocioné al ver el cariño tan grande que Esme le tenía a mi hermana, Alice sabia cómo hacerse querer. Ofreció su casa para la ceremonia pero pedí que no se molestara, seguro Alice y Jazz querían casarse en Forks porque allí se enamoraron y disfrutaron de su amor, era lo más probable.

Después de un rato más Esme decidió irse. Estaba demasiado ansiosa así que no se lo impedí, debía hablar con Seth y después con Edward aunque ya no sería hoy. Me recosté un rato sobre la cama y las palabras de Tanya retumbaban en mi cabeza como campanas, por lo que traté de apartar cualquier cosa negativa de mi pensamiento pero no fue posible. No podía creer el poder que ejercía el daño sobre mí, debí decírselo a Edward, él no me ha ocultado nada de sus planes, debía confiar en él, juntos no las arreglaríamos mejor para descifrar qué es lo que en realidad quiere esa mujer. No le bastaba con el daño que ya había hecho.

—¿Bella?—brinqué de la cama eufórica, corrí hasta la sala y al verlo sonreí ampliamente— Aquí estás amor.

Me acunó en sus brazos y besó mis labios— ¿Cómo te fue?— pregunté acariciando su pecho por encima de su camisa— ¿Pudiste charlar con Seth?

Él suspiró sobre mi cabello— Sí y le advertí que mi madre no está sola, que si le hace algún daño por más pequeño sea se las verá conmigo y él mejor que nadie sabe que no miento— su expresión estaba notablemente contrariada por lo que rocé nuestras manos para tranquilizarlo un poco— Mmmm...

—Tu madre estuvo aquí— susurré mientras lo hacía caminar hasta el sofá— hizo el esfuerzo de esperarte, pero al final se fue. Estaba muy angustiada pensando en qué le dirías cuando la vieras— escondí mi cara en su cuello— Le aseguré que tú te lo habías tomado bien, pero no pareció muy convencida.

—Mañana iré a hablar con ella— indicó levantándose del sofá— ha sido un día bastante largo— resopló cansado— ¿Quieres comer algo?

Negué con la cabeza— no tengo hambre, así estoy bien ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?— me arrodillé en el sofá delante de él y empecé a desabotonar su camisa.

—Bella deja de hacer eso— sus ojos brillaban de manera significativa. Mordí mi labio y empecé a acariciar su pecho ya desnudo— por favor no sigas amor.

—¿Por qué no? Te deseo ¿O es que acaso tú no...?— Edward estrelló sus labios contra los míos impidiéndome terminar de hablar.

Hicimos el amor como dos almas necesitadas de complemento hasta quedarnos dormidos, envueltos por el tenue frío de la noche. Edward no me dejó hacer mucho esfuerzo, pero no por eso disfruté menos, de hecho me sentía feliz y satisfecha con él completamente desnudo al otro lado de la cama. Me giré para observarlo mejor; tenía una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su perfecto rostro, me recosté sobre su pecho y dejé un camino de besos sobre él. Por un momento me olvidé de los problemas y de la llamada de Tanya, bufé cansada, esperaría que Edward se despertara para contárselo.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta la cocina a preparar el desayuno, tendríamos que salir al supermercado a surtir la despensa, estaba casi vacía Dios ¿Qué clase de esposa era? reí sarcástica y agité mi cabeza. Preparé unas totillas de trigo y huevo para Edward, desde que me embaracé no soportaba el huevo, me alimentaba más bien de fruta, sobretodo las fresas que eran mis favoritas. Mientras picaba la fruta sentí unas fuertes manos en mis caderas.

—Buenos días mi pequeña traviesa— susurró muy cerca de mi oído— ¿Dormiste bien?

Asentí sin voltearme y acaricié una de sus manos que todavía descansaba en mi cadera— ¿Qué significa eso de _mi pequeña traviesa_?— pregunté en tono sarcástico.

—Eres una descarada Isabella— reprochó girándome para besar mis labios— Has estado seduciéndome cruelmente sabiendo que no me puedo resistir, eres mala conmigo. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Me fascina— mordió levemente mi labio y me apegó más a su cuerpo.

—Mmm preparé tortillas de trigo con huevos— agregué zafándome de su agarre— ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco?

Edward me miró con curiosidad y asintió mientras se sentaba a esperar su desayuno— Estás empezando a asustarme Bella ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué sucede?

—La despensa está prácticamente vacía— me escabullí, me ponía ansiosa el pensar contarle lo de Tanya— hay que visitar el supermercado hoy mismo.

—Está bien, iremos antes de que me vaya a la oficina— aseguró, pero no dejaba su mirada curiosa a un lado— Pero cuando te pregunté qué sucedía me refería a qué te tiene tan preocupada. Te conozco Bella, y sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas. No te había dicho nada porque no quería molestarte, pero te noto ansiosa desde la última vez que fuimos a casa de mi madre ¿Ocurre algo que yo no sepa Bella?

—Tanya me llamó ese día— confesé bajando la mirada avergonzada— quise decírtelo de inmediato pero no quería que aplazaras tus cosas, no creo que sea nada de cuidado, ya ves que no ha pasado nada y...

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente? ¡Diablos Bella¡ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste de inmediato?— empezó a caminar por toda la cocina frotando sus dedos sobre su desordenado cabello— ¿No piensas contestarme Bella?

—Me dijo que tenía que alejarme lo antes posible de ti— contesté sollozando— que...que sino lo hacía le contaría a todo el mundo tu pasado con ella; lo que pasó con tu bebe. Me dijo que ese sería el fin de tu carrera y de la empresa de la familia.

—¡Maldita sea!— gritó con brusquedad golpeando una de las sillas— seguro que está aliada con James ¡Malditos sean todos!

Yo no pude decir nada más, me sentía inútil y frustrada. Edward estaba tenso y eso solo quería decir que Tanya tenía razón, eso sería perjudicial para la empresa. Me dejé caer en una de las sillas y sollocé en silencio mientras veía como Edward se impacientaba cada vez más hablando por teléfono todo el tiempo, pero su expresión cada vez era más dura.

El día pasó con demasiada lentitud. Edward trató de tranquilizarme pero no lo logro, pensé que si tal vez se lo hubiera dicho de inmediato se hubiera podido encontrar una solución. Fuimos al supermercado pero compramos solo lo necesario, no me sentí bien y Edward decidió que sería mejor que regresáramos al apartamento. Hizo un par de llamadas más y me insistió en que debía dormir. La verdad era que no quería incomodarlo más de lo que ya estaba por lo que cerré los ojos, acompasé mi respiración y fingí estar dormida, pero sentí sus labios presionarse sobre los míos con suavidad. Estuve a punto de quedarme dormida cuando escuché a Edward hablar muy alterado. Me incorporé con cuidado, caminé hasta la puerta de la habitación y me incliné para escucharlo mejor.

—No, no quiero el nombre de Bella en esto... Lo sé y confió en ella... ¿Acaso tiene usted otra opción? Sé perfectamente qué puede hacer James, pero eso tomará mucho tiempo y no permitiré que se apodere de todo los bienes de la familia... Abogado, a él simplemente no le interesa el bienestar de la familia, lo único que quiere es el dinero y pasar por encima mío. Él me odia, siempre ha querido destruirme ¿Usted cree que puedo confiar en alguien como él?... No me importa lo que tenga que hacer... espero esos papeles mañana— colgó el teléfono y resopló cansado. Me fui de nuevo a la cama y después de sentirlo recostarse a mi lado y de tanto pensar y pensar me quedé dormida.

Los días después de aquella noche no volvieron a ser los mismos. Edward estaba igual de cariñoso y cercano a mí, pero podía darme cuenta de su preocupación. Hace un par de días me propuso que me pasara unos días en Forks para que ayudara a mi hermana con los preparativos de su boda. Al principio me negué, no quería separarme mucho tiempo de él, pero después pensé que sería lo mejor, él estaba angustiado por mí y yo quería causarle el menor daño posible. Es por eso que voy rumbo a la casa de mi padre, allí me esperan Alice, Jasper y Esme quien decidió venir unos días antes que yo. Quería demasiado a Alice y en cuanto Esme se enteró que se casaría en un mes puso el grito en el cielo. Alice le pidió ayuda y ella aceptó gustosa, era bueno que estuviera ella puesto que yo no me sentía en condiciones de acompañar a Alice a muchos lados, solo quería llegar pronto a casa para llamar a Edward, necesitaba escuchar su voz.

—¡Bella!— exclamó Alice en cuanto el taxi estacionó frente a la casa— ¡Ya estás aquí!

—Hola Alice— le dediqué una sonrisa sincera— ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Feliz de que estés aquí!— agregó abrazándome con fuerza— aunque me hubiera encantado que Edward te acompañara.

Sonreí triste— Sí, a mí también— dije— pero te manda a decir que estará en tu boda sin falta, se quedó solucionando algunas cosas del trabajo.

—Hombres, hombres, hombres— bufó rodando los ojos— ya le advertí a Jasper que no me gusta estar sola mucho tiempo— reímos juntas. Edward tenía razón, ver a mi hermana y a mi papá me haría bien— Vamos adentro, Esme salió con mi padre y Billy de pesca, no sé cómo se lo permití.

—Alice, no a todas las mujeres nos molesta ir a pescar, a mí me gustaba acompañar a papá en algunas ocasiones— recordé con melancolía.

—Ay como sea, pero bueno, sin ellos aquí tendremos más tiempo de platicar— me alegraba ver aquel brillo en los ojos de mi hermana, finalmente ella era feliz y no podía negar que eso me gustaba, Jasper era como un hermano para mí y sabía que la quería. Alice sería completamente feliz a su lado, estaría a salvo.

Después de acomodar mis cosas en mi antigua habitación, Alice me animó para que comiera un poco y charlamos sobre todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo que estuvimos tan lejos una de la otra. Le comenté sobre el plan de Edward y no se convenció demasiado con la noticia, no era que a mí me agradara mucho la idea pero confiaba ciegamente en Edward, él no actuaria de ninguna manera si no estaba seguro de que funcionaría.

Alice me contó sobre una agenda que había hecho para cada día que estuviera aquí, si creía que Esme me ayudaría estaba muy equivocada. Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Alice no estoy en condiciones de hacer todo esto— dije mordiendo mi labio— son demasiadas cosas, tal vez Esme pueda ayudarte más que yo.

—Esme irá con nosotras a todas las actividades y no sé por qué te quejas, Esme está feliz— sonrió divertida y me guiñó un ojo con satisfacción, negué con la cabeza.

—Será porque ella no está embarazada— intervine retándola con la mirada— yo sí y me canso muy rápido.

—¡Y se te nota!— exclamó levantando se para verme mejor— Mmm está bien, te libraré de algunas cosas, pero solo para que mi sobrino no nazca con la lengua afuera— rio bajito y la miré extrañada— ¿Qué?

—También puede ser tu sobrina— aclaré— aún no sabemos el sexo.

—Yo sé que será un niño— aseguró con una gran sonrisa— será igualito a Edward, te acordaras de mi hermanita.

—A veces me das un poco de miedo— susurré fingiendo estremecerme y ella me sacó la lengua. Alguien tocó a la puerta atrayendo nuestra atención.

—Debe ser Jazz, le conté que llegarías hoy— camino hasta la salida— supongo que quiere saludarte.

—Hola— escuché la voz fuerte y pausada de Jasper— Oh Bella ya estás aquí, me da mucho gusto verte— Besó levemente los labios de mi hermana y se acercó a mí para darme un delicado abrazo.

—Hola Jasper ¿Cómo estás?— pregunté sonriendo— Felicidades por la boda.

—Bueno ya era hora ¿no?— Alice le dio un codazo en las costillas y le torció los ojos, me reí un poco ante la acción infantil de mi hermana pequeña— ¡Auch! Eso dolió Alice ¿Quieres que me duela el costado en la luna de miel?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y le golpeó la cabeza con cuidado— Muy chistoso ¿eh?— se sentó nuevamente frente a mí y lo ignoró descaradamente.

Me sentí incomoda viendo como Jasper trataba de ganarse la atención de su prometida, me gustaría que Edward estuviera conmigo, era increíble la manera en la que lo extrañaba.

—Alice, debo llamar a Edward para avisarle que llegué y que estoy bien— carraspeé un poco mi garganta y los miré apenada.

—Claro, aprovecharé a Jasper e iré a terminar de ordenar la habitación— Cuando me aseguré de que estaban lejos para tomar mi teléfono celular y marcar el número de mi marido.

—Bella...— habló. Sonreí un poco al notar la emoción de su voz.

—Hola, perdón por no llamarte antes pero Alice me tenia atrapada— susurré.

—No te preocupes amor, acabo de salir de una reunión— explicó— te escucho más animada.

—Sí bueno, me dio mucho gusto ver a Alice, está muy contenta con su boda— dije.

—Me alegra que te sientas mejor ¿Cómo está mi madre?— preguntó en un suspiro.

—Aún no la he visto, al parecer salió de pesca con mi papá y un viejo amigo de la familia— escuché una risita del otro lado del teléfono— pero Alice me contó que está encantada.

—Me lo imagino, a mi madre siempre le ha gustado mucho la tranquilidad— se aclaró la garganta con educación— Bella necesito decirte algo muy importante...

Me contraje de inmediato— ¿Qu... qué sucede?— pregunté entrecortada.

Escuché un suspiro ahogado— Ya están listos los papeles del divorcio, yo... yo ya los firmé, solo faltas tú.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siento la demora pero no pude subir antes a pesar de que el capitulo ya estaba listo...<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado... por sus reviews, sus alerta y favoritos...**_

_**Las cosas se empiezan a complicar pero ya entenderán este capitulo un poco mejor con el siguiente que es un EPOV... conversación entre Edward y Seth... entre Edward y Esme... y sabrán un poco mas sobre los planes de Edward para deshacerse de James... ;)**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

**_"...Establecemos reglas para los demás y excepciones para nosotros..." François_**

_**Puedes dejar tu comentario**_

_**dando click allí ↓ :D**_


	22. El principio del fin

******Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.******

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil Gracias a:<strong>_

_**yajaira, Wetiyu, Arletita, LaMasPervert, Carlita luu, Sarita, BellaSwanCullen, Cristina Almada, janalez, Eve Runner, EriM, cristabella-swan, Isela Cullen, luu, Teresa adiction, DanielQuesada, roberta, Clarita, Bella ClanTwi, Baz, SuperGirl, Erika Cullen, Regina, carofuentes, LilyPattinson, Cata Cata, Ferchita Masen, Karina, Mau Rivera, nenitaCullen, Denis Elena, Kristal Cullen Masen...**_

**__**Y a mi Beta Isaaa95 (Beta FFAD) por embellecer esta historia.**__**

* * *

><p>¿Seth? Mi madre y Seth se estaban besando de manera bastante apasionada. Me paralicé por varios segundos, ese no era solo un beso, era una entrega de amor y pureza, estaban tan absortos en su propia burbuja que no se percataron de mi presencia. Retrocedí varios pasos y regresé a la sala con Bella, no podía disimular que estaba un poco confuso ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos? Seth siempre me hablaba de ella con mucho respeto y admiración.<p>

Le pedí a Bella que regresáramos al apartamento, no estaba preparado para lo que había visto pero trataría de hacer las cosas bien. Bella se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad pero no me preguntó nada al respecto, sabía perfectamente que cuando me ponía así era porque necesitaba pensar sobre algo en especifico. Cuando llegamos al apartamento le conté a Bella lo que había visto y me confesó que sabía que Seth estaba enamorado de mi madre, pero que no estaba muy segura de los sentimientos de Esme ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?, estaba tan preocupado por mis propios problemas que no vi lo que estuvo frente a mis ojos todo el tiempo.

Me quedé casi todo el día con Bella en el apartamento, tenerla tan cerca me tranquilizaba de forma confortable pero jamás me imaginé que ella me necesitara de la misma manera que yo. No me había querido acercar a ella porque pensaba que por su embarazo no le apetecía, pero estaba realmente equivocado, bastó una sola caricia para que nuestros cuerpos hicieran el clic que ambos necesitábamos. Le hice el amor con total y completa mesura, la deseaba de manera alocada e incoherente pero logré contenerme y no dejé en ningún momento que cargara con el peso de mi cuerpo. No se me olvidaba que estaba embarazada y lo último que quería era hacerle daño sin querer. Mientras Bella dormía tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Seth.

—Edward ¿Qué tal? —contestó casi de inmediato.

—Bien, necesito que nos veamos —solté en seco —. Debo hablarte de un asunto bastante importante.

—Claro, ¿Quieres que vaya a tu apartamento? —noté como su tono de voz cambió —o tú dime amigo.

—No, emm nos vemos en la cafetería que está cerca de la oficina —dije carraspeando mi garganta —dentro de una hora ¿Te parece?

—Perfecto —agregó. Suspiré y colgué el teléfono.

Bella se despertó y le pedí que hablara con mi madre mientras yo lo hacía con Seth. De repente volví a sentirla un poco nerviosa, la estudié con la mirada pero no quise incomodarla, finalmente me fui a reunirme con Seth. Cuando llegué al lugar mi amigo ya se encontraba esperándome, me acerqué a él y palmeé levemente su espalda.

—Hey —esbozó con una gran sonrisa —¿Cómo estás Edward?

—Bien —aseguré un poco serio —¿Qué tal tú?

—Muy bien gracias —sonrió, sus ojos brillaban de manera deslumbrante —¿Para qué soy bueno?

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre mi madre y tú? —pregunté de golpe —esta mañana fui a visitarla y me encontré con una escena bastante cariñosa entre ustedes.

Su rostro palideció y sus orbes negros se abrieron notablemente —¿Qu...qué viste exactamente? —preguntó entrecortado —no te vimos.

—Eso no importa, contéstame lo que te he preguntado ¿Qué hay entre ustedes? — sin querer golpeé la mesa y me incliné un poco hacia él —quiero la verdad.

—Estamos dándonos una oportunidad. Edward, yo la amo y ella me corresponde —explicó retándome con su mirada —no permitiré que nadie se interponga en nuestra felicidad.

—Yo no pienso interponerme en nada —espeté moviéndome incómodo en mi asiento —pero te advierto que si la lastimas no volverás a ver la luz.

— ¿En vedad no harás nada para impedir que estemos juntos? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido —me habías dicho que jamás lo permitirías.

—Me lo preguntaste en un muy mal momento —aclaré en voz baja —estaba enojado con ella y no pensé con claridad, pero estoy tratando de hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo. Si mi madre quiere estar contigo entonces yo la apoyaré.

—Entiendo, no acabas de aceptarlo ni de estar de acuerdo pero no quieres lastimar a Esme —dijo recostándose en su silla.

—Así es, es muy complicado verlos como pareja —expliqué cerrando los ojos —tú eres mi mejor amigo y ella es mi madre, jamás me lo imaginé.

—Comprendo como te sientes Edward, pero pierde cuidado, te aseguro que lo último que pretendo es hacerle daño a Esme, como ya te dije la amo, es demasiado importante para mí— suspiré agobiado y lo miré.

—Eso espero.

— ¿Cambiará en algo nuestra amistad? —preguntó curioso —no me gustaría que fuera así.

—Debes tenerme paciencia— pedí —como ya te comenté es muy extraño para mí todo esto, pero trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda. A mí tampoco me gustaría que algo cambiara en mi relación contigo o con mi madre.

Hablamos durante un tiempo más sobre negocios, él comprendía exactamente que los temas personales no eran mis favoritos en este momento. Nos despedimos como siempre y cada quien regreso a su casa. Bella corrió a mi encuentro y me envolvió en un suave y caluroso abrazo y después juntó nuestros labios, me habló sobre su platica con mi madre pero nuevamente la sentí muy extraña, estaba seguro de que algo me ocultaba pero también de que pronto me lo diría, no acostumbra a mentirme ni mucho menos a esconderme cosas que suelen ser importantes, y sus nerviosismo me dejaba muy en claro que algo pasaba. La observé detenidamente por unos segundos hasta que la vi arrodillarse frente a mí y empezó a desabotonar mi camisa con asombrosa majestuosidad.

—Bella deja de hacer eso —sus ojos destellaban lujuria y pasión, mordió su labio y empezó a acariciar mi pecho desnudo —por favor no sigas amor.

—¿Por qué no?, si te deseo, o es que acaso tú no... —comenzó pero instantáneamente presioné mis labios contra los suyos impidiéndole terminar de hablar, no permitiría que le diera tiempo alguno de imaginarse tonterías.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé hasta la cama, le hice el amor muy despacio, me preocupaba llegar a perder el control y hacerle daño, jamás me lo perdonaría. La besé en cada parte de su cuerpo y la acaricié en cada zona desconocida, gimió innumerables veces mi nombre y que quería más, mi esfuerzo para no enterrársela duro y profundo estuvo a punto de quebrarse, Bella era capaz de despertar los instintos más salvajes de mi ser. La amaba con devoción, la deseaba con locura y ahora que estaba embarazada aún más aunque ella pensara lo contrario, las facciones de su rostro habían madurado, sus pechos estaban mucho más hinchados y ¡Dios! sus hormonas estaban insaciables. La contemplé casi toda la noche por lo que me desperté más tarde de lo que hubiera querido. Me retorcí aún sobre la cama y busqué torpemente el cuerpo de mi esposa.

—Buenos días mi pequeña traviesa —susurré cerca de su oído —¿dormiste bien?

Suavemente asintió y acarició mi mano que descansaba en su cadera —¿Qué significa eso de mi pequeña traviesa? —preguntó ahogando una risita.

—Eres una descarada Isabella —reproché girándome para besar sus labios —has estado seduciéndome cruelmente sabiendo que no me puedo resistir, eres mala conmigo y sabes ¿qué es lo peor? que me fascina —mordí levemente su labio y me apegué más a su cuerpo.

—Mmm preparé tortillas de trigo con huevos —agregó zafándose de mi agarre— ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco?

La miré y me di cuenta que su rostro había cambiado totalmente de semblante, la miré con curiosidad y asentí furtivamente, prepararía el territorio antes de atacar. Me senté simulando que esperaba que sirviera mi desayuno —Estás empezando a asustarme Bella, ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué sucede?

—La despensa está prácticamente vacía —susurró apartando su cara. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, la conocía bastante bien —hay que visitar el supermercado hoy mismo.

—Está bien, iremos antes de que me vaya a la oficina —prometí sin dejar a un lado la mirada curiosa —pero cuando te pregunté qué sucedía me refería a qué te tiene tan preocupada, te conozco Bella y sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas, no te había dicho nada porque no quería molestarte pero te noto ansiosa desde la última vez que fuimos a casa de mi madre ¿ocurre algo que yo no sepa Bella?

—Tanya me llamó ese día —confesó bajando la mirada avergonzada —quise decírtelo de inmediato pero no quería que aplazaras tus cosas, no creo que sea nada de cuidado, ya ves, no ha pasado nada y...

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente? ¡Diablos Bella¡ ¿por qué no me lo dijiste de inmediato? —salté de la silla y empecé a caminar por toda la cocina mientras frotaba mi cabello —¿No piensas contestarme Bella?

—Me dijo que tenía que alejarme lo antes posible de ti —contestó sollozando— que...que sino lo hacía, le contaría a todo el mundo tu pasado con ella, lo que pasó con tu bebe, me dijo que ese sería el fin de tu carrera y de la empresa familiar.

—¡Maldita sea! —grité con brusquedad golpeando una de las sillas —seguro que está aliada con James ¡Malditos sean todos!

Estaba arto de James y sus malditos chantajes, estaba aburrido de la perra de Tanya, quería poder tener la capacidad para desaparecerlos con el solo pensamiento, no me importaba que me amenazaran a mí todo lo que se les diera la gana, pero a Bella que la dejaran tranquila. Traté de tranquilizarme un poco, mi esposa me necesitaba en mis cinco sentidos. No mencioné nada sobre Tanya ni James en todo el día, fuimos al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que necesitábamos y después logré convencerla para que durmiera, necesitaba tiempo para poner las cosas en orden y no pretendía involucrarla en nada. Cuando por fin se quedó dormida, tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de mi abogado.

—Señor Cullen —contestó.

—Qué tal Licenciado, le llamo porque necesito que agilicé los trámites que le pedí.

— ¿Está seguro de que quiere que ponga todos los bienes a nombre de su esposa?, tal vez debería darle solo la mitad y la otra mitad a la señora Esme.

—No, quiero que todo esté a nombre de Bella...

—Señor Cullen ¿Se da cuenta que deja el patrimonio de toda su familia en las manos de la señora Isabella?

—Lo sé y confió en ella...

—Señor Cullen, sigo pensando que es demasiado arriesgado hacer eso.

— ¿Acaso tiene usted otra opción? —pregunté con impaciencia.

—No pretendo meterme en sus decisiones pero ¿Está usted consiente de que su hermano puede impugnar el contrato?

—Sé perfectamente qué puede hacer James, pero eso tomará mucho tiempo y no permitiré que se apodere de todo los bienes de la familia. Abogado, a él simplemente no le interesa el bienestar de la familia, lo único que quiere es el dinero y pasar por encima mío, me odia, siempre ha querido destruirme ¿usted cree que puedo confiar en alguien como él?

—Entiendo señor Cullen, haré lo posible para tener listo el trámite mañana mismo.

—No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, espero esos papeles mañana —colgué el teléfono y resoplé cansado. Fui hasta la habitación y me recosté al lado de mi mujer, la envolví entre mis brazos y besé su cuello. Poco a poco conseguí quedarme dormido junto a ella.

La luz que se colaba por el enorme ventanal de la habitación me expertó de golpe, busqué a mi esposa por toda la habitación pero no estaba, me incorporé despacio y caminé hacia al baño, me lavé los dientes y la cara. Cuando salí vi a Bella arreglar la cama como todas las mañanas.

—Deberías dejar que contrate a alguien para que se encargue de la limpieza del apartamento —dije tomándola por la cadera.

—No es necesario, puedo encargarme sola de todo, además me gusta es mi deber —añadió girándose para besarme —si contratas a alguien ya no tendré nada que hacer y me aburriré. Sonreí ante la conclusión.

—Está bien, pero estoy seguro que en unos meses más ya no dirás lo mismo —rocé la punta de mi nariz con su mejilla —y aunque no quieras entonces sí contrataré a alguien ¿entendido?

—Sí señor —susurró hundiendo su cara en mi cuello —me pondré a tejer ropita para nuestro bebe y no haré nada que me ponga en riesgo.

—Sabes que no lo hago por ordenarte —recalqué mirándola a los ojos —me preocupo por tu bienestar y el de nuestro bebe.

—Lo sé amor —dijo dándome un pico —y te agradezco que lo hagas pero no seas exagerado, estoy embarazada, no enferma de muerte.

—Ni lo digas —la abracé con fuerza —Iré a hablar con mi madre.

—Mmm bueno entonces ve a ducharte rápido mientras yo sirvo tu desayuno —sonrió guiñándome un ojo —huevos con mantequilla.

Me metí nuevamente en el baño y tomé una larga ducha de agua caliente. Estaba preocupado por todas las cosas que nos pasaba pero no podía dejar que Bella se diera cuenta, ella necesitaba que fuera fuerte y eso haría, nada dañaría nuestra felicidad aunque eso implicara separarnos un tiempo, sería doloroso para ambos pero era absolutamente necesario. Si James creía que se saldría con la suya una vez más estaba muy equivocado, el amor entre Bella y yo era más fuerte que su maldad y que su envidia. Sin habérselo propuesto nos había dado una coartada perfecta para el plan; ya no tenía que explicar el porqué de mi separación con Bella gracias a Tanya, simplemente diríamos que lo hicimos por su amenaza, pero aún me faltaba lo más difícil y era decírselo a Bella. Salí del baño y me cambié con astucia, me puse un traje gris y una camisa blanca. Desayuné junto a Bella, me despedí con un largo beso y me dirigí a la casa de mi madre.

El camino fue relativamente corto, necesitaba alargar el día para hacer todo lo necesario para poner en marcha mi plan. Aparqué mi coche frente a la casa, me baje y prácticamente corrí hacia dentro, saludé a Niza y subí a la habitación de Esme. Toqué la puerta y en cuanto ella me autorizó a entrar, lo hice.

—Madre —saludé con una sonrisa y me acerqué para besar su mejilla —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien hijo —dijo bajando la mirada —¿Cómo están Bella y tú?

—Bien —suspiré y tomé su barbilla para que mirara —Todo está bien madre, no voy a juzgarte.

—Me da mucha pena que te hayas enterado de esa forma —acarició mi mejilla, cerré los ojos ante la sensación —me hubiera gustado decírtelo yo misma.

—Bueno, ya lo sé y no pienso reprocharte nada —expliqué haciendo una mueca —Pero sí quiero pedirte un poco de paciencia, yo jamás me imaginé que algo así podía pasar, debo acostumbrarme a ver a mi madre y a mi mejor amigo ser un poco cariñosos —reí nervioso y vi como las mejillas de ella se tornaban de rojo.

—Entiendo perfectamente Edward, y no te preocupes —dijo con voz tímida —lo haremos lo más fácil posible para ti, además no me gustaría que me vieras en una situación tan íntima —Sonreí un poco más.

—No quiero que te sientas cohibida por mi culpa, es solo que no sé cómo reaccionaria, estoy en una posición demasiado incómoda —aclaré caminando por toda la habitación —pero no te preocupes por mí, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte o prohibirte algo, te respeto y confío en que ya eres una mujer madura que sabrá tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Gracias hijo —mi madre me abrazó con dulzura y yo le correspondí —no sabes lo importante que es para mí tú opinión.

—¿Rosalie ya lo sabe? —pregunté con severidad —¿Quieres que hable con ella?

—No, tranquilo hijo —palmeó mi hombro y se sentó en la cama —en cuanto Bella me dijo que ya lo sabías, se lo conté todo a Rosalie.

—Fue lo mejor madre, Rosalie es demasiado compulsiva —dije sentándome a su lado —bueno y ¿qué te dijo?

—Nada... —susurró cabizbaja —me dijo que no le importaba, que podía hacer con mi vida lo que se me diera la gana —Bufé exaltado

—No entiendo por qué Rosalie se comporta así contigo, a veces pienso que es igual que... —me apagué de golpe y miré a mi madre en forma de disculpa —lo siento, no debí mencionar eso, estoy un poco hiperactivo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —tomó mi mano y la acarició con sus dedos —no puedo culparte por lo que piensas sobre James y Rosalie, ellos se lo han ganado a pulso. ¿Sabes? Me iré un tiempo a Forks, Alice me pidió que la ayudara con los preparativos de su boda, adoro a esa chica, me hará bien alejarme unos días de todo esto.

—Me parece perfecto que te tomes tiempo para ti —añadí sonriendo —pienso que Bella debería hacer lo mismo.

—¿Tienes problemas con tu esposa? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido —sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿verdad?

—No, no tenemos problemas, las cosas entre Bella y yo están mejor que nunca pero no sé, tal vez le haga bien ver a su padre y a su hermana —expliqué tratando de esconder la verdad —aunque ella no me lo diga, yo sé que los extraña.

—Tal vez tengas razón —me sonrió con ternura —le pediré que me acompañe, pero la verdad no creo que acceda.

—Yo me encargaré de convencerla —aseguré —es lo mejor. Tengo un pequeño problema en la empresa y no podré pasar mucho tiempo con ella, no quisiera que estuviera sola.

Mi madre no se convenció del todo de mis razones para querer que Bella se fuera con ella a Forks. Me dolía tener que alejarla pero era lo mejor para los dos, no quería hacer esto más difícil para ella, si estaba lejos le afectaría pero tendría cerca a su familia, ese sería un gran apoyo para ella. Yo era el que menos importaba en todo esto, solo quería que Bella se sintiera tranquila y tuviera un buen desarrollo en su embarazo. Cuando todo se calmara y lograra neutralizar a James la buscaría, le pediría matrimonio y todo volvería a su lugar. Después de la visita que le hice a mi madre me dirigí a la oficina de mi abogado que minutos antes me había llamado para avisarme que los papeles que le había solicitado estaban listos. Rápidamente firme los papeles y me fui a la empresa, estaba evitando a toda costa ver a Bella, no soportaba la idea de tener que mentirle, pero no tenía otra opción.

Finalmente terminé mi jornada de trabajo y me dirigí al apartamento donde seguramente mi esposa me esperaba ansiosa. Al entrar la vi acostada en el sofá con la TV prendida y profundamente dormida. Me acerqué para besar su frente y la tomé entre mis brazos para llevarla a la cama.

—Edward... —susurró entre sueños —mmm Edward no me dejes.

Cerré los ojos y apreté mis dientes con fuerza. Me acosté a su lado y tatareé una canción de cuna para ella. Después de un rato me levanté y fui hasta la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua, ¿Cuándo acabaría esta pesadilla? me pregunté varias veces. Volví a la habitación y me acosté de nuevo junto a mi mujer, "acabaría pronto" pensé, por ella, por nuestro bebe, por mí, por nuestra felicidad.

Me levanté más temprano de lo común, Bella aún dormía y decidí no molestarla, me duché rápidamente y me cambié de la misma manera. Preparé huevos revueltos para el desayuno y el jugo de naranja espeso que tanto le gustaba a mi esposa.

—Huele delicioso —susurró restregándose los ojos —¿Qué es?

—Mmm solo son huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja —resoplé rodando los ojos —ninguna especialidad.

—¿Bromeas? Esta es tu especialidad —sonrió mientras se servía un poco de cada cosa —además este es mi desayuno favorito —Reí con ganas y suspiré.

— Ayer fui a visitar a mi madre y me contó que se irá a Forks a ayudar a Alice con todo lo de la boda —la miré expectante —tú deberías hacer lo mismo, te haría bien cambiar de aires.

—Esme me llamó ayer y me invitó, pero le dije que no podía —contestó negando con la cabeza —no quiero dejarte solo con todo lo que está pasando.

—Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero —agregué alzando la voz —no quiero que te agobies aquí junto a mí, quiero que esto sea lo menos difícil para ti.

—Yo no quiero irme Edward —me retó con la mirada —si piensas que alejándome amenizarás mi sufrimiento estás muy equivocado, te amo y si estoy lejos de ti no lo soportaré, no quiero alejarme, por favor no intentes disuadirme.

—Hace mucho que no ves a tu padre y a tu hermana —contraataqué fingiendo indiferencia —Alice debe estar muy feliz con lo de su boda y tal vez querrá compartir ese sentimiento contigo.

—Tú quieres que me vaya para apartarme de los problemas y cargar con ellos tú solo —soltó caminando hacia la habitación — Pero no te voy a dejar solo! ¡Y ya no insistas!

Suspiré estresado y la seguí hasta la habitación, estaba tumbada sobre la cama y al borde de las lagrimas. Me acerqué y me senté a un lado de su cuerpo, besé su cabello y acaricié su espalda. Le pedí disculpas y la envolví en mis brazos, ella solo se acurrucó y escondió su cara en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos y la apegué mucho más a mi cuerpo. Decidí no hablarle más sobre el tema, al menos por hoy, pero de alguna manera conseguiría que se marchara a Forks, si las cosas se tornaban muy oscuras la necesitaba lo más lejos posible.

Los días pasaban uno tras otro con demasiada rapidez, me sentía nervioso todo el tiempo. Mis intentos por convencer a Bella de que se fuera con su familia habían sido en vano, era tan terca e impenetrable con sus decisiones que por eso ya no me andaría con rodeos, esto sería un poco más difícil para mí que para ella pero tenia que hacerlo. El tiempo ya no estaba de nuestro lado y lo menos que quería era alertar a James o a Tanya, solo pensaba en ella y en nuestro bebe, las emociones fuertes no serían buenas para su salud.

—Hola —sonrió ella, como siempre lo había hecho en estos días —¿Cómo te fue? ¿Tuviste mucho trabajo?

Me dirigí a la habitación en completo silencio. Sentí sus pasos tras los míos pero en ningún momento giré. Tomé la maleta de viaje más grande que encontré y comencé a vaciar su guardarropa, odiaba tener que hacer esto tan bruscamente pero ella no me había dejado opción.

—¿Edward qué haces? —preguntó con voz apagada —¿Por qué guardas mi ropa en esa maleta?

—Te vas a Forks ahora mismo —susurré reteniendo mis lágrimas —no quiero que me reproches nada Bella, te vas y se acabo.

—¡No! ¡No iré a ningún lado sin ti! —exclamó aferrándose a mi cuerpo —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Edward?

—Porque tú no me dejas opción —añadí ignorando su agarre —y te pido por favor que me hagas caso y te vayas con tu padre y tu hermana.

—¿Y tú? No puedo simplemente irme dejándote solo con todo lo que tenemos encima —recordó tomando mi cara entre sus manos para obligarme a mirarla —Edward por favor no has esto, por favor.

—No voy a poder manejar la situación si estás cerca, no puedo concentrarme en nada pensando en que algo podría dañarte a ti o al bebe —bajé la mirada y la abracé con fuerza —por favor Bella hazlo por mí, porque pronto todo esto acabe, estaré más tranquilo si estás lejos de toda esta mierda.

Nos miramos a los ojos por unos minutos antes de que ella asintiera y me besara con astuta necesidad, correspondí a su beso gustoso, limpié sus lágrimas con cuidado y acaricié sus mejillas.

—Está bien —susurró —pero me iré mañana, por favor quiero estar contigo lo que resta del día, no me niegues eso por favor.

—Bien, será mañana entonces —sonreí triste —¿Algo que quieras hacer en particular?

—Solo que estemos juntos aquí, en nuestro hogar —pidió rozando la punta de su nariz con la mía —que me beses, que me abraces y que me consientas.

Y así fue, la besé, la abracé y la complací en todo lo que me pedía, pero podía ver la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban, me sentía culpable por obligarla a irse pero era lo mejor, tanto para ella como para todos. Hubo muchos momentos de silencio en los que solo nos contemplábamos el uno al otro. Pensé en mis días sin ella, ya nos habíamos separado una vez y casi se me va la vida por eso. Pero esta vez sabía que era diferente, tanto ella como yo éramos consientes de lo que en realidad pasaba, eso haría que todo esto fuera más llevadero. Ella y yo tendríamos la certeza de que nos amamos y de que al final estaremos juntos. El día se pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, me aseguré de que Bella durmiera plácidamente para poder hacerlo yo.

Cuando me desperté Bella no estaba a mi lado, me sobresalté y la busqué con la mirada por toda la habitación, al no encontrarla me levanté y caminé hasta la sala, allí tampoco estaba, empecé a alarmarme, fui hasta la cocina pero todo estaba igual que el día anterior. Me dirigí al baño pero allí tampoco la encontré. Con el corazón en la boca me dirigí a la otra habitación del apartamento y entonces escuché su llanto. Respiré profundo y entré.

—Oh Bella Dios santo, me has dado un susto tremendo —dije acercándome a ella, la abracé y besó su frente —¿Qué haces aquí amor?

—No quería despertarte con mis tonterías —susurró ahogada en las lágrimas —pero ya veo que de igual forma lo hice.

—No digas eso mi vida —susurré contra sus labios antes de besarlos —te amo, no vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca, te amo por favor no lo olvides, recuérdalo todos los días amor.

—Yo también te amo, mucho más —besó mis labios —tampoco lo olvides porque yo nunca lo haré.

Nos perdimos en un apasionada beso que ambos necesitábamos desde hace varias horas, no quería pensar que era una despedida pero eso era, después de este día no la vería en muchos más, era el fin de un ciclo en nuestra relación y en nuestros sentimientos. Cuando todo pasara esto sería un preciado recuerdo para ambos, nuestra verdadera vida juntos, la realización eterna de nuestro amor siempre nos acompañaría a ambos. Nos separamos por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones, Bella me sonrió agradecida y dio por terminado nuestro momento íntimo. La realidad dolía pero tarde o temprano había que regresar a ella.

Después de que estuvimos listos la llevé al aeropuerto. La despedida había sido más difícil de lo que me imaginé, pude darme cuenta el esfuerzo sobrehumano que Bella hacia para no llorar. Cuando caminó por aquel pasillo sentí que una parte de mí se desprendía y se iba con ella. Me quedé allí parado por más de media hora, pero me marché antes de que mi fuerza de voluntad me traicionara y me hiciera correr a Bella para impedir que se fuera. Llegué al apartamento y recorrí cada lugar, su olor estaba en cada uno de ellos, me parecía escuchar su risa y su dulce voz en la habitación pero ella ya no estaba aquí. Debía acostumbrarme a su ausencia, aunque en eso se me fuera la vida. Después de un rato acostado en la cama mirando hacia el techo mi celular sonó.

—¿Sí? —contesté en voz baja.

—Edward, soy Seth —habló mi amigo —¿Ya se fue Bella? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ya se fue —susurré —y la verdad es que no, no estoy nada bien.

—Voy para allá —dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Me levanté a regañadientes de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar una cerveza. Quince minutos después el timbre sonó, arrastré mis pies hasta la puerta y abrí. Me sobresalté al ver de quien se trataba, todas mis defensas se activaron y la furia recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

—Tanya ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté fulminándola con la mirada —por lo que veo no tienes limites ¿cómo te atreves?

—Que mal educado eres Edward —espetó entrando sin permiso —yo vengo a ver cómo estás y mira como me recibes. Me enteré que tu adorada Bella te dejó y se fue a su pueblo.

—¿Cómo supiste eso? —pregunté agarrándola con fuerza del brazo —¿Qué es lo que pretendes Tanya?, ¿no te cansas de que te desprecie?

—¡Suéltame que me estás lastimando! —exclamó tirando de su brazo para librarse de mí —lo único que quiero es que te des cuenta de que esa mujer no vale la pena, es muy poca cosa para ti. En cambio tú y yo somos iguales, somos la pareja perfecta.

—Estás realmente loca —susurré fastidiado —te pido de la manera más decente que te largues sino quieres que te saque yo mismo.

—Ya comprobaste que no te quería tanto como te decía, sino no se hubiera atrevido a dejarte ahora que más necesitas de apoyo —se acercó y empezó a acariciar mi espalda —yo en cambio estoy aquí, yo sí te quiero de verdad.

—Lárgate Tanya, márchate y no te atrevas a regresar porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando me sacan de quicio —le advertí apartándome de ella —¿Crees que soy estupido?, no te creo nada de lo que me dices ¡Lárgate!

—No te equivoques conmigo Edward —espetó en forma de reproche —no estoy dispuesta a tolerar que me rechaces y me trates como mierda cada vez que se te da la gana.

—Es lo que te mereces —le escupí mientras la miraba a los ojos con desprecio —vete de una vez.

Finalmente conseguí que se fuera, pero antes me lanzó una mirada cargada de odio. Sentía lastima por ella, Tanya solía ser una mujer bastante inteligente, ¿Cómo era que se había aliado con James? Malditos todos, se podían directamente al infierno y dejarme en paz para que pudiera realizarme junto a Bella. Afortunadamente Seth llegó tiempo después y logré calmarme un poco de mal sabor de boca que me había dejado esa zorra.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó? —preguntó Seth mirándome con asombro —pareces, pareces un despojo humano hombre.

—Tanya estuvo aquí —dije entre dientes —sabe que Bella se fue a Forks, eso me tiene muy ansioso ¿Crees que James lo sepa?

—Lo más probable es que sí —mi amigo suspiro —tú y yo sabemos que entre esos dos hay gato encerrado ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

—Puras estupideces, ella cree que Bella me dejó —miré a mi amigo e hice una mueca —¿Cómo demonios se enteró?, ¿Por qué piensa que Bella me dejó?

—Pues quién sabe, pero que ella piense eso es bueno ¿no? —preguntó Seth con el ceño fruncido —sería una buena coartada para lo que planeas hacer.

—Sí lo mismo pensé, pero me inquieta que sepan que Bella está en Forks —expliqué respirando con dificultad —esta maldita pesadilla parece que nunca va a acabar.

—No ganas nada con atormentarte, además no creo que se atrevan a lastimar a Bella, no ganarían nada con ello, saben perfectamente lo importante que es ella para ti, antes de hacerle daño la usarán para conseguir alguna cosa de ti —miré a mi amigo con expresión confusa —¿Qué?

—No había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero creo que tienes razón —dije poniéndome de pie —lo mejor será que agilice todos los trámites para terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Me dediqué exclusivamente a poner todo en orden, llamé a mi abogado y me comunicó que los papeles del divorcio estaban listos, solo faltaba que Bella y yo los firmáramos. Pensé en ella, ya debía haber llegado a Forks pero aún no me había llamado, seguramente Alice la había acaparado por completo, me contuve de llamarla y me fui a la oficina del abogado. Leí detenidamente el papeleo, no quería el más mínimo error en este paso tan importante. Finalmente firmé y llegué a un acuerdo con el abogado para que le enviaran los papeles a Bella. Cuando salía de la oficina mi teléfono sonó, miré el identificador, respiré profundo y contesté.

—Bella... —hablé, sin poder disimular la emoción.

—Hola, perdón por no llamarte antes, Alice me tenía atrapada —susurró.

—No te preocupes amor, acabo de salir de una reunión —le dije para tranquilizarla —te escucho más animada.

—Sí bueno, me dio mucho gusto ver a Alice, está muy contenta con su boda —explicó.

—Me alegra que te sientas mejor ¿Cómo está mi madre? —pregunté en casi un suspiro.

—Aún no la he visto, al parecer salió de pesca con mi papá y un viejo amigo de la familia —reí al escucharla —pero Alice me contó que está encantada.

—Me lo imagino, a mi madre siempre le ha gustado mucho la tranquilidad —me aclaré la garganta con educación —Bella, necesito decirte algo muy importante...

Bella no dijo nada en varios segundos pero al final habló —¿Qu...qué sucede?— preguntó entrecortada. Un fuerte dolor se instaló en mi pecho

—Ya están listos los papeles del divorcio, yo... yo ya los firme, solo faltas tú.

Escuché como Bella rompía en llanto, apreté fuerte los dientes y apretujé el teléfono en mis manos, decidí esperar a que ella se sintiera bien pero no pude evitar desesperarme, el sonido de sus sollozos eran como navajas enterradas en el pecho, traté de evitar que mis lágrimas se liberaran pero finalmente no lo pude soportar. Aún sabiendo que esto solo era parte de una fachada, me dolía tener que sepárame de ella, me afectaba más aún tener que escucharla llorar y verla sufrir, ella no se merecía nada de lo que había tenido que vivir a mi lado por culpa de James. Ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos y Bellas no había dicho una sola palabra, pero justo cuando iba a pedirle que me hablara escuché su debilitada voz.

—Está bien ¿Cuándo vendrás? —sollozó más fuerte —¿O prefieres que me regrese?

—No Bella, lo mejor es que te quedes con tu familia —susurré dolido— ya me puse de acuerdo con mi abogado para que te envié los papeles.

—Es...está bien —susurró —tengo que dejarte, me estoy quedando sin pila.

Sabía perfectamente que me había mentido, pero cuando trate de hablarle ya me había cortado. Furioso fui hasta mi coche y manejé sin rumbo fijo, pensaba en James y en Tanya, en cómo habían jodido mi vida a su antojo, estaba lleno de odio y repugnancia hacia ellos. Sería capaz de acabarlos con mis propias manos si los tuviera en frente. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, marqué el nímero del que tantas veces recibí llamadas de James, la primera vez no contesto pero la segunda vez lo hizo instantáneamente.

—Que sorpresa hermanito —habló con descaro, me di cuenta de su voz de victoria. ¡Maldito imbécil! —No tengo mucho tiempo así que te escucho, espero que sea importante.

—Necesito que nos veamos —exigí en voz alta —Hoy mismo acabaremos con esta mierda James, estoy harto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaa espero les haya gustado aquí empieza lo bueno a lo que siempre quise llegar y les agradezco a todas las que aun siguen conmigo en esta locura :D<strong>_

_**James tendrá su merecido y después de tanto pensar y pensar llegue a la conclusión de que alguien morirá... Así es la historia, estoy preparando algo un poco Crazy espero que al final les guste.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los Reviews, Favoritos, Alertas... las adoro a todas por todo el apoyo...**_

_**Besos y Abrazos.**_

_**"...El amor como principio, el orden como base, el progreso como fin..." Auguste Comte.**_

_**Puedes dejar tu comentario**_

_**dando click allí ↓ :D**_


	23. Inesperado

**Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.**

_**Mil Gracias a mi Beta **__**Isaaa95**__** (Beta FFAD) por embellecer esta historia.**_

* * *

><p>—Bella, no puedes estar así todo el día —reprochó Alice acercándose a mí—. Será algo pasajero y tú lo sabes, no sé por qué te pones así.<p>

—Estaré bien, lo prometo —mentí tratando de aguantarme mi llanto—. Sé que es algo pasajero, pero no lo puedo evitar.

—Bella, cariño, sabes cuanto te quiere Edward, no dudes de su amor —susurró Esme acariciando mi hombro—. Cuando todo esto termine te acordarás de mis palabras.

No sabía qué hacer, qué pensar ni qué sentir. Quería gritar y sacar toda esa impotencia que guardaba dentro, quería defender mi amor por Edward de cualquier cosa, pero no podía hacerlo. Sentía mi alma decaer poco a poco en el sufrimiento, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que Edward apareciera, me tomara entre sus brazos y que nunca más me soltara. ¿Podría pasar algo peor después de todo esto? No podía dejar de preguntarme eso.

Alice logró convencerme de que la acompañara a Port Angeles a hacer algunas compras. Mi ánimo no fue el mejor, pero logré comportarme a la altura. Pensaba en qué estaría haciendo Edward en ese mismo momento. Sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho y dejé caer mi enorme vaso lleno de helado. Alice se apresuró a sostenerme del brazo y llevarme hasta un asiento cercano.

— ¿Todo bien, Bella? —preguntó mi hermana preocupada—. Demonios Bella, ¿qué te sucede?

—No es nada, solo un mareo —expliqué tratando de tranquilizarla—. Es normal, que no se te olvide que estoy embarazada.

—Pensé que ya no tenías síntomas —añadió interrogante—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No te habría traído aquí.

—No es nada Alice, ya te lo dije —insistí poniéndome de pie, pero al instante tuve que sentarme de nuevo—. Me siento muy extraña.

—Cómo no, si estás muy pálida —dijo frotando mis manos con las suyas—. Llamaré a Charlie.

— ¡No! —exclamé—. Por favor no lo mortifiques, estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para reponerme.

—Está bien —suspiró sentándose a mi lado—. Pero si en unos minutos no te sientes mejor llamaré a papá, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y respiré profundo para tranquilizarme. La sensación era muy extraña, pero más dolorosa, no era algo físico como Alice pensaba, presentía que algo malo pasaba y el hecho de no saber bien qué era me ponía demasiado nerviosa. Recordé a Edward e inmediatamente saqué mi celular para llamarlo. Marqué varias veces su número, pero ningún intento dio resultado, mi ansiedad aumentó y a pesar de que insistí en que no lo hiciera, Alice llamó a Charlie y Esme para que vinieran por nosotras, llevándome hasta un hotel para esperarlos.

El tiempo pasaba, pero la presión en el pecho no desaparecía, marqué el número de Edward un par de veces más pero nunca contestó. Después de unas horas Charlie y Esme llegaron. Esme se apresuró hacia mí y acarició mi cabello, mi reacción fue automática; necesitaba llorar y ella me ofrecía su hombro en ese momento. Estuvimos un rato más en Port Angeles y mi padre insistió en que me llevaran con un médico, pero yo me negué rotundamente. Ninguno de ellos podría entender lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Solo escuchar su voz, esa armoniosa y hermosa voz, que era capaz de calmar toda una guerra.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? —preguntó Esme con ternura—. Debes controlar mejor esos síntomas, pueden hacerle daño al bebé.

—No, no es algo físico —expliqué negando con la cabeza—. Es muy extraño, como un presentimiento de que está pasando algo malo.

—Bueno, esas emociones son normales en todas cuando estamos embarazadas —sonrió palmeando mi mano—. Ya se te pasará, solo trata de no pensar eso.

— ¿Has hablado con Edward? —pregunté de repente—. Estuve llamándolo, pero no me contestó. ¿Qué crees que estará pasando?

—Debí sospechar que tenía que ver con mi hijo —sonrió sarcástica, era casi increíble la manera en la que estábamos conectadas—. Bella, no tienes por qué preocuparte, a lo mejor estaba ocupado, si algo malo hubiera pasado ya nos habríamos enterado.

Mentí y le hice creer que estaba de acuerdo, pero no lograba calmarme. Casi no dormí esa noche, me sentía inquieta y al parecer mi bebé también lo estaba, no recordaba sentirlo moverse tanto. Traté de ser lo más cuidadosa posible para no despertar a nadie, lo último que quería era que se alarmaran otra vez, había tenido un día pasado de protección.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho cuando amaneció, me sentía un poco menos presionada pero la angustia no desaparecía. Estuve en el bosque y logré despejar un poco mi mente. Traté de tranquilizarme por mi bebé y por no preocupar más a mi familia. Llamé a Edward de nuevo, pero ahora su teléfono me mandaba directo al buzón. Quería pensar que no se trataba de nada que tuviera que ver con él, pero con el pasar de las horas las conclusiones me llevaban a imaginar lo peor.

El siguiente día llegó más rápido que el anterior y aún no sabía nada de él. Ahora sí estaba muy preocupada y ansiosa, y no era la única, porque podía notar como Esme se sentía indispuesta al igual que yo. No me había atrevido a preguntarle nada porque no estaba segura del porqué estaba así, algunas veces nos mirábamos y era como si nuestros gestos hablaran por sí solos. Ahora no era solo un presentimiento, estaba segura de que algo le había sucedido a Edward. Me levanté de mi asiento con ímpetu, suspiré resignada y hablé fuerte para que todos me escucharan.

—Iré a Chicago —los miré en espera de alguna reacción, pero lo único que escuché fueron unos bajos bufidos y un gruñido por parte de Charlie—. No puedo seguir aquí esperando noticias de Edward, tengo que ir a averiguar qué está pasando.

—Bella, tranquilízate hija, no es necesario que hagas eso —Esme se acercó a mí e hizo que me sentara nuevamente—. Hay algo que aún no te he dicho.

Mis manos empezaron a sudar notablemente y mis oídos se choquearon al escuchar aquellas palabras; sabía que algo malo pasaba pero temía lo peor, no podría soportar que algo le pasara a mi marido. Empecé a llorar sin poder controlarme, tanto Esme como mi padre y Alice trataron de calmarme, pero no lo consiguieron.

El timbre sonó insistente y sin dame cuenta brinqué nerviosa en mi asiento, me levanté de golpe y caminé tras Charlie.

—Srta. Isabella Cullen —susurró el apuesto chico sin apartar la vista de su carpeta.

—Soy yo —contesté apresuradamente evitando que Charlie me evadiera de la conversación—. ¿De qué se trata?

—No estoy autorizado a hojear entre las cosas que debo entregar, señorita —aclaró el muchacho con sarcasmo—. Llegó esto para usted en último momento, tiene pinta de ser importante.

Tomé el sobre titubeante y le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa al mensajero mientras firmaba el recibido.

—Gracias —le susurré antes de regresar a la sala. Abrí el sobre con torpeza, eran unos papeles. Mi cuerpo completo tembló de dolor al ver el encabezado de aquellas hojas, después todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Me pesaba abrir los ojos, así que los fui adaptando poco a poco a la luz y finalmente pude abrirlos. Estaba en un habitación completamente blanca, mire a todo mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en algún hospital. Charlie estaba recostado y sumamente dormido en el sofá al lado de la cama, recordé la razón por la que seguramente me encontraba allí. Me desmayé después de... El solo pensamiento me mortificaba con intensidad. Dejé que mis lágrimas cayeran libremente por mis mejillas; los papeles del divorcio. Solo hacía falta mi firma para dejar ser la esposa de Edward Cullen, conocía la razón por la que estaba pasando todo esto, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal y triste. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo esto? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser feliz con el hombre que amaba con todas mis fuerzas? ¿Acaso le hacíamos algún mal a alguien estando juntos y siendo felices?

—Bella, gracias a Dios reaccionaste —replicó Charlie—. Te desmayaste y no reaccionabas a nada de lo que Esme, Alice y yo hicimos, así que te trajimos aquí y gracias al cielo estás despierta.

—Lo siento —susurré entre lágrimas—. No quería asustarlos, no pude controlarme, perdón.

—No tienes por qué decir que lo sientes hija —dijo Charlie besando mi frente—. Estás bien, eso es lo que importa... Iré por el doctor, quédate tranquila, no tardo.

— ¡Papá! —le llamé antes de que saliera—. ¿Podrías decirle a Esme que venga a verme?

—Está aquí afuera cariño, no te preocupes, en un momento estará aquí —me guiñó un ojo sonriente y se fue.

Me quedé varios minutos estudiando todas las cosas que había tenido que vivir últimamente. Acaricié mi barriga para sentir a mi bebé, la razón por la que Edward y yo estábamos haciendo este sacrificio de estar separados.

Esme tocó la puerta levemente para avisar que estaba allí, le sonreí para alentarla a seguir y después de que lo hice tomé su mano con fervor.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Edward? —pregunté con ojos acuosos—. Por favor Esme, no me mientas, yo sé que algo no está bien y quiero saberlo.

—Bella, debes estar tranquila, ¿no queremos que algo malo le pase al bebé verdad? —negué con la cabeza y suspiré—. Quédate tranquila, todo está bien.

—No puedo estar tranquila y sino me dices qué pasa, le va a hacer mucho más daño a mi bebé —la miré con ojos suplicantes—. Esme, tú sabes lo que se siente esto —tomé su mano y la llevé a mi pecho—. Es un dolor que no tiene explicación, pero sí mucha certeza, certeza de que algo está pasando. Si no me dices me pondré más intranquila y no lo soportaré, así que te escucho.

—Está bien Bella, te lo contaré, pero por favor tómalo con calma —. ¿Con calma? ¿Por eso ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas? —. Edward... él está...

— ¿¡Qué!? —pregunté de golpe olvidando cualquier cosa que debiera preocuparme—. Por favor dime qué pasa, por favor.

—Está en el hospital —dijo bajando la mirada—. Lo encontraron golpeado y lo llevaron allí para atenderlo, trataron de comunicarse con nosotras pero ya sabes como es mi hijo, se negó rotundamente a preocuparnos y se comunicaron con Seth.

—Pero... ¿por qué hizo eso? —me exalté—. Edward es un inconsciente, ¿acaso no le importa lo que sintamos los demás? Tengo que... —me tambaleé un poco y caí sobre la almohada nuevamente. Vi como Charlie me reprobaba con la mirada mientras que el doctor entraba a la habitación y se acercaba a mí para revisarme.

—Señora Cullen por favor tranquilícese, está afectando su salud y la de su bebé.

—Hija, por favor escucha al doctor —apoyó Charlie acariciando mi frente—. Hazlo por el bien de mi nieto.

Mi bebé, eso era, tenía que pensar en él y calmarme como todos me pedían. Dejé de hipar y respiré profundo para poder hablar, me costó unos minutos lograrlo pero al final pude hacerlo. Todos estaban en la habitación a la espera de alguna reacción de mi parte, los miré a todos entre ojo y suspiré tranquilizándome por completo.

—Estoy bien —dije segura de mis palabras—. Pero necesito ver a Edward, necesito verlo y hablar con él.

—Lo siento señora, pero no puede viajar en las condiciones en las que se encuentra, su embarazo está en riesgo y puede perder al bebé con cualquier otro esfuerzo o incidente.

Me estremecí al escuchar aquellas palabras de boca del doctor que me estaba atendiendo. Resobre resignada y asentí frenéticamente para que supieran que haría y obedecería en todo.

—Está bien, no insistiré con eso, pero por lo menos quiero hablar con él —me conformaría con eso, por ahora—. Eso no me hará ningún daño, al contrario, me tranquilizará escucharlo y saber que está bien. Además no tendré que moverme de aquí.

Todos intercambiaron miradas entre sí y salieron de la habitación a excepción de Esme.

—Llamaré a Seth y le preguntaré si es posible —explicó tomando su celular y apartándose un poco de mí.

Tuve que esperar más de lo que pensé para hablar con Edward. Cuando Esme llamó a Seth no estaba en el hospital con Edward, me dio la impresión de que recibió una mala noticia por la expresión de su cara. La miré con intriga pero no le di mucha importancia al asunto, solo quería hablar con Edward, lo necesitaba para estar bien.

— ¿Bella? —su voz, era esa dulce y despreocupada voz—. Mi amor, ¿me oyes?

—Ss... Sí —tartamudeé. Estaba bien, ¡gracias a Dios!—. Edward, amor, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué pasó?

—No te preocupes Bella, estoy bien, solo fueron unos golpes —explicó apresuradamente—. Pronto podré salir de aquí y entonces iré contigo y nuestro hijo. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Me sentía muy mal —solté en algunas lágrimas—. No pensabas decírmelo, ¿verdad? No sé en qué diablos pensabas Edward Cullen, ¿aún no entiendes que te amo? ¿que si algo te sucede no lo soportaré?

—Perdóname amor, no quería que te preocuparas y mucho menos afectar tu bienestar y el de nuestro hijo —carraspeó un poco—. Por favor dime cómo estás...

—Estoy bien, no te alarmes, solo fue un desmayo —traté de amenizar lo sucedido —. Creo que me dejarán salir pronto.

—Iré a verte en cuanto me dejen salir de aquí —dijo rápidamente—. Ni siquiera sé por qué no me han dejado ir ya, me siento perfectamente y necesito verte y saber que también lo estás amor.

—Edward, no hagas ninguna tontería —le advertí—. Ya tendremos un momento para vernos, además eso no sería prudente, podríamos levantar sospechas y no quiero que pase nada más.

—Ya pasó —soltó de inmediato—. Después de escucharte tan mal la ultima vez que hablamos sobre nuestra separación no pude controlarme y lo reté a que nos viéramos... Fue él quien me golpeó.

Entré en trance, las palabras no afloraban de mi boca, el solo imaginarme aquella escena me producía mareo. Respiré profundo y logré decirle algunas cosas.

— ¡Te has vuelto loco Edward! —exclamé sin poder evitarlo, estaba alterada —. Tú no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? James ha podido matarte, siempre está con su guaruras, no puedes pelear tú solo contra tantos.

—Bella, no lo pensé, estaba completamente eufórico —dijo calmado—. Al principio aceptó pelear conmigo sin sus perros, pero después y al verse completamente derrotado hizo que me golpearan.

—Claro, y tú te sientes muy orgulloso de eso ,¿verdad? —reclamé un poco molesta—. Tu orgullo de macho es insufrible Edward Cullen.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente alterada por su culpa así que sin pensar en nada más colgué y respiré profundo para no perder la cordura. El celular volvió a sonar pero lo ignoré por completo. Estaba completamente segura de lo bien que estaba, sino no estaría quejándose de si James estaba más golpeado que él. ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que ser tan insensatos? Era casi como una regla inquebrantable entre ellos, pero si Edward pensaba que me iba a comportar como la mujer sufrida y preocupada por él estaba más que equivocado.

— ¿Todo bien, Bella? —preguntó Jasper entrando cuidadosamente a la habitación —. Alice y Esme fueron a darse un baño y a comer algo, espero no te moleste mi presencia a aquí.

—Oh no, para nada —discrepé con una leve sonrisa—. Te agradezco que te hayas quedado conmigo, me volvería loca si no hablaba con nadie.

—Eso me alivia —rio divertido—. Cuando entré parecías molesta, ¿puedo saber qué pasó?

Suspiré

—Se trata de Edward. No sé si Alice ya te lo habrá contado, pero no se lleva bien con James, su hermanastro. Bueno, en realidad es su hermano —suspiré y reí al mismo tiempo—. Es muy complicado, no sé si me entiendas.

—Estás de broma Bella —dijo sarcástico—. Por supuesto que Alice me contó, ya sabes que con ella no se puede estar en silencio ni un solo segundo.

—Bueno, tendrás que acostumbrarte cuñadito —sonreí ampliamente—. Mi pequeña hermana siempre ha sido así y para serte sincera no creo que tenga planes de cambiar.

—No pretendo que lo haga —Jasper se sonrojó, en verdad era un gran tipo—. Es algo que me atrae de ella, es como una mujer normal pero en realidad y muy en el fondo es diferente. No sabría cómo explicarlo, es simplemente algo que siento cuando estoy junto a ella.

—Hay cosas que nunca llegaremos a entender —dije en voz baja—. Por ejemplo mi relación con Edward no es muy común, las circunstancias nos unieron al jugarnos una mala pasada y al final terminamos enamorándonos, ¿y todo para qué? Para volver a ser víctimas del destino que así como nos unió un día hoy nos separó.

Me agradó mucho haber charlado aquel rato con Jasper, sabía que era un gran hombre que sin duda haría feliz a mi hermana sin ningún tipo de restricción. Eran una pareja bastante opuesta, mi hermana era tan activa y desesperante, todo lo contrario a Jasper, un hombre tranquilo y decente que te contagiaba de una paz inexplicable. Muchas veces había llegado a preguntarme si todo lo que Edward y yo habíamos vivido era un error, tal vez solo un juego más de azar del destino. Parecía que las cosas nunca iban a estar de nuestro lado, pero al fin y al cabo en eso consiste el diario vivir, hoy estás aquí y mañana quién sabe donde. Ningún ser humano puede evitar ser la ficha principal de su propio juego. Vivimos en un constante cambiar del que casi nunca sabemos qué esperar.

.

.

.

Estuve por tres largos días en el hospital y hoy por fin estaba en mi casa. El progreso no había sido muy dinámico ya que debía permanecer aún en la cama para evitar cualquier riesgo que todavía persistiera. A regañadientes acepté obedecer, sabía que por mi estado tenía que renunciar a algunas cosas, pero eso no le restaba puntos al trabajo que me costaba hacerlo. Lo que sí tenía muy claro es que estaba dispuesta a todo por mantener a mi bebé a salvo, cada vez que me sentía decaer acariciaba mi vientre y era como si existiera una comunicación con mi hijo. Nunca sabes con exactitud el alcance de las cosas hasta que te toca vivirlas a flor de piel, la emoción del momento es lo que importa, al menos será el recuerdo más latente en tu mente y corazón.

Trataba en lo posible de no pensar en mi separación de Edward, pero no tenía muy buenos resultados, necesitaba verlo o volver a escuchar su voz. Sabía que ese deseo podría traer algún problema, pero no tenía tiempo de ponerme a pensar en consecuencias cuando de Edward se trataba. Por Esme sabía que estaba bien, le dieron de alta dos días después de que hablamos, al parecer Seth se estaba encargando junto con una enfermera de su cuidado. ¿Cómo lo estaría cuidando esa mujer? ¿Sería bonita? Quizá... Patética Bella, Edward pasándola mal y tú pensando en si está con mujeres bonitas o no, eso no importaba.

Acaricié nuevamente mi vientre, me encantaría que Edward estuviera aquí con nosotros, casi podría jurar que nuestro bebé también lo extrañaba, lo sentía moverse cuando mencionaba a su papá. Un insistente golpe en la puerta llamó mi atención.

—Está abierto —grité pensando en que sería Alice o Esme.

Escuché la puerta abrirse con cuidado, pero no me inmuté en mirar para ver de quién se trataba, estaba embobada con mi bebé. Pocas veces lo había sentido tan inquieto y aunque me daba un poco de dolor me alegraba aún más el poder percibirlo, era real.

—Es impresionante todo lo que me he perdido —susurró la voz de... Dios, esa voz ¡no! Estaba alucinando. Apreté mis ojos fuertemente, ¡malditas malas pasadas! Completamente convencida de mi alucinación abrí mis ojos lentamente. Debía admitir que me hubiera gustado encontrarme con una grata sorpresa. Suspiré triste.

— ¿No te agradó la idea de que haya venido? —preguntó esa misma voz de hace unos minutos, Me sobresalté sin ser capaz de mirarlo—. ¿Qué te pasa amor, te sientes bien?

— ¿Ed... Edward? —susurré.

—Aquí estoy amor, vine a verlos, no podía estar tranquilo hasta comprobar por mí mismo que estaban bien —explicó acariciando mi mejilla— Me alegra saber que estás bien, mejor de lo que creía.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward? ¿No deberías estar en reposo? —recriminé con el ceño fruncido. Me daba una enorme alegría tenerlo cerca, pero me preocupaba que haya cometido alguna indiscreción—. Espero que no hayas cometido ninguna imprudencia porque...

—Bella, por favor para —me interrumpió—. Vine a verte, estoy aquí, ¿no me ves? Estoy perfectamente.

—La verdad es que luces terrible —reí un poco—. ¿Los demás saben que estás aquí?

—Así es, de hecho me pareció bastante raro que no hayas escuchado los gritos de Esme, resonaron por toda la casa —dijo sonriendo—. Solo estaba preocupada, pero logré tranquilizarla, al menos un poco.

Lo miré con bastante cuidado, su rostro estaba aún lastimado y tenía algunos moretones en sus brazos. Acaricié cada uno de los golpes con suavidad. Me sentí mal por no haber estado a su lado en ese momento para ayudarlo y cuidarlo, me sentí agradecida con Seth, él era su entrañable amigo, siempre había estado a su lado en tiempos difíciles, tendría que llamarlo y decirles unas cuantas cosas amables. No ganaría nada con enojarme con Edward por su inquietud y empeño en poner en riesgo su salud, así que decidí disfrutar su presencia que de seguro sería muy corta. Cenamos juntos en mi habitación y charlamos animadamente sobre banalidades. El corazón se me desbocaba cada vez que lo sentía acercarse o tocar mi vientre, era completamente embriagador verlo tan sonriente y feliz. No quisimos salir a la calle por mera seguridad, no queríamos arriesgarnos a que James tuviera a alguno de sus hombres vigilando o algo así. Era estúpido tener que estar actuando de esta manera, pero era absurdamente necesario hacerlo, a estas alturas y después de haber pasado por tantas cosas no podíamos darnos el lujo de fallar en última instancia. No negaría que sentía un poco de temor por lo que podría llegar a pasar, pero tampoco me dejaría derrumbar. Sabía que Edward me necesitaba activa y fuerte para superar esto juntos, por otro lado estaba mi bebé y debía tratar de llevar un embarazo lo más normal posible.

—Quiero que ya nazca —sonrió Edward con un particular brillo en sus ojos—. ¿Sabes? En el hospital mientras esperaba en urgencias conocí a una muchacha muy especial.

— ¿Especial? —pregunté elevando una ceja—. ¿Y quién es? ¿La conocías de antes?

**Edward POV**

— ¡Maldita sea, Edward! —gritó Seth por enésima vez en esa misma hora—. ¿¡Maldita sea te volviste loco!?

—Por favor señor, recupere su compostura, recuerde que este es un hospital —recalcó una de las enfermeras.

—Señorita, necesito que atiendan a mi amigo ahora mismo —explicó Seth nuevamente—. Se está desangrando ¿¡Pero qué clase de hueco es este que llaman tan descaradamente hospital!?

—Un poco más de respeto señor —exigió la enfermera con mirada penetrante—. Hacemos lo que está en nuestras manos, su amigo no es el único esperando por atención.

La cabeza me dolió con veracidad. Si no sería por mi amigo no se qué habría sido de mí tirado en aquella calle, no había pensado en las consecuencias de mis propias acciones. Había sido un estúpido al pensar que James podría dar honor a su masculinidad y enfrentarse a mí sin sus malditos guaruras. Al principio accedió gustoso y hasta sonriente, pero después al verse tirado en el suelo como la basura que es casi derrotado, decidió usar a sus malditos perros para librarse de toda la presión, mientras que esos malditos me inmovilizaban, James me golpeaba como el bastardo cobarde que era.

—Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, tardaremos más aquí esperando que yéndonos a Chicago —espetó Seth contrariado—. Todavía no comprendo que estabas pensado Edward, eres un jodido insensato.

—Ya, por favor —casi le supliqué a mi amigo—. Ya te expliqué qué pasó, no pensé, me sentí totalmente eufórico.

Creo que el pasar tanto tiempo con mi madre lo había puesto un poco paranoico, era absurda la escena que estábamos protagonizando mi amigo y yo. La enfermera de turno lo miraba con notable fastidio y Seth no se quedaba muy atrás. Le apoyé en su idea de que regresáramos a Chicago, pero no me hizo caso en lo absoluto. ¿Quién diablos era este sujeto con aspecto de mi amigo Seth? Recorrí con la mirada el ambiente en aquella escandalosa sala. Un niño con una hernia, un hombre mayor con dolor insoportable en un brazo... De repente una intrigante niña cruzó la puerta de entrada, era rubia y muy pequeña, estaba muy mal vestida y aseada. Me quedé perplejo al darme cuenta de su estado; estaba embarazada ¡Dios! Era apenas una niña, no podía tener más de 12 años. La niña se acercó poco a poco a mí y a Seth, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de su dificultad para caminar. Traté de ponerme de pie, pero un dolor en mi rodilla me lo impidió. Mi amigo se puso de pie y le brindó su asiento, la chica lo miró confundida.

—No se preocupe señor, puedo sentarme en el suelo —los ojos azules de la muchacha eran profundos y... tristes—. Tome su asiento, por favor.

—De ninguna manera, yo estoy perfectamente bien y usted claramente no lo está —añadió Seth, haciendo presencia de su caballerosidad—. Solo estoy aquí por mi amigo.

—Hola, soy Edward —me presenté con una leve sonrisa—. Por favor ayúdame con mi amigo, sino te sientas probablemente se ponga más histérico de lo que está.

La muchacha hizo un gesto entre diversión y dolor.

—Gracias, creo que no soporto este dolor.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —me atreví a preguntarle—. ¿Es tu bebé?

—Sí, he sufrido de estos dolores durante todo el embarazo, dudo que el doctor Nilson quiera atenderme esta vez —soltó en un suspiro. La miré con curiosidad invitándola a seguir hablando—. Ya he venido varias veces y me ha pedido que guarde reposo, que no me exponga, mi embarazo es de alto riesgo. Le parece que es un milagro que mi bebé este vivo con todos los sangrados que he tenido.

—Deberías hacerle caso a tu médico entonces —sugerí tranquilamente—. Ya sé que puede resultar un poco difícil y más con tu edad, pero creo que debes ser responsable por ti y por tu bebé.

La niña se quedó en silencio varios minutos hasta que escuché su llanto ahogado y me sentí mal al haber causado aquella situación.

—Me encantaría hacerlo, no poner en riesgo a mi bebé con cada cosa que hago, pero se me es imposible. Debo alimentarme también y para eso tengo que trabajar todos los días, aunque solo gane para un pan y un café caliente al día.

La cabeza me dio vueltas y una rara opresión en el pecho me alarmó

— ¿Estás completamente sola? Eres apenas una niña... ¿Dónde están tus papás? ¿Y el papá de tu bebé?

—A mis 13 años soy bastante independiente —aclaró haciendo una mueca de dolor—. Mi madre murió cuando tenía 2 años, mi papá está en la cárcel por matar a mi novio, el papá de mi bebé. Entenderás que no tengo muchas opciones más que 3: trabajar, seguir trabajando y no parar de trabajar.

—Pero por lo menos tienes donde dormir ¿no? —cuestioné moviéndome incómodo en mi asiento, estaba totalmente sorprendido con la historia—. Es lo más necesario...

—Bueno, a veces alcanzo a entrar a algún albergue —murmuró la niña encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando no, busco un parque o lo que sea.

— ¿Vives en la calle? —pregunté acongojado. Demasiadas cosas por procesar, era inhumano lo que esta niña tenía que vivir. ¡Increíble!—. ¿Por qué no vas a un orfanato? Allí pueden cuidar de ti y de tu bebé...

—Es lo que planeo hacer cuando tenga a mi bebé —explicó dudosa—. La vida no es la misma para todos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jane.

Edward decidió no hacer ninguna otra pregunta ni comentar nada más. La historia de Jane sin duda lo había dejado absorto en un mar de pensamientos que lo conllevaban a la conclusión de que la vida era muy desequilibrada. Él siempre lo había tenido todo; dinero, salud y el amor de sus padres, aún más Dios lo había premiado con una madre más y con Isabella. Se sintió culpable por todas las veces que renegó de ser quién es. Había tenido que vivir pesares y sobrevivir a muchos tiempos difíciles, pero nada se comparaba con lo que Jane había tenido que vivir; una niña obligada a madurar para así poder cuidar de otra niña más pequeña e indefensa. ¿Cuantas más estarían en esa misma situación? Porque sin duda Jane no era ni la primera ni la última. Un grito desgarrador llamó la completa atención de toda la sala de espera.

Busqué la procedencia de aquel chillido y me quedé completamente petrificado al ver a Jane retorciéndose de dolor en su asiento.

— ¡Dios santo ha rotó fuente! —gritó una voz aguda que retumbó en toda la sala.

— ¡No! —chilló Jane, llevándose una de sus manos al vientre—. No aún, falta mucho, ahhh...

—Por Dios, creo que me voy a desmayar —comentó Seth secándose el sudor de su frente. Se movió rápidamente y ayudó a Jane a componer un poco su posición, después de eso se acercó a una de las enfermeras para pedir ayuda, pero al parecer la respuesta había sido la misma que hace unas horas atrás. ¿¡Era eso posible!?

— ¡Seth, llama a Jacob y que mande un helicóptero capacitado para la niña! —exclamé fundido en un total desespero, ya estaba involucrado en esto y si algo detestaba era la injusticia. Si podía hacer algo por esta inocente niña y su bebé lo haría sin dudarlo—. ¡Seth!

— ¡¿Qué?! —soltó Seth sorprendido por mi petición—. Edward, espera, ¿escuché bien?

— ¡Hazlo ahora, Seth! —exigí entre dientes—. ¡Date cuenta de que esta niña está muy mal! ¡Santo cielo va a tener un hijo!

Mi amigo, aunque aún confundido, me hizo caso y llamó a Jacob dándole las instrucciones de donde nos encontrábamos, en una hora llegaría el helicóptero y Jane podría ser atendida decentemente, así podría salir de esto sana y salva junto a su hijo. Era incomprensible que algo así fuera posible, aún no alcanzaba a asimilar toda la escena que estaba presenciando. La hora fue una de las más largas en toda mi vida, tenía que escuchar los ensordecedores gritos de Jane y no podía hacer absolutamente nada, mi grado de impotencia en ese momento estaba en su cúspide. Si acaso podía voltear y mirar como iban las cosas, la niña estaba pálida, seguramente necesitaría una transfusión, el charco de sangre ya había llegado hasta mis zapatos. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo a cada segundo. Cuando por fin llegó Jacob me sentí un poco más aliviado, pero no del todo bien. La mirada que me dedicó Jane antes de que se la llevaran la gravé segundo a segundo en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, era demasiado expresiva como para llegar a describirla completamente, pero podría asegurar que era una mirada de infinito agradecimiento.

—Esto ha sido demasiado noble de tu parte, Edward —susurró Jacob palmeando con cuidado mi hombro—. Espero verte pronto y revisarte esos golpes.

—Créeme que yo también lo deseo —reí casi sin ganas—. Jacob, necesito pedirte un favor, averigua quién está a cargo de este lugar, si reciben algún capital, lo que sea.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto tenga esa información te la haré llegar —aseguró con una sincera sonrisa. Miró a Seth de reojo e hizo una leve mueca de disgusto al verlo. Jacob también estaba enamorado de mi madre y al parecer se había dado cuenta de que le habían ganado ese terreno.

— ¿Por qué no pensaste en lo del helicóptero hace 4 horas? —preguntó mi mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido—. Hubiera podido evitarme muchos problemas con esa enfermera.

—No se me ocurrió —me defendí sin darle tanta importancia—. Pero al ver a esa niña tratando de salvarse así misma para poder hacerlo con su bebé, recordé a Bella.

—Bueno, no era prudente que te marcaras en ese mismo helicóptero —agregó Seth en casi un suspiro—. Viene otro en camino.

—Podemos irnos por carretera —sugerí irónico—. No estoy moribundo ni nada por el estilo.

—Jacob dijo que tienes costillas rotas —recordó—. Las carreteras son un desastre, podría darte una contusión Edward, nadie te mandó a salir de la ciudad para enfrentar a James, solo además, idiota.

—Para la próxima ya sé qué debo hacer —reí con una mueca de dolor—. Te llamaré amigo, no te preocupes.

— ¡Vete al infierno!

Pronto llegó el helicóptero y nos dirigimos hacia Chicago. Una enfermera me limpió las heridas cuidando de no hacerme daño para no sufrir ninguna infección, el problema más notorio eran mis costillas, no podía ni siquiera acomodarme en mi asiento sin lamentarme. Pero realmente esa no constituía mi mayor preocupación, mi prioridad en todo esto era Bella, aun intentándolo no podría ocultarle lo que pasó, seguramente se pondría histérica y se preocupara más de lo necesario, sería mejor que lo escuchase por mis propias palabras, yo me encargaría de tranquilizarla.

Bella POV

—Pobre niña —susurré sin lograr contener las lágrimas—. Lo que hiciste fue muy noble, amor.

—No sirvió de nada —dijo Edward bajando la mirada—. Fue demasiado tarde para ella, sin tan solo se me hubiera ocurrido antes ayudarla.

—Edward, salvaste a su bebé —le recordé juntando nuestras manos—. Ella donde quiera que esté estará agradecida con eso, su problema por lo que me contaste venía desde mucho antes.

Sin duda la historia de Jane que me había contado Edward me había conmovido demasiado, solo imaginarme el dolor de esa niña, luchando todos los días por salir adelante con su bebé… Me sentí agradecida por tener a Edward y a todos los que me quieren conmigo, las cosas nunca son lo mismo sino tienes el apoyo y el amor de los demás. Me di cuenta de como aquella niña había tocado el corazón de mi Edward, se veía realmente acongojado. Lo abracé fuerte para reconfortarlo y él me correspondió gustoso.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podríamos adoptar a esa bebita como nuestra?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya lo se chicas me tarde un mundo y en verdad lo siento pero estoy hecha un lió en todos los aspectos... Disculpen y gracias por todos los mensajes... alertas, reviews, favoritos... a pesar de tanta cosa me hacen muy feliz.<strong>_

_**¡Ya casi se acaba la historia!**_

_**Besos y Abrazos...**_

_**"La alegría más grande es la inesperada". Sófocles**_

_**Puedes dejar tu comentario**_

_**dando click allí **__** :D**_


	24. Transiciones

**Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demas contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.**

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Me he quedado sin beta así que si encuentran algún horror por favor discúlpenme, lo subiré corregido en cuanto tenga otra, no quise hacerlas esperar mas.**_

* * *

><p>— ¿Adoptar a la bebita de Jane? —pregunte atónita entrecerrando los ojos —amor pero no podemos hacerlo.<p>

— ¿Porque no? —Pregunto Edward un poco triste —pensé que te agradaría la idea, es una bebe hermosa.

—Ohh Edward me encantaría que la adoptáramos —explique de inmediato y me acerque más a él — ¿Como vamos a adoptarla si estamos divorciados? Ya firme los papeles que me mandaste.

—Ese no es problema —dijo acariciando mi mano —no estaremos separados tanto tiempo y en cuanto nos volvamos a casar podremos adoptarla, tengo entendido que es prematura por lo que necesita de algunos cuidados, mientras ella se recupera yo solucionare todo este problema.

—Bueno si tu lo dices está bien —acaricie su mejilla con mi mano libre —me encantaría que esa bebita fuera nuestra.

Edward noto la decaída en mi voz, se acerco a mí y me beso con una ternura inexplicable, era tan fácil acostumbrarme a tenerlo tan cerca y tan difícil estar lejos de él, disfrute de nuestro contacto y me asegure de que él también lo hiciera, jale su cabello y con mi lengua acaricie sus perfectos dientes, sabía que eso le encantaba y lo confirme al oír un leve jadeo sobre mis labios.

—Eres una traviesa —murmuro entrecortado —me encantaría quedarme así, en tus labios para siempre.

—A mi me gustaría mas eso —suspire, nuestra burbuja personal se había roto — ¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

— ¿Tan pronto quieres deshacerte de mí? —rio sin ganas y nos unió en un cálido abrazo —te amo Bella.

—Yo te amo mucho mas —agregue abrazándolo más fuerte —no quiero que te vayas pero sé que tienes que hacerlo.

—Cuando todo esto termine y podamos estar juntos de nuevo sin ningún tapujo nos iremos de vacaciones —sonrió, me estremecí al sentir su fuerte respiración sobre la piel de mi oreja —todo esto terminara pronto, te lo prometo.

—Eso suena muy emocionante —reí aun apoyada en su hombro —aunque estoy segura que no durara mucho nuestra separación te voy a extrañar a horrores.

—Mi Bella hermosa, no puedo ni siquiera imaginar como podre vivir todo ese tiempo sin ti —me apego mucho más a él y dejo un leve beso en mis labios —pero me desquitare en la luna de miel.

—Quédate esta noche conmigo —susurre al borde de las lagrimas —por favor Edward.

—No pensaba irme a ningún lado —aseguro alejándome un poco para mirarme a los ojos —pienso aprovechar cada segundo que este junto a ti, te amo.

Ninguno de los os dijo nada mas, solo nos abrazamos, acariciamos y besamos hasta quedarnos dormidos, parecía todo un sueño y así lo era, al día siguiente Edward se había ido otra vez de mi lado con la promesa de que regresaría para la boda de mi hermana, Alice. Los días siguientes fueron largos y agotadores, el hecho de que estuviera encerrada en mi habitación y acostada todo el día no ayudaba demasiado, varias veces les había dicho a todos que quería salir tan solo a la calle a tomar un poco de aire fresco, necesitaba sentir como el viento golpeaba mi cara y jugaba con mi cabello sino esta vez si me enfermaría de algo realmente grave, Alice quiso ayudarme a salir pero Charlie se opuso rotundamente, dijo que podía atrapar un resfriado o quien sabe qué cosa. Tenía que conformarme con tener la ventana de mi habitación abierta.

— ¡Bella! —Chillo mi hermana entrando de sopetón a mi habitación — ¡Necesito tu ayuda por favor!

— ¡Vaya! —Fingí emoción en mi voz —que novedad estaba empezando a pensar que era un árbol mas por estos lados.

—Bella... —recrimino Alice sentándose a un lado de mi cama —sabes que no es así, solo pretendemos cuidarte, lo que te paso no fue ninguna broma.

—Ya lo sé hermanita —dije cerrando los ojos —pero no me gusta tanta atención, podría perfectamente salir de esta habitación aunque fuera al comedor a compartir un poco con ustedes.

Alice suspiro —está bien, esta noche cenaras con nosotros así se muera del coraje nuestro padre —rio con complicidad y me tendió unos folletos — ¿Cual crees que sería el mejor arreglo para mi cabello?

—Todos están hermosos —reconocí maravillada mientras ojeaba las hermosas imágenes —pero creo que debería ser algo más sencillo así lucirías mas el vestido y tu bello rostro.

— ¡Verdad que si! —Exclamo poniéndose de pie —es lo mismo que pensé, Ohh Bella hermanita ¿Que haría sin ti o sin Esme? ¡Gracias!

—No es nada —sonreí feliz de verla tan emocionada — ¿Esta Esme en casa? No ha venido a verme en todo el día, eso es raro.

—Parece que agarro un resfrió anoche y no se siente muy bien —dijo cambiando la expresión de su rostro —además se va pasado mañana para Chicago.

Mire a mi hermana con curiosidad — ¿Pasado mañana? Pensé que se quedaría hasta la boda —dije sin comprender —No me digas que paso algo malo ¿Edward?

—No, no, no tranquila si tiene que ver con Edward pero no es nada malo —pidió Alice tomándome de los hombros, estaba alterándome demasiado —es solo que quiere estar cerca de Edward, lo más seguro es que él tampoco la esté pasando muy bien. Además creo que extraña a Seth.

— ¡Alice se mas prudente! —Chille molesta —Esme te puede escuchar por favor.

—Por Dios Bella ya he hablado con ella sobre el tema y para mi propia sorpresa se veía muy segura, lo quiere mucho —añadió mi hermana un poco más moderada —le dije que lo invitara a la boda así no tendrá que alejarse más tiempo de él.

—Bueno creo que la invitación sobraba —resople rodando los ojos —supongo que le pediría que viniera, Seth es el mejor amigo de Edward y ahora como la pareja de Esme no podía faltar.

—Me hablo sobre un tal Jacob también —dijo Alice interesada en el tema —al parecer la pretendía e iba aceptarlo pero Seth le declaro sus sentimientos y todo dio un giro inesperado ¡El amor, el amor!

Reí ante las morisquetas de mi pequeña hermana, no había duda de que Alice podría levantar a una manada de osos perezosos, se le ocurría cada cosa, una mas descabellada que la otra. Amaba pasar tiempo con ella, no niego que puede llegar a desesperar a cualquiera siendo tan hiperactiva pero no cambiaría nada de ella en lo absoluto, si hubiera algo diferente por más pequeño que fuese jamás seria mi Alice, mi hermana menor, la pelota de la casa Swan que anda por todos lados sin minuto de descanso. Estuvimos hablando bastante esa tarde, me comento de sus planes de hijos con Jasper, querían disfrutar de su vida como recién casadas y después de un año o porque no dos empegarían con la tarea de ser papas, el corazón se me aceleraba al ver a Alice tan feliz, me reconfortaba verla tan dichosa y plena, era toda una adulta, increíblemente una mujer centrada y muy responsable, cualquiera se atrevería a dudar de esas cualidades en ella al ver su forma de ser, esa era Alice, única en el mundo.

— ¡Esme! ¿Como estas? —le salude al darme cuenta que estaba recostada sobre el marco de la puerta —Alice me dijo que te sentías un poco indispuesta ¿Que haces allí? ¡Ven!

—Amanecí un poco mal pero eso no es comprensible para cierto hombre que está loco por escuchar la voz de su amada —Esme rio al verme sonrojada —llamara dentro de unos segundos cariño, te dejare sola para que te sientas más cómoda —beso mi mejilla y sutilmente desapareció de mi habitación.

El teléfono empezó a sonar y sin pensármelo siquiera dos veces conteste, moría de ganas por escuchar su voz.

— ¡Edward! —exclame sin contener mi emoción.

— ¿Edward? —Escuche una voz llena de incredulidad — ¿Bella?

Oh, no. Esa voz...

—Eres tu ¿verdad? —Insistió la voz masculina algo molesta — ¿que haces con el teléfono de mi madre maldita perra? ¿Esperabas que fuera tu amor imposible? —rio descaradamente.

—James... — ¡No podía creerlo!

—Vaya cariño al parecer no me has olvidado —dijo con sorna, mi respiración empezaba a fallar.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres? —pregunte de golpe, esto no me gustaba nada — ¿porque no me dejas en paz james? Yo...

—Oh pequeña eso es imposible, no mientras sigan creyendo que me pueden ver la cara como si fuera un idiota bastardo —espeto enfurecido, aparte un poco el aparato de mi oreja.

—No sé de que hablas... —susurre poniéndome nerviosa —hace mucho que no sé nada de ti ni de Edward, pensé que por fin me habían dejado en paz.

— ¡Maldita sea Bella no soy ningún estúpido! ¿Porque diablos ibas a tener el teléfono de mi madre? ¡Pensaste que era Edward! —Exploto en reclamos e insultos — ¡han querido verme la cara! ¡Malditos!

—James no... —comencé a decir pero escuche un pitido, había colgado ¡No por favor! Acababa de arruinarlo todo.

— ¡Esme! ¡Alice! —grite lo más fuerte que mi voz me lo permitió, las lagrimas comenzaban a ahogarme y la vista la tenia completamente nublada. Perdóname Edward, lo arruine amor, perdón.

¡¿Como pude ser tan estúpida?!

— ¿¡Bella que pasa!? —Pregunto Charlie mientras entraba a mi habitación, rápidamente se acerco a mí y me tomo de los hombros — ¿te duele algo hija?

— ¿D—donde e—está Esme? ¿Alice? —pregunte no quería preocupar a Charlie esto echaría a perder todo lo que habíamos ganado en este tiempo —necesito hablar con Edward...

—Salieron a comprar algunas cosas para la despensa —Papá me giro para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos —Bella puedes confiar en mí, se que para ti no es lo mismo pero me preocupa que te estreses demasiado.

—Es complicado papá y aun tú no sabes nada, lo siento —me disculpe cubriendo mi cara con mis manos —te lo contare te lo prometo pero necesito hablar con Edward por favor.

—Está bien, está bien no pasa nada no te alteres mas —dijo comprensivo —lo entiendo, estaré afuera por si necesitas algo ¿ok?

Asentí lentamente y rápidamente tome el teléfono de Esme y marque el numero de Edward, sonó tres veces antes de que me contestara.

—Madre ¿Pasa algo? —contesto preocupado, respiré profundo antes de hablarle.

—Edward soy yo —susurre entrecortada —Edward, por Dios lo siento tanto perdóname lo arruine.

— ¿Bella? ¿Que pasa amor? ¿Te sientes mal? —Pregunto aun mas ansioso —Bella cariño tranquilízate...

—Esme dijo que me llamarías así que me dejo su teléfono, cuando sonó pensé que eras tú y conteste inmediatamente, estaba tan emocionada y lo arruine todo, por favor perdóname —explique torpemente arrastrando las palabras —creo que James lo sabe todo Edward ¡Dios fui tan estúpida!

—Amor cálmate —susurro Edward con notable preocupación en su voz —no te preocupes por nada ¿si? Todo está bien yo lo arreglo.

— ¡No! por favor perdóname —suplique dejando escapar un sollozo — ¿que va a pasar ahora Edward?

—Amor no tengo nada que perdonarte —añadió con calma —nada va a pasar te lo aseguro solo no te alteres por favor, por nuestro bebe.

—Pero es que Edward yo... —comencé a decir.

—Pero es que tu nada Bella, no quiero que te alteres y te sientas mal no va a pasar nada malo quédate tranquila te prometo que te mantendré al tanto de todo ¿entendido? —dude un poco de sus palabras y me sentó mal por ello —Bella prométeme que estarás tranquila.

—Está bien —dije al fin —pero por favor Edward cualquier cosa que suceda por más cruel que sea quiero saberla, y quiero que sea por ti.

Después de hablar con Edward me quede un poco más tranquila, había sido tan tonta e impulsiva, debí mirar el identificador y darme cuenta de que no era Edward sino James, sin decir nada le había puesto en bandeja de plata todo el plan de Edward sin embargo las cosas parecían ir bien, pensé que Edward se molestaría y explotaría del otro lado del teléfono pero nada de eso paso al contrario lo escuche bastante tranquilo y confiado, eso me permitió suspirar con alivio pero me preguntaba ¿porque? ¿Ya habría llevado a cabo su plan? Eso quería decir que oficialmente ya no éramos marido y mujer, estábamos separados. Esperaba que todo saliera a la perfección y que esto en verdad valiera la pena, la separación estaba siendo mucho más dolorosa y difícil de lo que ambos se habían imaginado. Pensé y recordé muchas cosas que habíamos vivido juntos, fue imposible que mi mente no reviviera aquellos momentos en Brasil... El Baby Doll y todos aquellos juguetes, jamás pensé que podría experimentar tal cosa pero fue sin temor a dudas de las mejores que he hecho, me alegraba saber que era capaz de ser apasionada y sexy para Edward, él era el único que me importaba, lo fue desde la primera vez que sus labios se posaron en los míos, ni siquiera lo conocía pero la química y la electricidad que recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo fue un factor clave, me gusto que me besara, me gusto él como hombre lo extraño seria que no me hubiera desubicada de la manera en que lo hizo, tan apuesto y varonil... Y lo mejor, su profunda y expresiva mirada, había aprendido a conocerlo más por sus miradas que por sus palabras y me encantaba presumirlo.

.

.

.

— ¿Bella estás segura que no hace falta nada? Tal vez me queda un poco ancho de cintura... —hablo Alice por enésima vez en una hora — ¡Santo cielo estoy tan nerviosa!

—Y eso que aun no caminas hacia el altar —le dije en tono burlón —se te ve perfecto Alice serás la novia más hermosa del mundo.

—Hasta que tú te cases —sonrió abrazándome — ¡Estoy tan feliz, gracias por estar aquí Bella, te quiero!

—Yo también te quiero hermana —dije al borde de las lágrimas —pero basta de tan cursilería, arruinaras el vestido y no querrás eso ¿verdad?

—Ohh claro que no, tienes razón así está perfecto —sonrió y parpadeo varias veces para evitar que las lagrimas brotaran —además Jasper no podría echarse para atrás solo porque tengo una talla mas.

—No será que... —palmee mi vientre con cuidado para hacerle entender lo que quería decir — ¿no tienes ninguna sospecha? Es muy raro...

De repente se escucho un estruendo, una vajilla que caía al suelo y se rompía en mil pedazos, Alice y yo dimos un brinquito de susto y miramos a la puerta que era de donde provenía el ruido. Nos quedamos estupefactas al ver a Charlie, estaba demasiado pálido y no parpadeaba, podría jurar que parecía un fantasma, su aspecto era...

¡Por Dios nos había escuchado!

— ¡Papá! —Le llamo Alice con preocupación —papá ¿estas bien? ¡Háblame maldita sea!

—Cuida ese lenguaje muchachita —reprendió mi padre con el ceño fruncido —estoy en perfectas condiciones... ¿gustan una taza de café? Eta recién hecho...

—Si no es mucha molestia yo preferiría un jugo de mango —dije sarcástica para limar asperezas —deje un poco de esta mañana.

— ¡Yo necesito un trago! —exclamo Alice dándose aire con las manos —un vodka por favor...

— ¡Alice! —Le regañe acercándome a ella — ¿que es lo que pretendes? ¿Matar a nuestro padre de un infarto? ¿Ya le viste la cara?

Charlie imitando a un típico Zombi hizo caso omiso de todo y se marcho lejos de la habitación. El día no paso con algo más trascendental que eso, Alice me contagiaba de su ansiedad, solo un día para su boda, era algo normal pero para ser sincera nunca pensé ver a mi hermana comiéndose las uñas. Todo estaba listo, el vestido, el peinado, el auto de la novia, Charlie y por supuesto el novio, Jasper se veía muy tranquilo y por momentos estando cerca de Alice era el único capaz de calmarla un poco, pero solo un poco.

—Creo que Alice se está arrepintiendo —susurro Jasper —jamás la había visto de esa manera ¿que debo hacer?

—Mover tu trasero fuera de aquí no sin antes apartar esos pensamientos tan tontos de tu cabeza —reí y le guiñe un ojo — ¡Vamos Jazz es Alice!

Jasper rio con ganas pero enseguida supe que su risa era más nerviosismo que cualquier otra cosa.

—Tienes razón Bella, creo que el nervioso es otro —acepto suspirando exageradamente —ya sabes un tipo rubio, muy idiota que esta locamente enamorado y se confiesa con la hermana de su futura esposa.

—Jazz es normal que estés nervioso, es un día muy importante y crucial para el resto de tu vida —dije sin respirar —estoy muy convencida de que Alice y tu serán muy felices.

Jasper se puso de pie sonriéndome y me levanto del sofá en un fuerte abrazo, reí como niña pequeña y me abrace él, lo conocía desde hace años, no me preocupaba la seguridad de mi hermana, estaba segura de que Jasper la cuidaría mejor que a su propia vida. Le di un leve golpe en el hombro y le guiñe un ojo como solía hacer cuando éramos niños y jugábamos a las escondidas.

Escuche un suave carraspeo e inmediatamente me gire para ver quién era, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

— ¡Edward! —exclame y camine de prisa a su encuentro, le abrace con fuerza pero algo andaba mal, lo podía percibir —no te esperaba tan pronto.

—Si me lo imagino —espeto alejándose de mí y acercándose a Jasper —Bella está embarazada y por si no lo sabes estuvo en peligro, debe permanecer en reposo y las cargaditas al aire no le vienen bien aunque eso no fue pecosamente lo que ella demostró.

—Bella será mejor que me vaya —se disculpo Jasper pasando de lado a Edward y acercándose moderadamente a mi —creo que estas en problemas.

Edward intento seguir a Jasper pero lo detuve antes de que pudiera hacerlo. No podía creer que estuviera celoso, claro que no sería la primera vez pero nunca antes me había parecido tan ridículo que me celara. Baje la cabeza como manera de decirle que estaba decepcionada.

—Edward no puedo creer que... —me negué a terminar la frase —él no es quién crees, él es...

—Bella pensé que el divorcio no sería mayor cosa para nosotros —dijo de repente, sus palabras eran crueles puñaladas en mi pecho —pensé que un papel no lo era todo para nosotros pero me di cuenta que...

— ¡Cállate! —le grite con la mirada perdida entre mis lagrimas —por Dios Edward ni siquiera sabes lo que dices ni siquiera conoces a...

—No me interesa lo que vi fue más que suficiente —aseguro en tono frio y dolido, sentí mis piernas flaquear pero logre mantenerme en pie —le sonreías tan feliz, te abrazaste a él con tanta admiración y ¡le guiñaste un ojo!

—Eres ridículo... —susurre alejándome de él —vete Edward, no quiero verte, jamás pensé que dudarías de mi de esa manera.

Subí a mi habitación con paso firme, mi vista estaba totalmente nublada por las lágrimas, me tumbe en mi cama cansada y maldije por haber sido tan tonta, no debí reaccionar de esa forma tan débil, debí enfrentarlo y decirle unas cuantas verdades en su cara pero estas estúpidas hormonas de embarazada me tenían al borde de la locura. Me quede un par de horas más acostada y por más que luchaba no podía dejar de llorar y recordar las palabras de Edward ¡Dios santo! ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de la relación tan fraternal entre Jazz y yo? ¡Era un tonto! Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida las notas de una guitarra y la suave voz de un ángel me alarmaron, me incorpore aun en mi cama y gire mi cabeza varias veces para asegurarme de que no estuviera soñando o algo así, la hermosa música entraba por mi ventana, me puse de pie y camine hacia ella a paso lento. Cerré mis ojos una vez vi la escena, ¿Esta era su manera de llegar a mí y pedirme perdón? ¡Bien! Lo perdonaría eso era absolutamente seguro pero ¿Porque no hacerlo sufrir un poco? Cerré la ventana con fuerza provocando un ruido estruendoso que seguramente llego hasta sus oídos, la música se detuvo por unos segundos pero rápidamente continuo, me tumbe de nuevo en mi cama y decidí que sería una buena idea arrullarme con aquella canción tan hermosa.

— ¡Bella! —Llamo Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta — ¡¿Puedes explicarme que está pasando?! ¿Porque Edward está cantando afuera, en ese frio tan tremendo? ¿Y porque no sales a recibirlo?

—Alice para ya —le exigí —no quiero hablar con Edward así que puedes decírselo, ¡Quiero dormir!

Y así fue, me quede profundamente dormida y soñé con mi bebe, en como seria, precioso como su padre, cabello cobrizo y rebelde, ojos verdes tan expresivos, totalmente apuesto, quería que ese sueño se hiciera realidad, quería tenerlo entre mis brazos y ver ese brillo de devoción en sus ojos al mirarme por primera vez, sonreí al visualizarlo de nuevo.

—Buenos días —susurro una suave y cansada voz aterciopelada —que buena que ya despertaste porque empezaba a preocuparme.

— ¿Que hora es? —Pregunte restregándome los ojos — ¿Que haces aquí Edward?

—Son las once y media de la mañana —dijo sin ninguna expresión, tomo mi mano y la beso con cuidado —Bella por favor perdóname, si tienes razón fui tan estúpido en desconfiar de ti de esa manera pero es que tengo mucho miedo, ahora ya no somos nada y tú podrías...

— ¿Nada? ¿Eso somos Edward? ¿Nada? —Espete dolida —pensé que todo esto era solo para tu plan de acabar con James pero veo que no, pensar que lo que había pasado entre nosotros era más importante para ti, en eso también me equivoque.

—Bella no es lo que quiero decir —se defendió Edward poniéndose de pie rápidamente —es solo que tengo miedo ¿no lo comprendes? Eres una mujer maravillosa Bella, la mejor de todas, cualquier hombre podría interesarse en ti e intentar conquistarte, ¿que pasa si dejas de quererme?

—La idea de que nos separáramos fue tuya —recordé entrecerrando los ojos —yo no quería que nos arriesgáramos a nada Edward yo quería que estuviéramos juntos, llegue a pensar que para ti era más importante vengarte de James que nuestro amor, me sentía muy confundida pero me di cuenta de que era absurdo, tenía que estar segura de que tú me amabas para poder superar esto y entonces lo estuve y he tratado de apoyarte lo mejor posible en todo. ¿Como puedes pensar que puedo dejar de quererte? ¿Tan rápido? Eso me hace sentir muy mal porque quiere decir que no me conoces en lo absoluto.

Él ni siquiera había sido capaz de mirarla a los ojos después de eso, se limito a tomar su abrigo que había dejado a un costado de la cama se dirigió a la puerta, hizo una breve pausa y salió. Inmediatamente me levante de la cama y corrí al baño, lave mi cara para disimular las lagrimas que habían empezado a descender por mis mejillas. Tiene que suceder esto precisamente ahora que se suponía que las cosas marcharían bien, ¿porque Edward desconfiaba de mis sentimientos? ¿Acaso no le había demostrado cuanto lo amaba? ¡Era injusto lo que había pasado hace un momento! Me termine de asear, me vestí cómodamente y salí a comer algo. Sorprendentemente no había nadie en la cocina y podría casi jurar que en toda la casa cuando escuche unos pasos que se acercaban.

—Buenos días —saludo Charlie recostándose en el marco de la puerta — ¿como están esta mañana mi hermosa hija y mi valiente nieto?

—Bien, un poco cansados —suspire y me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo —comeremos algo delicioso y saludable ¿quieres algo?

— ¿verduras? No gracias —fingió cara afligida y se encogió de hombros —aun no consigues que me vuelva vegetariano.

—Ok pero estoy segura que no dirás lo mismo en un par de años cuando sufras del corazón —dije rodando los ojos —nos mataras a Alice y a mí de la preocupación.

—Seguro —agrego llevándose un trozo de tostada a la boca —Edward y tú volvieron a discutir.

Me quede en silencio por un instante, termine de preparar mis pancakes y me senté al frente suyo en la mesa —bueno técnicamente no discutimos —aclare tomando un poco de jugo —Edward no confía en mí y eso es insoportable.

—Ta vez no es que no confié en ti —dijo Charlie como si no le interesara —tal vez no confía en sí mismo.

—No entiendo ese punto —lo mire con el ceño fruncido — ¿estas defendiendo a Edward papá?

—No, no lo estoy defendiendo, para nada hija —negó aun fingiendo desinterés —solo que ese muchacho me recuerda mucho a mi cuando era joven.

— ¿Que dices? —le pregunte curiosa —no sé que podría haber de similar en Edward y tu, son muy diferentes en todo.

—Tenia mucho miedo de perder a tu madre Bella —confeso y suspiro cerrando los ojos —ella era hermosa, todos los chicos querían estar a su lado pero tu madre me escogió a mí, me sentí feliz pero siempre temí que llegara alguien mejor y ya no fuera lo único que sus ojos querían ver. Es una sensación muy perturbadora Bella.

—Pero es que Edward y yo hemos pasado por tantas cosas —respire profundo —no comprendo como puede pensar que lo dejare sin importarme nada, solo me vio con Jasper papa, con Jasper ¡Es una locura!

—Bueno no quiero meterme en tus asuntos —murmuro mi padre acabándose su segunda tostada —solo es la humilde opinión de un pobre viejo.

—No es cierto —le regañe —eres mi papá y te agradezco que estés al pendiente de mi y de mis cosas aunque sean un poco difíciles.

—Pronto sabrás la responsabilidad que es tener en tus manos la vida de un nuevo ser Bella —dijo Charlie acariciando mi mano —entonces y solo entonces entenderás todo lo que he hecho toda vida por ustedes.

Sus palabras fueron tan reconfortantes y sentidas que sin pensármelo dos veces me levante de mi silla y corrí hacia a él para abrazarlo. Necesitaba tanto de alguien que me comprendiera en este momento, mi relación con mi padre nunca había sido de mucha confianza pero era más que obvio que me conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona, jamás olvidaría todo lo que Charlie había hecho por mi hermana y por mí después de quedarnos solas. Era un hombre tan varonil y orgulloso que muchas veces nos saco de nuestras casillas pero siempre había una excusa para reconciliarnos, estábamos solos los tres y lo menos que podíamos hacer era solucionar las cosas entre nosotros mismos cuando se salieran de su lugar. Con Charlie eso era fácil, nunca fue un papá gruñón y mucho menos sobre protector, su posición de jefe de policía no le permitía estar con nosotras mucho tiempo así que Alice y yo tuvimos que aprender a cuidarnos muy bien solas aunque no había muchos que se metieran con nosotras debido al cargo de nuestro padre. Él siempre hizo lo posible por mantenernos bien, que tuviéramos educación y buenos valores.

— ¿Donde están todos? —pregunte con el ceño fruncido, no quería alargar mucho el momento, me faltaba poco para ponerme a llorar —pensé que esta casa seria un caos hoy.

—Bueno creo que debes ir preparándote cariño —murmuro Charlie cansado —parece que hubo un problema con la comida y tu hermana se enloqueció, arrastro a Cullen y no me quiero imaginar que está pasando en este momento.

—No debería estresarse, hoy es su gran día —susurre sentándome de nuevo a terminar de desayunar —solo debe disfrutar y dejar que los demás hagan si trabajo.

— ¡Tengo que asegurarme de que todo este perfecto! —Exclamo Alice sentándose junto a mi —me cambiaron TODO, es inaceptable, ya no tendré el menú que quería.

—Hermanita la comida es lo de menos —añadí encogiéndome de hombres — ¿Que tal lo demás?

—Perfecto, y espero que así se queden las cosas —murmuro sirviéndose un poco de jugo —tengo un hambre terrible.

—Bueno iré a ver a Billy —dijo Charlie poniéndose de pie —regresare luego por si me necesitan.

— ¿Te pasa algo papa? —Pregunto Alice con el ceño fruncido —te ves muy apagado.

—No se preocupen —dijo muy bajito —este era mi destino ¿no? Ver como mis hijas hacen su vida, forman su propia familia... no me hagan caso, nos vemos mas tarde.

Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió demasiado rápido para dar tiempo de reaccionar ante sus palabras. Alice se levanto de prisa y lo siguió.

— ¡Iré a hablar con él antes de que se vaya y se emborrache con Billy! —grito antes de perderse de mi vista.

—Alice... —susurre negando.

Sabía perfectamente que las palabras de su padre le habían hecho un hoyo en el pecho igual que a ella, su pobre viejo asustado por la horrible soledad. Me levante cuidadosamente, la barriga ya no me dejaba hacer mucho, me asome por la ventana y lo que vi me emociono demasiado, Alice y Charlie se fundían en un efusivo abrazo, al borde de las lagrimas, sabía que el necesitaba saber que no íbamos a dejarlo solo jamás, nuestro querido Charlie. Suspire, ahora que se había quedado sola con su hermana podía intuir muy bien lo que se avecinaba, peinados, maquillaje, etc. Por suerte hoy era la boda del duendecillo y eso le daría menos tiempo a su hermana para torturarla.

— ¿Bella? —Llamo entrando de nuevo a la cocina — ¿De que color es tu vestido?

Aquí vamos, respira profundo Bella

—Azul, te lo he dicho todos los días en la última semana Alice —le recordé batiendo mis manos —y los zapatos son plateados, sin tacones por supuesto.

— ¿Pero otra vez azul? —Debatió incrédula —Bella casi toda tu ropa es azul ¿podrías usar por lo menos un rojo?

Me sonroje violentamente al recordar porque me vestía tanto de color Azul.

—No Alice, el vestido ya esta comprado —afirme sin darle importancia — ¿donde demonios voy a conseguir un vestido rojo a estas alturas?

—Debí haberte acompañado —arremetió —me encargare de tu guardarropa cuando regrese de mi luna de miel y ya haya nacido mi sobrino.

Sonreí a escuchar lo último. Me moría de ganas por ya tener a mi bebe entre mis brazos. Escuchar su llanto, sus quejas, balbuceos, todo. Estaba realmente ansiosa porque naciera pero para eso faltaban todavía unos cuantos meses.

— ¿Que tal Edward? —Pregunto mi hermana despreocupadamente —ya sé que está aquí en Forks pero ¡santo cielo! He estado tan ocupada que no recuerdo si lo vi o no.

—Tal vez no —susurre melancólica —la verdad es que no ha venido mucho.

— ¿Están peleados? —Pregunto confusa —vaya ustedes sí que no paran, ¿Que necesidad tienen de pelear todo el tiempo?

—No hemos peleado Alice —aclare mirándola fijamente —solo discutimos sobre algo, es normal en cualquier pareja, además ya sabes como fueron las cosas entre Edward y yo desde el principio.

— ¡Claro que lo sé! —Chillo aplaudiendo —por amor a Dios es toda una telenovela hermanita ¿quien lo diría? A James le salió el tiro por la culata.

—Lo único que le agradezco a eso imbécil es que me haya echado a los brazos de Edward —sonreí tontamente —es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Lo amo con todo mi corazón.

—No hablemos más de estos temas ¡Dios! Me pongo tan susceptible —se levanto de golpe —iré a hacerme una mascarilla mientras llegan las chicas.

Asentí lentamente y me fui a mi habitación, me tumbe en la cama y rápidamente me quede dormida, y como siempre que lo hacía soñé con Edward.

.

.

.

—Bella... por favor, Bella —escuche un susurro muy lejos en mis sueños — ¡Bella!

Me desperté de golpe. Confundida por levantarme tan bruscamente me volví a tumbar y mire a mí alrededor.

—Discúlpame Bella no quería asustarte —susurro Ángela Weber —pero caray estabas profunda, lo lamento.

— ¿Que hora es? —Pregunte de golpe reincorporándome de nuevo — ¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormida? Dios Alice va a matarme.

—Nos va a matar a las dos —aclaro Ángela —hace horas que me pidió que viniera ayudarte pero llego Ben y... Oh Bella, discúlpame.

—No te preocupes —susurre sonriendo —no sabía que Ben era tu pareja me alegro mucho.

—Gracias Bella —se sonrojo furiosamente —la verdad es que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos pero ha sido maravilloso.

—Eso es bueno, créeme que te entiendo Angie —perfectamente la entendía — ¿Como cuanto tiempo tenemos?

— ¡Dios! Tiempo es lo que no tenemos —exclamo Angie preocupada —estamos a dos horas de que empiece la ceremonia.

— ¡Oh no, Ángela tienes que ayudarme! —Chille poniéndome de pie para buscar una toalla —por cierto te ves hermosa.

—Oh Gracias Bella —se sonrojo y me ofreció una cálida sonrisa — ¡date prisa!

—Me daré una ducha rápida ¿Podrías encargarte de mi vestido? —Entre rápidamente al baño —Es el azul con brillantes y los zapatos son los que están en una caja al lado de la cama.

— ¡Bella todo en este closet es azul! —tendría que empezar a replantarse la propuesta de Alice —muy bonito todo por cierto.

—Gracias, el vestido aun está en su empaque —espere unos segundos mientras me metía en la ducha — ¿Todo bien Angie?

— ¡Si, lo encontré! —Exclamo con tono triunfante —te veras radiante.

Trate de demorarme lo menos posible en la ducha, por suerte esta Ángela para ayudarme. Pensé ¡Soy un desastre!

.

.

.

— ¡Bella por fin! —Chillo Alice impaciente — ¿Cuando se ha visto que la madrina se demora más que la novia?

—Lo siento Alice —baje la mirada avergonzada —pero ya no perdamos tiempo, vamos.

—Te ves hermosa hermanita —susurro Alice tratando de contener la emoción —gracias por estar conmigo siempre. Te quiero.

—Oh no Al tu estas regia, radiante, preciosa como siempre —me acerque a ella para abrazarla —no podía perderme este día tan especial. Te amo Al.

—Lo mejor es que nos marchemos —agrego Esme palmeando la espalda de Alice —Jasper ya debió haberle hecho un agujero al altar.

Todas reímos animadas y salimos de la casa rápidamente. Una oleada de emoción recorrió mi cuerpo al ver a Edward recostado sobre un lujoso coche charlando con Charlie y Seth. Al verme se enderezo, se despidieron de Charlie y caminaron hacia Esme y hacia mí.

—Te ves hermosa —susurro con dificultad —mmm alquilamos cuatro coches extras, cada pareja ira en uno.

— ¡Genial! —grito Jessica corriendo hacia el coche donde estaba Mike Newton.

Esme se fue con Seth. Ángela con Ben. Mi papa vino por Alice, enrollo su brazo alrededor de él de mi hermana y me sonrió pícaramente. No entendí muy bien aquella expresión, mire a Edward anonada, se veía perfectamente bien, tan impecable y fuerte ¡Dios dame fuerzas!

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto con tono apacible —no podrán irse sin nosotros, somos los segundos en la caravana.

—Si... si vamos —tartamudee —no quiero tardar más a la novia.

Inesperadamente Edward se inclino para juntar sus labios con los míos, quede completamente desubicada, extrañaba tanto esa sensación de dulzura y amor.

—Después de que todo esto acabe, tu y yo tendremos un momento para nosotros solos —dijo bajito mientras caminábamos hacia el coche —te tengo una sorpresa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno y esto cada vez mas cerca del final creo que es estos días tendré mi computadora para no demorar todo lo que tardo escribiendo desde el cel. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, favoritos, alertas, etc. No saben lo feliz que soy al leerlos tratare de responder mas seguido.<strong>_

_**Ya estoy preparando el fin ideal para James y la sorpresa de Edward awwww ya veran.**_

_**Besos y abrazos...**_

_**"No puedes bajar dos veces el mismo río, pues nuevas aguas corren sobre ti" Heráclito.**_

_**Puedes dejar tu **_

_**comentario allí :D**_


	25. Nuevo comienzo

****Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demás contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.****

****_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Me he quedado sin beta así que si encuentran algún horror por favor discúlpenme, lo subiré corregido en cuanto tenga otra, no quise hacerlas esperar mas.**_****

* * *

><p>La ceremonia del matrimonio de mi hermana estuvo simplemente maravillosa, me parecía mentira que Alice ya estuviera convertida en aquella bella mujer que camino por el altar con la frente en alto y un brillo en sus ojos que me hizo estremecer de emoción. Sentí celos de mi propia hermana en todo aquel mágico momento, me hubiera encantado haber vivido algo así con Edward, quien estaba fuertemente aferrado a mi brazo. Voltee a verlo de vez cuando y siempre me encontraba con su intensa mirada esmeralda que inmediatamente me hacía arrepentirme de haberlo hecho, no podía evitar pensar en la sorpresa que me había prometido después de la ceremonia y de que despidiéramos a los recién casados. Estaba tan nerviosa y mi cerebro no paraba de pensar en las posibles cosas que había tramado Edward. ¡Dios jamás lo averiguaría! Edward siempre había sido tan misterioso y eso a ella a pesar de repetir que odiaba las sorpresas le encantaba.<p>

Después de que salimos de la iglesia Edward se alejó de mi lado murmurando algo que apenas y pudo oírle, estaba tan absorta en mi propia burbuja de pensamientos que me sentí totalmente abandonada al notar que él ya no estaba a mi lado. Suspire con resignación y camine junto a Charlie y los demás invitados, había una pequeña reunión en el club del pueblo para celebrar un poco la unión de Alice y Jasper, extrañamente mi curiosa hermana no quiso nada ostentoso sino más bien recatado. Al sentirme caminar a su lado Charlie me ofreció su brazo el cual acepte encantada, no sabía qué hacer, si esperar a Edward o irme con todos y verlo en el club más tarde ¡Maldición Bella para la próxima pon más atención! Sacudí la cabeza un poco aturdida y suspire cerrando mis ojos.

— ¿Sucede algo cariño? —Pregunto mi padre —Estas un poco perdida.

—Mmm si estoy un poco emocionada —susurre con un amago de sonrisa en mis labios —Alice se ve tan contenta que me produce envidia.

—Mis dos chicas crecieron demasiado rápido —murmuro Charlie con un dejo de melancolía en su voz —Ya hasta voy a ser abuelo ¿no es maravilloso?

Reí ante su sarcasmo —no es tan malo —dije apretando su brazo —tendrás mas personas que te quieran y te cuiden.

—Pero si todavía estoy tan fuerte como un caballo —aclaro mi padre fingiendo estar ofendido —no me subestimas, Bella.

De camino al club Charlie y yo conversamos animadamente, era al muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que ese tipo de charlas no eran las favoritas de mi padre, recordaba claramente cómo se enojaba con Alice cuando éramos niñas, siempre estaba tomando el pelo a todo el mundo y Charle le decía que cuando en realidad quisiera hablar enserio nadie le iba a creer porque no sabrían que esperar de su inseriedad.

Al llegar al club me acerque a la mesa donde estaban Ángela, Jessica, Ben y Mike. Me sentía realmente incomoda, giraba a todos lado para ver si encontraba a Edward pero mis intentos fueron en vano, no había el mas mínimo rastro de que su ex marido estuviera rondando por allí cerca. Y el que las parejas al lado y al frente suyo estuvieran coqueteándose mutuamente no era tampoco de muy buena ayuda, después de un rato esperando finalmente decidí levantarme de la mesa y pedirle a alguien que la llevara a casa. Se despidió educadamente del par de parejas que le prestaron poco atención y se acercó a la mesa donde permanecía su hermana aferrada a su esposo.

— ¡Bella! ¿Las estas pasando bien? —Soltó Alice apenas la vio inclinarse un poco hacia ella — ¡Esto ha sido tan maravilloso!

—Oh sin dudad alguna Alice, debes disfrutarlo es tu gran día —murmure tratando de contener la tristeza que me producía pensar en bodas felices —Creo que será mejor que me vaya me siento un poco cansada.

— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que vaya por papá? —pregunto Alice empezando a alterarse.

— ¡No, no! —Exclame moviendo las manos —le pediré a alguno de los chicos que me lleve, tal vez a Ben o Ángela, no quiero dañarle la fiesta a papá, se la está pasando de lo más bien.

¿Estas segura, Bella? —La expresión de Alice era de incredulidad — ¿Donde esta Edward? No lo he visto desde la iglesia.

—La verdad es que no lo sé Alice —me encogí de hombros y trague en seco —simplemente desapareció. No volví a verlo tampoco.

—Yo te llevare a casa —susurro girándose para decirle algo a Jasper.

— ¡Alice, por favor no! —Le grite llamando su atención antes de que se dirigiera a Jasper —no me hagas sentir mal, tú no puedes ir a ningún lado debes estar aquí con tu marido atendiendo a la gente.

Alice me miro con duda en sus ojos hasta que su mirada se desvió a un lado y entorno las cejas de forma divertida.

—Hola... —esa voz, esa voz —siento haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo tenía un asunto que arreglar.

—Oh no te preocupes Edward —susurro Alice con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro —pero que bueno que llegas porque Bella estaba por marcharse.

Le dirigí una mueca de desaprobación a mi hermana por lo que acaba de decir y me gire para mirar a Edward. —Pensé que te habías ido y pues...

—Lo lamento no pensé que me tardaría tanto —su mirada reflejaba que en verdad lo sentía.

—No hay problema de todos modos le estaba diciendo a Alice que quería irme —explique rápidamente —me siento un poco cansada.

Edward me miro alarmado —no por favor Bella si la fiesta está muy buena —dijo tomando mis manos —vamos a bailar.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo ya estaba en medio de la pista de baile rodeada de parejas románticas que bailaban al son de una suave melodía. Las mariposas en mi estómago no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a incomodarme. Me sonroje furiosamente y baje la mirada para esconder mi reacción de Edward.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas —susurro muy pero muy cerca de mi oreja —así que por favor no te escondas amor... he aprendido a conocerte muy bien, ya no puedes engañarme.

—No trato de hacerlo —mentí tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible —se perfectamente lo que siento por ti pero en verdad estoy un poco cansada.

—Mmm esa excusa es muy mala Bella —sonrió de manera descarada ¿Que significaba todo esto? — ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te tenía una sorpresa? No pretenderás dejarme plantado ¿verdad?

La dichosa sorpresa... bien Edward quería jugar, entonces también jugare. Respire profundo y me acerque más a él apoyándome descaradamente en su pecho y dejando un leve beso en él, sonreí al sentir como se tensaba. Yo también tenía armas sobre él y estaba completamente consiente de cuales eran y sin duda alguna las utilizaría a mi favor, veremos quien cede ante quien. Volví a sonreír y esta vez me puse de puntillas sobre mis pies y junte nuestros labios en un beso tierno pero audaz al que el no tuvo tiempo de responder.

—No vas a lograr persuadirme tramposa —susurro Edward cerrando los ojos —conozco tus juegos y aunque admito que me tientan demasiado no cederé esta vez.

—Sabes que odio las sorpresas —a pesar de su advertencia no estaba tan dispuesta a hacérselo fácil —quiero irme a casa, tumbarme en mi cama y dormir.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora —me tomo de la cintura y me apego más a él moviéndonos al ritmo lento de la música —Bella sé que he sido un auténtico estúpido y no tengo una excusa para justificar mi actitud pero te diré que lo siento y que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi vida y no quiero ni siquiera pensar en un futuro donde no estés tú y nuestros hijos.

Me quede muy quieta tratando de procesar sus palabras. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos y solo pude bloquearme más, su intensa mirada esmeralda resplandecía con algo especial, me invitaba a dejarme llevar por el momento, a seguirlo en esta nueva aventura y tomar una decisión.

—Está bien, solo sácame de aquí por favor —susurre estrellando mi cara contra su pecho —hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

—No lo harás amor, no te dejare —tomo mi cara entre sus manos y beso la punta de mi nariz — ¿Recuerdas que te acabo de decir que tengo una sorpresa?

—Edward yo... —empecé a balbucear como tonta. Me ponía nerviosa saber que había algo que aun yo no sabía. Odio las sorpresas y él lo sabe, trate de mencionarlo de nuevo pero me silencio con un beso que hizo que me olvidara completamente de todo —Edward yo no...

— ¿Porque eres tan testadura? —Frunció el ceño y me apego más a su cuerpo —Quiero darte todo Bella, ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Dímelo para así hacer algo hasta que me creas.

—Sabes que no necesitas de nada de eso para tenerme —le recordé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos —con tu amor tengo de sobra y con tus besos yo...

Me silencio nuevamente con un beso —quiero darte más —susurro contra mis labios —te mereces mucho más mi amor.

—Edward si vuelves a interrumpirme de esta manera lo pagaras —advertí separándome un poco, lo raro es que con lo excitada que estaba logre hacerlo. Lo mire —Que me ames es maravilloso Edward es lo más bonito que me ha podido pasar en todo mi vida, eres el padre de mi bebe, sin ti mi vida no sería nada de lo que es ahora.

— ¿Te refieres a lo miserable que te he hecho? —pregunto en tono sarcástico. Lo fulmine con la mirada —Bella no me mires así que sabes a lo que me refiero. Han sido más los sufrimientos que la felicidad a mi lado, sé que te mereces algo mejor pero no puedo permitirlo, no soportaría la idea de alejarme de ti Bella.

— ¡Vaya! —exclame llevándome las manos a la cintura y llamando la atención de las personas a nuestro alrededor. Me ruborice un poco y me abrace a Edward para disimular la bochornosa escena —se supone que los dos deberíamos pensar lo mismo sobre los momentos que hemos tenido juntos pero veo que me equivoque, de nuevo, porque tú piensas todo lo contrario que yo.

Una solitaria lagrima rodo por mi mejilla. No quería que Edward me viera así, no valía la pena dar lastima. Me tense por un momento y me decidí a irme de aquel lugar pero una vez más Edward presiono sus labios contra los míos y no solo no pude resistirme sino que le correspondí, me sentía feliz y deseada. Él siempre despertaba en mí esas sensaciones y muchas más, ¿Que más dan? ¡Lo amo! Y eso no se puede ocultar y tampoco es que quiera hacerlo, disfruto de su compañía, de sus besos, de ser su mujer, la mujer de la que tanto presume querer.

—Eres en verdad maravillosa Bella —susurro contra mis labios — ¿Que rayos abre hecho para merecerme tu amor?

—Nunca escogemos de quien nos enamoramos, eso sucede y no podemos hacer nada —dije olvidándome de todo en un instante —por ejemplo mira lo que me paso a mí.

— ¿A ti? —Frunció el ceño y se alejó un poco —No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—A que me deje confundir —agregue con un sonoro suspiro —James me engaño, creí estar enamorada de él pera ya ves que no era así.

—Yo me alegro de que en realidad no estuvieras enamorada porque todo lo que hizo James hubiera lastimada mucho más —acaricio mi mejilla con extrema suavidad y dejo un breve beso en ella —además de que seguro no me hubieras hecho caso a mí.

—Ninguna mujer que este cerca de ti podría resistirse ¿no? —Bromee rodando los ojos —es de lo que presumes todo el tiempo.

—Tratare de que eso no me lastime —fingió estar dolido —más bien ya vámonos ¿te parece?

Asentí agradecida de que saliéramos de todo aquel lio y también quería compartir tiempo a solas con él teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar. A mitad del camino hacia su coche me tomo de la mano y luego paso su brazo por detrás hasta tomarme de la cintura y apegarme a su cuerpo, gemí bajito y me reí de mi propia estupidez. Llegamos rápido a su coche y como de costumbre se adelantó para abrirme la puerta no sin antes dedicarme una de esas sonrisas que él sabía perfecto que me encantaban, le devolví la sonrisa y negué con la cabeza, estaba completamente enamorada de Edward, era absurdamente increíble la manera como lo descubría cada día.

El camino fue muy tranquilo aunque mis nervios estaban en su clímax, por más que trataba de recordar las calles o avenidas por las que pasamos no lo lograba, era como si estuviéramos en otro lugar muy diferente a Forks, intente preguntarle más de una vez pero ni siquiera dejaba que las palabras salieran de mi boca. Justo en el momento en que mi desesperación iba a hacer de las suyas...

—Llegamos... —susurro bajando del auto para después ayudarme a bajar — ¿Estas enojada?

— ¿¡Se puede saber dónde diablos estamos!? —Pregunte exaltada —estuve por más de una hora en ese maldito coche Edward Cullen ¿Se te olvida que estoy embarazada?

—Shhhh a mí no se me ha olvidado pero parece que a ti si —aquellas palabras salieron tan serias que no sé si me arrepentí de lo que había dicho o me enoje más —no puedes reaccionar así amor, le hará daño al bebe.

— ¿Me dirás dónde estamos? —Pregunte agitando mis brazos —Está bien, lo averiguare yo sola.

Empecé a caminar alejándome de Edward cuando sentí como unos fuertes brazos me levantaban del suelo y me conducían corriendo hacia un lugar oscuro y desconocido, grite asustada y empecé a patalear como una niña pequeña.

—Bella por favor si sigues gritando y alguien te escucha, llamaran a la policía y me arrestaran —susurro Edward muy bajito ¡Maldición era él!, me aferre a su pecho como si mi vida dependiera de ello — ¡vaya! Funciona.

—Eres tan despreciable Edward —susurre —no sé qué siento más por ti...

—En unas horas más me tendrás una respuesta convincente —sonrió y sentí algo húmedo en mi oreja ¡me había mordido! agradecí que todo estuviera oscuro porque así él no se daría cuenta de que estaba más roja que un tomate por su insinuación y más que por eso, era por mis expectativas aunque tal vez no fueran las mismas que las de él.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella estas bien? —El tono en la voz de Edward era de preocupación —Bella... ¿te molestaría contestarme?

—Estoy bien... Solo un poco desorientada por tu culpa —reproche sin hacer el menor intento por alejarme de él —me he resignado a quedarme callada y quieta hasta que decidas revelarme tu genial sorpresa.

—Ok eso me agrada —escuche una risita y automáticamente sonreí también —pero me habría encantado que esa actitud fuera desde el principio puesto que hemos llegado a la sorpresa.

— ¿En verdad? —pregunte mirando a mi alrededor pero no veía nada —esta vez sí me sorprendiste mucho, en realidad me siento muy alagada de que no me hagas pasar por el bochorno de ver cómo te burlas de mí en este instante.

Escuche un suspiro y después unas manos tapando mis ojos, susurro un pequeño shhh en mi oído y me guio despacio hasta un punto fijo, sus manos se deslizaron poco a poco dejándome ver de nuevo. Ni siquiera alcance a abrirlos completamente cuando una luz me cegó de nuevo.

—Isabella Cullen te amo, te amo como jamás en mi vida se me ocurrió a mar a alguien, cuando estoy cerca de ti siento que mi mundo es mejor, respiro con tranquilidad y siento algo aquí en mi pecho que me obliga a sonreír y créeme que nunca nada en mi vida me había dado tanto gusto, por eso me atrevo a hacer esto... —mi vista nunca se aclaró, en cuanto supe lo que suceda las lágrimas empezaron a hacer el trabajo que antes hacían las manos de Edward —Isabella Marie Cullen por favor bendíceme por el resto de mis días, cásate conmigo.

Mi corazón ya no soportaba estar encerrado en mi pecho, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos, ¿Acaso esto era cierto? ¿Edward estaba de rodillas ante mi pidiéndome que fuera su esposa?, mi voz no me salía de ninguna manera, estaba ahogada en mis propias lágrimas, lo mire directo a los ojos y lo que vi me emociono aún más, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda estaban igual que los míos, ¡Era verdad!, estaba aquí frente a mi esperando una respuesta ¿No era obvia esa respuesta? ¡Por supuesto que sí!, nada sería mejor que pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de Edward y que juntos tomados de la mano nos amaramos y apoyáramos en todo momento.

—Si... —fue lo único que pude articular —Si quiero...

— ¿Me lo repites? —pidió poniéndose poco a poco de pie e inclinándose hacia mí —Por Dios Bella ¡Repítelo!

— ¡Sí! —Exclame abrazándome a él — ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cuál otra podría ser mi respuesta si te amo?

—Yo te amo más mi Bella, mucho más mi amor —beso mis labios con desesperación —me haces tan feliz ¿eres consciente de eso verdad?

—Si estas sintiendo esto que yo siento ahora mismo si, si lo soy —lo abrace con fuerza y bese su pecho —finalmente nos casaremos por voluntad propia.

Edward rio y acaricio mi mejilla —Ese era nuestro destino, siempre ha estado frente a nosotros —beso mi frente —como si nuestro encuentro hubiera sido planeado.

—Lo fue Edward —agregue cerrando mis ojos dejándome embriagar por el aroma de su loción —cuando te vi por primera vez lo primero que pensé fue que eras un hombre con presencia, nadie que está en el mismo lugar que tu podría ignorarte. Eres un hombre extremadamente hermoso y bueno tienes otras cualidades dignas de ser parte de tus atributos.

— ¿Terminaste? —rio divertido y me tomo de la cintura —nunca me imaginé que pensaras todo eso de mí, debo confesar que me siento muy alagado y tal vez un poco ¿avergonzado? Eres mi perdición Bella y no tienes una idea de cómo me encanta esa parte.

— ¿Solo esa parte? ¡Qué decepción! —Fingí estar indignada —bueno tendré que conformarme con eso hasta que seas nuevamente mi esposo, entonces hablaremos sobre algunas reglas.

—Mmm no me gusta para nada como suena eso de las reglas —hizo un tierno puchero —me gusta más ser libre, por ejemplo besarte cuando quiera.

—Ok pensé que dirías algo más atrevido —reí con descaro y lo hice aún más fuerte al ver la expresión en su rostro —Oh Edward lo siento es que...

— ¿Estas divirtiéndote conmigo no es así? —Pregunto con el ceño fruncido —pensé que habías dicho que estabas cansada y querías dormir. Bien pues no te veo para nada cansada.

— ¿Y qué querías? —Esboce con severo orgullo en mi voz —de repente desapareces y me dejas sola en medio de toda esa gente, y luego apareces y me dices que tienes una sorpresa para mí, con lo que yo...

Unos firmes labios me silenciaron en ese instante, podría reconocerlos en cualquier lugar o situación, Edward sabia como hacerme enojar y aun mas como domarme, jamás pensé que me gustara que un hombre supiera como controlarme pero con Edward todo era diferente, desde la primera vez hasta ahora ha sabido con exactitud como sorprenderme y aunque lo niegue con tanta insistencia eso me gusta, me gusta que me bese cuando menos me lo espero y ¡Dios! Soy masoquista lo sé pero me encanta cuando me hace enojar. Sacudí mi cabeza y me reí sin siquiera notarlo.

— ¿Quieres comer algo amor? —Pregunto Edward haciéndome abandonar mis divagaciones —creo que no sería buena idea llevarte a casa sin que hayas probado bocado, Charlie podría hacerme pagar y no tendría como defenderme.

—Creo que mi papá te adora —sonreí al recordar la conversación sobre Edward con Charlie —te defendió con tanta insistencia que creo que estoy asustada.

—Bueno por lo menos Charlie se ha dado cuenta del gran tipo que soy —suspiro con nostalgia pero no pudo resistir reír —Oh Bella tú y yo sabemos que Charlie quiere descuartizarme.

—Eso creí yo hasta que tuve una conversación sobre ti y tus celos con él —no aparte mi mirada de él ni un instante, quería saber cuál era su reacción —hasta me conto una historia para ayudarme a entenderte mejor.

— ¿Bella estás hablándome enserio? —Me miro con sospecha y su rostro de inmediato reflejo asombro — ¿Tengo que agradecerle por eso?

—Creo que sí, tengo aun sus palabras retumbando en mi cabeza —explique y era verdad, Charlie sí que me había sorprendido —pero te recomendaría que no lo hicieras, el hecho de que te ayudara moralmente no significa que no quiera dispararte o algo así.

Platicamos por un tiempo más, un tiempo que se me hizo extremadamente corto, Edward en momentos me daba algunos mimos a mi o a nuestro bebe, si pudiéramos estar siempre así sería maravilloso pero los momentos felices no son los que menos duran, los momentos felices duran cuanto nosotros queramos. Y yo lo decidí esa noche, abrazada al hombre de mi vida y sintiendo a mi hijo moverse dentro de mí. Mi vida estaría llena de felicidad y amor porque los tendría a ellos junto a mí, pronto seriamos una verdadera familia.

Cuando regresamos a casa aún no había llegado nadie, invite a Edward que se quedara a dormir alegando que era muy tarde para que regresara al hotel donde se estaba quedando. Subimos a mi cuarto y Edward me ayudo a ponerme cómoda sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunte con el ceño fruncido al ver la forma en la que me miraba — ¿Nunca habías visto una ballena en pijama?

—Dios mío Bella te ves tan hermosa —susurro acercándose un poco más acariciando mi enorme barriga —es increíble que una nueva vida fruto de nuestro amor esté a punto de nacer, de ti.

Trate de calmarme y aguantarme las ganas de llorar pero me fue imposible después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras tan hermosas de Edward, después de todo el esperaba que nuestro bebe llegara rápido para poder conocerlo, saber el color de sus ojos, reconocer la calidez de su sonrisa, saber a cuál de los dos se iba a parecer más.

—Amor... ¿No has escuchado que hace daño llorar antes de dormir? —beso mi frente y se acostó junto a mí —de seguro hoy voy a dormir como un bebe.

Reí y me abrace fuerte a él —Yo también estoy segura de que dormiremos muy bien esta noche —dije en casi susurros —Edward te extrañe como no tienes una idea.

—Claro que tengo idea, yo te extrañe igual o quizá más —me apego más a su cuerpo —ninguna noche es la misma si no estoy contigo.

— ¿Así? —fruncí el ceño y me separe un poco de él para hablarle —Eso quiere decir Edward Cullen ¿Que no has dormido bien?

Él me volvió a acunar en sus brazos —A veces no podía hacerlo —admitió suspirando —otras veces recordaba tus advertencias y así recordándote me quedaba profundo.

No sé hasta qué horas nos quedamos platicando, estaba tan sumida escuchándolo hablar de cómo me había extrañado en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado separados y todo los planes que tenía para nosotros después de que naciera nuestro hijo. Discutimos sobre varios nombres que podríamos ponerle y Edward también hablo sobre aquella bebita que aun quería adoptar al parecer la niña estaba internada en el hospital debido a que se había adelantado demasiado su nacimiento. Me daba tanta ternura verlo tan ilusionado por tener una vida junto a mí, por formar una familia conmigo. Poco a poco y sin darme cuenta me sumí en un profundo sueño en donde como era de costumbre el protagonista era Edward quien cargaba y jugaba con nuestro pequeño pero siempre que llegaba a reunirme con ellos el sueño terminaba y no lograba ver el rostro de mi bebe.

—Buenos días —saludo Edward con una enorme sonrisa — ¿Hambre?

—Mmm mucha —en ese momento mi estómago rugió exageradamente —lo siento, últimamente estoy comiendo el doble que cuando empezaba el embarazo.

—Bueno eso me agrada porque así tú y él bebe se mantienen fuertes —dijo mientras se acercaba con el desayuno en una mesilla —además no hay problema porque toda la comida que consumes es muy nutritiva y saludable.

—Espero que pienses lo mismo después de que dé a luz —hice un puchero y empecé a comer algo de fruta —porque ya no podrás arrepentirte ¿está claro?

—Muy claro futura nuevamente Sra. Cullen —sonrió dándome un casto beso en la mejilla —ahora a comer muy bien, será un largo día.

— ¿Otra sorpresa? —pregunte levantando mi ceja y mostrándole el tenedor en manera de amenaza.

—Bella ¿Quieres bajar ese tenedor? —rio divertido y aparto el utensilio de mis manos — ¿Se te olvido que ayer fue la boda de tu hermana Alice? Charlie te necesitara, debe estar muy nostálgico y cuando le contemos que nos casaremos de nuevo...

—No podemos decírselo aun —inquirí rápidamente —tú mismo lo has dicho amor, debe estar triste porque Alice se fue a hacer su propia vida con Jasper.

—Pero Bella debemos contarle de cualquier manera se va a enterar —sugirió con seriedad mirándome extrañado por mi propuesta —no creo que sea una gran sorpresa para él es más creo que sospecha nuestros planes.

—Igual no nos casaremos hasta después de un tiempo que haya nacido él bebe —le recordé tratando de convencerlo —no digo que no le contemos solo que esperemos un poco más a que ya no se sienta tan melancólico.

—Todo será como tú quieras amor.

EdwardPOV

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que vi a Bella por última vez y parecía que no la hubiera visto en años, a pesar de que hablábamos por teléfono todos los días era como si no me sintiera completo, la necesitaba a ella cerca de mí y mucho más después de lo que vivimos juntos en esos días después de la boda de su hermana Alice, era como si fuéramos una familia normal sin nada que temer, me hubiera encantado quedarme con ella pero se me fue rotundamente imposible y era aún peor pedirle que viniera conmigo porque la pondría en un riesgo innecesario y era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

—Llegaron las cuentas de la inmobiliaria —dijo Seth entrando de golpe a mi oficia, por su cara sabía que no traía buenas noticias —Las ventas han bajado en más de un 30% y las inversiones... ¿Quieres que te diga?

—Las inversiones han bajado en un 45% lo sé —deje caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio —y las cosas no van a mejorar mientras la empresa siga en disputa.

—Edward ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Esme? —insistió Seth, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Seth me había sugerido aquello pero siempre me negaba rotundamente, eso solo mortificaría más a mi madre y no podía permitirlo.

—Ya sabes mi posición Seth —le recordé recostándome sobre mi silla —no le causare más dolor a Esme, ya suficiente tiene con todo lo que ha tenido que padecer por James.

—Ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones Edward —insistió inclinándose hacia mí —si no se lo cuentas tú lo hare yo.

— ¡Te lo prohíbo! —Exclame dando un fuerte golpe en el escritorio —mira Seth déjame esto a mi ¿quieres?

—Lo siento mucho Edward —agrego enfrentándome —de hecho creo que debí decirle antes sobre todo lo que está pasando. Tú quieres hacer de héroe con todo el jodido mundo pero no haces ni siquiera un mínimo esfuerzo por salvarte a ti mismo ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto pedirle ayuda a Esme? ¡Es tu madre! ¿No? ¡No hay opciones maldita sea!

Lo mire realmente sorprendido, hace tanto que no lo veía alterarse de esa manera—Escucha Seth esto no tiene que ver con nada de lo que acabas de decir —explique un poco exaltado — ¿no puedes entender que no quiero causarle más padecimientos a mi madre?

— ¿Cómo crees que se pondrá ella cuando se entere de todo? —contraataco haciéndome tener un reflejo por lo cual me recosté de nuevo en la silla —o peor aún Edward cuando le des la noticia de que todo el imperio Cullen se vino abajo porque tú no quisiste causarle un mal mayor.

—Puedo arreglarlo amigo —insistí mirándolo con calma —en verdad puedo hacerlo. Se lo debo a mi padre, a Esme, a Bella y al bebe que viene en camino.

—Hazlo bien Edward —susurro un poco más calmado —por favor no sigas ocultando cosas eso puede ser aún más contraproducente.

No deje de pensar en todo el maldito día en mi conversación con Seth y los problemas que tenía la empresa, la única solución era pedirle ayuda a mi madre pero eso implicaría tener que decirle de las estafas de James y aun peor pedirle que le quitara cualquier derecho a tomar decisiones para la inmobiliaria. Eso le causaría un gran dolor aunque no estaba muy seguro si era posible, James le había hecho tanto daño y yo no tenía el corazón ni la frialdad para profundizar esas heridas.

Después de muchas divagaciones decidí irme a casa y darme un largo baño, en verdad necesitaba relajarme y dejar que mi mente descansara antes de llamar a Bella como lo hacía todos los días.

— ¡Edward! —Contesto Bella con verdadera emoción —pensé que hoy no llamarías ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión?

—Bien amor, por aquí todo va en perfecto orden —mentí, no podía contarle nada, no aun — ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Va bien él bebe?

—Si bueno al parecer ya quiere salir —escuche su dulce risa y no pude evitar sonreír también —todavía faltan un par de semanas. Ya quiero conocerlo.

—Amor es mejor así —dije para calmarla —No queremos que tenga problemas ¿verdad?

—Lo sé y por eso estoy siendo muy pero muy paciente —respondió y pude escuchar un leve suspiro —pero tú lo dices porque como no lo has cargado por muchos meses en tu panza, es fácil ser papá.

—Eso puedo discutírtelo —bufe, Bella sí que sabía cómo mejorar mi ánimo —yo soy el papá sólo yo se eso.

— ¿Por qué todos los hombres se adjudican todo el mérito siempre? —reclamó de solo imaginarme su adorable puchero reí satisfecho —está bien con risa tengo más que clara tu respuesta.

—Pensé que eso de las hormonas era solo por un tiempo no durante todo el embarazo —trate de controlarme pero no logre hacerlo así que reí de nuevo —amor lo siento es que no pude controlarlo.

—Me gusta el sonido de tu risa —agrego a lo que sonreí como tonto —últimamente no deber hacerlo seguido así que por eso y que quede claro que solo por eso esta vez te perdono.

Como todos los días hablamos horas, ella con tan solo una palabra me reconfortaba y era tan patéticamente feliz en ese tiempo que no quería colgar nunca esa comunicación, siempre que terminábamos de hablar luchábamos entre los dos para que el otro se despidiera primero y finalmente lo hacíamos a la par.

Después me lamentaba por haberme despedido, la extrañaba de manera excesiva y contaba los días, las horas, los minutos, los segundos para volver a verla. Iría para el parto, estaba programado para dentro de dos semanas y ojala que todo saliera bien porque de otro modo tendrían que inducirla y eso sería muy arriesgado por suerte el doctor estaba muy optimista ante el caso de Bella y dijo incluso que el parto podía adelantarse sin problema y que no teníamos nada de qué preocuparnos. Pero en ese caso podría darse la posibilidad de que estando tan lejos no pueda llegar a tiempo para estar con ella cuando nazca nuestro bebe, le hice jurar a Charlie que me avisaría al más mínimo indicio de que nuestro bebe pretenda nacer antes de tiempo creo que estuvo a punto de dispararme pero al final me entendió, se lo pedí a él porque sabía que lo haría en cambio temía de Bella, ella podría pensar absurdamente que tenía compromisos importantes e impedir que me pusieran al tanto de todo como si algo en mi vida fuera más importante que ella y nuestro hijo y como si yo prefiriera quedarme en una estúpida reunión antes de irme con ella y que juntos recibiéramos a nuestro pequeño, el solo hecho de imaginármelo era tan extraño, la amaba con todo mi ser a ella y al bebe ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensarlo?

.

.

.

—Señor Cullen tiene una llamada —aviso mi secretaria —es su hermano dice que es urgente que ha tratado de contactarlo pero le ha sido imposible.

—Está bien Gaby entenderé enseguida —espere a que se fuera y alce el teléfono un poco desairado.

— ¿Qué quieres James? —Pregunte asqueado —espero que no pretendas joderme ahora.

—Yo soy al que jodes Edward, él solo hecho que respires me jode —bufo con suficiencia y escuche un ruido extraño — ¿Por qué diablos cancelaste mis cuentas?

— ¿Tus cuentas? —Me puse de pie y empecé caminar por la oficina —no sé de qué demonios hablas, no sé nada de tus cuentas y no me importa en lo absoluto.

— ¿Me crees imbécil? Estoy enterado de tus planes hermano pero adivina —rio con un maldito tono que me puso en guardia rápidamente —soy más inteligente Edward, siempre ha sido así.

—James no tengo nada que ver en eso —explique inútilmente tratando de que me creyera —en meses no he revisado el estado de tus cuentas.

—Claro tú no hiciste nada pero convenciste a mi madre para que lo hiciera — ¡Maldición Seth! Respire profundo —sabes no quería meterme con Bella no acostumbro a maltratar mujeres y menos embarazadas pero no me dejas opción.

—Si tan solo te atreves a acercarte a ella te juro James que no vivirás para contarlo —advertí furioso y temerario a la vez —ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver con lo que paso y aun así no tienes por qué meter a Bella en esto ella ya no es nada mío, nos divorciamos hace ya varias semanas.

—Se exactamente a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto hermano pero no te dejare salirte con la tuya —su tono era irreverente y frio como siempre —tengo tantos derechos como tú a la empresa y solo por darme el gusto te voy a acabar Edward Cullen.

—Ya veremos James —lo rete con igual frialdad —tampoco pienso hacértelo fácil así que veremos, ya lo veremos.

Y después de decir aquello colgué, me senté de nuevo en mi silla y automáticamente me levante y fui en busca de Seth, cuando mi mirada lo localizo por entrar casi al elevador corrí con todas mis fuerzas y logre impedir que se fuera para después propinarlo un golpe en el ojo derecho, cayo a unos metros de mi pero no fue suficiente ya que estaba levantándose como si nada, me acerque de nuevo a él y lo agarre del pie haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

— ¡Señor Cullen tiene una llamada! —grito mi secretaria.

— ¡Estoy ocupado! —grito de vuelta y me tumbe encima de mi amigo bloqueándolo por completo.

— ¡Es de Forks! ¡Ya va a nacer su bebe! —grito nuevamente con un notable aturdimiento en su voz.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras me paralice, sentí un fuerte sacudimiento y finalmente me desvanecí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No podía acabarse el año sin que yo actualizara no? A las que todavía siguen la historia se los agradezco muchísimo no saben de que manera, ha sido un año verdaderamente difícil pero espero desde lo mas profundo que este sea mejor... ¡Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor en este 2013!<strong>_

_**Y nos leemos pronto chicas... muy pronto.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos...**_

_**"Nadie puede volver atrás y comenzar de nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy mismo y hacer un nuevo final." María Robinson.**_

_**Puedes dejar tu**_

_**comentario allí :D**_


	26. La llegada de Anthony

**Este fic esta basado en la historia de Maria Zaratini llamada Tú o Nadie... La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; los demás contextos de la historia me pertenecen, es Rated M, si eres menor de edad no leas esto.**

****_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Me he quedado sin beta así que si encuentran algún horror por favor discúlpenme, lo subiré corregido en cuanto tenga otra, no quise hacerlas esperar mas._****

* * *

><p>Jamás con todos los años que tengo me había sentido tan desesperado como me sentía en este preciso momento. O tal vez si pero me negaba rotundamente a la idea de que aquella historia se repitiera, esta vez era diferente y si algo así ocurría de nuevo podría irme despidiendo de este mundo, no podría soportarlo esta vez, no sin Bella y mi hijo, ella estaba tan ilusionada y yo aunque no lo quisiera aceptar también lo estaba, deseaba que las cosas resultaran de la mejor manera posible porque la amaba como nunca antes lo había hecho y como nunca creí hacerlo, sin duda ella era un ángel mi ángel guardián y haría todo lo necesario para merecerla.<p>

—Señor en 15 minutos aterrizaremos —comunico el piloto —deberá esperar un momento hasta que pueda salir del helicóptero.

Asentí mirándolo desafiante, estaba tan exasperado que ni siquiera me daban ganas de pelear o de quejarme, lo único que necesitaba era llegar junto a Bella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde ¿Es que nadie podía entender algo tan simple? ¡Quería estar con mi mujer! ¡Mi hijo estaba a punto de nacer!

Trate de mantenerme quieto en mi asiento hasta recibir la orden oficial de que podía salir ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Treinta minutos? ¡Dios esto era realmente frustrante!

—Señor Cullen ya puede bajarse —dijo el piloto con aires de suficiencia —trate de hacerlo con cuidado por favor.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y me baje rápidamente del helicóptero, después me encargaría de despedir a ese maldito ahora solo Bella y mi hijo eran mi prioridad, tenía que llegar al hospital antes de que fuera el momento de su parto, le prometí que estaría allí y tenía que cumplirle, esta vez sería diferente, esta vez no le fallaría al destino.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! —Alguien grito mi nombre y no sé porque demonios empecé a alterarme — ¡Por aquí, Edward!

— ¿Ángela? —Pregunte extrañada al reconocer a la pequeña e indefensa figura en frente de mi — ¿Qué haces aquí?... Por favor no me digas que algo malo le paso a Bella y a mi hijo...

—Bella y él bebe están muy bien, están esperándote —explico Ángela rápidamente —están esperándote y yo soy la encargada de llevarte junto a ellos, la Señora Esme me lo pidió y aquí estoy.

—No tenías que molestarte hubiera podido encontrar alguna manera de llegar —dije fingiendo indiferencia pero en el fondo quería abrazar a esa chica y agradecerle tan grande gesto —pero te lo agradezco mucho en verdad no me viene mal un poco de ayuda.

—Bueno entonces no se diga más —agrego Ángela animada — ¡Vamos!

Asentí y la seguí hasta un auto rojo no muy fino pero si muy cómodo, perfecto para lo que necesitábamos, eso era lo verdaderamente importante. El camino se me hizo más que estresante y largo aunque Ángela trataba de hacerlo más ameno con charlas muy informales pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, después le pediría disculpas por tantos desplantes en tan poco tiempo, en este instante todo mi ser se encontraba con Bella y mi hijo. Cuando al fin llegamos salí del auto tan rápido que no yo mismo lo supe hasta que me vi en la entrada del hospital, me dirigía a preguntarle a alguna enfermera el paradero de mi Bella pero en ese mismo momento me encontré con mi madre quien corrió a mi encuentro con un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Cómo esta ella? —Pregunte asustado por cual podría ser la respuesta — ¿Está bien? ¿Mi hijo?

—Todo está bien Edward —Esme acaricio mi mejilla —están esperándote, Bella sabía que llegarías a tiempo.

Sonreí como tonto ante aquellas palabras y entonces si abrace a mi madre con tanta felicidad —Llévame con ellos —susurre con la voz ahogada en la emoción — ¡Dios voy a ser padre!

Esme rio con ganas y me llevo hasta la habitación donde tenían a Bella, me detuve tan solo unos segundos antes de entrar, y cuando lo hice mi corazón se hincho de felicidad.

—Sabía que no tardarías mucho en entrar por esa puerta —Bella me sonrió e inmediatamente gimió fuerte —son las con... tracciones, ahora son más fuertes.

—Me acerque tan rápido como pude a su lada y tome su mano —Ya estoy aquí no hace falta que esperes más —le sonreí y bese su abultado y tenso vientre —ya bebe, pronto estarás fuera, tranquilo.

—No funcionara, créeme está loco por salir —sonrió en medio de otro fuerte gemido de dolor —por favor creo que ya no puedo esperar más llama al doctor.

La mire con preocupación pero no fue necesario que me separa de ella, el doctor había venido a checarla e inmediatamente mando a su personal a que la remitieran a la sala de partos, una enfermera me condujo hasta el cuarto de cambios y me tendió una bolsa para que guardara mis pertenencias y me colocara la conocida bata azul. Después de que estuve listo me fui rápidamente a la sala de partos donde ya estaba mi Bella, sus gritos eran mucho más intensos por lo que tuve que tomar una buena bocanada de aire antes de entrar, tenía que brindarle todo mi apoyo, no podía dejar que me viera preocupado y mucho menos asustado. Cuando por fin tuve el valor para entrar me fui directamente al lado de Bella, me di cuenta que trataba de poner buena cara y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír. Era divertido pero también angustioso, estaba más que claro que Bella quería demostrarme lo valiente y fuerte que era, como si no lo tuviera claro ya, todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos me había demostrado que ella es incluso más fuerte que yo, siempre había sido ella mi fuerza, yo la necesito a ella pero mi Bella no necesitaba de nada, ella podría con todo.

—Estábamos esperándote —susurro tomando mi mano — ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Demasiado lento —dije acariciando su cabeza. Bella gimió fuerte —ya amor, tranquila.

—Es hora Edward, no quiere estar más dentro —susurro Bella entre jadeos —no te vayas a separar de nosotros.

—No lo hare —limpie su frente perlada de sudor —estaré aquí contigo, recibiré a nuestro hijo y después lo pondré en tus brazos para que lo conozcas por fin.

Ella sonrió y tomo mi mano con más fuerza —Sera un bebe fuerte y muy buen mozo —me dedico una mirada dulce —será como tú y los dos estaremos orgullosos de él.

Apreté su mano y le sonreí con clara felicidad, mi vida sería perfecta con ella y nuestro hijo, no habíamos tocado más el tema de adoptar a la bebe de Jane pero lo más probable era que Bella aceptara que fuera parte de nuestra familia.

Muy pronto llego el doctor que la atendería en el parto, la enfermera ayudante preparo todo lo necesario y el proceso inicio. No puedo negar que estaba más que nervioso, Bella gritaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo grande para no perder el control.

— ¡Ahhhhhh! —Grito nuevamente Bella — ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya no puedo!

—Vamos amor no te desesperes —frotaba su mano contra la mía y acariciaba su rostro —todo está bien, solo un poco más.

El último grito de Bella retumbo por todo el lugar pero otro sonido fue el protagonista del momento, era el llanto de mi hijo que ya había nacido, por fin entre nosotros. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y no reaccione hasta que la enfermera me tendió unas tijeras para que cortar el cordón umbilical, él bebe no dejaba de llorar y yo aunque dudoso me acerque para cortar el cordón, después la misma enfermera me dio a mi hijo en brazos. Fue la sensación más hermosa que jamás haya sentido, saber que yo era capaz de crear algo tan hermoso y puro me hizo sentirme el mejor hombre de todos, el más afortunado, el más bendecido y sin merecerlo ni un poco. Era mío y no podía ni siquiera hablar, de mis ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que el gran vacío que guardaba dentro se había llenado, se había rebosado y estaba absolutamente feliz.

—Quiero verlo —pidió Bella con voz débil —Edward por favor.

Rápidamente lo puse en sus brazos y empecé a hacerle mimos a Bella para que se relajara.

—Es hermoso mi amor —dije sonriendo —muchas gracias.

—Es como tú, Edward —agrego ella ahogada en lágrimas —es un pedacito de cada uno, hecho con amor, es increíble.

—Debo llevármelo para que el pediatra lo revise —susurro la enfermera con un leve sonrojo —en cuanto me den la orden lo llevare con usted a la habitación.

— ¿Le sucede algo a mi hijo? —Pregunte alarmado — ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Por qué tiene que llevarlo con un pediatra?

—Es algo de simple rutina señor —explico rápidamente la enfermera —no se alarme, podrán verlo nuevamente más pronto de lo que se imaginan.

—No te asustes amor —susurro Bella mientras besaba la frente de nuestro pequeño —míralo, es el niño más fuerte que he visto.

Deje salir un fuerte suspire y me acerque para besar la frente de mi bebe, ya no lloraba solo se escuchaban un par de jadeos, sonreí al verlo, era tan pequeñito e increíble. Bella tomo mi mano con delicadeza y la llevo hasta su mejilla ¿Podría algo hacerme sentir más feliz?, le sonreí a mi Bella y tome a mi hijo entre mis brazos para dárselo a la enfermera, le di un último beso y finalmente deje que se lo llevaran. Después tuve que separarme un momento de Bella para ir a quitarme la ropa de cirugía y limpiarme mientras Esme y Ángela la ayudaban a ella a arreglarse un poco. Quería correr junto a Bella pero mi madre me rapto para que comiera algo ya que no había probado bocado en todo el día, a decir verdad estaba agotado pero todo valió la pena, escuchar el primer llanto de mi hijo, tenerlo entre mis brazos, ver la sonrisa y las lágrimas de emoción en el rostro de Bella al cargarlo por primera vez, Bella y mi hijo eran mi mejor energizante, la mágica sensación de saber que mi hijo ya había nacido y que estaba bien me reconfortaba en gran manera.

— ¿Y qué nombre piensan ponerle? —Pregunte mi madre muy animada —no pueden llamarlo siempre, hijo, niño, bebe, etc. Deben darle un nombre.

—Bella y yo estuvimos hablando sobre eso pero no logramos ponernos de acuerdo —explique mientras comía una tostada con crema de queso —la verdad es que no tengo problema en que le ponga cualquier nombre, al fin y al cabo ella terminara ganando.

Mi madre rio con ganas y palmeo una de mis manos como reprimenda, la mire con el ceño fruncido.

—Debo advertirte que Bella estará sensible en estos días así que trata de no alterarla demasiado porque se lo tomara personal.

—Vaya, gracias por el consejo Madre —reí animado y me puse de pie bastante rápido —Madre te agradezco toda la atención que has tenido tanto conmigo como con Bella, nunca tendré como pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi desde que llegaste a mi vida.

—Sabes que te cuide como si fueras uno de mis hijos —Esme también se levante y acaricio mi mejilla —siempre estaré orgullosa del gran hombre que eres ahora.

Le sonreí con suficiencia y la abrace fuerte en un gesto de todo el cariño que sentía por ella. Esme había sido la mejor madre del mundo, siempre que la necesitaba ella estaba presente, no había necesidad de decirle lo que me pasaba, ella solo lo sabía sin explicación alguna. Me despedí de ella dándole un beso en la frente y corrí a mi reencuentro con Bella. Cuando llegue a la habitación ella estaba dormida, me acerque a ella con paso sigiloso y empecé a acariciar su cabello. Me sentía tan absurdamente feliz, recordaba el momento en que había tenido a mi hijo entre mis brazos y una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro y lo mejor de todo era que no sentía pena ni mucho menos vergüenza de que la enfermera que había entrado en ese momento para chequear a Bella me viera, fue todo lo contrario. Le asentí en forma de agradecimiento cuando ella me dedico una sonrisa en remplazo de unas palabras de felicitación. Estuve unas dos horas así, contemplando a mi mujer mientras suspiraba en medio de un profundo sueño y sin dejar de sonreír ni un solo segundo.

— ¿Edward? —Llamo Bella, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando se levantó — ¿Cuánto estuve dormida?

—Cuando llegue ya estabas dormida y llevo aquí unas dos horas y media —le sonreí y bese sus suaves manos — ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—Bien —emitió un largo suspiro y se restregó los ojos aun adormilados — ¿Nos traerán al bebe pronto amor?

—Espero que si cariño —me senté a un lado de la camilla —ahora es otra la que está ansiosa ¿Eh?

Bella me sonrió con ternura y se quedó mirándome fijamente por varios minutos.

— ¿Qué?

—Te amo, Edward —susurro mientras trataba de enderezarse —ciento que cada día te amo más y más.

Iba a pedirle que no se moviera pero ella ya había logrado su cometido y algo más. Estaba inclinada hacia mí... Iba a besarme.

—Déjame hacerlo amor —me suplico —déjame que sea yo quien lo haga sola, tú ya me has besado muchas veces.

Sonreí sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado del mundo y cuando me beso ¡Dios! Cuando me beso ya nada más importo, este era otro de nuestros momentos y lo disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera ¡Dios sabía que lo haría! Hasta que...

—Siento interrumpirlos —susurro la enfermera notablemente apenada —le traje a su hijo señora.

—No se preocupe —le dijo Bella extendiéndole los brazos para que le diera a nuestro hijo en brazos —estábamos esperando que lo trajeran.

La enfermera nos dedicó una sonrisa y se disculpó nuevamente antes de salir de la habitación.

—Edward, no debiste mirarla así, pobrecita parecía aturdida —rio dándole mimos al nuestro pequeño —amor tu papá es un chico muy atrevido.

—No lo hice con mala intención —me defendí, me incline hacia Bella y tome con cuidado la mano de mi hijo —Tenemos que ponerle un nombre rápido amor, no podemos seguir llamándole por cariños.

—Bueno ya que no quieres que se llame Edward como tú —dijo mirándome con amenaza —así que estuve pensando y...

—Estamos en otros tiempos Bella —agregue en mi defensa —ya no se le pone el mismo nombre del padre al hijo.

—Yo no quería hacerlo por tradición —me volvió a mirar con amenaza —quería ponérselo a nuestro bebe porque me parece un nombre hermoso.

—Hay otros nombres que son mucho más hermosos —dije mimando a mi hijo —podría ser cualquier otro nombre.

—Cómo puedes siquiera decir que nuestro hijo puede tener cualquier nombre —soltó y por su voz deduje que estaba indignada —puede que a ti no te importe pero a mi si me importa. Solo espero que cuando escoja el nombre del niño no te molestes en discutírmelo.

—No lo hare amor —dije recordando el consejo que me había dado Esme hace apenas unas horas y que ya estaba ignorando —estoy seguro de que harás una buena elección.

Ella me sonrió complacida y yo solo pude suspirar y negar con la cabeza. Estaba perdidamente enamorado.

—Anthony... Eres un bebe precioso y serás un niño muy sano y fuerte cuando crezcas —jugueteo con ¿Anthony?... —como tu abuelo Charlie pero no te dejare comer tanta carne... Eh

— ¿Anthony? Bella eso es trampa —la acuse y fruncí el ceño —sabes que es mi según...

—Prometiste no discutirme Edward Anthony Cullen —recordó con mucha seguridad en su voz —perdiste ese derecho, lo lamento.

Levante mis manos y las sacudí en signo de resignación.

.

.

.

—El doctor dijo que le darían de alta mañana —me aviso Alice —también dijo que nos daría una receta para que Bella se sintiera un poco más reconfortada.

—Muchas Gracias, Alice, sin duda eres una gran hermana —le dedique una sonrisa —no era necesario que cancelaras la luna de miel, Bella y Anthony están más que bien, gracias a Dios.

—No podía irme así como así sabiendo que mi querido sobrino ya iba a nacer —me dedico una gran sonrisa y me guiño un ojo —es tan guapo como su padre, espero que de ahora en adelante todo sea mejor para Bella y para ti, lo espero por Anthony y por ustedes dos que ya se merecen disfrutar de su amor.

—Bella y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas y creo que nada lograra separarnos de nuevo —asegure conmovido —Gracias por todo Alice, de verdad.

Alice y yo platicamos por otro rato hasta que Jasper llego a reclamarla para que fueran a descansar un poco, no se habían despegado de Bella desde que la habían internado en el hospital, gracias al cielo Bella estaba acompañada de su familia cuando empezó a tener contracciones, a diferencia de él que estaba a kilómetros de ella y de su hijo, agrediendo a su mejor amigo. Su vida se había convertido en un caos y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento había sucedido aquello, lo bueno era que todo estaba tomando su lugar otra vez, todavía tenía que preocuparse por James pero eso ya tenía planeado solucionarlo, ahora estaba más motivado que nunca, Bella y su hijo eran algo importante por lo que luchar.

(…)

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Si amor?, ¿Pasa algo cielo?

—Te estaba diciendo que Anthony movía la boca como lo haces tú cuando estas dormido —dijo sonriendo y acariciando la carita de nuestro hijo —es hermoso, como su papa.

—Creo que se parece mucho más a ti en esa parte de que es hermoso —me levante del sillón donde estaba y me senté a un costado de la cama para observar mejor a Anthony —es tan pequeñito, me parece irreal, imposible que tú y yo le hayamos dado vida a algo tan maravilloso.

—Te entiendo amor, a mí también me lo parece así a veces —me miro con ojos llorosos —no me canso de agradecerle a Dios todos los días por haberme bendecido con dos hombres tan maravillosos.

—El que tiene que dar las gracias soy yo —acaricie su mejilla y deje un corto beso en sus labios —el que aparecieras en mi vida y me enamoraras de esa manera puso mi mundo de cabeza, jamás me había pasado algo igual, nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable y sensible ante una mujer, ante nadie y de repente me doblegas de una manera tan efectiva.

—Te amo, Edward.

—Y yo a ti amor mío.

Nos besamos y nos olvidamos de todo, disfrute de sus labios como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y ella, Dios lo que me hacía con su lengua era tan perturbador, estaba jugando conmigo y me encantaba que lo hiciera, me complacía con cada movimiento de su boca contra la mía. Si no hubiera sido por una enfermera que llego a la habitación para llevarse a Anthony no sé qué hubiéramos terminado haciendo Bella y yo.

—Después de haber comido tan bien es bueno que descanse un poco —la pobre muchacha estaba tan roja de vergüenza que casi me causo gracia —con permiso.

Bella le dio un casto beso a Anthony en la frente y yo en su manita e hice un leve asentimiento a lo dicho por la joven enfermera quien se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Vaya… —susurro Bella tan bajito que solo yo pude escucharla —ni siquiera disimula que le gustas, no me gusta que este cerca de Tony.

La mire de reojo con el ceño fruncido pero después de un momento no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas. Bella me miro furiosa.

—Amor es absurdo que pienses eso —dije entre carcajadas —una muchacha tan bonita debe tener novio o algún enamorado que seguramente la tiene suspirando todo el tiempo.

—No me parece gracioso, se puso tan colorada… —hizo un adorable puchero que sintió mi corazón —gracias a Dios ya mañana me voy de aquí.

—Amor esa mujer se puso así de colorada porque entro y nos descubrió devorándonos con ese beso —me acerque a ella y la obligue a mirarme —no debe ser común para ella entrar a las habitaciones a revisar a los pacientes y encontrarse con una escena tan… apasionante y excitante también.

—Edward, por favor —me sentí complacido al verla sonrojarse —está bien tu ganas ¿estas contento?

—Mmm me falta algo para decirte que si —sonreí y la bese apasionadamente —ahora si estoy más que contento.

Bella me miro sonriente y negó con la cabeza. Me volvía loco, cada mirada, cada gesto, cada caricia, toda ella me enamoraba cada segundo más. No veía la hora de poder llevármela a casa y empezar nuestra vida en familia, estaba ansioso por empezar a mimarla por esperar pacientemente cuando estuviera lista para ser mía otra vez, una vez más, podría sonar un poco desconsiderado pero me moría de ganas por hacerle el amor, creo que estaba al borde de la histeria pero por ella, pos su salud y la de Tony esperaría con mucho esmero, Bella era el amor de mi vida así que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

— ¿Edward? ¿Pasa algo? —La dulce voz de Bella me volvió a la realidad —te has quedado callado y con la mirada perdida.

—Perdón amor me distraje por un momento —trate de explicarme y restarle importancia al asunto — ¿Qué me decías?

—Te estaba contando que el doctor me da de alta mañana —repitió con el ceño fruncido —y estaba a punto de preguntarte si has pensado en volver a Chicago.

La mire fijamente después de escuchar lo último que dijo — ¿Qué prefieres tu amor?

—Yo estaré de acuerdo con lo que tu decidas cielo —se acomodó un poco y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos —pero antes de que tomes una decisión quiero decirte que yo preferiría que regresáramos a nuestro hogar en Chicago, adoro estar con Charlie y me pone mal saber que se quedara solo pero la vida es así ¿no? Tu eres mi marido y yo iré a donde tu vayas, sé que sería muy difícil para ti quedarte, así que no estoy dispuesta a ponértelo tan difícil.

—Podrías proponerle a Charlie venirse con nosotros, Bella —acaricie su mejilla con ternura —siempre será bienvenido en nuestro entorno.

—No va a querer hacerlo —aseguro sin pensárselo dos veces —mi Papá es un gran hombre y muy bueno pero es orgulloso y muy cabezota, no va a permitir que lo ayudemos.

—Mmmm orgulloso y cabezota, me suenan familiar —reí con ganas —parece que Charlie y tu tienen más en común de lo que esperaba.

—Pues sí, casi todo el mundo nos dice lo mismo —reconoció mi Bella bajando la mirada apenada —sé que a veces puedo llegar a ser un poco estresante para ti, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tantas cosas que nos han pasado últimamente.

—Lo se mi amor y te comprendo —suspire con calma y tome sus manos —yo también me he sentido confuso por muchas cosas pero quiero hacerlo mejor para ti y para nuestro hijo, no me gusta que estemos distanciados y mucho menos que discutamos, ahora tenemos algo muy grande que nos une, ahora y siempre.

Nos besamos incansablemente por las horas que siguieron, no hubieron palabras, solo gestos y miradas de amor, me sentía orgulloso de tenerla tan sumisa entre mis brazos, poco tiempo después trajeron a Tony para que Bella lo alimentara, después de que estuvo completamente satisfecho pude sostenerlo por un momento, aun no podía creer que algo tan angelical hiciera parte de mí. Bella también lo cargo y después la "enfermera sonrojada" se lo llevo para que durmiera tranquilo.

—Me urge que nos vayamos —resoplo Bella cruzando los brazos —no soporto que otra mujer sea la que cuide a mi hijo, es mío, soy yo quien debe encargarse de todo lo relacionado con él.

—Voy a hablar con el doctor Marcus —dije para tranquilizarla un poco —quiero estar seguro de que no sea una arbitrariedad viajar cuando apenas acabas de tener a nuestro bebe.

—Yo me siento perfecta Edward, es más creo que me voy a sentir mucho mejor estando fuera de este hospital.

Sonreí y me acerque a Bella para dejar un breve beso en sus labios, le prometí que regresaría más tarde para contarle sobre mi encuentro con el doctor Marcus, jamás acabaría con su terquedad y al fin y al cabo me gustaba así, no quería cambiar nada de esa maravillosa mujer. Bella tomo mi camisa y me acerco a ella para darme un beso mucho más profundo del que yo le había dado.

Salí de la habitación feliz, no quería que acabara ese momento de dicha que habíamos tenido, divise al doctor Marcus por un pasillo cercano y corrí para alcanzarlo.

— ¡Doctor Marcus! —grite fuerte tratando de llamar su atención, una enfermera me miro furiosa por el ruido.

—Eh, Edward ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo sigue Isabella?

—Muy bien doctor, y Bella está bien, recuperándose —sonreí amablemente —me acaba de decir que mañana le dan de alta.

—Es cierto, hace unas horas le hice una valoración y afortunadamente todo estaba muy bien —el doctor Marcus hablaba diplomáticamente, como siempre —creo que su impaciencia por irse influyo mucho en la rápida recuperación. Espero mucho para tener a ese niño pensé que eso traería muchas repercusiones pero me equivoque y me alegro.

—Yo también doctor, Dios sabe que si —dije aliviado —lo llame porque quería hacerle una pregunta, Bella y yo queremos regresar a Chicago en cuanto le den de alta ¿Está bien para usted?

—Es cierto que Isabella está muy bien pero es demasiado pronto para hacer un viaje tan largo, se podría cansar o estresar y eso perjudicaría la lactancia —explico el doctor un poco pensativo —tal vez en una semana pueda hacerlo, sería menos riesgo.

A Bella no le agrado mucho la idea del doctor Marcus pero finalmente después de explicarle que podía ser peligroso tanto para ella como para él bebe, trato de entenderlo. Me sentía atrapado, tenía que regresar a Chicago cuanto antes, había dejado uno que otro asunto sin resolver pero lo que más me preocupaba era la calma que estaba reinando en nuestras vidas, no podía dejar de pensar en James y en nuestra última conversación, en todo lo que me había dicho y con lo que me había amenazado. No tenía miedo a mi hermanastro por mí pero si por Bella y mi hijo, ahora tenía más ventaja que yo, él podría fácilmente derrumbarme, sabia como hacerlo y como pocas veces en mi vida estaba aterrado.

(…)

BellaPOV

Estaba haciendo un poco de frio en el jardín. Charlie había entrado a encender la chimenea mientras yo trataba de que Anthony tomara una siesta, era agotador cuidar de un bebe y más uno tan pequeño, pero cada vez que lo veía o le sentía moverse entre mis labios me daba por bien servida. Hace exactamente una semana Edward se había ido a Chicago. Inicialmente el doctor Marcus me había mandado una semana de reposo para evitar cualquier riesgo que se pudiera presentar en el trascurso del viaje pero debido una leve infección tuve que guardar aún más reposo. Logre resignarme ya que no quería dejar de alimentar a Anthony, sabía perfectamente que mi leche era el mejor alimento para ayudar a que su desarrollo fuera bueno.

— ¡Bella ya está servida la cena! —Grito Charlie desde dentro de la casa — ¡ven antes de que se enfrié!

—Vamos con el abuelo mi amor —le dije con ternura a Anthony —después hablaremos con Papá.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, y no podía ser de otra manera con Charlie, desde hace unos días lo había notado extraño, estaba segura de que algo lo inquietaba así que como estaba tan callado aproveche para analizarlo.

—Suéltalo ya Charlie —solté de golpe —has estado muy extraño estos últimos días ¿Qué está pasando?

—Se trata sobre ese hermano de Edward —dijo suspirando —no es que me agobie con tanta tranquilidad pero ni Edward ni tu han dicho nada más sobre él. Me preocupa.

—No pasa nada Papá. Todo está bien, si pasara algo malo ya te lo habría dicho, te prometí que confiaría en ti y te contaría todo.

—Está bien confió en que lo harás —dijo asintiendo —hable con tu hermana, parece que se la está pasando muy bien, te mando muchos saludos a ti y a mi nieto.

—Está bien, gracias.

No dijimos nada más durante la cena. En cuanto terminamos recogí los platos, los lave y acomode con cuidado. Cuando termine, Charlie estaba profundamente dormido en el sillón de la sala mientras su partido de beisbol profesional era totalmente ignorado. Subí a ver a mi hijo y tome el teléfono marcando el celular de Edward, apenas habíamos hablado en la mañana y ya sentía la insaciable necesidad de escuchar su hermosa voz, todo el tiempo no hacía más que preguntarme que estaría haciendo o si también estaba pensando en mí.

—Cullen —contesto con voz ronca.

—Esa mala manía de no ver quien llama amor —conteste con voz juguetona.

—Bella, mi amor estaba a punto de llamarte.

—Mmm pues mi necesidad era mucho mayor, ya no pude seguir esperando tu llamada ¿Dónde estabas?

—Deje muchos pendientes cuando me fui a Forks, mis socios no me recibieron de muy buena gana al enterarse de tantos descuidos.

—Anthony y yo sentimos darte tantos problemas, pero la verdad es que te extrañamos ¿adivina? El doctor Marcus ya me autorizo para viajar, así que esperamos la autorización suya señor Cullen.

—Que maravillosa noticia Bella, solo Dios sabe lo que los extraño ¿Cómo está mi campeón?

—Bien, está profundamente dormido después de haberme dado lata todo el día, es digno hijo de su padre ¿No crees?

—Ya lo creo que sí, cielo. No veo la hora de que estén aquí… ¿Cuándo quieres venir?

—Si fuera por mí ya estaríamos allí contigo Edward, estaba pensando en salir el sábado temprano, Charlie podría acompañarnos hasta el aeropuerto, muero de ganas por estar en Chicago.

Si tan solo Edward o yo nos hubiéramos imaginado lo que pasaría, no nos habría entusiasmado tanto la idea, y mucho menos por el hecho de que el más perjudicado seria nuestro pequeño Anthony.


End file.
